Infernal Legacy
by Wasmowin93
Summary: Three years have passed since the slaying of the False gem. With her threat now gone, other gems that had gone into hiding are reemerging. But just as things are looking up for the Crystal gems, four new warriors make themselves known to the world. Who are these warriors? What do they want? More importantly, do they pose a threat? *Sequel to History Lesson*
1. Chapter 1: Beating the Heat

Chapter 1

* * *

July 6th, 2016.

The burning summer sun scorched down onto Beach City. Everyone was trying to find ways to beat the heat. For Steven, that meant laying on his bed in his boxers with the ceiling fan on as high as it could go. It was way too hot outside, and even the temple felt like an oven. Had it not been for the fact that he already had a painful sunburn, he would have been splashing around the beach. But no, instead of that, he had to stay indoors while his reddened skin peeled.  
To make it worse, he was bored out of his mind. The gems had been gone for hours and left him because of his sunburn.

"Man...this really sucks," Steven panted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "How could I have forgotten the sunscreen?"

At sixteen years old, Steven was slightly taller and a little leaner, but not by much. He was still pudgy, but he was slowly growing into his weight.  
While he still didn't fully understand his gem powers, he had managed to learn how to summon his weapon.  
He still had a lot to learn before he could go on really dangerous missions, but he was content with that. He was in no hurry to rush into danger again.

He winced in pain as he rolled over onto his back. His skin stung as if he was on a hot iron skillet.  
He could hear seagulls and ocean waves through his opened window. His mind began to wander into fantasies of splashing and playing in the refreshing cold water with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl...and Connie...in a two piece swimsuit.

"Aw man, get your head out of the gutter!" he grumbled as he smacked his hand against his forehead without thinking.

He then knew what Hell felt like.

With a pained squeal, Steven peeled his hand off of his forehead. Blinded by the burning on his face, Steven rolled off of his bed and smacked hard against the floor.

"This-really-sucks!" he groaned bitterly as he pushed himself off of the ground. "I bet the gems never get sunburned."

Steven ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth. He swore he felt sand in his mouth.

"Water..."he mumbled dryly.

He cautiously crept down to the kitchen, trying his hardest not to let anything touch his skin. After slamming down a tall glass of water, Steven tip toed into the living room , flopped on the couch, and flipped on the T.V. Once again, there was nothing worth watching, just bad sitcoms and weather men saying how hot it was. Annoyed, Steven turned off the T.V and flipped on the stereo and turned it up as loud as he could stand it.  
The windows rattled and room vibrated at the sound of the loud techno music that Steven was blaring. He liked the way the he could feel the bass kick in his chest.  
A childish smile crept across his face and he raised his hands in the air. The rhythm began to quicken and climb, growing higher in pitch as it did.  
Steven's heart pounded with excitement as the percussion paused for a second; this was his favorite part.  
He pointed his fingers to the ground at the pause with a sly smile on his face.

"Drop."

The base slammed hard like a sledgehammer as the sound system blasted the temple with a heart stopping bass drop.  
The subwoofers on his speakers throbbed and shook as the music echoed throughout the temple. It felt like an earthquake in his head, and Steven loved it.  
In the years that followed the battle with the False gem, Geissel, Steven had gone through a long phase of emotional development.  
He wasn't the innocent kid he once was. He was older and (slightly) wiser to the way the world worked. He didn't know it, but it was just part of becoming an adult.  
He was at the "stupid teenaged angst" part of growing up. The phase were one thinks everything really sucks.  
But not even changing hormones could keep Steven down for long. He learned to fight depression with music, loud, blaring, trashy techno music.  
The kind of music Pearl wouldn't let him listen to when he was younger.  
The kind of music Amethyst danced to.  
He didn't care how loud he played his music.  
Hearing be damned!  
While Steven moved his hands rhythmically to the fluctuating beat, the gleam of the warp pad flashed across the room.  
He didn't bother to look up, he was too lost in his music to care.

* * *

As the gems exited the warp field, they were assaulted by the wall of sound that shook the temple.  
Pearl covered her ears as they felt as though they were going to burst. Amethyst smiled and started dancing, she really liked Steven's new taste in music.  
Garnet stood like a stone statue as music smashed against her. She had heard worse.

"Steven, turn that down!" Pearl yelled loudly.

Steven didn't hear her, he simply bopped his head up and down to the rhythm. Pearl bit her lip in frustration. It felt like her gem was going to shatter the music was so loud.

"Steven, turn that down for goodness sake!" she screamed over the music.

Steven rolled over and looked up at the gems. He only heard bits and pieces of what the pale gem had said.

"Turn down...for what?!" Steven asked, raising his hand to his ear.

It hadn't dawned on him that he should turn down the music. Finally, Pearl had had enough of the deafening, tuneless, and in her mind terrible excuse for music.  
She swiped the remote out of Steven's hand and shut off the music.

"Hey, what gives?" Steven asked as he sprang off of the couch. "That was my jam."

"Steven Quartz Universe, you are going to ruin your hearing listening to that noise!" Pearl exclaimed in an upset motherly tone.

Steven rolled his eyes, it was way too hot in the temple for her nagging.

"Well excuse me," he said sarcastically. "I was just trying to keep myself from dying of boredom."

"Well, I liked it," Amethyst chuckled obnoxiously. "That beat was pounding! And that drop was sick! Where did you find those beats anyway?"

Steven shuffled painfully over to the stereo and ejected the CD and tossed it over to Amethyst. The three gems all looked down and read the marker written label on the CD. It was titled 'Music to Listen to When I'm Pissed # 3'.

"Steven, where did you find this-this- filth?" Pearl stammered with a mixture of anger and disbelief at the vulgar title.

"I found it in that box of stuff Tibbets left me," Steven responded. "And it's not filth, it's music."

Pearl pressed her fingers against her temples, her head was still pounding.

"Children these days, I swear..."she sighed tiredly.

Whatever had been blaring out of those speakers was not what Pearl would call music.

"How is your sunburn?" Garnet asked, ending her silence.

Steven showed off his reddened, flaking back and chest.

"Still feels like jumped out of a fryer," he whined. "I feel like I'm the temple's personal Steven jerky dispenser."

Amethyst let out her usual loud laughter while Pearl gagged in disgust. Garnet tossed a blue bottle of liquid over to Steven.

"It's for your sunburn," she stated flatly.

Steven smiled, at last, salvation. He would have hugged her if it weren't for the fact that such an act would feel like being placed on a searing grill.

"Thanks, Garnet," he exclaimed happily. "I'll go slather this stuff on right now."

"Just clean up the floor once the dead skin peels off," she said with a small smile as she watched Steven run off the the bathroom.

* * *

While Steven was treating his sunburn, the gems gathered in the living room to discuss current events.  
Even through they spent most of their time going on missions, the gems were not blind to the world around them.  
For months large cargo ships had been unloading massive amounts of building equipment.  
Every now and again, CH-47 Chinook helicopters could be seen transporting large containers over to east part of the city.  
They didn't know what was being built, but knew that it was going to be big. The amount of steel girders and concrete that they had seen being transported gave them a rough estimation on the size of the structure. It was going to be at least as big as their temple. Despite the size of the construction, the gems had not been able to see what was being built. A huge black canopy had been placed over the construction sight and was heavily guarded by the U.S military.  
Any attempts to approach the sight would be unwise, as the gem's relationship with the government was still fragile after the damages their battle with the False gem had caused. It troubled the gems deeply that the humans no longer fully trusted them, but it troubled Garnet the most.  
She was old enough to know that humans are not to be underestimated. She had seen their ability to change and adapt countless times.  
It still seemed like only yesterday the humans were arguing and bickering over whether or not the planet was round.  
Now they had fought through two world wars, split the atom, and had walked on the moon.  
If there was something they wanted to do, they would do it or fall by the wayside.

"I saw another one of those cargo ships dock today," Pearl stated calmly. "This time it was filled with cables and other electronics."

"Makes a girl wonder what they're building over there," Amethyst yawned, not too interested.

"Whatever they're building, it' none of our concern," Garnet stated flatly as she adjusted her shades.

"I know, but it worries me," Pearl sighed with a stressful tone. "You know how humans can be."

Garnet shook her head, she secretly was dying to know what the government had been building for the last three years.  
From the amount of troops being transported out of the city, it seemed more likely that whatever they were building was nearing completion.  
Hopefully whatever they had been building wasn't some kind of new super weapon or something of the like.

The flashing light of the warp pad all broke the gems from their thoughts. Only they could work the warp pad, no one else was supposed to be able to use it.  
Not knowing what was being teleported into the temple, the gems all readied their weapons.

As the light of the warp pad faded, the gems all lowered their weapons and stood awestruck.  
Garnet felt her heart skip as what looked like an elderly Native American woman wobbled off of the warp pad.  
She wore a teal buckskin dress and a long blue beaded shawl with white tassels hanging off of it's edges.  
She had pale teal skin and long blue hair so dark that it looked black. In her hair she wore three eagle feathers.

"It can't be...," Pearl rasped in disbelief. "Turquoise?"

The old woman glance up to Pearl. She reached out and tenderly placed her hands on Pearl's face. Pearl felt strangely calm and relaxed at the old gem's touch.

"Aké iyúškinyan wancínyankelo, Pearl," Turquoise spoke happily.

The language she was speaking was Lakota. Pearl shook her head, showing that she didn't understand what Turquoise was saying.  
Turquoise frowned and cleared her throat.

"I said, I'm glad to see you again, Pearl," she spoke in perfect english. "Now, where is Rose? I need to speak with her."

* * *

Deep within the confines of the newly constructed "Monastery" the lead professor Adler was busy monitoring the progress of the task he had been assigned three years ago. He was so excited, in just one more day, he could show the world the fruits of his labor.

"When you four are shown to the world, it will mark a new era of protection for humanity," he spoke eagerly. "Where grandfather failed, I will succeed."


	2. Chapter 2 : The Remnant Gems

Chapter 2

* * *

The gems could not believe what was happening. They had not heard from any other gems for nearly seventy-eight years.  
They thought there were no more left on Earth. But standing before them was one of the oldest of the crystal gems, Turquoise.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to reach you," Turquoise sighed sadly. "It took me two years to find another working temple, and another year to find the other survivors."

"Survivors?" Garnet asked. "Survivors of what?"

"The False gem," Turquoise responded somberly. "But I felt her unholy power fade from this world which could only mean that Rose has slain her."

Turquoise shambled up to Garnet and took her hand. Turquoise rubbed her wrinkled hands against Garnet's in a grandmotherly way .

"I don't expect forgiveness from you three, nor do I deserve it," Turquoise stated with shame heavy in her voice. "But, please, forgive the others. They only hid because I begged them to."

"Others?" Garnet asked.

The familiar gleam of the warp pad flashed brightly. Out of the light of the warp pad walked out a gem warrior followed by another, then another. In total, four gems emerged from the warp pad.

The first warrior Garnet recognized as Pounamu or as she preferred, Jade, the leader of the crystal temple in New Zealand.  
Pounamu was as tall as Garnet but more densely built. Her light green skin was covered in black Māori tribal warrior tattoos from head to toe.  
Her lips were black and her eyes were bright green. Her hair was dark green and was tied back into long braids and tipped with hollowed bone beads.  
The little clothing she wore was a fur and grass skirt and a leather tube top.  
As if to add a sense of ferocity to her, she had her nose pierced with a sharpened bone.  
Her gem was located on her tongue.

The second gem that followed Pounamu was a dark blue gem. Pearl felt her heart leap happily once she recognized who the gem was.  
The blue gem was Azurite from the crystal temple located in Lyons, France.  
Azurite was about the same height as Pearl but wasn't as lithely built. She wore her hair in a short braided pony tail with a blue bow on the end.  
She wore an unbuttoned blue and gold Hussar that rested over her shoulders like a cape.  
Underneath, she wore a white ruffled dress shirt with frilled cuffs and a blue pair of trousers and cavalry boots.  
Azurite, unlike the other gems, was known to keep her weapon summoned at all times.  
She kept it in a sheath that was strapped to her waist. Her gem weapon was a rapier sword.

Clinging onto Azurite was a gem that was short and doll-like. The young gem was Amber.  
She was the youngest gem warrior left on the world.  
She didn't even know how to summon her weapon yet.  
Amber had light yellow skin with golden yellow eyes and curly hair. She was dressed in a cute Victorian era dress, bonnet, and buckle shoes.  
Amber looked timid and shy as she hid her face behind Azurite.

The last gem to exit the warp pad was Carnelian from the temple in Rajasthan, India.  
She had light orange skin and dark blood red hair. She wore a gold sari that was tied around her waist and draped over her shoulder.  
She wore a red and gold silk churidaar kurta. She wore no shoes but had her feet wrapped in golden cloth.  
Her gem stone was located on the center of her forehead like a Hindu bindi ornament.

* * *

As the four gems approached, the three gems didn't know how to react.  
They were overjoyed knowing that some gem warriors were left on the world, but shocked at how few were left.  
Once, there were hundreds if not thousands of gem warriors. Now there were only five left, not including Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.  
This revelation was painful to acknowledge. Even though they knew they were no longer the last crystal gems, it was still obvious that their era had ended.  
The three gems stood with their mouths agape in awe.  
With the awkward silence hanging over the room, Pounamu smiled smugly, showing her filed teeth.

"Not the response I was wanting," she spoke in a gruff voice.

Pounamu's sass was rewarded by a elbow to the ribs by Azurite.

"_Taisez-vous_!" she hissed in French. "This is not about you!"

Pounamu growled and glared down at Azurite angrily. Amber trembled behind Azurite and tried to calm the two down.

"Umm...please...stop fighting," she squeaked timidly.

The two gems didn't pay Amber any mind as they were about to burst into violence.

"Barbarian," Azurite hissed as she placed her hand on the handle of her rapier.

"Princess," Pounamu growled as she flared her tongue, an insult in Māori culture.

Before the two could start going at it, a pair of weathered hands pulled them by their ears. They yelped in pain as they were forced into submission

"I yield, I yield!" Pounamu cried out.

"_Miséricorde_," Azurite whimpered in pain.

"By the Creator, you two will behave yourselves," Turquoise ordered firmly as she released the two gems from her vice-like pinch.

Garnet decided that it was time for answers.

"How did you all manage to hide from the False Gem?" she asked flatly.

The five remnant gems all had looks of guilt and shame over their faces. Turquoise sighed and shook her head sadly.

"By hiding deep within the Earth," she spoke bitterly. "Those that could see the threat that the False Gem posed hid before she could find us. Those that didn't...well..."

"They were eaten!" Pounamu barked loudly. "She ate the others while we hid like cowards!"

"Pounamu!" Azurite snapped angrily. "Not in front of Amber!"

Amber started crying loudly as images of the False Gem flashed in her mind. Turquoise kneeled and opened her arms.  
Amber ran and embraced Turquoise, sobbing loudly. Turquoise wrapped the young gem in her shawl covered arms and rocked her back and forth, singing softly in Lakota.

"It ate my mamma and sisters!" Amber sobbed. "It said I was too small to eat!"

Pearl felt shivers run down her spine. She still had nightmares about the nuclear abomination and it's disgusting lust and hunger.  
As Turquoise set Amber back on her feet, Garnet placed her hand on her shoulder. She hoped that maybe some of the non-warrior gems would have survived in hiding along with them.

"How many of the non-warriors survived?" Garnet asked.

Turquoise pulled her shawl over herself comfortingly.

"Only one-hundred non-warriors remain."

"Only one-hundred?!" Amethyst exclaimed with shock.

Pearl gasped at the dismal number. It was less than one percent of their former population. She knew that their numbers had been thinning before the False gem's systematic feeding, but never knew that Geissel had killed so many in her brief seventy-two years of life. But her reign of terror was over, and now the world was freed of her corruption.

"Those infernal creatures of her's tore though the few non-warriors that we had left on Earth," Carnelian spoke in a hushed tone. "They burnt down the spires and ate those the False gem didn't desire for herself."

"Yeah, we fought those creatures here... on our own...without help," Amethyst stated coldly. "They were called Burners."

Pounamu growled and crossed her arms in frustration. She had longed to slay on of those creatures, but the one time she ever faced one, it burnt her so badly that she had to retreat into her gemstone. Had it not been for Turquoise, Pounamu would have been killed.

"Were?" She asked "You mean they are all dead?"

Garnet nodded her head.

"They all died when the False gem died," she answered flatly.

"So, Rose did slay the False gem," Turquoise stated jovially. "Where is she? I wish to speak with her."

The gems fell silent. It had been decades since they had any contact with the other gem temples. A lot had happened since Rose last held a council with other temple leaders. Word of her death had not reached the remnants, nor did they know about Steven. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all tried to find the proper words address Rose's death when they heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Hey Garnet, that stuff you gave me really worked!" Steven exclaimed happily as he slid down the stairs hand railing. "My sunburn is totally-"

Steven stopped mid-sentence once his eyes fell upon the remnants. They all stared at him with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Uhh...Garnet...who are these people?" he asked as he cautiously crept towards his friends.

Pearl felt like she was sweating bullets as she tried to get herself between Steven and the remnants. She had no idea how they were going to react to him.

"Steven, these are our fellow crystal gems," Pearl stated calmly. "They are our friends."

She shot a piercing glare at the five remnant gems.

"Right?"

"What in the name of the river Styx is that creature?" Pounamu asked with hostility in her voice. "It's hideous!"

"Back at ya' beautiful," Steven hissed.

Pounamu flared her tongue and with a green flash summoned her weapon; a five foot long Taiaha war staff.  
Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all summoned their weapons. Fellow gem or not, they wouldn't hesitate to destroy anything that threatened Steven.  
Just as the situation seemed to fall into chaos, Turquoise summoned her gem artifact; a Prayer Stick.

"_Wolakota_," she whispered softly.

She shook the prayer stick, and out of the dream catcher like end of the stick, a blue wave of energy washed over the room.  
Steven, the gems, and the remnants all felt as though all of their hostility was washed from their bodies as the blue light filled the room.  
Slowly, the gems and the remnants all felt the need to rest their legs and sat down in a circle around Turquoise.  
Turquoise shuffled up to Steven and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Tell me young one, what is your name?" she asked with a kindhearted smile.

"My name...my name is Steven Quartz Universe," he answered sleepily.

Turquoise closed her eyes and felt an overwhelming sadness crash down over her. She dropped her prayer stick and returned the room back to normal.  
One of her unique abilities was that Turquoise could learn someone's history through their names. Overcome with grief, Turquoise fell to the floor.

"Granny Turquoise!" Amber cried out as she ran to her aid.

"He is her child..." Turquoise muttered softly.

"Who is who's child?" Azurite asked as she helped her mentor to her feet.

"The boy, Steven, he is Rose's child," Turquoise responded shaking with grief.

"Her child?" Pounamu asked in disbelief. "But it reeks of human!"

Turquoise's eyes flashed a bright blue and she rose up into the air. Her gaze snapped to Pounamu.

"I will not sit by and let one such as you disrespect the child of Rose Quartz!" she roared like a clap up thunder.

Pounamu fell back on her rear and started to crawl away from the enraged Turquoise. Garnet was surprised to see her so scared.  
Pounamu was a very proud and boastful gem, yet Turquoise had her tripping over herself like a newborn deer.  
Turquoise slowly lowered to the ground and her eyes stopped glowing. She sighed heavily, she didn't understand how, but she knew that Rose was gone, yet had managed to pass her gem over to her child. It defied the laws that she had learned by heart, but she didn't care. All she knew was that her closest friend had died thinking she was one of the last gems left on Earth, and it was her own fault.

"So, his father is a human?" Turquoise asked as she turned back to Garnet.

Garnet nodded her head a dispersed her gantlets.

"Yes, his father is a human," she answered flatly. "That isn't a problem, is it?"

Turquoise shook her head and smiled tiredly. She felt weak and frail with sadness, but saw something inside of Steven; the possible future of gem kind.

"No, it's not," Turquoise responded softly. "It's just going to be hard to explain to the remnants that Rose is...well...you know."

Turquoise waved to her warriors, signaling that it was time to leave. One by one, they bowed and returned to the warp pad.  
They didn't know it yet, but they were about to hear the worst news they had heard in years; Rose Quartz was dead.

"We will keep in contact with you, but for now we must...spread the word," Turquoise sighed sadly.

The light of the warp pad flashed as the remnant gems were teleported out of the temple. The gems stood silent as they tried to process all of what had happened. Steven, who was still dressed only in his boxers walked and stood in front of the gems.

"Okay, anyone want to tell me what that was all about?!"

Garnet opened her mouth to speak, but felt a slight disturbance near the city. She focused on the disturbance and saw that it was a massive Centipeetle Queen and it's offspring attacking the boardwalk.

"We will explain later," Garnet stated firmly. "Right now, the city is in danger."

"Finally, some action!" Steven exclaimed eagerly. "I've been wanting to punch something all day!"

The four gems all rushed out of the temple, ready to protect humanity once again.

"Wait, Steven, go put some clothes on first," Pearl said with a stress filled tone.

* * *

"Professor Adler, we have activity near the city, how should we proceed?"

Adler smiled and checked his watch. Technically, he wasn't supposed to let his project into the public eye for another day.  
But when was he going to get another opportunity like this again. A few days? A few weeks? No, it needed to be now.

"Let me ask the boys if they are up to the task first," Adler spoke in his thick German accent.

Adler exited the monitor room and walked down the hallway and rang for the elevator.

"It is all going to work out," he spoke to himself as the elevator door opened to another section of the "Monastery".

Four beings were training and sparring against each other when Adler walked into the room.

"Boys, assemble!" Adler ordered loudly.

Almost instantly, the four beings stopped what they were doing and filed in front of Adler.

"You are needed in the city," he stated firmly. "Now this will be your first mission outside of the Monastery. You are no longer in training. This is where the real thing begins!"

He then showed the beings photos of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven.

"This is your competition," Adler stated coldly. "You are not to engage them with hostility unless they provoke you. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

The middle being stepped forward and saluted.

"Are you and your comrades ready for action, Wolfram?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"We were born ready!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Gems and Alloys

Chapter 3

* * *

With loud, wailing screech, the Centipeetle Queen released a thick spray of acid that ate through anything it touched.  
It's smaller offspring crawled and tore through anything they could get their pincers on. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl rushed into combat as quickly as they could.  
This was not their first time fighting a Centipeetle Queen so they already knew what to expect.  
Or so they thought.

* * *

"Amethyst, Pearl, you two deal with the broodlings!" Garnet ordered. "I'll handle the Queen!"

Amethyst let her whip tear through the air and ripped apart a small group of centipeetles with a loud crack.  
Pearl cut and stabbed her way through a crowd of centipeetles with the grace of a ballerina dancer. The centipeetles broodlings seemed lighter for some reason, they lacked the force earlier broods had, but they made up for it with a drastic increase in speed. A pink shield flew through the air and sliced through a cluster of centipeetles. The shield spun back around and returned to it's master.

"Oh, yeah! That's what I live for!" Steven yelled ecstatically. "God, I love this thing!"

"Steven, watch out!" Pearl cried out over the loud fray of combat.

Almost on instinct, Steven summoned a shield around himself just as the Centipeetle Queen regurgitated a stream of acid at the young half gem.  
The acid slid harmlessly off of the pink translucence shield, leaving Steven with a smug smile.

"You'll have to do better than that to take me down!" he laughed meanly.

The Centipeetle Queen thrashed it's body against the ground and cracked the ground underneath it. The gems all struggled to stay balanced while the centipeetle broodlings curled up into themselves. The broodlings began to secrete a thick layer of green slime around their bodies.  
After a few seconds, the slime hardened into a shell. This was new to the gems. No other centipeetle brood had shown this ability before.  
Suddenly, the shells burst and revealed a large winged wasp like creature. It had four wings and stood three feet at full height.  
It's pincers dripped with acid and a scorpion like stinger curled threateningly.

"Uhh...Pearl, what are those?" Amethyst asked unnerved.

Before Pearl could answer, the Centipeetle Queen raised itself to full height and let out an ear splitting screech.  
All at once, the wasps took flight and began to swarm the gems.  
The gems fought back as hard as they could, but there were simply too many wasps and they were too fast.  
They felt the barbed stingers of the wasps pierce deep into their bodies as the swarm engulfed them. Steven had no intention of dying like this, like a punk.  
He yelled out angrily and released a massive shield that expelled the swarm and protected the gems. But he knew the shield was only a temporary fix.  
Though they were safe for now, it was only a matter of time before the strain of holding the shield up would become too much for him.

"Some help those remnant gems were!" Steven yelled as he strained to hold up the shield.

"Garnet, is there any way to contact the remnants for help?!" Pearl asked over the buzzing of the wasp's wings.

"If they are in a working temple, then they probably know we are in trouble, and should be here soon," Garnet stated as she fought the numbness in her hands from the wasp venom.

"I hope you're right Garnet, cuz' this shield isn't gonna last much longer!" Steven groaned as she felt his body begin to weaken. "And acid burns don't go away with ointment!"

A loud crack sounded above them, the shield was cracking.

"Garnet, what do we do now?!" Pearl ask as she began to panic.

Suddenly, something swept across the swarm of wasps like a hot knife through butter.  
The Centipeetle Queen turned to where the attack had came from but was struck in the head by a massive falling object.  
The object hit the ground and dug it's fingers into the ground to stop itself. Resting over it's shoulder was what looked like a massive sledgehammer.  
It stood at least eight feet tall with broad shoulders. It was covered in a smoky black armor that looked like an old cast iron boiler stove.  
It's head was covered by a helmet that looked more like a stove grate than an actual helmet.  
Landing on it' back was a smaller humanoid covered in a dull blue metal suit of armor. This being's armor was sleeker and less obstructive than it's colossal comrade. Hanging off of its right arm was a long metal chain and tow hook. It's face was covered in a crimson scarf and a pair of goggles. The being swung the hook and flung it into a small swarm of wasps and propelled itself into the fray.  
After a gout of steam burst from its helmet, the colossal armored warrior bulled into the battle.

"What are those things?!" Steven asked as the gems watched the swarm turn their attention towards the new threat.

"I don't know, they don't look like any gems we know!" Pearl responded as she watched the two warriors slaughter the wasps.

"Should we help them out?" Amethyst asked, not really sure what they should be doing.

As if to answer their question, something rushed past the gems and lept into the fray.  
In the few seconds Garnet had to look at this third new warrior, she saw that it was covered in a polished gray suit of smooth and sloped armor.  
It's face was obstructed by a smooth helmet and visor. She noticed that it's left hand was covered in a clawed gauntlet.  
It moved at unbelievable speeds, and carved through the remainder of the wasps in a trail of sparks.  
The Centipeetle Queen let out a loud angry screech as it attacked the three warriors. The two smaller warriors darted along each side of the Queen.  
The blue warrior tossed it's chain over to the polished warrior who caught with his free hand.  
The chain suddenly superheated and the two warriors began to spin and launch the other in a whirlwind like formation, slicing thought the Queen's legs.  
The Queen cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Despite no longer having legs, the Queen continued to thrash and spray acid.  
The colossal warrior lept and slammed it's sledgehammer against the Queen's lower jaw, tearing it off.  
Just when the gem's thought nothing more could possibly surprise them, a gray blur swept across the Queen's head.  
Suddenly, the Queen's eye was split in two in a spray of acid. The Queen fell to the ground, it couldn't fight back, it was too wounded.  
Standing on top of the dying Queen was a fourth warrior. This warrior wore a gray suit of armor that was reminiscent of a full plate knight armor.  
This warrior welded two cavalry sabers in each hand. With a spray of green blood, the warrior drove the sabers into the back of the Queen's head, killing it instantly. As the Queen's body vanished and it's gem fell to the ground, the warriors all gathered around in a circle.

"Time, two minutes and twenty-three seconds!" the blue warrior yelled out.

"We need to do better," the gray warrior stated flatly.

"I don't know, I thought we did pretty good," the blue warrior responded as it swung it's chain playfully. "Rad moves back there, bro."

"Oh, thank you brother," the polished warrior stated jovially in a flamboyant voice.

"I had fun," the colossal warrior growled deeply.

"Um, excuse me," Pearl squeaked nervously.

The four warriors all turned and readied their weapons.

"At ease men!" the gray warrior ordered loudly.

The other three warriors lowered their weapons and took a step back. The gray warrior, which by now was obviously the leader approached the gems.

"What do you four want?" he asked flatly.

"We came to protect the city from that creature," Garnet stated just as flatly. "We appreciate the help, but we can take it from here."

A loud laugh burst from the polished warrior.

"Help? Sweetie, we weren't helping you," he hissed as he ran his fingers along his claws.

"That's enough, Steel," the gray warrior responded. "Go collect the crystal and prep it for containment."

The polished warrior named Steel pouted and ran his hand over his helmet. The helmet folded back and revealed his face. Steel had ivory white skin and marble like eyes. His hair was white and held back in a pony tail.

"Fine, preping the crystal for extraction," Steel grumbled as he picked up the crystal.

"Hey, that's ours!" Amethyst shouted as she pushed past Garnet and Pearl.

Before she could even get close to crystal, the colossal warrior landed in front of her. She smacked hard against his leg and fell backwards.

"Stand back!" he ordered as his grip tightened around his sledgehammer.

"Stand down, Iron," the gray warrior ordered.

"Yes, Wolfram..." the colossus responded.

Garnet watched as the warrior named Steel enveloped the Centipeetle Queen's crystal in a translucence green cube.

"Catch, little brother!" Steel yelled as he tossed the cube over to the blue warrior.

The warrior caught it and tossed it back to Steel.

"Titanium, Steel, stop screwing around!" the gray warrior Wolfram ordered.

"Man, lighten up," Titanium groaned irritated. "We were just messing around."

Garnet crouched down so that she could speak with the warrior named Wolfram at eye level.

"Please hand that crystal over," she asked calmly. "It belongs with us, the Crystal Gems."

Wolfram collapsed his helmet and looked Garnet in the eye. His skin was oil black and, his eyes glowed orange like hot metal.

"Please stand back," Wolfram ordered firmly. "This artifact is now under the jurisdiction of the F.B.U.R."

"What's the F.B.U.R?" Steven asked, still completely confused as to what was happening.

"Federal Bureau of Unearthly Relations," Wolfram answered flatly. "We are tasked with protecting the people of this nation against unearthly threats and the collection of unearthly artifacts."

"But...those artifacts don't belong in non-gem hands," Pearl stated worriedly. "They belong to us."

"They belong to the Bureau now, cutie," Titanium stated coldly. "Anything we kill or we find goes to the Bureau."

"First come, first serve," Amethyst muttered bitterly.

"Oh, don't act so sour," Steel said with a smile. "We all want the same thing, to protect humanity."

Pearl couldn't believe what she was hearing. This Federal Bureau of Unearthly Relations was essentially telling them that they could do their job just as well as they had been for the last thousand years.

"What are you four?" she asked. "Are you other remnant gems?"

The warriors all looked at each other as if confused.

"Other gems?" Wolfram asked. "You three and the boy are the last gems aren't you?"

The three gems all exchange worried glances, unsure if they should answer the question.

"Not anymore," Steven stated without thinking.

Wolfram took a step back then turned to the other warriors.

"We need to get back to the Monastery," Wolfram stated. "Adler needs to know about this development."

One by one the warriors bounded to the east. But before Wolfram could leave, Garnet grabbed his arm.

"Who are you four?" she asked.

Wolfram smacked her hand away and redeployed his helmet.

"I like the name 'The Metal Alloys'. Sounds sleeker."

With that, Wolfram lept after his commrads, leaving the gems confused and feeling slightly betrayed.

"I hope this isn't what it feels like it is," Amethyst stated with worry heavy in her voice.

Garnet nodded her head. She hoped it wasn't what it appeared to be as well.

"No, she is dead," Pearl stated with her voice shaking. "We killed her, there is no way it could be..."

Steven clutched the rusty dog tags that hung loosely on his neck. He hoped it wasn't her either. Because this time, Tibbets wouldn't be there to help them.

* * *

"What the Hell do you mean 'other gems'?" Adler hissed.

"That's what they said, sir," Wolfram responded. "We ran into the three gems and the half breed while we terminated the creature. We spoke, and they mentioned there being more crystal gems out there."

Adler sighed and rubbed his eye lids. This was not part of the plan, but it mattered little. In his mind, the Alloys were stronger, faster, and better than the crystal gems.

"How should we deal with the Crystal gems, sir?"

"They are of no concern," Adler stated dismissively. "Don't engage in hostilities with them unless they provoke you.

"And what about the other gems?"

"If they attack you, then show no mercy, but try not to kill them. That would be a PR nightmare."

"Understood sir."


	4. Chapter 4 : The Shinar Spire

Chapter 4

* * *

After their encounter with the new Centipeetle Queen and the four Alloys, the gems had returned to the temple.  
Garnet was in her room trying to contact the remnant gems. Meanwhile, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven had gathered in the living room.  
They were sore, exhausted, and felt slightly humiliated.

"This is unbelievable!" Pearl exclaimed bitterly. "What gives those-those charlatans the right to claim that crystal? It belongs here, in the temple."

"Well, they did beat us to the punch," Steven stated as he pulled out a barbed stinger from his back and flicked it across the room.

"That's not the point, Steven!" Pearl snapped hotly. "That Bureau of theirs couldn't possibly know what powers they are toying with!"

"I don't mean to interrupt your rant, P," Amethyst interjected. "But something tells me that this Bureau isn't the only thing we need to worry about."

Pearl crossed her arms and began to pace nervously around the room.

"You're right, Amethyst," Pearl sighed. "We have absolutely no idea who or what those 'Alloys' were. But, one thing is for sure, we know what they are capable of."

"Yeah, what were those guys?" Steven asked as he rubbed his sore arms. "They fought like us but...well...better."

Amethyst turned and smacked Steven on the back of the head.

"Better?!" she exclaimed angrily.

Amethyst felt Pearl's hand smack against the back of her head.

"Don't smack Steven!" Pearl snapped.

Pearl felt a heavy hand smack her on the back of the head.

"All of you need to calm down," Garnet ordered firmly. "Or I'll make you calm down."

With the threat of an angered Garnet present, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven all sat like obedient children that had just been scolded by their mother.  
Garnet couldn't blame them for their nervousness. Their pride had just been dealt a serous blow by the Alloys.  
Garnet didn't want to admit it, but the Alloys were not amateurs. Their attacks had been well coordinated and were executed fluidly.  
The gems hadn't had their level of coordination since Rose had passed. It was obvious that they had been trained by their handlers at the F.B.U.R.  
This meant that there was the possibility that the Alloys only intervened in the battle because they had been ordered to.  
Orders were different than obligation.  
Whatever the Bureau was, it was obvious that they were government funded and somehow had the knowledge and ability to detect and contain gem related threats or activated artifacts. How that was possible was unknown to Garnet. Then there was the question of what the Alloys were.  
They appeared to have gem like abilities, but they themselves were not gems. Wolfram, Steel, Titanium, and Iron were the names of metals.  
They seemed far too designed to be beings of natural origin. And the way Wolfram's eyes looked were startlingly similar to the burning, hate filled eyes of the False Gem. But unlike her, Garnet didn't sense any malice in his being. Still, it bothered her deeply. Garnet was old, but not the oldest gem.  
She knew nothing of what the Alloys could be. But she knew someone who might.

"I need to speak to Turquoise," Garnet stated flatly.

"What for?" Amethyst asked.

"She is the oldest gem left, and I need her wisdom," Garnet responded as she adjusted her shades.

Steven frowned and crossed his arms.

"Good luck with that," Steven griped bitterly. "She seemed real eager to help us back with that Centipeetle."

As far as he was concerned, the remnants were a bunch of cowards.

"Steven!" Pearl snapped fiercely. "You may not like it, but she is an elder gem and is due respect!"

Steven scowled and hopped off the couch.

"This might be news to you, Pearl. But for humans, respect needs to be earned," he stated coldly.

With that, Steven made his way to the crystal gateway.

"Just, where do you think you're going?" Pearl asked angrily.

"To sleep off this wasp venom," Steven responded as the gateway opened to Rose's room. "Wake me if you need me. Or if Connie calls."

Pearl tried to form a response, but could only stammer with held back anger. She had had just about enough of Steven's new attitude.  
Garnet could tell that Pearl was struggling with the simple fact that Steven was growing up. It was common for humans of his age to act rebellious.  
Garnet just hoped Steven wouldn't push Pearl too far. She placed her hand on Pearl and Amethyst's shoulders.

"You two are coming with me."

"But what about Steven?" Pearl asked worriedly.

"Relax, P," Amethyst responded. "He's a big boy now. He can take care of himself."

Pearl shook her head and sighed tiredly.

_Why do they have to grow up?_ She thought bitterly.

She missed the younger, happier Steven; the one that she raised.

The three gems walked onto the warp pad and teleported out of the temple.

* * *

As the light of the warp faded, the gems found themselves within a large marble room.  
Massive marble pillars rose into the darkness and were surrounded as far as the eye could see. Glowing blue crystals floated gracefully around the pillars.  
Pearl felt her heart flutter once it dawned on her where they were.

"I read about this place!" Pearl exclaimed happily. "This is the remnants of the Shinar Spire!"

Amethyst felt a shiver run down her back. She had never seen the Shinar Spire before. The spire was said to be nearly as old as humanity itself.  
It's existence predated the construction of the Lunar Sea Spire and any of the crystal temples. Oddly, the Shinar spire was never fully completed.  
It remained unfinished which was odd for the ancient gems.

"Isn't this place holy ground?" Amethyst asked, feeling very overwhelmed.

The soft sound of foot steps approached the gems from behind them. They turned and saw that they belonged to Turquoise.

"To answer your question, Amethyst, yes it was," she said with a smile. "Now it is the home of the remnants of our people."

Garnet bowed her head with respect, but the old gem shook her head.

"You do not need to bow to me, Garnet," Turquoise stated softly. "Come, let us walk."

As the four walked steadily through the spire, Pearl noticed that none of the other remnants were present.

"Pounamu, Azurite, and Carnelian are out on a mission," Turquoise stated as though she had read Pearl's mind. "Amber is around here somewhere. You know how children can be. Always running around and hiding."

Pearl sighed wistfully. She remembered when Steven would play hid and seek when he was a toddler.

"So what is it that you need?" Turquoise asked as she steadied her pace.

Garnet didn't really know how to ask her question. It sounded foolish in her head, but she needed guidance.

"Turquoise, in your life time, have you ever faced something that had the powers of a gem... but wasn't one?"

Turquoise paused and gave Garnet a very confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier today, we responded to an attack on the city," Garnet responded.

"An attack?" Turquoise asked with surprise. "Why didn't you contact us?"

"We tried," Pearl stated. "But no one responded."

Turquoise stopped in her tracks. Even though the Shinar spire was beyond ancient, the remnants should have been alerted to the attack.

"I apologize, this place still isn't working at it's former power yet," she sighed, trying her hardest to hid the worry in her voice. "But, please continue."

"During the battle, these four warriors attacked and killed the creature," Garnet responded. "They were too fast and strong to be humans. They took the creature's crystal for themselves."

"They took it?" Turquoise stated with shock. "For what reason?"

"The warriors stated that the artifact belonged to a Federal Bureau of Unearthly Relations," Garnet responded flatly. "A human government organization."

"Oh, dear..." Turquoise gasped softly. "Rose feared something like this would happen at some point."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked.

Turquoise pulled her shawl over her shoulders as if she was trying to comfort herself.

"Rose feared that if relations with the human powers were to sour, then they would try to create a human made answer to the threats we are responsible for."

"But, how could they do that?" Pearl asked, feeling betrayed. "After all we have sacrificed for them, this is how they repay us?"

"They are just scared," Turquoise responded. "How would you act if something were to happen to Steven? That's how the humans are thinking. They are simply trying to protect what they hold dear. But these warriors you spoke of, you say that they had gem-like powers, but were not gems themselves?"

"That's right," Garnet stated. "Have you ever seen something like them?"

Turquoise was silent as she thought. The group stopped walking once they reached an area of the spire with a huge crack in the wall and floor.  
Sunlight shown through the crack in the wall, and a small stream babbled through the crack in the floor.  
Turquoise sat down next to the stream and motioned for the gems to do the same. She closed her eyes and let the cool water flow through her weathered hands.  
She had lived countless winters and had seen many strange and unexplainable things. But what the gems were describing sounded frighteningly familiar.  
For she had only seen it seventy-two years ago.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl..." Turquoise spoke in a somber tone. "What you faced sounds like man-made gems."

The gem's blood ran cold as what Turquoise said began to fully sink in. The last time someone tried to make a man-made gem warrior, it created the horror that was Geissel; the False gem. Pearl felt herself start to shake uncontrollably. Out of all of the threats the crystal gems had faced, Geissel managed to do what nothing else could. She broke them, maimed them, and could have killed them, or worse. If what Turquoise said was true, then their were possibly four new False gems free to roam the planet.

"T-that's not possible," Pearl stammered as she started to panic. "We destroyed her! She's dead! T-there can't be more of her...right?"

Turquoise took Pearl's hand and held it comfortingly. She could see the damage the False gem had caused her was still haunting the poor gem.

"I wish I had a better answer," Turquoise sighed sadly. "Maybe if I had seen them for myself, I would have a better answer."

The four gems sat with a nearly overwhelming dread lingering over them.  
If there was the possibility of more monsters like Geissel, then the gems would be in grave danger.  
If one was enough to nearly wipe them off the face of the planet, then what could four be capable of?

The gems were broken from their grim thoughts by the soft pitter-patter of tiny foot steps.

"Granny Turquoise!" the young Amber cried out.

Turquoise stood up and rushed towards the young gem.

"What is it young one?"

"Pounamu, Azurite, and Carnelian are in trouble!"

* * *

_*What is going to happen to the crystal gems? What is the Bureau hiding? What are the Alloys truly planning? Find out next chapter* _

_P.S: Free cookie for those who can figure out what the Shinar Spire is related to._


	5. Chapter 5: Remnants and Alloys

Chapter 5

* * *

The three Remnant gems Pounamu, Azurite, and Carnelian had been ordered by Turquoise to retrieve an activated gem artifact that had appeared in the Alaskan wilderness. Everything had been going smoothly for the three Remnants. After decades of hiding, it felt great to finally go on missions again.  
Of course they missed their former squad mates. They all had been leaders of a crystal temple before the rise of the False gem.  
Now they were all back to being the ones who took the orders rather than the ones that gave them. It was a big adjustment for them.  
Even though they were all fellow warriors, they felt very alone, and the bitter Alaskan winds didn't help.

"Hey, Princess!" Pounamu shouted at Azurite. "How much farther? I'm freezing over here!"

Azurite scowled and shot a glare back at the tattooed gem.

"_Qu'y a-t-il ?_" she asked mockingly. "Don't like the cold?"

"Please, stop your constant bickering," Carnelian begged, she had grown tired of listing to the two of them. "The sooner we get to the artifact, the sooner we can leave."

The three Remnants marched through the blinding snow to where the artifact was supposed to be. The artifact they were looking for was called an Oasis Stone.  
Oasis Stones were used by the ancient gems to provide temples in barren lands with a more comfortable environment.  
They stopped using them once they began to change the planet's ecosystem. But an Oasis stone was just what Shinar Spire needed.  
If it was going to be the home to the last remnants of their society, then it needed to feel like a home, and less like an ancient spire.  
In the distance, the three Remnants could see the ruins of a crystal temple, completely untouched by the snow and cold.

"There, the Oasis stone should be within the ruins!" Carnelian stated as she pointed towards the temple.

"Finally, lets grab it and get out of this cold!" Pounamu responded as she rushed ahead of the group.

"Pounamu, please wait for us!" Carnelian shouted as she ran after the green gem with Azurite close behind her.

The Remnants had hoped for an easy retrieval mission. But what they found once they reached the temple, was not what they had expected.  
Digging through the temple ruins were the four Alloys.  
Wolfram was on the ground shouting orders to the other three.  
Iron was breaking through the already crumbling walls with his sledgehammer while the twins Steel and Titanium scoured the upper levels.  
Like the Remnants, the F.B.U.R had their sights set on the Oasis stone as well and had ordered the Alloys to retrieve it.  
Neither the Remnants nor the Alloys knew each other, and that fact alone was a recipe for disaster.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Pounamu shouted angrily.

Wolfram spun around and with a red flash, summoned his twin cavalry sabers. At the sight of the three unknown gems approaching, the three other Alloys gathered with their leader.

"Identify yourselves!" Wolfram ordered firmly.

Being the more sensible of the three Remnants, Carnelian approached with her hands raised non-threateningly.

"My name is Carnelian," she stated calmly. "These two are my friends Pounamu and Azurite."

"You think those three are the other gems those four spoke about?" Titanium whispered to Wolfram. "I mean, they sure look like a bunch of gems."

Wolfram agreed, the Alloys were bound to bump into the Remnants sooner or later. Still, his orders were final; retrieve the stone and return to the Monastery.

"State your business," Wolfram ordered.

Carnelian smiled nervously. At least the four warriors were civil enough for conversation.

"You see, we-"

"We came to take the Oasis Stone!" Pounamu burst loudly, still angered by the fact that the Alloys were desecrating the ruins. "So hand it over!"

"Pounamu, please, lets not-"

"The Oasis stone is now under the jurisdiction of the F.B.U.R." Wolfram responded firmly. "I'm going to have to ask you three to vacate the area."

Pounamu's temper was about to boil over. She had not just walked through miles of snow just to be denied what she was ordered to retrieve.  
The angered gem walked up to Wolfram and looked him in the face.

"Listen, punk. I don't care who or what you are or what the F.B.U.R. is. But those ruins, and everything inside belong to the crystal gems!" Pounamu growled threateningly.

Wolfram stood firm, unthreatened by the gem that bared her teeth inches away from his helmet visor.

"Ma'am, you and your friends need to stand back."

"Or, what?" Pounamu asked as if challenging him.

"We make you stand back," Steel hissed as he raised his clawed gauntlet.

Carnelian was beginning to panic. She didn't want the two groups to start a fight.

"Please, there is no need to fight. We all just need to calm down and talk this over!"

Azurite had had enough of this foolishness. The time for words was over, it was time for action.

"C'est ridicule!" she snapped hotly. "The Oasis stone belongs to us! Let us take it and be done with this idiocy!"

Pounamu flashed a wicked smile and regrouped with Azurite.

"For once you're speaking my language!"

Pounamu flared her tongue and summoned her Taiaha staff. Azurite drew her rapier, and gave the Alloys a fencer's salute.  
Titanium and Steel both smiled eagerly. The two had never fought gems before, and were more than willing to find out what if felt like.  
Titanium's chain slid loosely down his arm. He began to spin the hooked chain as he prepared for battle.

"I'll take the one with the sword," he stated to his brother. "I like her accent."

"Good, that means I get the tattooed fashion nightmare," Steel responded with a smirk as he slowly raked his claws along one of the temple pillars, leaving three deep gashed in the stone. "Girl's wardrobe is two-hundred years out of date."

Pounamu growled and tightened her grip on her Taiaha. She was looking forward to adding another victory tattoo on her face.  
Without warning the two Remnants charged the two Alloys. With speeds matching that of the gems, Titanium and Steel both bolted towards the Remnants.  
Their weapons drawn and teeth bared, the four warriors were quickly within striking distance.  
But before either side could land the first strike, a blue light washed over them. The two Remnants and the twin Alloys froze in mid-charge.  
Wolfram and Iron turned behind them and saw Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Turquoise walking out from the inner temple ruins.  
Wolfram could tell that Turquoise was the gem responsible for intervening in the battle.

"Identify yourself," he ordered sternly.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all stood between Wolfram and Turquoise, but she waved them away.

"I apologize for how some of my gems have acted," Turquoise stated as she shot a piercing glare at Pounamu and Azurite. "It appears that seventy-two years below the surface has made them forget what it means to be civil."

Turquoise smiled and held out her hand.

"My name is Turquoise," she said kindly.

Wolfram was hesitant, but decided it would be rude not to at least shake the old gems hand. Compared to the other gems he had encountered, she seemed far more reasonable.

"I am Wolfram, leader of the Alloys," he stated through his helmet. "The one standing behind me is Iron, and the two you see floating over there are Titanium and Steel. They are my comrades."

Turquoise felt a sharp tingling sensation run through her body. Their names did not reveal full memories like they should have.  
Instead she only saw fragments of memories. Memories of pain, confusion, anger, then sudden compliance.  
From the hazy images and emotions, she could determine only one thing; the Alloys were not gems, not even close.  
She saw blood pouring alongside liquid metal and a colorless aura of gem magic intertwining all three together.  
They were unnatural. She saw laboratories, syringes, arcane machines, and ancient gem hieroglyphics.  
All of it was all too familiar, and it frightened Turquoise. She released Wolfram's hand, still wearing the same kind smile.

"Wolfram, that's a lovely name."

The Alloy took a step away from the gem.

"Thank you, now release my brothers and vacate the area," he stated firmly. "This area is now under the jurisdiction of the F.B.U.R."

Pearl was livid at the way Wolfram spoke to Turquoise. He had no authority to order her around.

"Why you insolent-"

"Enough, Pearl," Turquoise ordered sternly.

Turquoise waved her prayer stick and released the twin Alloys.

"Turquoise, what are you doing?!" Pounamu asked in disbelief. "These punks are desecrating these ruins, and you're just gonna let them go free?!"

"Oh-ho-ho, looks like Tatts is mad," Titanium mocked as he helped his brother off the ground.

"Steel, Titanium, stand down," Wolfram ordered.

He then turned back to Turquoise.

"You want something from us, don't you?"

"Oh, don't say it like that, dearie," Turquoise responded with a sly smile. "Simply listen to what an old woman has to say."

Wolfram crossed his arms, he was running out of patience.

"Do you have a request or a complaint?" he asked very uniformly.

"A request, please," Turquoise responded kindly.

"State your request."

Turquoise looked over at the Remnants, then the Alloys, and finally the three gems.  
The crystal forces on earth had faded, and desperately needed help protecting their new home.  
While they were not bound to the crystal gem oath, the Alloys did appear to have the same goal; to protect humanity.  
The last thing the gems needed were more enemies. If anything, the Alloys could make for very powerful allies.  
All Turquoise needed to do was negotiate with the Alloys. Hopefully the Bureau they worked for would be open for a council with them.  
If the gems and the Bureau could work an agreement out of some kind, then surly both sides would benefit from the deal.  
Yes, this is what Turquoise knew needed to be done. There was no need for hostilities between the two, and such an agreement could earn back the human's trust.

"I wish to propose an agreement between the crystal gems and the Bureau," Turquoise stated calmly. "I believe that we can both benefit from each other if we come to terms and talk things over."

"Are you serious?!" Pounamu exclaimed angrily. "How can their Bureau possibly help us?!"

"Tatts has a point boss," Titanium stated. "Besides, why should the Bureau agree to anything these relics offer?

Wolfram rested his chin on his hand and pondered on the issue.  
On one hand, the crystal gems were not their enemy and they did have the same wish to protect humanity.  
On the other hand, the Alloys only answered to the F.B.U.R, and the Bureau was very secretive.  
The only other organizations that had power over the Bureau was the CIA or in extreme cases, the President himself.  
To ask the Bureau for peace talks meant a lot of paper work and crawling through a web of bureaucracy.  
But then again, that's what Adler was for.  
While the Alloys did take orders from him, he was more of a messenger from the higher ups.  
Either way, working an agreement out with the gems wasn't Wolfram's problem. He honestly found the idea intriguing.

"We must discuss this with the Bureau before we can make any kind of agreements," Wolfram stated flatly. "Personally, I'm not apposed to an agreement between us. But the decision is not mine to make."

Turquoise smiled warmly, she could tell he was speaking the truth.

"I hope that we may work together in protecting this planet," she stated happily. "But I understand if your Bureau needs time."

Turquoise waved the three Remnants over to her. As Pounamu, Azurite, and Carnelian walked past the Alloys, Pounamu growled threateningly.

"Catch ya later, Tatts," Titanium mocked as the two briefly locked eyes. The three Remnants stepped onto the warp pad and teleported back to the Shinar Spire with Pounamu flipping the bird as she warped.

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Turquoise lingered and observed the Alloys continue with their operation. Pearl thought it was interesting how the Alloys worked.  
Iron was obviously the brute force of the group. In that respect, he was like Garnet. But he seemed content with following orders rather than giving them.  
Titanium acted more like Amethyst than even she wanted to admit. He was cocky, vulgar, and preferred a weapon with a long reach.  
His older brother Steel on the other hand seemed cold and self-absorbed. Yet Pearl had to admit, Steel seemed to match her in speed and grace.  
But comparing the two was like comparing a ballerina to a scalpel.  
While his brothers were easily readable, Wolfram was like a stone wall. His emotions and body language was unreadable, and his voice was flat yet firm.  
He watched over the Alloys as they retrieved the Oasis stone from the ruins.

"Found it, boss!" Titanium exclaimed as he enveloped the stone.

"Alright, lets head back to the Monastery. We need to tell Adler bout this proposed agreement," Wolfram stated as the Alloys gathered around him.

They drove long metal poles into a square around them and stood close together.

"I hope we can work things out between us," Pearl stated kindly.

Wolfram nodded his head

"Likewise."

Suddenly, the four poles extended ten feet into the air. They began to spark and glow. With a loud bang, a pillar of light enveloped the Alloys.  
Once the light faded, they were gone. The four gems stood stunned by what they just witnessed.  
The Alloys had portable warp technology.

"Well, what happens now?" Amethyst asked.

Turquoise smiled and turned to the purple gem

"Now we wait and hope for the best."

* * *

"They want to arrange some kind of treaty with the Bureau?" Adler asked.

"That's what they told us," Wolfram stated flatly.

Adler ran his tongue across his teeth as he thought.

"What are their terms?"

"They gave no terms, but most likely will have some should we agree to hold a council with them," Wolfram stated.

Adler felt uneasy. But if the gems wanted peace between themselves and the Alloys, then it proved to him (in his own mind anyway) that they felt threatened by the Alloys.

"Fascinating," Adler hissed. "What do you think?"

"I think that working out an agreement could work to our favor," Wolfram stated flatly. "The gems are no threat to us anyway. What's the harm in humoring them?"

Adler chuckled coldly.

"You're starting to sound like your mother."


	6. Chapter 6: Blackout

Chapter 6

* * *

Steven was standing out on the beach gazing out over the ocean. The moon's light shimmered off the water's surface like diamonds.  
The air felt cool and smelt of sea salt. He felt peaceful, something he hadn't felt in a while. Steven laid down on the beach and let the soft sand cradle him.  
Steven then felt warm hands grasping his own. Laying on both sides of him was Connie and Pearl.  
Sitting along the beach next to them was Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg. Steven sighed happily, everyone he ever cared about was with him.  
He felt happy, it was like he was a kid again. When life was so much simpler. Before he knew what how badly the world needed the gems.  
Before he knew what war was.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, Steven..."

Suddenly, an unbelievably bright light flashed behind him. It was white like magnesium, and it burnt his skin.  
Loud sirens began to blare as the sky turned a dull orange. Steven turned around and dropped to his knees in horror.  
Where Beach City once stood rose a massive mushroom cloud.  
Buildings, cars, the earth itself was vaporized as the hellish fire ball spread out in all directions.

"Guys, we gotta get out of-"

They were gone. What took the place of his friends and loved ones were charred black blast shadows.

Fire, smoke, people burning alive, this was hell, and it had been unleashed.  
Then he saw her, the one he prayed he never would see again.  
Standing in the center of the mushroom cloud was Geissel, the False gem.

"I love you, Steven," she hissed wickedly as everything went white.

* * *

Steven awoke with a jolt. His body was covered in cold sweat and his heart was racing.  
After taking a moment to collect himself, Steven realized that he was still in Rose's room.

"Stupid wasp poison," groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Tired and shaken, Steven opened the gateway and waked into the temple. To his surprise, the temple was empty. He checked his watch.  
It was six o'clock at night and the gems were still not back.

"Hmmm... wonder what Connie is up to."

He hadn't seen her in two weeks because of how busy he had been. After some thought, he decided to giver her a call.  
Connie's parents were out of town, so she had no curfew, which was awesome. He whipped out his phone and speed dialed her number.  
After a few rings, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Connie," Steven answered eagerly. "You wanna come over and hang out?"

"It's kind of late," Connie stated. "Wont the gems not want me there?"

"Nope, the gems aren't here," Steven answered with a sly smile. "We'll have the whole temple to ourselves."

"Really, that's great," Connie exclaimed happily. "Cuz' I just bought a copy of Dogcopter Four!"

"Awesome, I'll get the snacks and stuff ready," Steven responded jovially. "See you in a bit."

Steven felt giddy, that childish 'I could get in trouble' kind of giddy. Connie had never been over at the temple this late without the gems being present before.  
Usually, Pearl or Garnet would forbid it. But they weren't home. Who knows what could happen? The two might get to tier two; smooching and cuddling.  
The two had become very, very close, but had decided to take things slowly. It wasn't a bad idea, they were still only sixteen after all, and God knows what their parents or, God forbid, Pearl would do if they were caught taking things too far.

* * *

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, Steven heard the doorbell ring. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Connie's smiling face.

"Hi, Steven," she squealed happily as she hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Connie," Steven responded warmly. "It's been too long."

"I know, we've both been so busy lately," Connie exclaimed as she nuzzled Steven softly. "But now we finally can have some time together."

"With no gems to interrupt us," Steven added with a sly smile.

Connie giggled happily. It felt like they were breaking some kind of rule. An immature thought, yes; but it made the whole act all the more exciting.

"Well, lets bust out the popcorn and start this thing."

* * *

Connie and Steven sat snugly next to each other. The temple lights were dimmed down so that they could still watch the movie without tripping if they needed to use the bathroom. Lion laid curled up on the floor like a big pink house cat.  
The two stared with wide eyes at the action packed, explosion filled movie and munched on popcorn. Steven and Connie's little date was going pretty well.  
No interruptions, no worries, and nothing to come between the young couple.  
As the movie progressed, Steven couldn't help but feel a bit on edge. Sure Connie was with him and was discreetly cuddling up to him, but something felt off.  
He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt as though something was about to go down.  
He was broken from his thoughts by the feeling of Connie's warmth pressing up against him.  
While she was transfixed on the movie, Steven eyed her discreetly. Her body was filling out nicely; much better than he felt his own was anyway.  
He couldn't help but notice her small but distinct curves. He thought it was cute that she still wore her lenseless glasses frames.  
Thanks to Steven's healing backwash, Connie no longer needed the glasses to see clearly.

Slowly, Steven reached his arm around her shoulder. She gave him a playful smile.

"That's the oldest trick in the book," she giggled as she turned her body towards his.

Connie playfully crept her hands up Steven's chest, pushing her body against his as she did so. Her soft skin gently caressed against his.  
Steven's heart was pounding, as was Connie's. He began to plant small kisses on her neck which made her squeal happily.  
Both began to pant heavily as the two young lovers began to explore the others body.  
Connie locked eyes with Steven's. Her brown unobstructed eyes were filled with longing and desire. Those dark brown eyes always made his heart melt like butter. That did it, Steven could hold back no longer. With his hands pressing her into him, Steven gave her a deep, passionate kiss. A kiss that Connie returned in full.  
He felt her tongue play with his, soft moans escaping from both of them. Connie broke away from the wet kiss and rested her forehead against Steven's.

"I love you, Steven," she panted heavily, her hands locked firmly with his.

"I love you too, Connie," Steven panted as he held her closely. "I love you so-"

Suddenly, a noise that sounded like a dull roar of thunder swept over the temple. With a loud pop, the T.V shut off.  
The lights flickered out and the temple sank into darkness.

"What's going on?" Connie asked, startled by the loud noise. "What happened to the lights?"

"I have no idea," Steven answered, just as confused as Connie. "Let's go see what's up."

Connie and Steven both stood up off of the couch and made their way to the patio. It wasn't just the temple that was without power, it was the whole city.

"Looks like a blackout," Steven grumbled, irritated at how quickly the mood had been ruined.

He felt Connie tap him on the shoulder.

"Steven... I don't think this is just a blackout," she stated worriedly. "My phone wont turn on."

Steven whipped out his phone. It too was dead. He sighed and leaned on the hand rail and looked over the city.  
No street lights, no house lights, not even any cars. So much for their movie night.

"I'm sure the gems will know what's up." he stated flatly.

As the two stood on the patio, an awkward silence fell between the two. Just moments ago, they had been panting and grabbing each other in feverous lust.  
The blackout gave them something they didn't know they needed; time to think.

"Listen...Connie," Steven stated nervously. "Back there...what we were doing..."

"Yes?" Connie asked, equally as nervous.

"Do you think that...I don't know...we seemed to be going too...fast?"

She was ashamed to admit it, but he was right. The most either of them expected to get was some snuggling and maybe a few kisses.  
But what they were doing was a few steps from going all the way. And neither of them knew if they were emotionally ready for that level of intimacy.  
They still had a lot of growing up to do before they would be ready for that.

"You're right," Connie said with a penitent expression. "I'm sorry if I was pushing you too far."

"No, I should be the sorry one," Steven sighed. "I made the first move."

Connie took Steven's hand and held it tenderly.

"Lets be sorry together, alright?" she cooed softly.

Steven nuzzled his forehead against hers.

"I meant what I said earlier," he whispered in her ear. " I do love you, Connie."

She looked up into Steven's eyes and gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you too."

The power did not come back on that night, and after waiting for it for a few hours, Steven and Connie grew tired.  
After deciding it was too dangerous for Connie to be home alone, Steven offered her to spend the night.  
Connie would sleep on the couch, and Steven would use Lion as a pillow on the floor. Once the two lovers finally fell asleep, they did so holding hands.  
The love they shared together burned as brightly as ever, even as the city sat in darkness.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Adler demanded. "Why are our systems down?!"

"Sir, it's not just the Monastery. The whole city has gone dark."

"How long until our back up power kicks in?" Adler hissed bitterly.

"Systems will be back up in thirty minutes."

"Make it twenty!" Adler boomed. "This is unacceptable!"

Standing behind Adler were the four Alloys. They were expecting to be deployed.

"Orders, Sir?" Wolfram asked.

"Split up and patrol the city," Adler ordered. "Keep on high alert."

Titanium cracked his knuckles, and summoned his chain and hook.

"So much for negotiations with those gems," he said with a hint of disappointment. "I was really hoping one of them would try to start a brawl."

"You are not to fight them unless provoked!" Adler snapped. " And as far as negotiations go, they are still on the table. Let's just hope this blackout is nothing more than a simple, non-gem related blackout."

"Alright, lets roll Alloys!" Wolfram ordered.

As the Alloys moved to exit the room, Adler stopped Wolfram.

"Be ready for anything. This whole thing feels like a prelude to something bigger."

He paused and blinked his eyes; they were stinging terribly as a dull pink glow shown off of them.

"Much bigger."


	7. Chapter 7: Burning Sands

Chapter 7

* * *

Lion suddenly arose from his slumber, jolting Steven awake in the process. Before he could make sense of where he was, a bright light stung his eyes.  
The light was the familiar flash of the warp pad.

"Steven, we're back!" Amethyst hollered obnoxiously.

"Sorry we were gone so long," Pearl said with a tired tone. "We had a lot to catch the Remnants up on, and...why is it so dark and hot in here?"

Amethyst peeked over the couch and found the still slumbering Connie.

"Steven, getting your funky flow on or what?!" Amethyst laughed loudly, rousting Connie awake.

"Huh, what's going on? Is the power back on?" Connie asked in a daze.

"Steven...what is Connie doing here?" Pearl asked inquisitively.

"It's not what it looks like!" Steven exclaimed, raising his hands in defense. "Connie came over to watch a movie, but then the power went out. I thought it would be too dangerous for us to leave the temple, so I asked her to sleep over here. Right, Connie?"

"Yeah, we just watched a movie. I slept on the couch and Steven slept on Lion," Connie stammered nervously.

"W-we didn't do anything bad, honest," Steven stated, his face bright red as he remembered how far they had nearly gone.

Pearl squinted her eyes accusingly. Her maternal instincts told her that they were both lying.  
She knew that both Steven and Connie cared deeply for the other, but worried if they could tell the difference between love and raging hormones.

"They're telling the truth," Garnet stated flatly.

"How can you tell?" Amethyst asked, trying her hardest not to make a rude joke.

"Look at their eyes," Garnet answered.

Amethyst pressed Connie and Steven's faces next to each other and looked them both in the eyes.

"What about em'?"

"They still have that clueless 'nobody is home' look to them," Garnet answered with a sly smile.

Amethyst nearly fell over laughing. Pearl wasn't amused, but Garnet didn't care.  
Even though Garnet's eyes could see every drool stain and kiss mark, she knew the two hadn't done anything they weren't ready for. Still, she understood Pearl's concerns. The last time a crystal gem and a human ever "fused" it ended with Rose's death.

"Alright, Pearl, help me try to get the power back up," Garnet ordered. "Amethyst, you watch over Steven and Connie."

* * *

Three hours passed as Garnet and Pearl tried to get the power running in the temple. No lights, not radios, no cell phones, and no air conditioning.  
As the brutal July sun beat down onto the temple, everyone began to feel the heat. The temple felt like an oven and was only getting hotter.  
Garnet was used to the heat, so it didn't bother her.  
Pearl dealt with it the best she could, by keeping herself busy cleaning and organizing random areas of the temple.  
Amethyst was the first one to snap.

"Ahug! It's so flippin' hot!" she groaned loudly as she threw open the patio door. She found little relief from the salty sea breeze, but it was enough to keep her from completely losing her mind.

"Ahh...much better," she sighed as she opened her arms and shut her eyes.

When she opened them, she spotted something odd. Out on the ocean was a large cargo ship that wasn't there a second ago.  
Even stranger was that a thick fog was trailing behind the ship.

"What the...hey guys, come check this out!"

Garnet, Pearl, Steven, and Connie all ran out to the patio.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked.

"Look, see that ship?" Amethyst asked as she pointed it out.

"What about it?" Garnet asked flatly.

"It wasn't there a second ago," Amethyst stated worriedly. "It's like it appeared out of nowhere."

Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Amethyst, I think the sun has finally gotten to-"

Pearl stopped mid-sentence as a second cargo ship appeared. It was like it had sailed through an invisible veil. It slowly sailed out of the fog like a phantom.

"What...?" Pearl stated in confusion.

Not a second later, a third cargo ship appeared followed shortly by a fourth. Each ship had a symbol of a red and gold fist with an eye glaring out of the wrist.

"Uhh...guys, that's not normal, is it?" Steven asked nervously.

"Weird..." Connie stated with intrigue. "Those are old Soviet cargo ships. Look at the rust on them."

Slowly, the fog that the ships were trailing rolled out over the city. The sun was dimmed and the air suddenly felt colder.

"We should get down to the coast line," Garnet stated. "This doesn't feel right."

* * *

By the time the gems had made it to the coast, the four cargo ships slammed onto the shallow waters and beached themselves.  
As the ships groaned and rattled in place, the gems readied their weapons. It was strange, usually there would be news helicopters.  
But it was now obvious that the blackout was no simple blackout. Garnet was worried, if this was a matter that was strictly between humans, then the gems technically could do nothing except get people to safety. But if the blackout was not just isolated to Beach City, then it was possible that not even the U.S government knew about the cargo ships. None of this sat well with Garnet.

The beach suddenly began to echo with a loud whirling noise. They were coming from aft ends of the ships.  
Slowly ascending above the cargo ships rose several Mi-24 Hind gunships.  
Without warning, the gunships fired their nose mounted 12.7mm auto cannons at the four gems.  
Luckily, the gems managed to disperse before the gunships could tear them apart. Like great vultures of metal, the Hinds circled over the beach and began to fire rockets into the city.

"We need to get back to the temple!" Garnet shouted over the roar of the gunship's rotors. "It must be protected!"

"What about the city?!" Steven shouted. "We have to do something!"

"I'm sorry, but this fight isn't ours to fight!" Garnet stated firmly.

Steven scowled and shook his head.

"Screw that!"

He then bolted down towards the beach, head strong and full of adrenalin. Pearl ran after him, hoping she could stop him before it was too late.

"Steven, stop!" she ordered as she grabbed him. "We need to get back to the-"

Suddenly, the cargo ship's hulls slammed open. Out of the cargo ships thundered a collective war cry.

"For the H.L.A!"

Hundreds of heavily armed militants charged out and ran towards the city, their Kalashnikovs roaring and their bayonets gleaming.

Pearl grabbed Steven and shielded him from the rushing wall of gunfire and bayonets.  
But within the blink of an eye, and orange flash swept across the first line of militants and decapitated them.  
The unknown invaders began to fall to pieces, literally. Arms, legs, heads, all fell to the ground, staining the sand red with blood.  
Before they had time to make sense of what was happening, Pearl and Steven were grabbed and were rushed back towards the temple.  
The one who got them away from the battle was none other than Wolfram.

"Stay here," he ordered, summoning his sabers with a red flash of light. "This is a matter of national security."

Without another word, Wolfram lept back towards the invasion. Suddenly, one of the gunships began to struggle to stay in the air.  
It's tail was being constricted by a metal chain. The gems looked down an saw Titanium pulling the gunship out of the sky.

"Get your commie ass down from there!" he cackled coldly as the yanked the gunship's tail off.

The gunship spiraled right into the side of the Fish Stew Pizza sign.

"Oops..."

As if things couldn't get worse, out of the cargo ships rolled out several T-72 tanks, each bearing the mark of the red fist and eye.  
The tanks began to fire at Wolfram and Steel, forcing them back slowly. But then like a meteor, Iron fell from the sky and slammed his sledgehammer into the tank leading the charge. The tank's hull was crushed like an empty soda can.

"I broke your toy..." Iron growled as he flipped the tank's burning carcass onto a cluster of militants, their bullets bouncing off his armor harmlessly.

Seeing that things were falling apart on the ground, the four remaining gunships began to fly to the east of the city. Steel noticed this and smiled.

"Iron, be a dear and toss me," he asked playfully.

Iron lifted Steel and tossed him like a javelin. As he flew through the air, Steel readied his claws. Like a hot scalpel, Steel sliced a long gash along the side of the first gunship. As the first one fell in sheets of flame, Steel lept over to the second one and pulled the pilot out of the cockpit and threw him up into the gunships rotors, killing the pilot in a spray of blood as the rotor blades chopped him to pieces. Steel reached into the gunship and steered it into the third gunship.  
With both gunships falling to the ground, Steel lept to the fourth and final gunship. He sliced through the spinning rotors of the gunship and lept off as it hurtled to the ground.

"Just like in the training video," Steel said with a smile as the gunships burned.

The gems watched with a mixture of awe and terror as the Alloys carved through the unknown invading force. It was then that Steven understood why gems never fought in human battles, the battle would turn into a massacre.

"Th-they're just slaughtering them!" Pearl exclaimed horrified. "Do they know no mercy?!"

"Mercy has no place in battle," an unnervingly calm voice responded.

The four gems turned around an saw an old man watching the battle through a pair of binoculars.

"Sir, you should get somewhere safe," Garnet stated firmly.

"Blödsinn!" the old man hissed. "I'm here to watch the Alloys work."

The old man began to laugh as the battle began to become desperate for the invaders.

"Dummkopfs, look how they continue to fight. Idiots!"

The gems were disturbed by the old man's amusement. He seemed to relish in the slaughter, bouncing his knee like a giddy child.

"That's right," he hissed. "Drive them back into the sea!"

* * *

On the beach, the last of the invaders were quickly being decimated. After a few minutes of gunfire and flashing metal, the battle was over.  
With their weapons dripping with blood, the Alloys stood triumphant.

"Time, ten minutes and thirty four seconds!"

A terrifying silence fell over the beach as the Alloys stood above the carnage they had created. The old man began to clap and applaud jovially.

"Good show, boys!" he shouted down towards the Alloys. "Those bastards never stood a chance!"

Pearl was sickened by the old man's lack of humanity.

"Who are you?" she asked with a tremble in her voice.

The man stopped and turned to face her and the rest of the gems.

"Ah, yes, the Crystal Gems," he said with an amused tone. "Don't you have an ocean to steal or whatever it is you gems do in your spare time?"

His voice, his smile, his scent, whatever it was, it made Garnet snap. With a flash of light, she summoned her gantlets. Before she could even raise her fists, a chain wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the ground. Suddenly the gems were surrounded by the Alloys, their weapons drawn.

"Lower your weapons, boys," the man ordered calmly. "She didn't mean it..."

"Yes sir."

The Alloys lowered their weapons and stood beside the old man. Pearl was dark blue with anger. How dare they threaten them.

"You never answered my question," she stated coldly.

The old man chuckled as if embarrassed.

"Oh, yes, how silly of me," he stated. "You three beautiful ladies, and...you boy, may call me Professor Adler Von Schlachten the Third."

He paused as he pressed his glasses up his nose.

"Or, you may call me Adler, founder of the F.B.U.R and the creator of these four proud warriors you see before you."

"You created them?" Amethyst asked. "How?"

"That's classified information," Adler hissed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find out what I can about these invaders of American soil."

As Adler raised his hand to order the Alloys, a loud siren began to blare from the cargo ships.

Immediately, the Alloys doubled over in pain. They cried out and screamed as an intense burning pain tore through their stomachs.

"What's wrong? Boys, answer me?!" Adler ordered in a panic.

"Guys...something is happening!" Steven exclaimed as he pointed down at the beach.

* * *

The mounds of bodies began to smoke...and move.  
The bodies of the invaders began to writhe and flail wildly.  
Their skin began to burn off to reveal a dark gray shell.  
Their eyes melted into glowing orange pits.  
Their teeth grew and their fingers warped into long claws.  
Molten metal dripped off of their bodies and smoke rose off of them.  
Pearl felt the invisible fires of radiation scorch the beach as the creatures arose.  
One by one, the slain invaders transformed into the hellish creatures.

The gem's blood all ran cold. They knew what those creatures were, but never though they would ever be seen again.  
They should have all been killed, taken to the void once their master died.

"No...it-it can't be," Pearl stammered with pure terror.

The creatures all gave a loud wailing cry and began to charge the temple.

"Burners!"


	8. Chapter 8 : Baptism of Battle

Chapter 8

* * *

Like a horrible nightmare, the Burners wailed and gnashed their teeth and exhaled gouts of irradiated dust. Except this was no nightmare, this was now and real.  
The mindless minions of the False Gem had returned to scar the world once more.  
Hundreds strong, and filled with an untamable hunger for the lives of others, the hellish monsters charged forward towards the city.  
They had only one goal; burn everything in sight.

"They must not reach the city!" Garnet exclaimed as she summoned her gauntlets. "Stop them at all costs!"

With their weapons drawn, the gems lept down towards the oncoming horde.  
Garnet slammed her fists into the ground and created a shock wave that scattered the creatures around her like rag dolls.  
Steven flung his shield like discus and cleaved through a few of the Burners before the shield returned.  
Amethyst and Pearl fought back to back as the Burners encircled them.  
Using her whip, Amethyst would rip the heads off of the creatures from a safe distance while Pearl dealt with those that got in too close.  
This was not the first time they had fought the creatures before, so they knew the most efficient way of killing them. But there was something off about these Burners. They seemed to be moving with a stronger sense of self preservation than the previous generations. The gems paid no mind to it.  
A decision that they would later regret.

* * *

Adler watched as the gems fought the horde of Burners with everything they had. Adler had to admit, the gems were as impressive as ever.  
He had seen classified reports of these creatures from the 1991 "Burner" incident. They were strong, fast, and unpredictable.  
It was like they were designed to cause the greatest loss of life in the shortest amount of time.  
He wondered how much longer the gems would be able to last against this newer breed.

"Boys, get up!" Adler ordered at the agonized Alloys.

The Alloys tried to stand, but the pain in their stomachs was too intense. It felt like something was burning its way out of them.  
Whatever was happening to them, the sirens from the cargo ships seemed to be causing it.

"Wówaš'ake," a voice whispered.

Suddenly, a blue light washed over the four Alloys like falling water. Slowly the Alloys regained their strength and felt the pain become dulled.  
Adler turned to find Turquoise, Pounamu, Azurite, and Carnelian rushing from the temple.  
Turquoise had her prayer stick shimmering with mystical energies.

"Are you four alright?" she asked with concern in her voice.

The Alloys stood dizzily and off kilter.

"Yes...we appear to be so," Wolfram stated in his stoic voice.

Turquoise smiled then turned to the Remnants.

"Go to the Gem's aid," she ordered firmly. "The time for our redemption has come."

Turquoise's eyes lit up with blue light as she waved her prayer stick.

"Waháčhaŋka," she spoke in a ghostly voice.

A blue light danced around the Remnants them dispersed above them, showering them with lights.  
The spell Turquoise had used gave the four Remnants protection against the Burner's intense radiation and limited protection against their heat.

"Alright, lets rock!" Pounamu roared as she lept towards the battle with her taiaha raised. Azurite unsheathed her rapier and gave a fencer's salute.

"En garde!" she shouted as she bolted down towards the battle like a blue blur.

Those beasts had tarnished her honor once before and she was ready for payback.

With a flash of orange light, Carnelian summoned her weapon, a razor sharp chakram.  
She twirled the chakram on the tip of her index finger, then with a flick of her wrist threw it with a loud snap of moving air.  
The chakram sliced through several charging Burners like a flying guillotine. With their weapons readied and their nerves steeled, the Remnants joined the battle.

* * *

As Garnet fought off several Burners that had surrounded her, a loud savage war cry split the air.  
Just as Garnet turned to the source of the cry, Pounamu's taiaha struck the Burner's off of her.  
Pounamu waded into the mass of creatures spinning and thrusting her taiaha wildly.  
Her eyes were filled with fury and her teeth were bared as she tore through the Burners forces.

"This is for my temple sisters you bitches!" she yelled angrily. "I'm gonna kill every last one of you!"

Pearl drove her spear into a charging Burner when a blue blur swept beside her.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," Azurite greeted almost in a sing-song manner. "It is good to be able to fight by your side once more, Pearl."

Pearl smiled, it had been centuries since the two had fought side by side.

"I hope you're still as quick with your blade as you used to be," Pearl responded jokingly. "I still have that sword you gave me from the Battle of Agincourt."

Azurite giggled and drove her sword through the mouth of a charging Burner. She then wove through a cluster of the beasts with her sword slicing through them as she dodged and parried attacks from multiple enemies at once.

"Show off," Pearl smirked.

* * *

Adler watched as the Gems and the Remnants battled the Burner horde. He felt a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.  
If it had not been for Turquoise, the Alloys would have been helpless to the siren. Still, he needed whatever could be found inside the cargo ships.  
As he watched, he noticed something interesting was happening with the Burners. One of the beasts picked up a discarded rifle and absorbed it into it's arm.  
He began to see more of the creatures do the same. They picked up rifles, handguns, anything that could shoot and added them into their bodies.  
A group of twenty Burners lurked around to the gem's exposed flank. Each Burner was bristling with weapons and were aiming them at the gems and the Remnants.

"This is new," Adler hissed softly.

Suddenly, the armed Burners open fired upon the gems. At the sound of the first gun shot, Steven raised a shield around the gems and the Remnants, but not before they had taken a few bullet wounds. Empty bullet casings littered the beach as the Burners kept a constant stream of gunfire on the shield.  
Steven hissed with pain as blood seeped from a bullet wound to his thigh. He hocked and spat on the wound, but at best it would only slow the bleeding.

"When could they do that?!" Amethyst exclaimed as she and the others lined up to form a defensive circle around Steven.

"That attack was planned," Garnet stated as she grasped her wounded shoulder. "They crept around us and attacked our exposed flank."

"But that would mean that they're...they're learning!" Pearl stated as the terrifying reality became clear. "They can't be that smart...can they?"

"Less talk, more plan!" Steven exclaimed urgently. "I can't hold this thing up for much longer!"

Adler smirked, the gems had fallen for one of the most basic military strategies in the book; attack the weak spot and watch the formation collapse.

"Sir, they could use our help," Wolfram stated stoically. "Permission to engage the hostiles?"

Adler hissed in frustration. Saving his competition was not what he wanted. But the again, coming to the gem's aid would make for great publicity.

"Go!" Adler ordered. "Show them how real warriors fight!"

"Understood!"

With Wolfram leading the attack, he ordered Titanium and Steel to destroy the Burners that surrounded the shielded gems.  
He and Iron charged towards the Gun Burners. The Gun Burners wailed and turned their guns on the Alloys.  
Their bullets bounced harmlessly off of their armor as the Alloys attacked.

"I break you!" Iron roared as he slammed his sledgehammer into the ground, creating a shock wave that scattered the Burners.

Wolfram darted between enemies as his sabers cut them down like a scythe through weeds. Titanium and Steel circled around the Burners that surrounded the shield. Steel carved a swath through the beasts as his brother pulled them apart.

"Hey, look who decided to join the party!" Pounamu exclaimed with a smile.

Garnet couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Alloys, the biggest thorn in the gems side, were actually helping them.

"Come on, lets show em' what we're made of!" Amethyst yelled.

Steven dropped the shield and unleashed the fury of the Crystal Gems upon the Burner horde. The horde's numbers began to dwindle at a rapid pace.  
The beasts couldn't withstand the combined might of the gems and the Alloys. Oddly enough, the battle proved to be a semi-social event.  
This marked the first time both sides had fought on the same side. Soon, both sides started to watch over the other.  
Both sides were being bound through combat like the warriors of old.

As Pearl speared a Burner through the face, another sneaked up behind her and churned the liquid hot metal in its stomach.  
Just as it spewed its infernal vomit out at the lithe gem, she felt something push her out of the way.  
She heard a loud pain filled cry and looked up to see Iron blocking the attack.

"Go, Lady. I will protect!" Iron grunted in pain as the hot metal seeped into his armor.

Seeing the Alloy struggling against the attacks of the Burners, Pearl lept over Iron and jammed her spear through the head of the spewing Burner.  
With his body unhindered, Iron swung his sledgehammer and smashed the rest that had surrounded him to oblivion.

"Are you alright?!" Pearl asked worriedly.

Iron nodded his head and rested his sledgehammer against his shoulder.

"Are you, lady?" he asked in an oddly warm way.

"Iron, stop mingling and fight!" Steel hissed coldly as he and Azurite fought side by side.

Burner after Burner fell before the two as they sliced through them in an almost dance like manner. Amethyst cracked her whip and snagged a Burner by the arm.  
As she pulled, the Burners other arm was snagged by Titanium's chain and hook. The two began to fight over the Burner in a tug of war match.

"He's mine!" Amethyst exclaimed as she pulled on her whip.

"No, he's mine!" Titanium growled as he pulled on his chain.

The unlucky Burner was suddenly sliced in half as Carnelian's chakram flew through the air.

"You're both wrong," she sighed. "He's mine."

Turquoise couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. She had feared that the Gem's and the Alloys' first battle would have been against each other.  
But this battle was showing that both could work along side each other. This was very pleasing to her.

"Do you see how well they work together?" she asked Adler.

Adler didn't respond. He simply stood and observed as the last of the Burners were slain.  
With a slash of Wolfram's sabers and a strike from Garnets gauntlets, the last Burner was vanquished.  
As the Burner gurgled out its last wail, the war torn beach fell silent.  
Standing proudly over the smoldering Burner husks stood the Crystal Gems, the Remnants, and the Alloys.

* * *

"That...was...freakin' awesome!" Steven cheered loudly. "We kicked so much ass!"

"Steven, language!" Pearl snapped hotly.

"Gotta admit, Pearl. That was pretty awesome," Amethyst said with a smile.

"Yeah, you Alloys know how to throw down. That's for sure!" Pounamu laughed loudly.

"Same to you, Tatts!" Titanium replied with an obnoxious sneer. "And Azurite, you almost kept up with Steel!"

"Almost?!" both Azurite and Steel exclaimed.

"I had fun..." Iron chuckled.

"Yes, you all worked wonderfully together," Turquoise cheered happily as she and Adler approached. "Wouldn't you agree, Adler?"

He gave her a cold glance, then signaled the Alloys.

"Search the boats," he ordered. "Take anything that looks out of place."

Adler wasn't about to let this attack go unanswered for.

"Yes sir," Wolfram responded. "We will search the-"

Suddenly, the cargo ships exploded one by one. The blast sent everyone flying backwards to the sand. With the groan of tortured metal, the cargo ships began to burn.

"No! Wolfram, go now!" Alder ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Wolfram bolted into the nearest cargo ship and tore inside of it. Garnet frowned, she wanted answers and she wasn't going to let the Bureau take them, or let them burn. She lept through the air and ran after Wolfram.

"Garnet, wait!" Pearl exclaimed as Garnet disappeared in the flames. The beach rocked as secondary explosions detonated inside the cargo ships.  
As the flames grew higher,so did the nervous tension. Everyone was on edge, even Adler.

"Come on, Garnet," Pearl pleaded softly.

"Lady..." Iron spoke.

"Yes?" Pearl responded, not taking her eyes off of the cargo ship.

"You're cuddling my hand...it makes me sleepy..."

Pearl squeaked and turned dark blue with embarrassment. When ever she got nervous, Pearl tended to latch on to people. In this case, she had latched onto Iron's massive hand.

Just as things started to look dire, out of the flames burst the two warriors.

"Garnet!"

"Wolfram!"

The two warriors hit the ground and brushed the flames off themselves. Garnet held two gem fragments in her hands.  
Wolfram had a system of radio transmitters and a mass of arcane looking machinery.

"Garnet, is that what I think it is?" Pearl asked nervously.

"It's a Phantom Veil generator...or what is left of it anyway."

"That's how this H.L.A got past the navy," Adler hissed. "But what is it you have there, Wolfram?"

"No idea," Wolfram stated flatly.

"Let me take a closer look," Adler said as he removed his glasses.

He looked over the mangled mess of wires and metal closely, then he began to rub his eyes.

"It's an EMP emitter," he stated as his eyes watered. "Its a combination of gem magic and human technology. That's what caused the blackout."

The gems stood flabbergasted. How could a human know all of that just by looking over something once.

"What about those sirens?" Steel asked, still shaken from them.

"And the Burners?" Pearl asked.

Adler bit his lip in frustration. First the blackout, then the H.L.A, now Burners. And he still had to work out an agreement between the gems and the Bureau.  
He was getting too old for this type of work.

"The moment anything new develops, the Bureau will inform you," he sighed tiredly. "Now, if you'll excuse us, there is a city currently without power. That needs to be fixed."

Steel grabbed Adler and lept towards the east, back to the Monastery. Wolfram bowed his head with gratitude.

"Thanks for the support," he stated flatly.

"No, thank you," Garnet responded. "I hope we can get to the bottom of all of this soon."

Wolfram nodded.

"Likewise."

Wolfram then bolted after Steel.

"Later, Tatts!" Titanium laughed playfully at Pounamu as he followed Wolfram.

"Later, punk!" she responded.

"Bye-bye, lady," Iron said happily as he waved goodbye to Pearl before he followed his comrades.

She giggled and waved back.

"Bye, Iron!"

* * *

With the Alloys gone, the Remnants and the Gems began to make their way back to the temple.  
Questions weighed heavily down on them, questions that they had hoped to never need answering.

"How can there be Burners if Geissel is dead?" Amethyst asked. "No False gem, no Burners."

"It makes no sense, but there isn't much to go on right now," Garnet stated flatly. "Lets just hope that this attack was an isolated event."

"And if it's not?" Steven asked. "What if the H.L.A can make more Burners?"

Garnet paused and thought. What if no one was seeing the real threat? What force other than the False gem could create Burners?  
A thought crossed her mind that filled Garnet with a deep dread. The Nazis and the Americans weren't the only super power to have a nuclear program.  
She had heard news about random radiation spikes in the Russian wilderness recently. But they weren't as powerful as Geissel's had been.  
But what if it was something else, something new? Was it possible for someone to create another False gem?

"Then things are about to get hotter," Garnet stated grimly.

"Much hotter..."

* * *

_*Oh, Boy. It's about to get fun! *__  
_

_So many questions still unanswered._

_Who are the H.L.A?_

_How did they get gem technology?_

_What created the Burners?_

_Has the False gem returned?_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9: The New Threat

Chapter 9

* * *

The Crystal Gems and the Remnants had all gathered in the temple. They had just beaten down an old enemy who's return should have been impossible.  
The Gems all felt a heavy sense of foreboding hanging over them.

"None of this should be happening," Pearl stated worriedly. "We destroyed the False Gem. The Burners should have died with her."

Pounamu crossed her arms and scowled bitterly.

"Those weren't the same beasts that burned down my temple," she spat.

"What do you mean?" Carnelian asked as she sat cross-legged on the floor. "They looked like the old beasts."

"She's right," Garnet stated flatly. "These Burners weren't nearly as strong as Geissel's horde."

"And here I thought we were just good at kicking Burner butt," Amethyst sighed tiredly. "But what was with them using guns? Since when could they do that?"

"They seemed smarter than Geissel's Burners, if only slightly," Garnet stated as she adjusted her shades. "But the more important question is what is the H.L.A is and how did they get their hands on gem technology?"

The gems sat and pondered for a moment. There were many nations that had the resources to possibly be able create gem-like technologies, but only a few had the need to. As she thought, Garnet came up with a possible answer.

"During the Cold War, who were the strongest superpowers?" she asked aloud.

"The U.S and the Soviet Union," Pearl quickly answered. "Why do you ask?"

Garnet shrugged her shoulders.

"Just thinking out loud," she responded flatly.

Amethyst and Pearl gave each other a concerned look. Garnet never just thought out loud. She must have thought of something of great importance or infamy.

"What is this 'Cold War' in which you speak?" Azurite asked curiously.

Pearl sighed and squeezed between her eyes. She had forgotten that the Remnants had been in hiding since the Second World War.

"It was a forty-four year period of political and military tension after World War II between the United States and the Soviet Union," she stated tiredly as she showed a holographic presentation of the US and Russia with mushroom clouds popping on them. "During those forty-four years, both sides developed large stock piles of nuclear weapons and practically had them aiming at each other like a bunch of genocidal-"

"Pearl...,"Garnet warned. "Stick to the point."

"Right sorry," Pearl stated embarrassed that she had derailed into another one of her rants. "Anyway, during those forty-four years, the world could have been destroyed in a full scale nuclear war. Even I don't think we would have survived if things between the two nations ever went horribly wrong."

"C'est horrible...," Azurite spoke with a slight trimmer in her voice. "When did they become capable of such a thing?"

"Ungrateful animals," Pounamu hissed. "We bust our asses trying to protect this planet while they try their damnedest to destroy it."

"Oh, so we're animals now, huh?" Steven snapped angrily. "Then what does that make you?"

Pounamu straightened her posture and glared at Steven.

"You tryin' to say something, kid?" she growled threateningly.

"We humans might be violent and stupid at times, but at least we never turned our own kind into vanity mirrors or fashion statements!" Steven responded with an accusing tone as remembered the incident with Lapis Lazuli. "You're just as twisted as we are!"

"Why you insolent little whelp!" Pounamu snapped fiercely as she lunged at Steven with her fists raised.

Before she could get within striking distance of the young half blood, Pounamu was enclosed in a blue sphere. The gems looked over to Turquoise.  
She had her prayer stick and her eyes were glowing. Pounamu punched and kicked at the sphere as she tried to break free, but the magical barrier would not break. Her eyes went wide and she began to grasp at her throat. She was running out of air. Her kicks became weaker and she slowly slid to her knees.  
Her yelling and cursing was replaced with coughs and gasps for air.

"Turquoise...I'm sorry...please...I...can't breath," Pounamu begged as she pressed her hands against the barrier.

Much to everyone's shock, Turquoise did not respond. She simply held the sphere in place as Pounamu suffocated. Pounamu inhaled but no air entered her lungs.  
Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp. With a puff of smoke, Pounamu retreated into her gemstone. Turquoise sighed and dispersed the sphere.  
She walked up to Pounamu's gemstone and picked it up gently.

"I warned her what would happen should she lose control of her temper," Turquoise stated bitterly. "Hopefully she will learn from this when she reforms."

Both the Gems and the Remnants were stunned. Turquoise had just suffocated Pounamu and was now writing it off as a simple punishment.  
Pearl was the one that was shocked the most. The Turquoise that she had known for thousands of years, the Turquoise that was very close friends with Rose Quartz would never have done something so cold. Still, she had protected Steven from Pounamu's temper, and for that she was grateful.

"Was that necessary?" Pearl asked, unnerved by Turquoise's show of force.

"Unfortunately, yes, it was," Turquoise responded with a heavy heart. "She has always been very hostile, but watching the False Gem torture and kill her temple sisters has filled her a nearly uncountable fury. Such is the way things are now days I'm afraid."

* * *

As the gems stood in stunned silence, the lights suddenly flickered back on.

"Hey, cool, power is back up!" Amethyst exclaimed happily.

"Garnet, try the television and see if it works," Pearl stated eagerly. "Maybe there is something on the news."

Garnet tried to turn on the television, but it remained dark.

"Is it fried?" Steven asked. "Isn't that what EMPs do?"

Garnet rubbed her hands together vigorously. Sparks began to fly as she created an electric charge.

"Stand back."

Sparks flew from her palms as she placed her hands on the television. Once the sparks died down, the television flickered back to life.

"Fixed it," Garnet stated flatly as she blew the smoke from her palms.

Steven grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. He stopped once he landed on a breaking news headline.

"The Ukrainian capital city of Kiev is in flames tonight the Ukrainian military has been forced out of the city by an as-yet unidentified group of terrorists. At six o'clock pm, the unidentified terrorist force launched an invasion of the Ukrainian capital after a nation wide blackout. The Ukrainian military was quickly overwhelmed as the terrorists forces attacked using hundreds of tanks, gunships, and heavily armed militants. Some sources from the surviving Ukrainian forces claim that the invaders quote, 'Came out of a thick fog and attacked with beasts that scorched the ground they walked.' So far, no one has come out to claim responsibility for the invasion."

The room was completely silent. The situation had just become bigger than they could have foreseen, much bigger.  
The news showed clips of tanks rolling down streets and heavily armed militants busting down doors ans clearing the buildings of their occupants.  
Every tank, militant, and gunship bore the symbol of the red fist and golden eye.

"As of now, neither the Russian Federation nor the Ukrainian governments have any leads. But we have just received reports that a similar invasion was attempted on the US coastal Beach City. The invasion was repealed with no loses to US armed forces. But sources from Russia are stating that the invading forces are advancing towards the Russian and Poland borders. Stay with us as-"

The news broadcast suddenly cut to static. Once the static cleared, the screen was filled with the image of the red fist and golden eye.

"The Human Liberation Army fights for those who have been oppressed by the corrupted nations of the world. The corruption that is inflicting the world has come from their use and lust over unearthly relics from the heretical Crystal Gems. Today marks the beginning of our global unification and the destruction of any and all non-earthly artifacts or beings. The Crystal Gems will burn as countries like Africa, Bosnia, Cuba, and the former Soviet Union has burned in their unseen war against their own kind. To those who resist us, you will be crushed by the mailed fist of liberation. To those not of this earth, you can not hide from the golden gaze of judgment. To those who are tired of famine, sickness, and poverty, rise up and follow our bold example! This is just the beginning! We will not stop until the world is purified of the Crystal Gems and their corruption! Long live humanity, long live the H.L.A!"

* * *

The Crystal Gems and the Remnants all stood in silence. The attack on Beach City was intended to destroy them and the temple.  
But it was now possible that the F.B.U.R and the Alloys were targeted as well.  
The fact that the H.L.A knew where the temple was, and how to get close enough to invade the city, meant that they were not just a ragtag group of idealists with a few tanks and guns. They were smart, well funded, and had the man power to complete their goals.  
They were a global threat. Not just to the humans, but to what was left of Crystal Gem society.  
They sought the destruction of all Crystal Gem artifacts and ruins.  
Some of those artifacts were far too dangerous to be destroyed.  
And to make matters worse, no one knew where they were coming from or how they had the ability to create Burners of their own.  
If the H.L.A could create Burners, then who knew what else they were capable of.

"This is very, very bad," Garnet stated somberly.

"How could this H.L.A manage to build up such an army without anyone noticing?" Pearl asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't know," Turquoise answered with dread in her voice. "I just don't know."

"How are going to fight them?" Carnelian asked worriedly. "We can't harm humans, remember?"

"The oath will allow it, but only in extreme cases of self defense," Turquoise responded. "But you do have a point. For now, we need to let the human governments deal with this threat."

"Hello, have you seen the Burners that the H.L.A are using?!" Steven asked bitterly. "Normal soldiers wont last against those things!"

"Steven is right," Amethyst stated. "They're gonna need our help sooner or later."

Turquoise sighed tiredly, she had no solid idea of what to do next. While the H.L.A did pose a huge threat, the Gems simply didn't have enough information to track down their main base of operation.

"Azurite, Carnelian, we need to head back the Spire," she stated firmly. "Amber and the non-warriors might be in danger."

"What about the H.L.A?" Steven asked. "How are we gonna deal with them?"

Turquoise gave a look to Garnet. Garnet nodded her head.

"We will need help," Garnet stated.

"Help? From who?" Pearl asked.

"From those who don't play by our rules."

* * *

"So, the Human Liberation Army thought that they could just waltz on up on US soil and expect to survive? Ha, how foolish!" Adler hissed as he watched the news on the projector screen. "If that pitiful attempt at an invasion is all that the oppressed people of the world have to offer, then they deserve their misery."

Adler turned his attention back to his personal monitor. He had been trying to figure out what was causing the Alloys such pain during the siren.  
After a few hours he came up with what the cause was, but not it's connection to the siren. The pains were caused by sharp muscle contractions in their stomachs. Adler racked his mind trying to figure out why the muscles in the Alloys stomachs were contracting so sharply.  
As he studied the Alloys' diagnostics, the answer dawned on him. It was so simple, so basic that it was almost absurd.

The Alloy's stomachs were empty.

The pain was from hunger.


	10. Chapter 10: Doubting the Rose

Chapter 10

* * *

It had been a week since the H.L.A had launched their crusade to unify the world under their banner and wipe out all things gem related.  
Luckily, the marauding terrorist forces were halted by the Polish, Russian, and Ukrainian militaries.  
But what the H.L.A lacked in up to date hardware, they made up for with their ingenuity and maliciousness.  
What ever ground they would lose, they would burn to deny the opposing force the resources.  
They used ramshackled weapons that used Crystal Gem technologies to bolster their power.  
Their tanks were layered with black crystal-like slates that drastically increased their armor. Their militants used bottles full of Fire Salts as incendiary grenades.  
Their gunships could use the H.L.A Phantom Veil generators to hide from anti-air weapons and ambush opposing ground forces.  
The worst of their arsenal was their ability to turn their fallen militants into Burners at will.  
Once the Burners were created, they would attack everything that they got their claws on.  
Metal melted, skin burned, and the ground was poisoned as the H.L.A's beasts tore through their enemy's forces.  
Despite all of the chaos, the Crystal Gems and the Remnants were taking a neutral stance to the battles on the front lines.  
The Gems couldn't get involved with the H.L.A's war with the other human nations, no matter how much they wished they could.  
The most they could do was destroy the Burners once they were summoned.  
Their goals now were to protect the various Gem ruins and artifacts from sneak attacks from the H.L.A forces.  
The Remnants had the Shinar Spire locked down until the H.L.A was dealt with. No one could get in and only the warriors could get out.  
Even the Alloys were absent. The Gems had not seen or heard from them since the failed H.L.A invasion.  
Tensions were high and everyone questioned who they could really rely on.

* * *

Steven sat and stared bitterly at the television screen.  
He scowled as the news showed more live footage of the H.L.A's forces fighting against the Polish, Ukrainian, and Russian forces.  
The three nation's militaries were not holding anything back against the H.L.A.  
But the H.L.A would always push back and reclaim their conquered territories.  
They fought like ghosts, using the mystical fog to cover their positions and attack vulnerable areas from behind the enemy lines by using their cloaked gunships.  
And whenever things started to look bad for them, they always unleashed their Burners upon the opposing forces.

_We should be over there putting an end to this bull,_ Steven thought angrily.

While the Gems may not want to get involved, Steven felt that he needed to. He wasn't one of them, he was more human then they were.  
Their rules didn't apply to him as far as he was concerned. He growled angrily and shut off the television and turned on the stereo.  
He sat on the couch with his arms wrapped around his knees. He cranked up the stereo and pressed play.  
Loud, angry death metal blared out of the speakers and shook the temple. Steven bit down on his lip in frustration. Everything felt so conflicting now.  
He missed the days when it was just him going on missions with the Gems. He missed just hanging out with Connie, Peedee, and Onion.  
It felt like his guts were being tied in a knot. It was at times like these that he missed his late friend Tibbets greatly.  
He was the only person who treated him like a normal human kid. He was the only person Steven viewed as something of an older brother.  
But Steven could never think about Tibbets without seeing the cold, hate filled eyes of the False Gem staring back at him.  
Steven clenched his fists and curled up on the couch, saddened and frustrated at everything.  
No one knew what it was like for him.  
He was an anomaly, a half breed, a fluke.  
The Gems didn't understand what it was like, they were of a higher existence then he was.  
They were immortal, vastly intelligent, and were not burdened by the basic human needs like hunger or sleep.  
His human friends, and even his father wouldn't understand. To them, Steven was some kind of magical savior of the human race.  
They were all too awestruck by the magic and mystery of the Crystal Gems to see things from his point of view.  
He often wondered why his mother Rose Quartz gave birth to him. The stories the Gems told of her made Rose sound like a much better hero and person than he was. She was an ancient Gem warrior, a powerful leader, and she tried to see the good in everything. She was a goddess compared to him.  
The world deserved better than him.

* * *

The Crystal gateway shimmered and opened to Pearl's room. The lithe gem was welcomed into the temple by a deep, savage death cry and a overwhelming guitar solo. She covered her ears and blocked out the noise.

_Not again,_ she thought worriedly.

Pearl ran to the stereo and pulled the power cable from the wall.

"Steven Quartz Universe!" she exclaimed sternly. "How many times do I have to tell you-"

She stopped herself once she noticed the distraught look on Steven's face. Her motherly intuition told her that he was deeply troubled by something. She walked up and sat next to him on the couch.

"Steven, what's wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Steven didn't respond, he just laid quietly and stared blankly.

"Steven...please?" Pearl begged as she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Talk to me, tell me what is wrong."

Steven sighed heavily and ran his hand over his gemstone.

"Why am I here?" he asked flatly.

Pearl tilted her head and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why am I here and not Rose?" he asked, now sounding more serious.

Pearl was shocked at his question. She knew that he was beginning to question things more than he used to, but she had no idea that he was questioning his own existence.

"Steve, why would you ask something like that?" Pearl asked in a worried tone.

Steven straightened his posture and looked up at the painting of Rose on the wall.

"It's just...all the stories of Rose that you, Garnet, Amethyst, and Dad used to tell me has got me thinking, would the world have been better off with her still alive instead of me? Rose wouldn't have let the Lunar Sea Spire collapse because she left the Moon Goddess Statue on her bed. Rose wouldn't have let that evil painting possess her breakfast. Rose wouldn't have let Amethyst crack her gemstone, and she definitely wouldn't have healed it with her spit. And here I am, a half gem who constantly keeps screwing things up. It seems so unfair. Unfair to the world and to you, Garnet, and Amethyst. You deserve better than me, the world deserves better."

Steven suddenly felt Pearl pull him into a warm embrace. Pearl was shaking and tearing up.

"Don't you say that," she whimpered softly. "Don't you ever say that."

Pearl took a deep breath and tried to regain her composer.

"Your mother loved everything, no matter how disfigured it was. She loved this planet and all of its inhabitants. She loved you so much that she gave her life to make sure that you survived your birth. She gave you her gem, and passed her power down to you. Her powers are now yours to use as you see fit."

Pearl's words of encouragement did little to quell Steven's conflicting thoughts. Rose my have cared and even loved humans, but she wasn't one. Rose might have protected humanity from unearthly threats, but even she could not protect humanity from itself. How could Rose claim to love humanity if she did nothing to stop the conflicts and bloodshed? Steven nudged Pearl away from him.

"Her powers are mine to use as I see fit?" he asked softly.

"Yes, all of them in some form or another," Pearl answered with a smile, relieved that she had reached through to Steven.

"Then let me fight the H.L.A," Steven stated firmly. "Let me stop them before they hurt anymore people."

Pearl's smile faded as the weight of Steven's request fell on her.

"Steven...we all talked about this," she sighed sadly. "We can't directly intervene because-"

"Because of what?! Steven snapped fiercely. "Because its a human conflict?!"

Pearl recoiled away from Steven.

"Steven, there is still too much we don't know about the H.L.A," she stated calmly, trying not to show how upset she was. "The fact that it is a human conflict means nothing."

"Whats there to know? They are attacking everyone around them. They are using Gem artifacts to overpower their opposition. And, to top it off, they can summon Burners! Freakin' Burners, Pearl!" Steven exclaimed as he paced around the living room. "Don't you guys know what that could mean?"

Pearl grabbed Steven by the shoulder and spun him around to face her.

"We know all too well what that could mean," Pearl hissed grimly. "That is why we must be cautious."

Pearl's eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and frustration as she stared at Steven. She wanted to find out how the H.L.A could create their own Burners and how they built their army in secret. But she was so afraid of what they might find. They had barely survived their battle against the False Gem Geissel, and she didn't know if they could survive against another one.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Steven asked, now understanding why the Gems were waiting to act against the H.L.A.

They were all afraid of the possibility of another False Gem. Steven put his arms around Pearl and hugged her. She pressed her forehead against Steven's chest and wept softly.

"Yes...I'm scared," she whimpered. "Geissel almost killed you. I can't let that happen again. I don't know what the Gems would do if we lost you..."

Steven felt ashamed of himself. He was caught up in his own wants and needs that he hadn't thought about how Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl were mentally and emotionally handling this new threat. The threat of a second False Gem.

"I'm sorry, Pearl," Steven said softly. "I wasn't thinking about-"

"It's fine, Steven," Pearl stated as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know how hard it is to watch from the sidelines as things fall apart. Famines, plagues, the wars...they tore Rose up inside."

"And that tore you up, didn't it?" Steven asked as he rubbed her hand comfortingly.

Pearl sniffled and nodded her head. She remembered how Rose used to wake up screaming then cry herself back to sleep. Rose always avoided sleep because her dreams were haunted by the countless faces and horrors of humanity's struggle against their own world. It was soul crushing for Pearl to watch her proud leader suffer. Rose cared and loved humanity, and it destroyed her when she had to watch them hurt themselves. Steven was half human, so it only made sense that he wanted to protect humanity with an even brighter burning passion.

"Tibbets was right, Steven," Pearl whimpered weakly.

Steven was stunned that Pearl would even speak his name, let alone admit that he was right about something.

"You can't hide from the past."

* * *

Garnet was in her room gazing over a holographic display of the globe. She swiped her hand across the screen and showed markers of recent H.L.A attacks. Something was odd, the Crystal ruins and artifact sites that the H.L.A had assaulted were clustered around Poland, the Ukraine, and Russia.

It was obvious to Garnet that the H.L.A were boasting about their ability to attack from anywhere at anytime.  
Since the failed invasion of Beach City, no other naval invasions had been reported.  
While their militant forces still had plenty of ground forces left, those four cargo ships used in the invasion most likely were their only ones.  
But that still left many questions unanswered.  
How did they get those cargo ships with an invasion force out to sea without the Ukrainians or Russians noticing?  
Even with their Phantom Veil generators, someone would have noticed sheer number of militants loading into the ships.  
Garnet paused as she remembered something.  
She remembered that Connie had pointed out that the cargo ships were old Soviet ships.  
But what Garnet noticed when she was in the burning ship was that all the signs and warnings were not written in Russian cyrillic, but in Ukrainian cyrillic.  
This fact gave Garnet an idea. She swiped her hand across the screen and showed the radiation levels around Russia, the Ukraine, and Poland.  
Besides the high radiation spikes where the H.L.A had deployed their Burner hordes, a long concentrated level of radiation was leading out of the Kiev reservoir and out into the Black Sea.  
This made even less sense.  
The Kiev reservoir was too small for the H.L.A to dock the four cargo ships. Garnet sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
As she stared at the screen, several more radiation spikes showed up along the Russian and Polish front lines. The H.L.A were unleashing their Burners again.  
But this time, Garnet noticed something else.  
Seconds before the Burners were summoned, a large amount of radiation spiked near the abandoned city of Pripyat.  
Garnet focused on the spike and realized that it wasn't coming from Pripyat, but the tortured husk of a city that laid next to it.  
The scar that marked the face of the natural world. The one place that no one would look for a terrorist group building up it's strength.  
The one place that the Crystal Gems hadn't been able to clear of gem artifacts.  
Garnet scowled as she spoke the name of the city that writhed underneath the haunting shadow of the infamous reactor.

"Chernobyl."


	11. Chapter 11: Pizza and Planning

Chapter 11

* * *

"Adler, sir, with all due respect, why isn't the Bureau doing anything about the H.L.A threat?" Wolfram asked. "Shouldn't we be doing something about them rather than staying here at Beach City?"

"Wolfram, right now the United States need the Alloys here in case of another invasion attempt," Adler responded flatly.

"If the H.L.A could afford a second attempt at an invasion, they would have done so by now," Wolfram stated defensively. "Their war with Russia, Poland, and their goal at wiping out Gem ruins and artifacts have stretched their forces thin. If you let us warp in to the general center of their occupied territory, then we could-"

"You could what?!" Adler snapped hotly. "The only thing to find in their territory is nothing but ancient Cold War guilt. Until the Bureau gains more information, you are not to intervene."

"Maybe if we asked the Crystal-"

"Don't- you- say it!" Adler hissed venomously, furious that his proud leader of the Alloys would dare to ask inferior relics for help. "We don't need them mucking up our operations any more than they already do."

"But, sir-"

"You are dismissed, Wolfram!" Adler ordered firmly, ending the argument.

"Yes sir..."Wolfram stated with a defeated sigh.

He then tuned and exited Adler's office and slammed the door shut. Waiting outside of the office were the other three Alloys.  
They had been listing to the argument through the door.

"No go, boss?" Titanium asked worriedly.

Wolfram shook his head. The Alloys all let out an irritated groan.

"Damn, I'm jonesing for some action!" Titanium exclaimed. "I'm getting' stir-crazy !"

"Stop your belly-aching!" Steel hissed bitterly. "You're starting to get on my nerves!"

"You just had to bring belly aches into this, didn't you?!" Titanium growled as he grasped at his stomach.

A low grumbling echoed from his stomach.

"Have you eaten today, Alloy?" Wolfram asked in a stern tone.

"No, it's weird and I don't like it!" Titanium snapped angrily, his empty stomach affecting his mood.

Wolfram grabbed Titanium by his scarf and pulled him so that they were inches away from each other.

"Our orders are to maintain a steady diet, that includes eating three meals every day," Wolfram stated in a threatening tone. "Do me and Iron need to force feed you again?"

Titanium practically deflated at the thought of being restrained and having oatmeal poured down his throat again.  
And he knew Wolfram was not one to make idle threats.

"But...those Gems don't need to eat," Titanium answered nervously as his stomach growled. "Why do we need to?"

"Because we are not Gems, remember?" Wolfram responded. "We, as it turns out, need food."

"Enough about food!" Steel snapped loudly, ignoring the empty feeling in his own stomach. "What are we going to do about the H.L.A? If they can hold their own against Russia and Poland, then who's to say they couldn't do the same with the US?"

Wolfram agreed with Steel fully, but Adler was too...troubled to see this possibility.  
He had ordered the Alloys not to interfere with the situation until given the order to do so.  
But Wolfram feared that if they waited too long, then no amount of protocol would be able to fix the H.L.A problem.  
And with the US not wishing to get involved militarily, it left them without many options.  
They were going to need help from people outside of the Bureau, people they could trust or in a worst case scenario use.

"Go collect your auxiliary weapons from the armory and meet me outside," he ordered. "I've got a plan."

* * *

Steven and Amethyst were lounging out on the patio trying to get the whole situation with the H.L.A off of their minds. Amethyst was folding paper airplanes and launching them into the air. Steven yawned and stretched. He still loved the beach and the ocean. If he could, he would stay out there all day.  
He then noticed that his stomach was grumbling.

"I'm hungry," he stated as he hopped up out of his lawn chair. "I'm gonna grab some pizza."

Amethyst grinned and hopped up.

"I'm in, anything to get away from this place," she said with her usual fun filled laugh. "I'm sure Garnet and Pearl can handle things while we're gone."

Amethyst grabbed a hold of Steven, lept into the air, and made their way to the Fish Stew Pizza shop.

As the two looked down onto the city, they could still see traces of the failed invasion littering the city.  
Most of the more hazardous materials had already been disposed of, but a few tanks and craters could still be seen.

"Man, they sure did a number on the city," Amethyst stated in a remorse tone. "Reminds me of the first time we fought against those hot head Burners with your mom."

"Garnet told me about that," Steven responded as he clung to Amethyst. "Did the old Burners wreck the city this badly back then?"

"No, they wrecked it even worse," Amethyst sighed as they hurtled to the ground. "But, I guess that's because the False Gem was givin' em' orders, and not these H.L.A noobs."

With a loud thud, Amethyst's feet hit the ground a block away from the Fish Stew Pizza shop.  
Amethyst chuckled as she remembered the time Garnet destroyed the Fish Stew Pizza shop sign.  
It had since been repaired, but she still thought it was funny.  
As the two headed towards the pizza shop, they could hear the loud, Ghanaian accented voice of the store's owner Kofi.  
Much to Steven and Amethyst's surprise, he was yelling his lungs out at the four Alloys.

"What part of 'we are closed' do you not understand?!" he shouted angrily at Titanium.

"The whole concept!" Titanium responded loudly. "We are offering you money! So why wont you serve us?!"

"Are you completely blind?!" Kofi shouted as he pointed up at his sign.

Jammed into the side of the shop's sign was the wreckage of the gunship that Titanium had downed during the invasion attempt, barely held in place by a few cables and bent metal pipes.

"Oh, that...right. Iron fix this," Titanium ordered as he pointed at the gunship.

Iron reached up and grabbed the tail of the eighteen-hundred pound helicopter and lifted it off of the building. He shifted his body and then hurled it out into the sea. With a splash of white foamy water, the helicopter began to sink. Suddenly, one of the unexploded rockets detonated and destroyed the helicopter in a huge ball of flames.

"Fixed it..." Iron said happily. "Pizza time?"

Kofi was shocked at the nonchalant show of might that he had just witnessed. But his shock turned back into anger as there was still a huge hole in his ceiling.

"You call that fixing it?" he asked, shaking with anger. "You fixed nothing! Who is going to pay for the damages?!"

"Having sign problems again, Kofi?" Amethyst asked obnoxiously as she and Steven approached.

"Not now, Amethyst !" Kofi exclaimed as he glared up at the stoic Alloy Wolfram. "I can't afford to deal with you Gems and these-these-"

"Alloys," Wolfram stated flatly.

"I don't care! You animals are banned from Fish Stew Pizza!" Kofi exploded angrily.

Steel shoved past Wolfram and grabbed Kofi by the cuff of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground.

"What did you just call us?" he hissed hatefully as his clawed gauntlet formed around his hand.

He raised the razor sharp blades up to Kofi's face. Kofi's eyes were wide with terror as he stared at the gleaming blades that were only inches from his mouth.

"Animals, are we?" Steel spoke coldly. "Well this animal is very, very hungry. Now get back into your little kitchen and make us some damned food. It's the least you could do for us after we saved this pitiful city."

"Put him down, Steel," Wolfram ordered firmly as he placed his hand on Steel's shoulder. "This is your only warning."

Steel scowled and dropped Kofi on the ground. Kofi crawled away from the Alloys and pushed himself off the ground. He was trembling and sweating profoundly.

"F-four e-extra fishy pizzas, c-c-coming right up." he stammered with absolute terror in his voice.

Amethyst and Steven stared as Kofi scrambled back into the ruins of his shop.

"That-that was pretty mean, guys," Steven stated, feeling bad for Kofi. "I know he's a bit of a hot head, but did you have to scare him like that?"

Wolfram curled his fist an slugged Steel right in the back of his head.

"Ow, dammit!" Steel cursed as he gripped his head in pain.

"The next time you pull shit like that again I'll-"

"Hey, is your friend okay?" Amethyst asked as she pointed to Iron

The colossal Alloy was pressing his hands against the sides of his helmet like he was trying to cover his ears.  
He started to grunt and groan as if something was hurting him.

Titanium hopped up onto Iron's back and started whispering calming words into his helmet.  
Slowly Iron began to calm down and sat down on the ground with a loud thud.

"Take it easy, big guy," Titanium cooed softly as he patted Iron's head. "We're all friends here, no more yelling."

Iron fell silent as he sat on the ground, visibly calmer. Titanium hopped off of Iron's back and walked up to Wolfram and Steel.

"You guys know he doesn't like it when we fight," Titanium hissed in a hushed but fierce tone.

"Does he do that often?" Amethyst asked as she approached the docile giant.

"No, he only does that if he is being made fun of, or if we start fighting with each other," Wolfram stated with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "It's a long story."

Steven felt both sorry and confused. He understood the not wanting to watch your friends fight part, but didn't understand what sane person would make fun of an eight foot tall armored colossus wielding a sledgehammer.

"Aww, poor guy..." Amethyst sighed as she patted him on the knee.

"Amethyst, Steven!" a familiar voice cried out.

Steven and Amethyst both spun around and saw that Garnet and Pearl were rushing over to them.

"Sup, guys?" Amethyst asked. "Welcome to our little unplanned pizza party."

Garnet and Pearl stopped and cautiously approached the two once they notice that the Alloys were there as well.

"We heard an explosion and came to investigate the cause," Garnet stated flatly.

"It was just some junk left behind from that botched invasion," Amethyst responded nonchalantly.

Pearl opened her mouth to speak but her mind drew a blank when she saw Kofi shambling out of the store with four boxes of pizza. He was shaking and appeared to have been crying.

"H-here, four extra fishy pizzas...on the house," he whimpered like a wounded animal.

He handed the pizzas over to Wolfram and then retreated back into his store.

"What was that all about?" Pearl asked with concern. "I've never seen him so...scared."

Pearl's question was not answered as the boxes of pizzas were all that the Alloys were focusing on.

"Food time," Iron said happily as he grabbed a slice from his box.

Without thinking, Iron attempted to eat the fishy pizza, but he smashed it all over the face cover of his helmet. Pearl giggled and tapped him on the knee.

"Raise you face guard, silly," she said with a smile.

With a tiny squeak of worn metal, Iron lifted his face guard. Even with his face unguarded, not much of his face could be seen.

"Thanks, lady," Iron said with a subtle warmth in his voice.

"Please, call me Pearl," she corrected.

"Thanks, Pearl," Iron responded.

Pearl still didn't understand anything about the Alloys, but Iron was the only one of them she had interacted with.  
It seemed odd to her that while Iron was physically much superior when compared to his comrades, mentally, he seemed to struggle.  
It was like he had the mind of a six year old child. This was very puzzling as none of the other Alloys seemed to suffer from any mental disorders.

Garnet, on the other hand, was a bit concerned. Crystal Gems did not need to eat or drink to survive. But, something about the Alloys' need to felt eerily familiar.  
She decided to worry about this fact later. Right now, the Gems needed to return to the temple.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven," Wolfram stated flatly, breaking Garnet from her thoughts. "There are matters at hand that I wish to speak with you about."

The Gems all gave each other confused looks.

"We really should be getting back to the temple..." Pearl responded as she slowly hid behind Garnet.

"It's about the H.L.A," Wolfram stated firmly.

This caught Garnet's attention.

"What about them?" she asked flatly.

"You know where their base is, don't you?" Wolfram asked as he crossed his arms.

Garnet remained as stoic as ever. She didn't know if Wolfram actually knew that she knew the location, or if he had taken a shot in the dark.

Either way, he hit the mark.

"Maybe..." she responded. "Why?"

Wolfram took a moment to look around, as if paranoid that someone might be listening in.  
He then motioned for Garnet to lean closer. He cupped his mouth and whispered.

"We want to help."

"Why?" Garnet asked. "Shouldn't the Bureau be handling this on their own?"

Wolfram shook his head and sighed in frustration.

"The Bureau doesn't believe that the H.L.A pose an immediate threat to the US," he stated bitterly. "But we both know that is a load. If they have Gem technology, then they pose a threat to the globe. We can't simply sit around and wait for the terrorist to make the first move."

"How is any of this our problem?" Garnet asked coldly.

"Please, we both know what Burners mean," Steel said with a small smile.

He glanced over at Steven and then to Pearl.

"I'm sure that we don't need to remind you who created them originally," he hissed. "Good job killing her by the way."

Pearl's blood ran cold as images of Geissel's smiling face flashed in her mind.  
All that fury, all that hate, all that lust and hunger, she doubted that anyone could create something of her level of evil.  
But if there was the slightest chance that someone could have, then the entire world was in danger.  
Something with Geissel's level power could not possibly be contained by humans.

"Fine, what do you want?" Garnet relented.

"As I said, we, the Alloys, want to help," Wolfram stated calmly. "The Bureau doesn't know what we have planned yet, and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

Garnet looked over at the rest of her team. While Garnet knew that the Gems could assault the H.L.A base on their own, they wouldn't be able to fight against the human militants. The Remnants would be in the same position as them. But the Alloys, they could and have killed human aggressors without hesitation. She didn't like it, but Garnet knew that this ability would be needed if they were to attack the H.L.A base. If there was a silver lining in this situation, it was that the Alloys had proved to her that they truly wished to protect humanity, even to the point of going behind their handler's back.

"So, what do you say?" Wolfram stated as he held out his hand. "Partners?"

Garnet was silent for a moment. She then took his hand and shook it.

"Until the H.L.A is dealt with," she said with a calm yet firm tone.

"This is just so touching, but that still makes it eight against God knows how many tanks, gunships, militants, and Burners the H.L.A have," Titanium exclaimed.

Pearl smiled and crossed her arms. She knew just what to do and who to call on.

"Garnet, I think it's time we invited the Remnants over for some tea."

Amethyst rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Let's hope this tea party ends up better than the last one did."


	12. Chapter 12: Summer Time in Pripyat

Chapter 12

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven all waited anxiously in the living room.  
The Gems were all waiting to see if the Remnants would agree to Garnet's offer to meet at the temple.  
However, they had left the out the fact that the Alloys would be at the meeting as well.  
The two groups hadn't met or spoken to each other since the failed H.L.A invasion.  
While the Gems waited in the living room, the Alloys were waiting outside of the temple.  
Garnet didn't trust them enough to allow them inside the temple, not that anyone could blame her. Wolfram sure as hell wouldn't let the Gems inside the Monastery.

* * *

"Everything is going to be perfect," Pearl reassured herself as she paced nervously. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"You want me to make a list?" Amethyst said with an obnoxious smile.

"You're not helping!" Pearl snapped angrily. "Don't you understand the scale of what is about to happen?!"

"Chill out, P. I'm just messing with ya'," Amethyst responded, slightly surprised by Pearl's reaction."

"Chill out?! We are about to witness Crystal Gem history!" Pearl retorted hotly. "This is going to be the first time Crystal Gems and something of non-gem nature have come together in a peaceful diplomatic-"

"I don't think there will be much diplomacy," Garnet stated flatly, interrupting Pearl. "The Alloys probably view us and the Remnants as allies of necessity. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't care what they think of us," Steven responded. "So long as they help us take down the H.L.A."

Garnet had to agree with Steven. If the Alloys were willing to help, then Garnet would accept it.  
But that did not mean they were on the same team, merely on the same general side.  
Once the H.L.A were dealt with, she expected things would go back to the way they had been with the Gems and the Bureau competing over Gem artifacts.  
It wasn't ideal, but it was the most likely outcome.

* * *

Suddenly, the warp pad flashed with a pillar of light. As the light faded, standing on the warp pad was Turquoise, Pounamu, Azurite, and Carnelian.  
They all looked rather tired and stressed.

"Sorry we're late," Turquoise stated as she stepped off the warp pad. "Things have been...difficult at the Spire."

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked worriedly. "Are you all alright?"

Turquoise nodded her head with a weary smile.

"Yes, we are all fine," she responded. "Our little Amber has just discovered what her weapon was, and she isn't handling it well."

"How is that something to be upset about?" Steven asked with disbelief. "She should be happy that she finally can summon her-"

"It was a voulge-guisarmes ," Carnelian responded. "A weapon similar to a halberd, the weapon that the False Gem used to kill her temple sisters.

Steven fell silent. The more he thought about it, the more he understood Amber's reasons for hating her weapon.  
She was probably forced to watch helplessly as Geissel used her halberd to cut down her friends or slowly torture them to death.  
The halberd was a human made weapon that was perfect for killing or maiming. For that reason alone, it only made sense that Geissel would favor it as her weapon. But for poor Amber, having to be stuck with such a similar weapon probably felt like an insult to her fallen friends and comrades.

"So, what is it that you need of us?" Turquoise asked, hoping to change the subject away from unpleasant memories. "We are more than willing to help you."

"We need you to help us deal with the H.L.A," Garnet stated firmly. "We can't afford to ignore them any longer."

Turquoise looked over the Gems and sighed sadly.

"As much as I want to help you, I have already said this once, we can not interfere with human conflicts."

"But they're using Gem technologies to their advantage," Pearl exclaimed. "That means we're already involved in this conflict."

"Even still, we wouldn't be able to anything without harming humans in the process," Turquoise responded. "Our oaths will not allow it."

_Good thing I'm half human,_ Steven thought to himself. _No oath for me._

Amethyst ran to the front door.

"That's why we're getting' help from some folks that don't have an oath," she exclaimed with a smile as she flung open the door.

There was a small gasp from the Remnants as the four Alloys entered the temple one by one. Each Alloy was carrying a metal suitcase. The Alloys all stood beside Wolfram as he approached the Gems. He ran his hand over his helmet and collapsed it to reveal his face. Turquoise shuddered slightly when her eyes gazed upon Wolfram's face. His glowing orange eyes, his oil black metallic skin, the dull orange glow from within his mouth, it was too unnatural, and too familiar. The two stared at each other before Pounamu broke the silence in her usual way.

"Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed loudly. "What are these- these amateur doing inside the temple?!"

"Nice to see you too, Tatts," Titanium responded with a smirk. "Needed my daily dose of verbal abuse. Gets the blood flowin'."

"You sick little-"

"Pounamu..." Turquoise said in a warning tone. "Remember our little conversation about managing your temper?"

The green gem shut her mouth and kept it shut, much to the Alloys pleasant surprise.

"Whoa, got her on a leash now?" Titanium snickered meanly.

"Enough, Titanium," Wolfram ordered. "We aren't here to start a fight."

"Then what are you here for?" Azurite asked bitterly. "Surly you are not here for small talk."

"They have offered to help us deal with the H.L.A threat," Garnet stated flatly as she adjusted her shades.

Azurite crossed her arms and gave an unimpressed look.

"What help could they offer us?" she asked coldly.

Wolfram held out his hand and dropped a black metal cube on the ground. The cube hummed then began to spin in place.  
Suddenly, the cube separated into four pieces. A green light flashed as a holographic image of the world was created.  
The map showed where the H.L.A forces were fighting and their captured territories.

"The H.L.A has focused all of their forces in their war with Russia and Poland," Wolfram stated flatly. "From the intel we have gathered, we have a general idea where they're staging their attacks from."

"Their base is in Chernobyl," Garnet stated flatly.

Both the Alloys and the Remnants fell silent. The Alloys were silent with dread while the Remnants were silent with confusion.

"What's Chernobyl?" Carnelian asked.

"A very, very ,very bad place to have a picnic," Steel answered with a dread-filled scowl.

"We will catch you four up later," Garnet responded flatly.

"So information that Garnet already knew about?" Pounamu stated, unimpressed. "That's all you can offer?"

Suddenly, Steel dropped the metal suitcase he was carrying and opened it. What he withdrew was a large blocky metal object.  
He then ran his finger sensually along the top of the object and it started to hum. Like a creature crawling out of it's cocoon, the object began to unfold.  
First, a rifle grip and stock unfolded. Then the body of the weapon extended forward.  
A long hexagonal scope sprung out of the body of the rifle.  
Finally, the weapon's barrel extended out of the body of the rifle and ended with a muzzle break.  
He then grabbed the firing bolt and pulled it back. The weapon clicked and hissed with steam.  
The whole thing looked like a love child between a Barrett M82 and a Flak 88 anti-tank gun.

"We come offering our much needed fire power," Steel said with a chilling smile.

"That was really cool..." Steven stated with stars in his eyes and a bit of drool.

Wolfram shook his head in frustration. He didn't want the Gems to see their auxiliary weapons just yet, let alone whip them out inside their own temple.

"Y-yes, you see, the Alloys don't have the same...restrictions we do," Pearl stammered nervously as she coward behind Garnet. "They-they will take care of-"

"The human aggressors," Turquoise stated bitterly. "Honestly, I hoped you could aid us in a more nonviolent way. Must this situation be resolved through violence?"

"Nonviolently?" Steven asked in disbelief. "Has hiding underground for seventy-two years made you forget what war is? War is not won nonviolently."

"Steven!" Pearl snapped angrily. "Show some respect!"

"I'm starting like this kid," Titanium whispered into Steel's ear.

"No, the child is right," Turquoise sighed sadly. "I had just hoped it wouldn't have to come to violence. But still, what would the Gems or we be able to do? We can't harm humans."

"We can kill Burners, right?" Pounamu asked. "So long as I can do that, I'll be happy."

Garnet nodded with agreement. She didn't like it, but the three groups would need each other to work together if the mission was to be successful. The Gems would deal with the Burners and any other Gem related obstacles. The Alloys would deal with the militant forces, that was the only thing the Gems needed from them.

"If we succeed, we will let you Gems keep whatever artifacts we find," Wolfram stated flatly. "As long as the H.L.A is put down, I don't care what happens to the artifacts."

Pearl had to admit, it was a good offer. The H.L.A would get taken care of and the Gems get to reclaim the artifacts that they hadn't been able to reach.

"That's all fine an dandy, but how are we going to get their?" Amethyst asked. "None of the warp pads in that area still work. They were either destroyed by the Germans in WW II or by the False Gem during her rampage."

"She's right," Pearl agreed. "We still need a way to get there quickly and quietly. And we can't do that without a warp pad."

Wolfram touched the holographic display and zoomed in on the city of Chernobyl. He then pointed to the abandoned city of Pripyat.

"There, that is where we will warp in," he stated firmly. "If we warp too close to the reactor, we will be swarmed in no time."

"That doesn't answer my question," Pearl responded with a hint of irritation. "How can we warp with no warp pads?"

Iron opened up his suit case and held out four long metal pikes. Each pike had a tiny green gem on the end of them.  
Pearl recognized them as the pikes that the Alloys had used to warp out of the temple ruins with the Oasis stone.  
The technology behind the pikes looked very primitive, but the fact that the Bureau had managed to create them showed just what they were capable of.

"You all can hitch a ride with us," Wolfram stated firmly. "Our warp relay satellites should be able to reflect us and then beam us down into the city."

"Wait a minute, satellites?!" Amethyst asked with a look of disbelief. "How did you get satellites up without us noticing?"

Wolfram smiled and crossed his arms.

"If Pearl can build a space ship out of garbage, imagine what one can do with state funding," he replied with a sly smile.

Everyone shifted their attention towards Pearl, who was smiling nervously.

"You did what?" Garnet asked in a intimidating tone of voice.

"H-hey now, lets not focus on what I may or may not have done," Pearl chuckled nervously. "We should be focusing on the task at hand."

Garnet frowned, she would continue this conversation later, right now, there was planning to be done.

"Alright, Garnet, any ideas?" Wolfram asked, much to everyone's surprise.

Garnet took a moment to think. Finding the H.L.A base within the city wasn't going to be an easy task. The high levels of radiation would put Steven in danger. Even if they found the hidden base, they would still have to deal with militants, tanks, gunships, and worst of all Burners. But if the mission was successful, then it would put an end to the H.L.A and the Burner threat.

"Alright, listen up," Garnet ordered firmly. "If your satellites can warp us on the outskirts of Pripyat, then we can split up into groups. Each group will look through the city for anything that shouldn't be there. Remember, this place has been abandoned since 1986."

Garnet placed her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"You will stick with Pearl, Carnelian, and Iron," she stated flatly.

"Hey, what about me?" Amethyst asked, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to scare Pearl with a prank.

"You will be in a group with Pounamu, Turquoise, and Titanium," Garnet respond. "Turquoise, can you make sure those two get along?"

Turquoise flash a glare at Pounamu and Titanium, who were already dreading being in a group together.

"I'll certainly try," she said with a tired smile.

"Wolfram, Steel, Azurite, you're with me," Garnet stated firmly.

"There is no one I would rather be grouped with," Azurite said happily.

"Once we locate the hidden base, the Gems will fall back and let the Alloys start the attack."

Garnet turned to Wolfram and nodded her head.

"Listen up boys!" Wolfram ordered loudly. "Once we start the assault, we will need to neutralize any hostiles before the Gems can give us support. You all have your auxiliary weapons with you. Use them until you run out of ammunition. Make each shot count. And no funny business!"

He shot a glare at Titanium.

"That means you Titanium, don't start any crap!"

Wolfram turned to Garnet.

"Anything else?" he asked.

She shook her head no then turned to the others. They were all nervous but otherwise, ready for action.

"Alright, lets move out," Wolfram ordered as he put his helmet back on. "Everyone, press together."

Despite the uncomfortable order, the other complied and pressed into a tight huddled group. Wolfram then took the four warp pikes and place them in a square around them. He then rejoined the group as the pikes began to glow and hum.

"I'm not going to lie, to you," he stated firmly. "This won't be pleasant."

Suddenly, the pikes extended upward and flashed with green light. Within an instant, the Gems, Remnants, and the Alloys were gone.

* * *

Adler was busy going over paper work when his phone rang.

"Professor Adler speaking," he stated.

"Adler, do you care to explain to me why there is a warp signature headed for the Ukraine?" a loud, gruff voice asked bitterly.

"General William, w-what do you mean?" Adler asked startled.

"NORAD is showing that an unscheduled warp has taken place _outside_ of the Monastery," William responded. "You want to tell me what the hell is going on over there?"

"I-I-I don't know," Adler stammered. "There have been no reports that-"

"I don't want excuses!" William boomed angrily. "If Russia or anyone find out about your little science project, then I will personally cut all the funds leading to your research."

"You wouldn't dare!" Adler snapped angrily. "My research is going to change humanity's future!"

"Try me, Professor," William hissed coldly. "Fix this mess, before I do."

With that, William hung up the phone. Adler slammed his phone down in anger.

"How dare those brats!" he growled angrily. "How dare they go behind my back!"

He would punish them greatly for this act of treason. But for now, he needed to find them.  
If they were headed to the Ukraine, then they could only be going after the H.L.A.  
Somehow he just knew that the Gems were going to be involved.

"So, little piggies, you thought you could just run off with the sheep?" he asked coldly.

He felt his eyes begin to ache a water up. He could see numbers and hieroglyphics floating in his vision.

"Well, no one hides from this wolf."


	13. Chapter 13: Cold War Guilt Part 1

Chapter 13

* * *

With a loud flash and crack of thunder, the green light of the warp pikes burned into the ground.

Once the light had faded, everyone other than the Alloys collapsed to the ground.

"W-was it supposed to hurt like that?" Amethyst asked as she tried catch her breath.

"Yeah, what gives?!" Pounamu asked as she regained her balance.

Wolfram shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"You get used to it...eventually."

Garnet rubbed her eyes and popped her neck. The Alloy's warp technology definitely needed some work.  
Unlike the Crystal Gem's warp pads, the Alloy's warp pikes felt like they were being ripped apart molecule by molecule. It was painful to say the least, even for Garnet. How the Alloys managed to deal with that kind of pain daily eluded her. Steven groaned and quivered on the ground.

"Steven, are you alright?!" Pearl exclaimed as she held his head off the ground.

Steven coughed for a bit then smiled.

"That was so cool...but so painful..." he groaned as she held him.

Steven felt someone's boot nudge him gently in the ribs.

"Get up, light weight," Titanium sneered. "We still got H.L.A bitches to find."

Pearl pulled Steven up to his feet and looked him over to make sure he wasn't visibly hurt. Steven seemed to be suffering from an extreme case of warp sickness. Steven's eyes suddenly widened and he covered his mouth. He dropped to his knees and puked. After the bile was gone, Steven stood up uneasily and gave a thumbs up.

"Good to go..."he burped woozily. "Oh gross, I still taste it."

Completely ignoring the situation with the half-gem, Wolfram was busy checking their location. From his observations, the warp pikes had missed their location.  
Instead of warping them further from the reactor, it had placed them right in the center of the city of Pripyat.  
Their plan was to warp to the city outskirts and work their way through the city stealthily. But now, they were in the open and exposed.  
The longer they stood around increased the chances of them being spotted.  
Wolfram tapped Garnet on the shoulder.

"We need to break off into our groups, now," he stated firmly.

Garnet agreed, they needed to keep moving if they were going to reach the Chernobyl reactor before night fall. She didn't feel like spending the night inside the Exclusion Zone or fighting the H.L.A in the dark.

"Alright, listen up," Garnet ordered firmly. "I want everyone to break off into their designated groups. Wolfram, Steel, Azurite, and I will head through the center of the city."

"Oh goodie, we get to stay out in the open," Steel hissed bitterly. "This should be fun and eventful."

Azurite rolled her eyes and scoffed. She could already tell she was going to get sick of Steel's attitude.

"Steven, Pearl, Carnelian, Iron, you four will head through the west part of the city," Garnet orders as she pointed the four out.

Wolfram tapped Iron on his knee at get his attention.

"Make sure you keep them safe," he ordered. "Remember, don't use your auxiliary weapon until we find the base."

Iron gave a salute and rested his sledgehammer over his shoulder.

"I obey..." he responded calmly. "I will protect."

"And that leaves me with Pounamu, Turquoise, and Titanium," Amethyst said with a hint of dread in her voice.

Pearl sighed with a mixture of relief and sorrow. She felt relief because she was not part of the group with Amethyst's obnoxiousness, Titanium's vulgarity, or Pounamu's hair-trigger temper. She felt sorrow for Turquoise who was the one who had to be stuck with them.

"Don't worry about me, Pearl," Turquoise spoke softly as if she had read Pearl's mind. "I can deal with these three."

"Think you can keep up without breaking a hip, granny?" Titanium cackled meanly.

"Can you?" Turquoise asked with a sly smile.

"So long as you and Tatts don't slow me down, this should be one big walk in the park," Titanium sneered at Pounamu as if issuing a challenge.

"Punk,"Pounamu spat angrily.

Wolfram tossed three ear pieces to the Alloys.

"If you find anything or get into trouble, use these communicators to contact us," he ordered firmly.

"Alright, everyone stay alert," Garnet ordered. "The H.L.A are hiding in these ruins and we need to find and stop them. Move out!"

* * *

Garnet's group walked cautiously down the eroded concrete road of Serzhanta Lazareva street.  
Thin patches of grass that had grown through cracks in the street gently swayed in the breeze. The air stank of mold and rust.  
The buildings that once stood proudly above the city streets now sat empty with their windows shattered, their structures crumbling, and graffiti staining them.  
A few rusted cars dotted the street, still standing where they had been before the disaster. Plants had grown and spread out since the disaster.  
Now they where slowly reclaiming the tortured city, free of mankind's interference. But even surrounded green vines and grass , Garnet could still feel the subtle gnawing sensation of radiation all around them. The radiation levels varied, but they were not high enough to harm anyone. This was a relief to her as it meant that Steven was in less danger. Still, she hoped that he would be careful.

"I do not understand," Azurite said in a saddened tone, breaking the long silence. "This place was once nothing but rolling hills and trees. Now it is a ruined and forgotten city."

"You've been in hiding for seventy-two years, Azurite," Garnet stated flatly. "A lot has happened since then."

"Do tell," Azurite pleaded as she looked around the desolate ally ways.

Garnet placed her hand on Azurite's shoulder and pointed towards the horizon.

"You see that tall cylindrical building in the distance?" she asked as she looked over Azurite's shoulder. "That is the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant. About thirty years ago, the reactor exploded and caught fire. The radiation forced the people living here to evacuate. It has been abandoned ever since. The levels of radiation will be much higher the closer we get to the reactor."

"Nuclear?" Azurite asked with a surprised tone. "Humans have finally discovered the power of the atom?"

"Discovered, sweetie, they learned how to split the atom way before they built reactors," Steel hissed with a smile.

"They split the atom?!" Azurite exclaimed in shock. "Don't they know how destructive that is?!"

"That's why they did it," Wolfram responded, ending his silence. "Why waste millions of your own soldiers when you can wipe out your enemy in one blow?"

"The ultimate deterrence..."Steel sighed wistfully. "I've always wanted to see a nuclear explosion. If war is an art form for humans, then the atomic bomb is their masterpiece."

There was a long awkward silence as the weight of what Steel had said sank into the group. Azurite regretted ever opening her mouth.  
She knew that a lot had happened since she was forced into hiding, but she had no idea just how dangerous the world had become.  
And Steel seemed to relish the danger and chaos.

"You disturb me, Alloy," Azurite hissed as she glanced over at Steel.

Steel giggled sinisterly in response.

"Welcome to post WWII Earth, sweetie. It's not as peaceful as I'm guessing it was back in your day."

"I'll have you know that I have seen almost every war this planet has had!" Azurite responded hotly. "How many have you seen, Alloy?"

Steel frowned and grit his teeth in frustration. Azurite had called him out on his boasting.

"None...yet," he growled. "It's only a matter of time before things heat up again."

Azurite scoffed and turned her nose up at the battle hungry Alloy.

"Barbarian," she huffed in a tiff.

"Princess," Steel hissed with a cold smile.

* * *

Garnet and Wolfram were walking ahead of Steel and Azurite and were trying their best to tune out their squabbling.  
They reminded Garnet of Amethyst and Pearl in the way that they argued. They were like bickering children.

"So, Garnet," Wolfram stated flatly. "What was the point of splitting us into different groups? Why didn't you group the Gems, Remnants, and the Alloys separately?"

"Social experiment," Garnet responded stoically.

"Interesting..." Wolfram responded thoughtfully. "So why did you pick me for your group?"

Garnet was silent for a moment before she answered.

"I don't know what to make of you," she stated flatly. "You seem trustworthy, your comrades follow your every command, but I can't shake the feeling that you feel indifferent towards us."

"So?" Wolfram asked.

"So, how can I tell that you're not going to turn on us once this is over?" Garnet asked. "What kept you from attacking us when we first met?"

Wolfram was quiet for a second as he thought about what Garnet had asked.

"Orders, plain and simple," Wolfram stated flatly. "Adler gave us orders not to attack you. So we didn't."

"So, if Adler hadn't given you orders, you would have attacked us?" Garnet asked inquisitively.

"Probably, but we wouldn't have killed you," Wolfram responded bluntly. "Killing the Crystal Gems would have been a PR nightmare. The Bureau doesn't need that kind of attention."

Garnet felt a spark of anger at the tone of Wolfram's voice. He spoke as if it orders were all he knew and trusted.  
He and the Alloys had so much potential, and yet they were nothing more than hounds of the Bureau, and Adler was the one holding the leash.

"Why do you take orders from that Adler?" she asked. "He is nothing compared to you."

Wolfram hastened his pace slightly so that he was walking ahead of Garnet.

"You've never had a mother or father before, have you?"

Garnet felt something pull inside of her. The only person she could picture as a mother was Rose Quartz.

"No, I haven't," Garnet stated stoically, hiding the emotions she was feeling. "Your point?"

"My point is, we Alloys were not born, we were made. Adler was the one who lead our development," Wolfram responded flatly. "He is the closest thing to a father we Alloys have. He made us to protect our country from unearthly threats. That is our purpose, our reason to exist."

Garnet was surprised at how bleak Wolfram viewed the Alloy's existence. He spoke as though they were merely tools to be used as the government saw fit.

"Don't you have any personal reasons to why you do what you do?" Garnet asked. " I protect humanity from unearthly threats as well, but I don't do it because human governments tell me to. I do it because I want to."

Wolfram sighed heavily.

"That's the main difference between you Gems and us Alloys. You are warriors, we are weapons with someone else holding the trigger."

"Then why did you come to ask for our help?" Garnet asked. "The way you speak, it sounds like you're some kind of slave to the Bureau. They gave you no orders to aid us, so why have you?"

Wolfram was silent for a moment. He felt a dull pain in his stomach.

"I did it because-"he paused, he was hesitant to finish what was on his mind.

"Because what?" Garnet asked firmly as she grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from walking.

He glared back at her and swatted her hand away. Garnet reared back, caught off guard by how hard the impact was. She knew that Wolfram was strong, but not strong enough to actually stagger her, even if he had only just swatted her hand away. He turned away and continued to walk forward down the desolate street.

"I did it because something is calling out to me," he said as he stared at the Chernobyl reactor that was far on the horizon.

Garnet rubbed her hand to relieve the pain.

"What do you mean calling out to you?" she asked firmly.

Wolfram shook his head. He had no idea how to describe the feeling he had. It wasn't hunger like when he heard the sirens during the H.L.A invasion, but that is when he started feeling the foreign sensation. But the sensation felt oddly familiar, like it was connected to him. It made him feel sad, it filled him with longing, but something inside of him was screaming at him to end the calling.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out what it is," Wolfram stated coldly. "And if possible, silence it."


	14. Chapter 14: Cold War Guilt Part 2

Chapter 14

* * *

Steven, Pearl, Carnelian, and Iron steadily made their way west from where the groups had separated. Like the rest of the dead city, the path they walk was a somber one. The street lights who's lights had long since been extinguished stood with vines strangling their metal bodies. The streets were crumbling and cracking far more than in the other parts of the city. Tall sickly looking trees hung ominously over their heads as they passed underneath their shadows.  
The wind felt some what colder as his whistled softly. The unnerving calmness had put everyone on edge, with the exception of Iron; who was simply content with following the group leader.

"This place is way too quiet..." Steven stated softly as he trailed behind Pearl. "What are we looking for again?"

"Anything that looks out of place," Pearl responded as she walked with her spear in her hand.

"How will we know when he see... whatever it is we are looking for?" Steven asked. "This place is a big mess, it could take days to search the city."

"My guess is that it will look fairly obvious," Carnelian chimed in almost eagerly. "Gem architecture is very different from that of humans."

_That's really helpful,_ Steven thought bitterly.

Finding anything in this abandoned city was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack.  
Steven was starting to feel like this whole trip was turning into a wild goose chase.  
But he knew better then to question Garnet's intuition, and if she felt that there was something hiding within this ruined city, then she was probably right.

While the group walked past an abandoned elementary school, Pearl suddenly stopped. She tensed up and gripped her spear tightly.

"What's is it Pea-"

Pearl put her hand over Steven's mouth and silenced him. She then pointed up towards the elementary school building.

"I saw something moving up on the second floor," she whispered in a firm tone.

"Really, should we check it out?" Steven asked after pushing Pearl's hand away from his mouth.

"No, you stay here with Carnelian and Iron," Pearl stated. "It's too risky for all of us to go in at once."

"What? Come on, Pearl," Steven exclaimed disappointed. "I'm not going to let you go in alone and get whomped by some crazy mutant."

"Steven's right, Pearl," Carnelian stated with a smile. "There is power in numbers."

Pearl frowned and looked over the group. Her gaze fell upon Iron who had said nothing since the teams had split up.

"Well, what do you think, Iron?" Pearl asked in a stressed tone.

Iron was quiet for a moment before he gave his answer.

"I will follow..." Iron spoke softly through his helmet.

Pearl sighed shook her head.

"Fine, lets go, but be quiet," she ordered bitterly.

"Right behind you," Steven stated happily.

* * *

The team slowly and cautiously approached the abandoned school building.  
Pearl slipped her hand down towards the tip of her spear for better control in case of a close quarter ambush.  
With an orange flash of light, Carnelian summoned her chakram disc. She twirled it with her fingers to build up it's speed for a more powerful throw.  
With a low grunt, Iron swung his sledgehammer off of his shoulders and held it at the head of the hammer with one hand.  
A low howl emanated out of the entrance of the school building as wind blew through it. Steven had to admit, this place was way too creepy; even for an abandoned building.

"Alright, I'll go in first," Pearl stated softly as she reached the entrance.

Pearl cautiously tiptoed through the entrance, her spear held out in front of her. She looked around and made sure the coast was clear.  
So far there was nothing but dust and dirt.

"You're next Steven," Pearl whispered as she waved him on.

Unlike Pearl, Steven bolted into the building. He was really creeped out and something in the back of his mind told him to stay close to Pearl.

"Are all schools this creepy?" he asked as his eyes darted nervously.

Pearl rolled her eyes and turned back towards Carnelian and Iron.

"Everything seems clear, come on, we don't want to get separated," she stated as she signaled the two to follow her.

Carnelian briskly walked into the building as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, isn't this place sad looking?" she asked as looked down the hallways. "Alright, what do we do now?"

Before Pearl could answer, a loud thud sounded behind them, startling her, Steven, and Carnelian.

"Oww..." Iron groaned.

Pearl turned to face the source of the loud thud with her spear raised. She gave a sigh of relief once she realized what had caused it.  
Iron had walked into the top of the entrance frame. His simple mind was so focused on following the group, that he didn't notice that he was far too large for the entrance. The entrance way had been built for people of an average height, not for someone who was eight feet tall.  
Iron backed up and tried to enter the building again. He met the same results with an even louder thud.

"Oww..." he groaned as he shook the concrete crumbles off of his head.

He took a step back to make another attempt, but luckily Pearl intervened.

"Iron, stop," she exclaimed as she held her arms out in front of her. "That isn't going to work."

Iron looked down at Pearl then back up to the entrance as if bewildered.

"Why?" he asked.

Pearl was astonished at how simple minded Iron was. She had her doubts, but now knew that there was defiantly something not right with his head.  
Pearl sighed and patted Iron on his knee.

"You're just too big to fit through the door," she stated in a soft, comforting tone.

"Yeah, and you might bring the whole building down if you keep slamming into it," Steven interjected.

"He is right Pearl," Carnelian chimed.

Pearl looked up at Iron with a saddened look.

"Iron, you're going to need to stay out here and wait for us," she stated sadly. It felt like she was punishing the gentle Alloy for some reason.

"We won't be long, I promise."

Iron took a few steps back as if he was hurt. He kept looking down at Pearl then back up to the entrance as he tried to process what she had told him.

"But-I...Wolfram's orders..." he muttered in frustration. "If I'm out here...then I'm not following them..."

Iron's frustration quickly turned into agitation. To him, Wolfram's orders were always to be followed.  
He knew no better, so whenever something came in between him and his orders, the obstacle needed to be removed.  
Steam seeped out of his helmet as he readied his sledgehammer. He was going to get into that building, one way or another.  
Pearl began to cautiously step back from Iron. She felt like she was standing in font of a cannon with a lit fuse.  
Before Pearl could form the words she needed, Carnelian brushed past her. She lept up onto Iron's back and began to hush him softly.

"Shhh...calm down, calm down," Carnelian cooed gently as she rubbed her hand against the Alloy's shoulder. "I'll stay out here with you...so technically, you're still following your orders."

Like a dying fire, the colossal Alloy began to calm down. Iron lowered his sledgehammer and the steam stopped. With a dull thud, Iron sat down with Carnelian still on his shoulder.

"Better?" Carnelian asked with a warm smile.

Iron was quiet for a moment before giving a barely audible response.

"Better..."

"Good," Carnelian said patted Iron's helmet. "Pearl and Steven will be fine on there own. Right Pearl?"

"Right, you two stay out here while Steven and I search the building," Pearl responded, not showing how relieved she was at how quickly Carnelian diffused the situation. "Come on, Steven."

"Take it easy big guy," Steven said with a friendly smile. "We'll be right back."

* * *

After leaving Iron and Carnelian outside the school, Pearl and Steven made there way through the desolate building.  
The rooms on the first floor were the most damaged. Years of neglect had allowed plant life to grow through the windows and up through the floors.  
The walls was covered with peeling paint and even the tattered remnants of banners and posters.  
The one thing that stood out the most for Steven was the graffiti that stained the walls. It made the building seem even more unwanted.  
Smiley faces with ex-ed out eyes, what he could assume were gang signs, and even small cartoons.  
None of it sat well with Steven, or Pearl.  
For Steven, it made him feel as though the graffiti was disrespecting the memories that still lingered.  
For Pearl, it was just one more thing that needed cleaning.

"Oh, dear...just look at this place," Pearl sighed as she ran her finger along the wall, leaving a line in the dust and grime. "Why can't human buildings degrade more...pleasantly?"

Steven didn't respond, he didn't know how to. He had grown up seeing crystal gem ruins and temples, but this was the first time he had seen actual ruins of humanity. Something about the emptiness struck a nerve inside of him. The desolation, the darkness, it made Steven feel empty.

"Pearl?" he asked stoically. "You know that sad feeling you get whenever we walk into gem ruins?"

"Yes...why?" Pearl asked cautiously.

"I understand it now," Steven responded sadly. "To me, those crystal ruins were just part of growing up. But you still remember them back when they were still whole and lively."

"Steven...what are you getting at?" Pearl asked, a little unnerved at Steven's observations of her behavior.

"Just sayin' I get it now," Steven responded as he kicked a pebble. "It sucks but I get it."

The sound of movement made both Steven and Pearl freeze. Pearl was right, she had seen something, and it was still in the building.

"It's coming from the floor above us," Pearl whispered. "Follow my lead."

* * *

Outside of the school building, Iron and Carnelian waited patiently for Pearl and Steven to return.  
Carnelian hummed happily to herself as she swung her feet off of Iron's shoulders.  
Despite the desolation around her, Carnelian wasn't going to let it dampen her mood.  
The sky was just as blue as it would be anywhere else and the sun was still shining.  
And despite his silence, Iron made for great company.

"Your voice...is pretty..." Iron stated bluntly, breaking his silence.

"Aww, thank you," Carnelian responded happily.

Iron fell silent once again, his thoughts and emotions hidden underneath his helmet. Carnelian continued her humming. Another minute passed before Iron spoke again.

"Carn-elian...?" he asked as he struggled to pronounce her name.

"Yes?" Carnelian asked playfully.

"When you close your eyes...do you see pictures...?" Iron asked.

Carnelian hung upside down off of Iron shoulder with a puzzled look.

"Like dreams?" she asked. "I don't need sleep, so I don't dream that much. Why?"

Iron began to fiddle with his hands nervously.

"In the pictures...I see me, but it isn't me, its another me. The other me is smaller and soft." he spoke stoically. "In the pictures...people are pointing and laughing at the other me. They throw things...call the other me names...hurt the other me."

Iron dug his fingers into the dirt as he tried to form the right words for what he was struggling to say.

"Iron, are the other Alloys bullying you?" Carnelian asked worriedly.

"No!" he snapped as he pounded his fist on the ground. "Wolfram, Steel, Titanium are good to me..."

Carnelian sat down in front of the distraught Alloy. What he was describing sounded like a case of repressed memories. But that couldn't be as he and the rest of the Alloys were artificially made.

"These pictures, if you don't mind me asking, how do they end?" Carnelian asked inquisitively.

Iron was quiet as he tried to answer the orange gem.

"Mama..."he spoke wistfully. "They end with Mama..."

This confused Carnelian even more. Iron didn't have a mother.

"What is your mama's name?" she asked.

Iron shook his head.

"Don't know...Mama doesn't talk...only smiles."

Carnelian felt a chill run down her spine. What kind of nightmares was this poor soul seeing? Someone so kind and gentle as Iron should not have to go through that alone. She could tell that Iron was challenged, he couldn't possibly understand what was happening as he slept. But the question that pried Carnelian was who was this 'Mama' that Iron spoke of?

"I hope Pearl and Pink are okay..." Iron stated as he looked up at the school building.

"You mean Steven...right?" Carnelian asked.

"Steven...that's what I meant," Iron responded softly.

* * *

Pearl and Steven slowly crept up a flight of stairs, trying their best not to make a sound. But the aging stairs creaked and groaned with each step they took.  
As Pearl peeked around the corner of the stair way, she saw something dart into one of the class rooms.  
She didn't get a good look at it, but could hear a low rustling noise coming from the room. With her spear raised, Pearl tiptoed down the hallway with Steven close behind. The rustling turned into a low growling. As the two crept closer towards the classroom, Pearl began to notice large gashes on the floor and wall.  
No human could make gashes that deep. Pearl stopped at the edge of the door frame. Steven's heart was pounding as he waited for Pearl to make the next move.

"On three, we move in," she whispered firmly.

"One."

Pearl tightened her grip on her spear.

"Two."

Steven readied himself for the rush.

"Three!"

Pearl and Steven rushed into the classroom. They were greeted by a loud growling mass of brown, splotchy fur.  
The creature slowly turned around and stood up on its back legs. The creature's muzzle was red and worn of flesh.  
It's teeth were dripping with saliva and blood as it issued a threatening growl. The beast stood a least seven feet tall and was covered in scars.  
But the beast's most disturbing feature was it's lack of eyes. Where it's eyes should have been was covered in skin, as if born without them.  
Blind or not, the creature seemed to have no problem knowing where Pearl and Steven stood.

Pearl was ready to slay the creature, but then she heard a small mewling coming from behind the beast. Hiding behind the creature were two smaller beasts. Then it finally clicked with her.

"Steven, we need to leave," Pearl stated quietly.

"What, come on Pearl, we can take-"

"I said we need to leave!" Pearl snapped as she pushed Steven out behind her.

Pearl didn't stop pushing Steven until they were halfway down the hallway. Steven finally pushed back and staggered Pearl.

"What was that all about?" he snapped hotly. "We could have taken that-"

"Bear..." Pearl stated grimly.

"What?" Steven asked confused.

"That...thing in that classroom was a bear," Pearl responded coldly. "With cubs."

Steven felt as though he had been slapped.

"How was that _thing_ a bear?" he asked. "Bears don't look like that."

Pearl sighed sadly and walked ahead of him.

"Radiation doesn't just kill things, it also corrupts them," she stated bitterly. "That poor creature in there is an example of what happens to those exposed to it before they are even born."

Steven felt a hint of anger in Pearl's voice. Something must have struck a nerve in her.

"Pearl, is there something you're not telling me?" Steven asked cautiously.

The two stopped as they saw something spray painted on the wall.  
On the wall were the words "where are your gems now?!" painted in bold black spray paint.  
An angry tear rolled down Pearl's face before she stormed down the stairs.

"Pearl-Pearl wait up!" Steven exclaimed as she cased after her.

Pearl didn't slow down as she walked away from Steven.

"Come on, Pearl, just slow down and talk to me!" Steven exclaimed as he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"There is nothing to discuss!" she snapped fiercely. "I for one am done wasting time in this husk of filth and shame!"

"No, something is bothering you," Steven responded defensively. "Now tell me what it is!"

Pearl trembled with suppressed anger.

"We, the Crystal gems have tried so hard to keep this planet safe," she stated with an angry trimmer. "Sometimes I wonder if the humans even care about their own home word. How could they do the things they do to it?"

"Why are you asking me?" Steven asked. "I'm a half gem, remember?"

"Yes, but you're also half human," Pearl responded. "What does the human side of you think? Why do they hurt this planet so much? Why do they try to ruin what your mother fought so hard to protect?"

Steven fell silent, he hadn't realized how deeply this place was affecting Pearl. It made sense that she would get upset over places like this. If his mother was half the benevolent being everyone said she was, then places like this must have made her feel as though she had failed to keep the planet safe. Steven placed his hand on Pearl's shoulder comfortingly.

"Everyone can make mistakes," Steven stated somberly. "The only problem with humans, is that we can't live long enough to see the lasting effects of those mistakes."

"That can't be the only reason," Pearl sighed bitterly. " Everyone can see the consequences of the mistakes they make. Humans are always toying with powers they hardly understand. The motive is always the same, to gain an advantage over their opponent, to become stronger. Why can't they just let us protect them? Why can't they be more like us?"

"Like you?" Steven asked with a hint of anger in his voice. " What, godlike?"

"You know what I mean, Steven," Pearl responded defensively.

"Maybe I don't know what you mean," Steven stated hotly. "Explain it to me, why should they be like you? Is there something unappealing to you about humans?"

"You know that isn't true, Steven," Pearl responded. "There is nothing wrong with humans themselves. It's what they do to the planet and themselves that upsets me. They fight, they pollute, they kill each other. And for what?"

"Survival," Steven stated coldly. "It seems to be the one thing they are better at than Gems."

"You're speaking nonsense, Steven," Pearl stated dismissively. "Human lives are but a blink of an eye to us. How is that survival?"

"Tell me, can you still call the Crystal Gems a civilization?" Steven responded venomously. "While they might not live as long as you, their civilization still stands. To me, that is survival."

"Hatred, anger, lust, how does survival justify those?" Pearl asked angrily.

"It doesn't," Steven responded. "But that doesn't make humans monsters."

"Then what does that make them?" Pearl asked.

"Flawed, just like you," Steven responded. "If Rose could look past all of the flaws and see the potential, then why can't you?"

Pearl could tell that she had said too much. She didn't intend to say all of those things, she was just so frustrated that she didn't think about what she was saying.

"Steven...I didn't mean to-"

Before she could finish speaking, Steven stormed out of the school, leaving Pearl stricken silent.

_Nice one, Pearl_, she said to herself as she squeezed the ridge of her nose. _You just keep pushing him even further and further away._

Pearl shook her head and followed after Steven, who had regrouped with Iron and Carnelian.

_I certainly hope Amethyst is fairing better than I am. _


	15. Chapter 15: Cold War Guilt Part 3

Chapter 15

* * *

"Come on slowpoke!" Titanium jeered as he lept over from one rooftop to the other. "I bet Amethyst can run faster than you!"

"Shut it, punk!" Pounamu barked as she landed behind the Alloy. "I'm gonna leave your ass in the dust!"

"Fat chance, Tatts!" Titanium cackled as he continued running across the rooftop, his crimson scarf rippling behind him. "I've seen paint dry faster!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Pounamu growled as she tried to close the distance.

The wind ripped past the two as they ran and lept from building to building. It was a constant contest between the two.  
They would go from one taking the lead to being neck and neck as the world blurred past them. Neither wanted to stop, for that would mean the other would win. Titanium wasn't about to let an old relic like Pounamu win against him. And Pounamu needed to put the Alloy amateur in his place.  
If he wanted a race, she was going to win it and prove her superiority.

On the ground, Amethyst and Turquoise watched wearily as the two hot blooded warriors raced across the roof tops.

"Oh, great, they're racing again," Amethyst groaned tiredly. "Why don't they give it a rest?"

Turquoise smiled as readjusted her shawl.

"Oh, I believe that their little competition will end soon," she stated warmly.

"Yeah, but when?" Amethyst asked. "They've been doing this since we got here."

Turquoise pointed her finger and began to follow the two racers.

"Right about...now."

"Come on, whats the matter?" Titanium mocked as he looked behind at Pounamu, not noticing that there were no more roof tops to jump onto. "Your legs getting tire- Oh Shit!"

The Alloy luckily managed to slow down just enough at the last second so that he didn't fall over the edge.  
Unfortunately, Pounamu could not break in time and slammed into the Alloy, sending both of them tumbling over the edge.  
With a loud smack, both of them hit the ground.

"Oww, damn it," Pounamu hissed as she tried to shake the sparkles from her vision.

"You could have bought me a drink first," Titanium groaned sorely.

Pounamu's eyes opened and were greeted by the Alloy sneering smugly up at her. She had landed on top of him and both had their faces inches apart.  
Pounamu quickly sprung up off the Alloy with a disgusted snarl.

"You're such a pig!" she exclaimed as she dusted herself off, blushing a dark green.

Titanium began to laugh as he pulled himself out of the ground. It tickled him to see the tattooed covered she-wolf acting all flustered and embarrassed.

"If you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask," he retorted as he snapped his neck back into place.

"You make me sick," Pounamu hissed coldly through her filed teeth. "Underneath all that armor, you're just an immature punk-ass."

Titanium gave a cruel laugh as he pulled down his scarf from over his mouth.

"Sweet nothings will get you nowhere."

Pounamu's temper had been on the rise ever since the three groups had split up. Out of all of the people she had to be stuck with, it was just her luck that she had to be stuck with the one she hated the most. If it weren't for Turquoise, Pounamu would have beaten the Alloy to a pulp already. She hated everything about Titanium. She hated his voice, his smug attitude, his crimson scarf, his goggles, and the way he was always twirling that stupid chain of his around.  
But what she hated the most about him was that he had the skills to back up his talk. That infuriated her.

"That was some fall you two took," Amethyst laughed obnoxiously. "We heard the smack a block away."

Turquoise sighed as she noticed the imprint in the ground.

"All these petty competitions you two keep having need to stop," she ordered firmly. "They are accomplishing nothing."

"I don't take orders from you, grandma!" Titanium retorted harshly.

Turquoise simply smiled and held up the communication ear piece that Wolfram had given Titanium.

Titanium reached for his ear and, sure enough, it was gone.

"How did you-"

"It's a shame you feel that way, Alloy," Turquoise said with a threatening tone. "Because I think Wolfram might not share the same feelings."

Titanium suddenly tensed up and showed signs of panic.

"H-hey now, come on, don't do that," he chuckled fearfully. "I-I was just kiddin' around. No need to get Wolfram involved."

"Are you sure?" Turquoise asked with her eyebrow raised. "Because if you want I could-"

"Alright, alright, you win!" Titanium exclaimed desperately. "I'll behave..."

Pounamu snickered with a cold smile on her face.

"What's the matter?" she mocked. "Feeling a bit nutured?"

Pounamu's hateful remark was rewarded by a sharp pull on her ear.

"As for you, I expect you to behave as well," Turquoise stated firmly as she pulled the green Gem's ear.

"I will, I will, just let go!" Pounamu cried out in pain.

"Promise?" Turquoise asked as she pinched down harder.

"Yes, I promise!" Pounamu exclaimed loudly.

Turquoise smiled and released the green gem from her vice like grip. Pounamu hissed as she rubbed her sore earlobe. Amethyst was having a difficult time stifling her snickering as the both Titanium and Pounamu kept avoiding eye contact with Turquoise. It was like they were children avoiding the gaze of the parent that just scolded them.

"Come, we still have a lot of territory to cover," Turquoise stated as she patted both Pounamu and Titanium on the back.

"Turquoise, large and in charge!" Amethyst chuckled as she brushed past the stunned Gem and Alloy.

Titanium and Pounamu both turned to the other with resentment in their eyes. The two begrudgingly continued forward down the crumbling street.

"Punk-ass..." Pounamu spat.

"Bitch..." Titanium hissed.

* * *

As the two hot blooded warriors straggled behind, Amethyst and Turquoise walked briskly down the street. The wilderness had retaken most of this part of the city. The trees were green and appeared healthy and grass was growing tall. Unlike Pearl, Amethyst had no real strong feelings about this place.  
To her, it just seemed like any other type of ruins. Turquoise on the other hand felt a heavy sorrow weighing on her heart.  
This now desolate city was once whole, thriving, and full of life. She could hear the echos of the intangible memories that haunted this city.  
They howled like the wind and chilled the old Gem to her core. But that it how it was for her in this new age.  
So much had happened since she and the other Remnants went into hiding.  
Much of these memory echos were new to her and distressed her.

"No way!" Amethyst exclaimed as ran ahead of the group and ran through a small line of trees.

"Amethyst, be careful," Turquoise ordered as the short purple Gem disappeared behind the tree line.

"Guys, come check this out!" Amethyst shouted loudly.

Turquoise stepped to the side just as Titanium's chain shot past her and into the trees.

"Last one there sucks!" he cackled mockingly as he propelled himself past the thicket.

As if on cue, Pounamu ran past Turquoise like a green blur.  
With an irritated sigh, Turquoise made her way through the small thicket. As she broke out of the dense brush and trees, her feet fell onto hard concrete.  
Standing defiant amongst the crumbling, dull gray buildings that made up the rest of the city stood a rusted yellow Ferris wheel.  
The group had stumbled upon the iconic Pripyat amusement park. The park was set to open on the first of May back in 1986.  
But before the park could open its gates to the public, on the twenty-sixth of April, 1986, the Chernobyl reactor exploded and unleashed its sickness upon the city.  
The Pripyat amusement park now stood amongst the ruins of the tortured city, robbed of its purpose.  
What was made to bring joy and laughter to children was cursed to decay in deafening silence.

"Way creepy..." Amethyst cooed, wide eyed with amazement at the dilapidated park.

Compared to Beach City's Funland, the Pripyat amusement park was rather small. It only consisted of the one big Ferris wheel, a small merry-go-round, a boat swing, and bumper cars.

"This is supposed to be an amusement park?" Titanium asked bitterly, disappointed at how small it was. "I guess nuclear reactors weren't the only thing the Reds couldn't get right."

"For once, I agree with you," Pounamu responded, much to her own surprise. "This place is pathetic."

"Well, if the H.L.A are hiding something, they sure wont be hiding it out here," Amethyst stated as she walked around the park. "Nothing here but rust and moss."

Turquoise nodded her head in agreement, this place was too small for anything to be hidden here.  
She looked beyond the Ferris wheel and noticed a tall building a few blocks away.  
Sitting atop the building, as if claiming responsibility for the desolation was a weathered sign of a hammer and sickle.

"There," Turquoise stated as she pointed towards the building. "We should search there. Amethyst and I will search the lower levels and-"

"Top floor, here I come!" Titanium shouted eagerly as he bolted towards the building. "Later suckers!"

Pounamu growled angrily and ran after the vulgar Alloy. She wasn't about to let him get there first.

"Wait until I get my hands on you!" she yelled as she charged after him. "No one insults me and gets away with it!"

"Ugh...there they go again!" Amethyst exclaimed frustratedly. "What was Garnet thinking pairing those two up?"

Turquoise shook her head, she was just a clueless as Amethyst.

"I am not sure, Garnet has always been very quiet and stoic," she stated thoughtfully. "But her leadership has kept you, Pearl, and Steven alive, so I trust her judgment."

Turquoise's sagely words left Amethyst unsatisfied. Garnet has made confusing decisions before, but pairing up the violent Pounamu and the smug and vulgar Titanium made absolutely no sense. It was like putting a mongoose and a cobra in a cage together. One of them was going end up hurt, or worse.

Amethyst sighed and continued towards the abandoned building along side Turquoise.

"Let's hope those two psychos don't tear each other apart," she said with a weary tone.

"Yes, let's hope..." Turquoise responded worriedly.

"Hypothetically speaking, if the two were to start brawlin', my money is on Pounamu," Amethyst stated with an obnoxious smile. "Girls' crazy strong and knows how to take a punch."

Turquoise didn't know how to respond to the purple gem's musings. She honestly didn't want to imagine such a scenario playing out. But she had to admit, it was an interesting topic.

"Well?" Amethyst asked, eager to hear what Turquoise was thinking. "Who do you think would win?"

Turquoise was silent as she pondered. She had seen both of the warriors in combat, so she had a general idea on what they were capable of. But something told her that there was something the two were hiding from the others. What that something was eluded her, she just hoped that it wasn't something that was going to trouble them.

"Neither," Turquoise answered, much to Amethyst's disappointment. "Because neither I nor Wolfram would allow such a battle to take place."

* * *

Pounamu smashed through one of the few remaining windows of the top floor as she lept after her Alloy rival. After making a quick observation of her surroundings, she realized that she was the only one there. A smirk crossed her face, she had beaten the Alloy to the top floor.

"Haha, that's right, punk! I won!" she laughed triumphantly. "I am the better warrior!"

"Geez, you're a loud one," an all too familiar voice scorned.

Pounamu spun around to face the voice. There was no way he could have beaten her, she left him in her dust. Yet, standing before her leaning on the door frame was Titanium, smiling as smugly as ever.

"You sure took your sweet time," he said with a smile.

Pounamu could not believe it. She was sure that she was the first one inside the building. It made no sense for Titanium to have won.

"You have gotta' be- how did- you cheated!" Pounamu stammered angrily as the Alloy entered the room. "I don't know how, but you cheated!"

Titanium struck a dramatic pose as if his heart had been pierced.

"Me, a cheater? Madam you wound me," he exclaimed mockingly.

The Alloy's posture snapped back to normal as he began to strut around the ruined room.

"Who needs to cheat when you've got skill?" he asked smugly, twirling his chain playfully.

Pounamu was seething and trembling as she tried to keep her anger in check. But the harder she tried, the harder it became. She was ready to pummel Titanium into the ground. She opened her mouth to curse him but stopped once a foul stench wafted from the other room. Titanium paused and sniffed the air.

"Smells like burnt garbage," he stated flatly. "Come on, Tatts, lets check it out."

Pounamu grit her teeth as she watched the Alloy leave the room. Oh how she hated him. Even Azurite would have made a better team mate, and she hated her too. Pounamu grumbled bitterly as she followed after Titanium. As she entered the next room, the stench became stronger.  
Her eyes went wide with shock once she spotted the source of the ghastly smell.  
Slumped in a heap on the floor was a dead body. Maggots crawled inside of the cadaver's slacked mouth.

"Phew, you're a ripe one, aren't ya'?" Titanium asked the corpse as he examined it. "Lacerations on the torso. Fourth degree burns on the head. De-comp levels place time of death about...four days ago."

"Burner attack?" Pounamu asked, not wanting show how impressed she actually was.

"I'd bet money on it," Titanium responded. "Despite all that stuff Garnet said about this city being abandoned, homeless people had taken up living here for god knows why. I guess the H.L.A didn't want their type around here anymore."

"Like blood hounds," Pounamu hissed harshly.

Suddenly, Titanium began to rummage through the corpse's pockets.

"Come on Ivan, lets see what you got," he chuckled coldly as he hovered over the body like a vulture.

Pounamu didn't think she could hate the Alloy any more than she already did, but there he was, proving her wrong.  
He showed absolutely no respect as he picked through the body's pockets. Finally after a few seconds, Titanium let out a satisfied laugh.  
The fruits of his plunder came in the form of a pack of cigarettes and an old disposable lighter.

"Thanks, comrade," he cackled as he kicked the body on it's side.

Without hesitating, the Alloy placed a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. After taking in a deep breath, Titanium blew a steady stream of smoke out of his mouth.  
His eyes snapped back to Pounamu, who was too disgusted for words.

"Want one?" he asked as he held out the pack of smokes.

Pounamu slapped the smokes out of his hand with a disgusted snarl.

"I-hate-you-so-much," she hissed coldly through her teeth.

Titanium responded by blowing a smoke ring in her face and smiling.

That was it, Pounamu had reached her limit.

"I'm going to kill you!" Pounamu roared as she summoned her taiaha staff in a flash of green light.

Titanium simply smiled back at her, cool as a winter wind.

"But you won't," he stated calmly as he took another drag from his cigarette. "Let me rephrase that; you can't."

Pounamu raised the wide, tongue-like tip of her staff up to Titanium's head and held it there.

"Give me one good reason," she hissed. "One good reason why I can't kill you!"

Titanium chuckled and flicked the cigarette butt at her feet.

"You can't kill me for the same reason I can't kill you," he answered stoically as picked up the pack of smokes and lit up another one. "Someone has us leashed."

Pounamu's eyes went wide with disbelief, but she quickly returned to her angry scowl.

"No on leashes me!" she exclaimed fiercely. "No one!"

"Not even Garnet?" Titanium asked playfully. "She seems pretty strong."

Pounamu felt something twinge inside of her, and Titanium could see it.

"You scared of her, Tatts?" he asked.

Pounamu's hands shook with anger as the words the Alloy spoke sank in.

"Shut up," she spat. "I'm not scared of her!"

Titanium shook his head with a smug smile.

"No, you wouldn't be," he stated. "Who's your handler? I bet it's Turquoise."

"Sh-shut up!" Pounamu stammered with a mixture of anger and fear in her voice. "The mighty Jade fears nothing!"

"Jade?" Titanium asked with a cold sting to his voice. "I thought your name was Pounamu."

The green gem's mouth quivered as she tried to form a response, but Titanium didn't need one. He had her right were he wanted her.  
He suddenly swatted Pounamu's taiaha away from him and got right up in her face.

"Cut the bull, Pounamu!" he ordered fiercely. "Or is it Jade?"

"M-my name is-"

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself!" Titanium retorted, cutting off the green gem's stammering. "Because I know the only thing that matters now."

Pounamu was trembling, she the mighty Pounamu was actually trembling.

"You're just like me little gem," Titanium stated coldly. "We are just dogs on a leash. Only question now is are you a lapdog, or a blood hound?"

"I-I'm nothing like you!" Pounamu responded shakily. "You're a monster, a greedy, vulgar, narcissistic monster!"

Titanium let out a cruel laugh as he heard those words.

"Nothing like me, Tatts? Who are you trying to fool?"

"I am nothing like-"

"I've seen it, that little fire that sparks in your eyes when you fight. That's called blood lust," Titanium hissed. "It's no different from regular lust."

"Lust?" Pounamu asked trembling. "I don't lust over anything. Gem's can't feel lust!"

Titanium chuckled before suddenly grabbing the green gem. He restrained her with one arm while he used his other hand covered her mouth.

"You don't feel lust?" he asked playfully as Pounamu struggled against him. "Like I said, I've seen it. I see it whenever Garnet is near you."

Pounamu suddenly seized and stopped struggling. Her eyes showed a mixture of anger, shock, and shame. Titanium sneered cruelly, his digging had finally struck gold.

"What is it about her, hmmm?" he asked softly. "Is it her size, her curves, or...is it her strength that you lust for?"

Pounamu avoided eye contact as long as she could, but it didn't help her, Titanium could already see it, she was ashamed.

"Underneath all the tattoos, the aggression, the tough girl attitude, you're just a runt drooling over the bigger dog. That is where the similarities between us end. You follow orders because you would do anything to please your betters. I follow my orders out of respect."

Pounamu shut her eyes as tears rolled down them. The Alloy was right, he was right about everything. He was right about the warm feeling she got whenever Garnet was near. He was right about the incredible rush she got when in battle. Everything she did to make herself appear strong and independent had just been stripped from her. For the first time ever, she felt naked and afraid.

Titanium uncovered her mouth and licked his palm clean of the saliva she left on it.

"Gotta admit, Tatts," he stated coldly after smacking his lips. "You do have a fine eye for jewelry. Garnet is strong, and shapely. Makes me wounder what it would be like to see her on all fours like a beast..."

Titanium's chain suddenly snaked down his arm and loosely coiled around Pounamu's waist. The image of Garnet on her knees gave Pounamu a strange warm feeling. To see Garnet, the proud leader of the Crystal Gems reduced to nothing was an arousing thought.

"Personally, I would love to see that tight-laced Pearl or that holier than thou Azurite at the end of my chain," Titanium mused with a sadistic smile. "They wouldn't be so hoity-toity then, would they?"

Pounamu felt a smile creep across her face. The thought of those two nagging earaches being tugged around like animals made her feel a sick sense of amusement.

"It'd shut em' up too," she stated quietly.

"There it is, there's the fire I love to see," Titanium said with a dark smile. "Doesn't it feel good to just give in and accept your desires?"

She couldn't deny it, it felt good to vent out those dark, sadistic wants and needs. Her body was trembling and her face was blushing a dark green. The creature that stood before her, the one she had hated the most, the one she wanted to kill, knew her better than her own kind. Suddenly, she felt Titanium's chain uncoil around her and snake back up his arm.

"Well, this was...neat," he stated as if nothing had happened. "But...we better go check back with Turquoise and Amethyst."

Titanium took one last drag off of his cigarette before flicking it across the room.

"Gonna have to tell em' about about-"

Suddenly, Pounamu slammed him against the wall and held him in place.

"Tatts, what the fuc-"

Before he could finish, the green gem pulled his scarf off and locked her lips around his. This was unexpected...but not unpleasing.  
But the Alloy would be damned if he was going to let this play out one-sided.  
With an equal amount of aggressiveness, Titanium pressed forward against the green gem.  
Like coiling snakes, the two warrior's tongues slithered and slathered against the other, both fighting for dominance.  
Titanium could feel Pounamu's body pressing hard against his, at one point, he swore he heard the wall behind him cracking.  
He got a very arousing tingling throughout his body whenever her gemstone caressed the inside of his mouth. And the taste...the taste was oddly familiar.  
But the longer the two 'embraced' the more wrong he felt. Whenever Pounamu's gemstone slid across Titanium's tongue, he felt something inside of him stir.  
He paid it no mind at first, but as the two dragged out their little competition, the stronger the sensation became.  
It felt like something was burning inside of his stomach. His head felt very clouded as the burning seemed to creep up to his head.  
Then, for no reason he could think of, he bit down. Hard.

"Ouch! Dammit!" Pounamu cursed as she pushed away from the Alloy. "Why did you bite me?!"

Titanium shook the clouds from his head and spat out a mouthful of spit and blood.

"Got lost in the moment," he said with an obnoxious sneer.

"I cannot believe we just did that!" Pounamu exclaimed as she wiped her mouth. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"You weren't," Titanium chuckled. "And that's how I like it. Pure, raw, and uncontrolled."

With that awkwardness still floating in the air, Titanium stowed his cigarettes and pulled up his scarf.

"Come on, Tatts. Lets go find grandma and see whats up."

"We tell no one about this, understand?" Pounamu stressed in a firm tone. "If they ever found out-"

"Yeah, yeah, they'll kill us," Titanium stated dismissively. "Lets just get out of here. That body really smells."

* * *

Turquoise and Amethyst scoured through the bottom levels of the building and had found nothing. The only thing they ran into was a few wild dogs and birds. Suddenly, the earpiece that Turquoise had confiscated from Titanium began to chirp. She placed it in her ear and pressed the open channel button.

"Hello?" she asked warmly.

"Titanium, that you?" the stern voiced Wolfram asked.

"No, this is Turquoise," she responded.

"Whatever, relay this message to the rest of your team," Wolfram stated. "We found something. Meet us outside the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone."

"I'll tell them immediately," Turquoise responded. "We will meet you there."

Turquoise turned to Amethyst and nodded her head.

"They found something."


	16. Chapter 16:Shadow of the Reactor

Chapter 16

* * *

Garnet, Wolfram, Steel, and Azurite stood on a ledge that overlooked the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone. Like a forbidden obelisk, the abandoned Chernobyl reactor stood against the blue sky, silently spreading the invisible sickness of radiation that hid inside of it's concrete sarcophagus.

"You see it too, right?" Wolfram asked Garnet, who stood quietly with her arms crossed.

"Yep, I see it." she answered. "And it's a problem."

"See what?" Azurite asked, confused as to what was so strange about the dead reactor. There was nothing too unusual about it. "All I can see is twisted metal and concrete."

"Princess is right," Steel stated with an irritated hiss. "There's nothing here but this old Cold War relic."

Garnet turned her head as loud whoosh of air followed by a loud thud sounded behind the group.

"I'm here..."Iron stated calmly as he pulled his feet out of the shattered ground.

Still clinging to the Alloy for dear life was Pearl, Steven, and Carnelian. Iron dropped to one knee and let his team mates climb down off of him.

"D-don't ever do that again!" Pearl stammered, still shaken.

One moment, her group was walking away from the abandoned school, the next, they were hurtling through the air after Iron grabbed them.

"Wolfram's orders..." Iron stated defensively.

Steven shook his head to reshape his wind blasted hair back to it's puffy style.

"How about a heads up next time?" he chuckled.

"Iron, have you seen Titanium and his team?" Wolfram asked stoically.

As if on cue, a loud whoosh of air followed by the loud crackling of earth filled the air.

"You rang, boss?" Titanium asked smugly. "Those relics should be here any second now."

Wolfram was not amused. He reached out and pulled Titanium by his scarf.

"Why did Turquoise have your communicator, Alloy?" he demanded sternly.

Titanium raised his hands defensively with an embarrassed smile.

"What can I say, Granny's got sticky fingers," he chuckled nervously, hoping to lighten the mood.

Wolfram pushed Titanium back with an irritated growl. He was getting tired of Titanium's careless attitude. Titanium retreated to his older brother's side with a toothy grin.

"What did you do?" Steel asked, knowing that such a smile could only mean mischief.

"Nothing..." Titanium responded in innocent and childish tone. "All I did was-"

He cupped his mouth and whispered into Steel's ear. Steel started laughing as his brother tried to catch his breath in-between fits of laughter.

"Brother, you are a walking scandal!" Steel cackled jovially.

"What are you two pukes laughing at?" a harsh growl demanded.

Standing behind them stood the green gem Pounamu, still maintaining her fierce warrior act.

"What, two brothers can't enjoy small talk?" Steel asked, still fighting back his giddy outbursts.

"Yeah, go rattle your own chains for a bit, Tatts," Titanium added harshly.

Pounamu bared her teeth with an angry scowl, still feeling the pain on her tongue were Titanium had bitten her.

"So which one was it?" Steel asked eagerly like a gossiping school girl. "Grape, blueberry, or sour apple?"

"I never kiss and tell," Titanium snickered as he gave a playful wink at Pounamu.

A dim blue glow alerted the group to Amethyst and Turquoise's arrival. Both descended within two blue magic bubbles which popped once they touched the ground.

"Sup guys?" Amethyst asked with a toothy grin. "Heard ya' found something."

Turquoise tossed Wolfram the ear piece she had snagged from Titanium.

"Did he behave?" he asked as he shot an accusing glare at Titanium.

"Oh yes, he was very cooperative," Turquoise responded with a smile.

_Speak for yourself,_ Pounamu thought as she remembered the two's heated moment.

* * *

Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven all regrouped with Garnet, who was staring intensely down at the abandoned reactor complex.

"So, what did you find?" Pearl asked as she looked at the reactor with disdain.

"Yeah, whats up?" Amethyst asked. "Cuz' all I see is lots and lots of junk."

Garnet raised her hands and summoned her gauntlets. Without a word, Garnet drew her fist back and jabbed it forward. The moment her fist struck, the air began to ripple and distort like a broken hologram before it returned to it's normal state.

"It's a photonic repulsion field coupled with an optic distortion prism ," Garnet stated stoically.

"Which means...?" Amethyst asked worriedly.

" It means that the H.L.A are far more resourceful than we though," Wolfram responded.

"It also means that this prism is only showing what they want the world to see; an abandoned nuclear reactor," Garnet stated flatly, crossing her arms.

"So...we found the H.L.A's base then?" Steven asked hopefully.

"Yes, we found it," Pearl responded followed by a sigh of disappointment. "But all for nothing it would seem."

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked. "Can't we just break the prism?"

"The only thing that I know of that can destroy a photonic repulsion field of this size would be a blast from Rose's Laser Light Cannon," Pearl responded, rubbing her temples in frustration. "But we left it back at the temple."

"I don't suppose any of you got a spare?" Amethyst asked the four Remnants.

Turquoise shook her head.

"No, only Rose ever used one," she stated sadly. "I'm sorry."

Wolfram rubbed his chin as he thought. The only thing between him and whatever it was that was calling out to him was one barrier. He wasn't about to let it stand in his way.

"This 'Laser Light Cannon' you're talking about. What did it look like?"

"It was about seven feet long and pink," Steven answered eagerly, hoping Wolfram was on to something.

"Heavy as all get out?" the Alloy asked.

"Yup," Steven answered.

"Kind of looks like a big unblossomed flower?" Wolfram asked again.

"That's the one," Steven exclaimed happily. "Wait... how did-"

"Iron, deploy 'Jericho'," Wolfram ordered firmly.

"Yes sir..." Iron responded as he removed the metal case from his back. Iron laid the case on the ground in front of Wolfram.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Titanium exclaimed loudly.

Wolfram traced a small triangle on top the case with his fingers. The case began to glow and hum bright green. Suddenly, the case extended by about six extra feet. The front end of the rectangular object shifted and folded back to reveal a hexagonal barrel. At this point, Iron had taken the grinding and clicking weapon and hoisted over his shoulder. Out of the side that was facing Iron popped a small targeting recital and trigger handle. The back end of the weapon unfolded several small fins that covered up cooling air ducts. The hexagonal barrel unfurled, just like Rose's Light Cannon, minus the smooth edges and beauty. Finally the metallic monstrosity let out a loud hum and hiss of steam.

" Jericho deployed..." Iron stated flatly as he held it over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing.

The Gems were speechless. What once looked like a metal shoe box had evolved into a monstrous weapon of unknown origin and power. It's bulky frame and metallic shine screamed that it was man-made. But there was no fooling Garnet, the Alloy's Jericho was reverse engineered Gem technology. She recognized the subtle mystical energies that radiated from the weapons core as the same energies found within Rose's Laser Light Cannon.

"How did you make that?" Garnet demanded with a serous tone. "That's Gem technology, it doesn't belong to you."

"How we made it is none of your concern," Wolfram responded firmly.

"You tampered with Rose's belongings, of course it's our concern!" Pearl exclaimed angrily. "You had no right to exploit her creation!"

Steel let out a cold chuckle as he ran his hand along the Jericho's metal frame.

"Shoulder mounted, lighter weight, an advanced targeting system, and no magic words required," he stated with an all most amorous quiver in his voice. "Does that sound like exploitation or upgrading?"

Pearl bit her bottom lip and shook her arms angrily as she watched Steel's hand caress the bastardization of Rose's most powerful weapons. It was like he was insulting her memory with every stroke.

"What you are looking at is the brainchild of Professor Adler and the Bureau's research and development team," Wolfram stated with a sense of pride. "The Directed-Energy Weapon Model One, or as Adler likes to call it, the Jericho."

"An appropriate name, I assume?" Turquoise asked, rather impressed by the odd combination of Gem and human technology that stood before her.

"Turquoise, how can you be so nonchalant about this?" Pearl exclaimed frustratedly. "They are toying with things they can't possibly understand!"

"Yeah, and they probably stole Rose's Laser Light Cannon while we were off on a mission!" Amethyst added.

"It doesn't matter how we got it!" Titanium boomed loudly, he had heard enough of the Gem's accusations and was itching for a fight. "Bottom line is, we got, you need it, and whether you like it or not, we're gonna fire it!"

"No one does anything until Garnet or I say we do!" Wolfram ordered loudly.

With that being said, Wolfram turned to the tall gem, who was rather surprised that he valued her experience as a leader.

"Give us the order," Wolfram stated. "Until this mission is over, we are yours to command."

* * *

Garnet looked over the Alloys, then to her fellow Gems, and then back down towards the reactor. If the H.L.A had gone to such great lengths to keep this place hidden, then an equally great militant force would be defending it. Should they destroy the prism, it would alert the entire base and start an open conflict. And Garnet had no way of telling how many forces were guarding the base or what kind of arsenal they were wielding. Then there was the dreadful x-factor, how to deal with the H.L.A's Burners. Garnet could easily withstand their intense heat and liquid metal bursts, but she was worried about the rest of her teammates. The H.L.A's brood of Burners were smarter and more organized than Geissel's original brood. To top it all off, she had no idea what could be lurking within the confines of the base. There were so many factors, so many variables, so many ways everything could go wrong. But this could be their best chance at cutting the head off of the H.L.A threat. It was now or never.

"You remember the plan ?" Garnet asked the Alloy leader, who was standing at attention.

"Yes, ma'am," Wolfram responded. "Once we destroy the prism, Steel, you will stay up here with the rest of the Gems and supply anti-tank fire."

Steel redeployed the sniper rifle he had showed off at the temple and looked down the scope of the rifle.

"I've got twenty rounds of ammo," he stated as he adjusted the scope and checked the bolt action. "More than enough for a garrison force."

"Once the battle starts, Titanium and I will eliminate the militants," Wolfram stated as he summoned two small black cubes. "That should clear the way for you Gems."

He then tossed one of the cubes over to Titanium who caught it nimbly. Both Alloys tapped the cubes with their thumbs and let go of them. The cubes levitated in front of them with a green glow. Suddenly, the cubes began to extend and unfold. Wolfram's cube extended three feet in length while Titanium's only extended two feet. Wolfram's cube unfolded into what looked like an M-16 assault rifle with the major differences being that it had no ammo clip and the front of the rifle had two barrels that spun like a miniature Gatling gun. A section of Wolfram's shoulder armor opened up and an ammunition belt snaked up into the gun. Titanium's cube unfolded a long rifle stock and vertical foregrip. The barrel was short and ended with a large muzzle. The ammunition was stored in a round drum magazine. Altogether, it reminded the Gem's of a stylish Chicago Typewriter, something that Titanium had no doubt wanted. After the weapons finished deploying, both Alloys took hold of them and looked them over. Titanium kissed his gun with a loud smooch noise.

"Christmas came early!" he squealed like a giddy child.

Pearl rolled her yes with a contempt scoff.

"Humans and their guns," she stated under her breath so no one could hear her.

"You saw what the beach looked like after the first invasion," Wolfram responded stoically, having heard Pearl's comment. "The world doesn't need to see that again. Bullets are more efficient than spears and swords."

"Or would you honestly prefer it if we were to hack through the militants rather than using a less... primitive method?" Steel asked with a cold, mocking tone.

Pearl stood flabbergasted that Wolfram heard her though his helmet. She opened her mouth to protest, but Garnet put her hand over her shoulder, which meant she should stay quiet.

"And what about us?" Pounamu asked impatiently. "When do we come in?"

"When that blasted siren starts blaring," Steel responded flatly with the memory of the searing pain it caused still fresh in his mind. "That's when you Gems come down to play."

"The sirens hurt us...but not the Gems..." Iron said with a slight shutter.

"He's right," Garnet stated flatly. "Whatever causes the sirens weakens the Alloys, and summons the Burners. That is why we are here, to aid them."

"You Alloys best honor our agreement," Azurite stated hotly. "Whatever we find in the base, we keep."

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Azurite," Steel responded. "You have our word."

"That doesn't mean much," Azurite stated coldly.

"You seemed to like us enough when we saved your lives, perhaps next time we shouldn't be as charitable..." Steel hissed as he tapped Azurite's knee with the muzzle of his rifle.

"Enough!" Garnet ordered loudly. "If we are to succeed, then we are going to need to work together. That means we need to put aside our pride and fight as one. If any of you can't do that, then you can leave."

Garnet patted Wolfram on his back.

"Give the order," she stated firmly. "Lets get this over with."

Wolfram nodded and turned to his fellow Alloys. They knew what needed to be done.

"We all might want to stand back," he stated loudly. "It would be a bad idea to fire the Jericho this close to the prism."

* * *

After everyone had moved about ten feet from where they had been standing, Iron leveled the Jericho and looked down the targeting system.

"Hey, kid?" Titanium asked Steven. "You ever kick a hornet's nest?"

"No..." Steven answered with worry.

"Me neither, let's see what happens!"

"Fire when ready Iron," Wolfram ordered.

"Yes sir..."

Iron dug his feet into the ground and squeezed the trigger of the cannon. The Jericho began to glow and hum loudly as it's hydrogen fuel cells began to power the Gem tech that the weapon contained. Green etchings traced along the cannon as mystical energies began to coarse through the metallic frame.  
Pearl noticed that small pebbles and clumps of dirt began to slowly lift off of the ground as the cannon drew more energy.  
Green sparks began to snap and crackle as the humming intensified into a loud pulsing ringing.  
Several loud metallic clunks echoed from inside the weapon as the jagged petals of the inner barrel blossomed open.  
Pearl covered Steven's eyes as the green light of the charging Jericho became blinding.  
Then with a thunderous roar and flash of light, the Jericho cannon unleashed it's fury.  
What Garnet saw in that split second after the weapon fired terrified her.  
The laser beam did not show the figure of Rose Quartz.  
Instead, the beam formed into the figure of a warrior armed with a halberd, with it's pike aimed towards the weapon's target.  
The force of the blast pushed Iron back, making him dig up the ground with his feet. The beam smashed against the repulsion field and shattered it like glass.  
The beam continued though the field and carved a glowing hot trail through the ground before Iron finally managed to regain control of the weapon.  
Finally, the beam stopped firing, leaving the weapon glowing red hot and sparking with static.

* * *

Everyone watched in awe as the prism collapsed, revealing that the abandoned Chernobyl reactor was anything but abandoned.  
There was a giant opening in the ground at the base of the reactor that lead underneath it.  
The reactor was abuzz with activity as the garrisoned forces began to scramble to their posts. Tanks began to growl to life and the blades of the H.L.A gunships started to spin. Militants started to pour out of the opening in the ground. As Titanium had said earlier, they had just kicked a hornet's nest.  
Suddenly, Steel began to giggle and snicker uncontrollably.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I do believe it's time to go to work."

Wolfram and Steel both raised their weapons, ready to charge and show the H.L.A and the Gems what the Alloys were capable of.

"Alloys, attack !"


	17. Chapter 17 : Stoking the Flames

Chapter 17

* * *

The Steven and the rest of the Gems watched as Wolfram and Titanium dove off of the ledge that overlooked the H.L.A compound and smashed into the ground.  
By now the whole compound was mobilizing to defend the reactor and destroy the Gems; foolishly think that they were the immediate threat.  
A dozen armored up Soviet troop carrier trucks drove out of the compound, each loaded up with armed militants.  
Steven watched as the trucks began to make their way towards a concrete ramp that would lead the trucks up towards the ledge where he and the Gems were standing by.

"Hey, those trucks are headed right for us!" he exclaimed as the first truck reached the ramp.

"No they aren't," Steel stated flatly.

There was a sudden deafening boom and a bright flash as Steel fired his rifle. The column blew apart in a fiery explosion as the sniper round tore effortlessly through the trucks in one shot. The blast left a thunderous echo as Steel pulled back the firing bolt and loaded the next round.

"Who's next on the list?" he asked as he lined up his next target.

Through his scope, Steel spotted a cluster of old T-72 tanks rolling out of the compound. Each of the tanks had large slates of obsidian colored armor.  
The nature of the armor was obviously Gem related, but that didn't matter, if it was in Steel's sights, it was going to die.

"Hey, Pearl, these heathens have no edict." Steel stated out as he lined up his next shot. "Don't they know it's improper to run around-"

He fired the next round, startling the group by it's monstrous sound.  
A split second after he fired, the tank in the middle of the cluster erupted in a shower of sparks and flames as its turret was blown clean off of it's body.

"-topless..."

The Gem's attention was drawn towards the valley below as gun shots began to ring out. Dozens of militants rushed headlong towards Wolfram and Titanium.  
The two Alloys stood firmly as bullets bounced harmlessly off of their armored bodies. With the mass of militants drawing closer and closer, Steven started to worry. Wolfram and Titanium were doing nothing, they were just standing, facing the flashing of guns and gleam of bayonets.

"Pearl, why aren't they doing anything?" Steven asked as he tugged on her shoulder worriedly. "They're gonna get clobbered!"

"They're waiting," Garnet answered flatly.

"For what ?" Everyone except Turquoise asked.

Garnet readjusted her shades as she watched and waited for the massacre to erupt. By now the militants had encircled the two Alloys. A mistake.

"For the highest possible kill ratio."

At that moment, both Wolfram and Titanium raised their weapons and unleashed an avalanche of hot led.  
Like a scythe sweeping the fields, the two Alloys mowed down row after row of the charging militants. Blood geysered as bodies were ripped apart bullet by bullet. Over the gunfire, Garnet could hear Titanium's wicked laughter.

"You get a bullet, and you get a bullet, everyone gets a bullet!" the Alloy cackled as he swept across the charging militants with a growing pile of empty bullet castings piling at his feet.

In contrast to his more blood thirsty comrade, Wolfram did not carelessly hip fire his weapon. He made sure that each shot counted by firing in short controlled bursts.

_Heart, lungs, jugular, brain,_ Wolfram made mental notes after each burst he fired.

Pearl was shocked at how powerful the Alloy's weapons were. Each fired twice as fast as any other machine gun in the world, each spraying a nearly immeasurable amount of bullets. Clearly, they two were developed using Gem technologies. With those weapons, the Alloys could take on an opposing enemy force twice as big. Pearl shuttered to think about what would happen should those weapons be mass produced and sold to military contractors.  
Turquoise covered her mouth with shock and disgust. This was not the first time she had seen so many people die in such little time.  
But that still didn't make it any less horrific.

"It's just like Wounded Knee..."she stated sadly.

Another loud blast from Steel's rifle split the air as he destroyed another tank.

"Hmm...something doesn't feel right..." he murmured. "Surly this couldn't be all that these heathens left to defend their base with."

As if on cue, Garnet noticed several rapid bursts of smoke coming from the south end of the compound followed by a high pitched whistling.  
Arching through the sky towards the Gems were at least forty-eight rockets.

"Rockets!" she exclaimed. "Get down!"

Steven's gem flashed as he summoned a shield to protect the group. One by one the rockets detonated against his shield in a magnesium white explosion.  
Each rocket was loaded with Fire Salts that would leave a fine red cloud of salts that once they touched anything, would ignite instantly.  
The salts burned hotter and longer than white phosphorus. But Steven wasn't worried about the flames, he was more concerned with keeping his shield from failing. Rocket after rocked rained down onto Steven's shield, straining it further and further.  
The ground began to break and crumble as the shock of the blasts shook the earth to he breaking point.  
Suddenly, the ground heaved and collapsed underneath the shield, sending the Gems and two Alloys tumbling down to the battlefield below.  
As they fell, Steven felt Pearl grab a hold of him and held him tightly against her body so that she would lessen the impact of the fall.  
Pearl then felt a massive hand grab her as Iron held both of them against his chest with his back facing the ground.  
With a loud thud, the Gems and the two Alloys slammed against the ground. Iron groaned sorely as he opened his arms and released Pearl and Steven.

"Oww..." the colossal Alloy groaned as he laid against the ground.

Pearl and Steven both grabbed both of his hands and tried to pull him up to his feet, but to no avail. Iron was simply too heavy for them to lift.  
After a few attempts, Garnet finally grabbed onto Iron's body armor and pulled him to his feet.  
Iron shook the haze from his eyes and staggered as he regained his balance.

"Thanks, Red," Iron stated in his usual soft tone.

"Don't mention it," Garnet responded flatly, not bothering to correct the name the Alloy had given her.

* * *

Before anyone could assess the status of their team mates, the distant pounding of cannon fire swiftly caught their attention.  
The tanks that Steel had not killed had their guns zeroed in on the Gem's position. Steel looked down the scope of his rifle only to find that the barrel had been broken during the impact.

"Damn it all !" he snarled angrily as he threw the rifle aside. "Looks like I am going to be getting my hands dirty after all."

With the orange gleam of hot metal, Steel forged his clawed gauntlet and bolted towards the enemy tanks.  
Titanium could boast about how fast he was, but even he knew that his older brother was faster. Steel looked like a gray blur as he zipped past Wolfram and Titanium. Sparks flew as Steel raked his claws against the ground as he closed in on the tanks.  
The tanks began to fire their machine guns as they tried to retreat, but the cold blooded Alloy wasn't about to let them escape. Steel leaped on top of the closest tank and pried it's hatch open.

"Mind if I join you?" Steel hissed as he dove into the tank.

From the Gem's perspective, all they could see was the tank violently rocking back and forth as claws sliced out of the turret with the loud screeching sound of tortured metal. Blood began to seep out of the claw marks like water faucets. Suddenly, the tank turned it's turret towards the other tanks and open fired.  
At first, this act was met with confusion, but as another tank erupted into a ball of flames, the others began to fire upon the hijacked tank.  
This lead to further confusion and resulted in all of the tanks shooting at each other.

"What in the world is he doing?" Carnelian asked as each of the enemy tanks exchanged friendly fire.

"Showing off probably," Pounamu said with a small sneer, enjoying Steel's work.

After the last enemy tank erupted into flames, Steel hoped out of his mangled tank and ripped off it's 12.7mm machine gun that was mounted on top of the turret. After checking the weapon, Steel regrouped with Wolfram and Titanium. The two Alloys stood back to back, surrounded by piles of dead bodies.

"So, how goes the hunt?" he asked casually, unfazed by the occasional bullet bouncing off his armor.

"Kind of busy here, man!" Titanium exclaimed as he let lose another stream of bullets.

"Steel, why aren't you using your rifle?!"Wolfram ordered fiercely.

"It broke, I had no other choice," Steel responded coolly. "Besides, it looks like you two have this covered."

"Call me crazy, but shouldn't these bitches have run out of men by now?" Titanium asked as he reloaded his weapon. "I've counted over fifty kills and more just keep comin'!"

Wolfram agreed, a base this large should only have enough room for maybe a hundred men. But more always seemed ready to fill the ranks. Something wasn't right, but Wolfram had no time to ponder what it could be. As long as he could breath, he would stand his ground.

* * *

Wave after wave of H.L.A militants smashed against the three Alloys with complete disregard for their own lives. At first, the Alloys had little difficulty dealing with the enemy onslaught, but soon it became apparent to them and the Gems that they had underestimated the sheer manpower of the H.L.A.

Minutes turned to hours as the once one sided battle started to shift in the H.L.A's favor. Slowly, Wolfram, Steel, and Titanium were pushed back as more and more militants poured out from the opening at the base of the reactor.

"How the Hell are they fitting this many guys in one reactor?!" Titanium hollered over the loud pounding of the Soviet machine gun his brother hip fired. "You said there was only gonna be maybe fifty at most!"

"Shut up and keep firing!" Steel snarled angrily.

Steven tugged on Garnet's hand as he watched another wave charge the three Alloys.

"Garnet, we gotta help them!" he exclaimed urgently. "If we don't help them, then we'll be-"

Steven's eyes widened as he spotted the same bursts of smoke that herald the earlier barrage of rockets. Steven summoned another shield to protect the Gem's from another hail of rockets.

"Garnet, look, there!" Steven pointed to where the rockets had been fired. "Can you see what's launching those?"

Even through the fire and smoke, Garnet's keen eyes could spot those responsible for the rocket fire.  
Parked in a single row where twelve old Soviet Katyusha rocket trucks. Each one were firing a nearly constant barrage of rockets filled with Fire Salts.  
That wasn't all she noticed. Garnet noticed that each of the trucks had the same rust stains, the same dents, and the same color as the rest of the trucks.  
It was like they were perfect copies of each other. Copies or not, they were constant threat, one that needed to be dealt with.

"Iron," Garnet ordered firmly.

"Yes?" Iron asked, glad to finally be of some use.

"Fire the Jericho and take out those trucks," Garnet ordered as she pointed down towards the trucks.

"Okay, Red..." Iron responded as he hoisted the laser cannon over his shoulder.

The weapon began to glow and hum as it charged up. With a clap of thunder, the green laser beam erupted out of the weapon.  
However, this time the power output fluctuated violently. The powerful recoil of the weapon caught Iron off guard and staggered him, causing him to lose control of the weapon. Instead of just destroying the Katyusha trucks, the beam carved across the remains of the reactor, cutting right through the hastily built concrete sarcophagus that still held most of the radioactive materials within it. With the collective roar of bending steel and concrete, the reactor tower began to slide apart.

"Oops...I did something bad, didn't I?" Iron asked worriedly as he watched the reactor tower collapse.

Everyone was silent as they watched the reactor cave in on itself. This was never part of the plan. The reactor wasn't supposed to take damage as it would release irradiated dust into the atmosphere.

"I don't think 'bad' quite covers it," Pearl stated coldly as she watched a pillar of irradiated smoke rise into the blue sky.

As the wall of dust washed over the valley below, the gun fire stopped. There was too much dust to see what was happening.

"Everyone, get down here!" the loud voice of Wolfram ordered fiercely. "Now!"

Without hesitation, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and the Remnants made their way towards the last place they had seen Wolfram.  
The ground was slick with a black sludge, and bodies laid in piles as far as the eye could see. A few of the militants that some how managed to survive the assault moaned in pain as they reached for the Gems. As the dust cloud began to settle, the Gems found Wolfram, Steel, and Titanium standing in the center of the killing field. Even through their helmets, Garnet could see that they were tired. The barrels of Wolfram's weapon were glowing hot from it's constant use.  
Both Steel and Titanium had dents and scratches tarnishing their armor along with blood splatter stains.  
Their shoulders were drooped and they were breathing heavily. No one really knew what to say as they approached the exhausted Alloys.

"Umm...good job guys?" Amethyst stated hesitantly. "You...really showed them who's-"

"Look at them," Wolfram ordered stoically. "Look at the bodies."

With a few gasps and repulsed gags, the Gems looked at the carnage the Alloys had created. As they stared at the mounds of limbs and grizzly remains, the Gems spotted something unnerving. The militants that had been slain in the first wave all bled red, but those that were slain after the first wave were bleeding a black sludge. What was more disturbing was the fact that each of the militants that fell after the first wave all looked exactly the same.  
Same uniform, same gun, same face, same size, same build.

"What the...I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" Steven asked as he tip toed over the dead bodies. "They all look the same."

"Yeah, what gives?" Titanium asked as he lit a slightly blood soaked cigarette. "They can't all be identical twins. Plus, last time I checked, human's don't bleed black goop."

"It wasn't just the militants," Garnet stated as she lifted two intact bodies and compared them. "Their trucks, their tanks, and their gunships, all of them were perfect copies of each other."

"What, like they were replicated? Like, with Pearl's Replicator Wand?" Amethyst asked as she hung on to Iron's shoulder so her feet wouldn't touch the sludge soaked ground.

"But, you destroyed it, Garnet," Pearl pointed out bitterly.

"Maybe they found another," Turquoise stated as she withdrew her prayer stick from under her shall.

Turquoise's eyes glowed a dull blue as she waved her prayer stick before her.

"Wówaš'ake," she whispered as blue lights danced around her.

The familiar blue light of Turquoise's magic cascaded down onto the three battered Alloys. It did little to dull their aches and sores, but it did give them a small boost in energy.

"Hey, Blue, somethings been bugging me," Titanium stated as he flicked his burnt out cigarette at her feet. "How come all of your Gem buddies get weapons, while you got stuck with that little beaded twig?"

Pearl felt her anger flair at the blatant disrespect the Alloy was showing. No one talked to an Elder Gem like that.

"You ungrateful little heathen!" she snapped as she pulled Titanium by his scarf.

"Let it go, Pearl," Turquoise stated tiredly. "The child is only curious."

With an angry scowl, Pearl let the Alloy go.

"They can't keep their hands off of me," Titanium sneered.

"Shut up," Wolfram ordered coldly. "Let the Gem speak."

Turquoise sighed tiredly. She didn't have the time or the patience to give them the full story. That tale was to be told on a peaceful, less violent day.

"In short, this prayer stick is not summoned through my gemstone," she spoke in a sagely manner. "It was a gift from a very dear friend of mine. Through it, I can channel auras of strength, peacefulness, and containment."

"But...what is your weapon?" Steven asked with a childish excitement. "Can we see it?"

Turquoise suddenly became very stern looking as if she had just heard grim news. She pulled her shall over her shoulders comfortingly as she took a few steps back.

"No one can see it," she stated in a foreboding tone.

"But why-"

Suddenly, a loud rumbling came from the reactor. The Gem's and the Alloys readied them selves, hoping they were prepared for what was to come.  
But there was no amount of training or experience that could prepare them for what was about to happen.

* * *

A sudden high pitch siren blared through out the compound followed by a piercing screeching wave of sound.  
The Alloys cried out in pain and fell to their knees, gripping their chests and stomachs. Their weapons sparked and fell apart in their hands.  
One by one the Gems started to fall as well. This siren was different from the one they heard back during the failed invasion of Beach City, this one was far more potent. The Gem's physical constructs flickered and distorted as the siren continued to blare.  
Through the piercing screech and blaring siren, Steven heard something else. Underneath all the layers of sound, Steven could hear screaming, desperate, anguished screaming. Slowly, the Gems forced themselves off the ground and back on their feet.  
A thick wall of smoke rose from the ground as the bodies of the dead militants began to writhe and burn.

"Garnet, we need to get out of here!" Pearl shouted over the siren. "We can't win against this many Burners!"

"She's right, Garnet!" Amethyst shouted. "We gotta bail!"

"We are not leaving!" Wolfram suddenly yelled angrily. "We've come too close!"

All around the Gems rose hundreds of if not thousands of Burners.

"Garnet...?" Pearl asked worriedly as more Burners arose from the mounds of bodies.

Garnet's eyes darted in every direction as she looked for a possible way out. Her gaze fell upon one of the burning tanks.  
Standing on top of it was something the likes of which she had never seen before.

It appeared to be an H.L.A militant from his uniform. But upon further observation, Garnet realized that whatever was standing before her wasn't a human or a Burner. It looked like a half human half Burner hybrid. One of it's eyes was an empty glowing orange socket while the other was blood shot. It's teeth were jagged and crooked. It held a Soviet DshK 1938 heavy machine gun in one hand while the other arm was glowing hot and dripping with liquid metal.  
Thick metal cables ran through it's body like parasitic worms.

Suddenly the creature let out a loud, grinding roar. The horde of Burners turned to the hybrid.

"Tear them apart!" it roared as I fired it's machine gun wildly in the air.

The Burner horde charged the Gem and Alloys like a tidal wave of burning anger. They picked up weapons and scraps of metal for armor as they charged, increasing their strength and durability.

"We are the future!" the hybrid roared triumphantly.

The Crystal Gems summoned their weapons with colorful flashes of light as they readied themselves for battle.  
With a pain filled groan, Wolfram pushed himself off of the ground. Wolfram felt like he was on fire.  
His body screamed at him to stay down, but he would have none of that.  
Despite the searing pain, he could feel the beating of his heart growing stronger with each beat.  
One by one the Alloys stood back up.  
Steam was seeping out of Iron's helmet as he gripped his sledgehammer.  
Titanium seemed to be shaking like a jack hammer as the ground shook underneath him.  
Steel twitched as small sparks of electricity snapped and popped between his fingers.

"The future?" Wolfram asked in a cold, menacing voice. "You are not the future."

With a red flash of light, the Alloy summoned his cavalry sabers.

"We are."


	18. Chapter 18: Writhing in Flames Part 1

Chapter 18

* * *

The ground shook as the thousand strong Burner horde stampeded towards the Gems. Embers danced into the air as the charred creatures began to encircle the warriors. The hybrid cackled wickedly as he watched the warriors raise their weapons.  
No mercy would be shown and he looked forward to watching his army tear the Gems apart, limb by limb.  
Their bodies would be defiled, mangled, and left as a message for the whole world to see; 'the HLA would never be stopped.'

"WE ARE THE FUTURE!" the hybrid roared triumphantly.

Soon it would all be over. The Gems had made this too easy. With them dead, none would be able to stand against the might of the glorious HLA.  
He raised his hideously deformed arm in the air to signal the slaughter. That's when he felt something he didn't expect or what to feel; threatened.  
He had heard intelligence reports about the four abominable metallic warriors from agents in the US, but the hybrid's higher ups had determined that they were inferior to the Crystal Gems. While it was true that they had wiped out the surprise invasion of Beach City and cut through wave after wave of loyal militants just hours ago, the hybrid had been convinced that the metal warriors were nothing but hollow mockeries of the Gem warriors.  
If all he had been told was true, then why did he feel so uneasy about them all of a sudden?

* * *

Even with all the chaos that surrounded him, Wolfram managed to block it out. All he felt was the searing pain that ripped through his body as the infernal sirens blared endlessly around him.

_Count to four, inhale,_ he told him self over and over again. _Count to four, exhale._

Slowly, the pain seemed to grow distant. It never truly went away, it just became less noticeable. In the pain's place came a new sensation.  
It was foreign and unexpected, but Wolfram welcomed it. Through the blinding pain in his body, he began to feel alive.  
His heart was pounding, his hands were shaking, and his stomach was growling.  
A dull, red glow shown through the gaps in his armor, and the air around him suddenly grew hotter.  
He could feel and sense every single filthy creature that stood before him. His mind began to run a thousand scenarios of what could happen next.  
Each one offered an interesting method of dealing with the threat at hand. Wolfram had become nigh clairvoyant, much like Garnet.  
For the first time in his short existence, Wolfram knew felt what it was like to be free.  
No Adler, no orders, nothing holding his leash.  
It was such a glorious feeling. If the HLA wanted to take this feeling, this right from innocent people, then Wolfram would do everything he could to stop them.  
Even if it meant killing every last one of their militants and Burners to do so, then he would do it happily.  
That's what he was made for, protecting the rights and freedom of others, no matter the cost.

* * *

Titanium's body shook uncontrollably as gripped his head in pain. He had never felt this amount of agony before. The more he shook and the more he pressed against his head, the more he became aware of his body. He could feel every single molecule in his body as clearly as one would feel their limbs.  
He could feel his hooked chain as though it were part of his own body. He felt this once before, back when he and Pounamu had their 'little moment' together.  
It was the same burning sensation he got from her when his tongue touched her gemstone. But this sensation was so much more focused and primal.  
Through this new pain, he began to feel a new sick sense of pleasure. His breathing became quick and heavy as smoke bellowed from his mouth.  
The pain, the pleasure, it was so new and exciting. But those loud, annoying sirens were ruining his rush.

"Shut up..." he hissed at the bodiless sirens.

His armor began to morph and twist more hooked chains out of his back.

"Shut up!" he spate angrily with saliva dripping from his teeth.

The hooked chains writhed as they coiled themselves like snakes about to strike. A cold smiled crept across the Alloy's face.  
He had warned them, now things were going to get bloody. Titanium began to laugh sinisterly as he rose from the ground.

"Fine, you asked for it..."

* * *

Steel's eyes darted and twitch involuntarily as the burning in his stomach spread through out the rest of his body.  
Steel was no stranger to pain as the FBUR had trained him in pain tolerance. But this was nothing like he had felt before.  
It felt like he was being ripped apart molecule by molecule. His hands twitched and contorted as the siren continued to blare it's agonizing song.  
Each and every molecule in his body were rubbing violently against each other. The massive amount of friction created a build up of static electricity.  
Bright arcs of electricity snapped and sparked between Steel's hands.

"This...is new..." the Alloys rasped as he watched the electricity arced and branch out around him.

This new phenomenon felt familiar, and oddly invigorating. He had the power of a lightning storm literally in the palms of his hands.  
Burners, being made up of molten metal, were naturally resistant to heat.  
And Garnet could boast about how she could withstand the rock melting temperatures of lava.  
But Steel bet that neither of them could survive the nearly unfathomable heat of a lighting bolt.

"Fifty-thousand degrees Fahrenheit..." Steel hissed giddily as he stared up at the Burner horde. "That's five times hotter than the surface of the sun."

Electricity danced all around the Alloy as he readied himself for the fast approaching battle. There were so many potential victims, and he had all the time in the world.

"This will be pleasing."

* * *

Iron let out loud pain filled whines and squeals as he rolled on the ground in agony. Iron didn't understand what was happening or why it was happening.  
All he knew was that something was hurting him. So many questions flooded his mind as he tried to make sense of everything.  
What did he do?  
Why was his body hurting?  
What did he do to deserve this hurt?  
Was he being punished?  
Did he do something wrong?  
All Iron wanted were answers, instead he only heard the angry sirens screaming at him. It was just like in his dreams, everything was so loud and hurtful.  
He felt cold and alone. He felt helpless and scared. Desperately looking for some form of relief, Iron rolled over on to his back and looked over at Pearl and Carnelian. They were so pretty but frail looking. Yet they were not afraid, and if they were they weren't showing it.  
Even against all those mean monsters, they stood firm with their weapons in hand. Those two Gems were the only ones other than Professor Adler and his fellow Alloys who had shown him kindness. Ones so kind and pretty as they were should not be bullied by those monsters.  
Iron suddenly felt angry.  
He was taught never to get angry, even while fighting monsters. Adler told him that it wasn't healthy for him to get angry.  
But Adler wasn't here to tell him what to do.  
Iron's friends were in danger and they needed to be protected. Steam hissed out of the vertical slits in Iron's helmet. His body temperature began to rise rapidly.  
His armor got so hot that it actually began to melt in certain parts. Iron did not notice or care about that. This was not his dreams, this was real.  
Iron was not some small weak runt, Iron was big and strong.  
Iron was not helpless, Iron was not scared.  
Iron was an Alloy, and Wolfram was counting on him to keep everyone safe.  
Iron emitted a deep growl as he rose to his full height, towering over his comrades and many of his foes.  
The solid iron head of his sledgehammer began to glow with heat.  
Iron hated bullies, they always picked on those who were too small or too weak to defend themselves.  
That's what the glowing monsters that encircled his friends were; bullies. Now it was Iron's turn to show them what it felt like to be small and weak.  
It was his turn to be the bully.

* * *

The Gems and the Remnants could only watch the Alloys rose slowly from the ground, their bodies visibly changing.  
Whatever was happening to them, it defiantly wasn't planned.  
Both Garnet and Turquoise could feel the Alloy's once weak mystical energies skyrocket at an alarming rate.  
By the time the Burner horde had surrounded them, the Alloy's energy levels had reached Crystal Gem levels.  
Before today, the Alloys had never shown any mystical capabilities, they always made due by using their great strength and coordination.  
But now they were showing that they too were capable of harnessing Gem-like abilities.  
Garnet suddenly realized something startling, the Alloys only started showing these abilities after the siren began to blare; when the Burners started to rise. Somehow, the Alloys and the Burners were connected. And any connection with Burners meant a connection with the False Gem.

"The future?" Wolfram asked in a cold, menacing voice. "You are not the future."

With a red flash of light, the Alloy summoned his cavalry sabers.

"We are."

* * *

If Burners could appear nervous, they would. Even though they were a thousand plus strong, they were now facing eight Crystal Gem warriors and four...unknown enemies. With their limited intelligence, the Burners could instinctively determine how high a target's threat level was. But they felt something off about the Alloys. Something about them felt familiar yet foreign at the same time. There was something inside of them that was powerful...powerful and angry.  
Powerful or not, the Burners had no choice but to fight.  
She needed to be protected, and had it not been for those skin covered meat sacks that ruled over them, the reactor would be in ruins.  
They had answered her cries only to be used as beasts of burden by those who had imprisoned her.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" the hybrid roared angrily. "KILL THEM!"

With a collective roar, the Burner horde began their attack in full.

"Alloys!"

"Gems!"

"Attack!"

* * *

Garnet slammed her gauntlets into the ground and created a shock wave that threw the charging beasts back into there brethren. Before the creatures could respond, Titanium leaped into the horde, laughing madly. Chains swept and tore through the creatures as Titanium used his bare hands to punch, rip, and break anything near him. Like metallic tendrils, Titanium held several Burners into the air before tearing them apart. He wasn't being quick about it, he would first pull off the arms, then the legs, then finally the head.

"This is a whole new level of awesome!" he roared as he impaled three Burners through the head. "Why didn't I do this before?!"

Pearl and Carnelian ducked and wove as they blocked and attacked the countless Burners that were mobbing them.  
Pearl's spear easily pierced through the creature's shells while Carnelian's chakram flew like a decapitating wind.  
Suddenly, the two Gems were slammed from behind by an unseen enemy. When they jumped back to their feet, the Burners that were enclosing upon them all had large panels of thick scrap metal and were using them as shields.

_Garnet was right, they are getting smarter!_ Pearl mentally noted as the creatures formed a phalanx around her and Carnelian.

Pearl japped her spear at the shields, but she just couldn't punch through it. Carnelian nimbly threw her chakram, but she too met similar results.

"Well this isn't very good now is it?" Carnelian asked as she stood back to back with Pearl.

Step by step, the wall of shielded Burners enclosed upon the two Gems. Just as things started to look bad for the two, Carnelian noticed a bright red flash. Her instincts warned her of a fast approaching threat.

"Get down!" she exclaimed as she tackled Pearl to the ground.

Both shut their eyes with dreaded anticipation. The air above them suddenly felt incredibly hot as a loud boom echoed. When they opened their eyes, the only thing left of the shielded Burners were their legs. Something had vaporized them, something of incredible heat. Before they could question anything, more Burners filled the ranks. The two Gems scrambled to their feet and readied their weapons. As the next wave of Burners charged the two Gems, Pearl heard a loud angry voice booming over the fray.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU BULLIES!"

With a loud whoosh of air and a cataclysmic blast of rock and earth, Iron slammed into the charging Burners.  
Like hungry lice, the creatures swarmed the colossal Alloy, each clawing and prying at his armor.  
Iron roared and swung his sledgehammer wildly as he tore the creatures off of him.  
Pearl and Carnelian were dumbstruck as they watched Iron fight against the infernal horde. It was like watching a train wreck that wouldn't stop.  
The earth shook and broke every time Iron slammed his sledgehammer against the ground.  
Occasionally, the two Gems had to duck to avoid a few overly zealous swings. Each swing of his sledgehammer sent groups of Burners flying like rag dolls.  
But despite Iron's apparent advantages, the colossal Alloy began to weaken.  
Pearl could see that Iron's elevated body temperature was weakening his armor; a weakness the Burners could sense.  
Their claws began cut deep gashes into the Alloy's armor. Steam hissed loudly as one of the creatures finally managed to pierce completely through Iron's armor.  
The Alloy wailed in pain as more and more spots in his armor were penetrated.

"Get off of him you heathens!" Pearl yelled as she leaped onto Iron's back and tried to get the Burners off of him.

"Yeah, leave him alone!" Carnelian shrilled angrily as she threw her chakram through the air., decapitating one of the nightmarish creatures.

Pearl and Carnelian stabbed and slashed the Burners off of Iron's back while also trying to keep hold of him.  
The heat that radiated off of his armor scorched their hands with a sickening sizzling sound.  
Iron flailed wildly as he tried to tear off whatever it was that was clinging to him.  
Pearl and Carnelian had to dodge and weave as the Alloy swiped and grasped blindly at them.

"EVERYTHING HURTS!" Iron cried out in anguish as he desperately tried to rid himself of his torment.

"Iron, you need to calm down!" Pearl exclaimed as she pried the last of the Burners off of his back.

"Pearl, you try to get him to stop flailing around!" Carnelian ordered. "I'll try to calm him down!"

Pearl jumped off of Iron's back and landed in front of him with her arms out ready to halt him. Pearl now only hoped that she had the strength to hold back the colossal Alloy.

Carnelian crawled up to Iron's helmet and held tightly to it.

"Iron, sweetie, listen to me!" Carnelian spoke in a clear and firm voice. "The monsters are off of you now. They can't hurt you anymore. Now calm down before-"

Suddenly, gunshots split the air as machine guns roared to life. Iron reached out in front of him and grabbed Pearl and shielded the two Gems from the hail of bullets. The Burner horde had reformed their ranks with armed Burners leading the attack.

"Pearl, are you alright!" Carnelian exclaimed as she noticed a few bullets wounds on Pearl's back.

"I'll live..."Pearl responded shaken as her physical construct pushed the bullets out of her back. "How can things so small hurt so badly?"

"Did they hurt you too...?" Iron asked weakly.

Pearl looked up at Iron's head. The inside of his helmet was glowing with a bright orange glow.

"Yes...I got hurt, but I'll be alright," Pearl responded nervously as the orange glow became brighter.

Iron suddenly pushed the two Gems far enough behind him that they wouldn't get hit by what was about to happen.

"They hurt you, they hurt me, they'll hurt the others..."

As Iron stood facing the Burner horde, the orange glow within his helmet began blindingly bright.

"NOW I'LL MAKE THEM HURT!"

With a loud, terrifying roar, a beam of energy erupted out of Iron's helmet and swept across the battle field. Metal melted, the ground charred, and at least a hundred Burners were vaporized almost instantly. Pearl watched as the beam tore through anything that Iron faced. This attack was terrifying and powerful, even by Gem standards. Pearl felt her skin tingle as she felt something hurt her skin. She realized with horror what the beam was. It was a focused beam of x-ray-heated air.  
She had seen a similar ability used before. It was used by the False Gem.  
Once the beam stopped firing, Iron fell face first to the ground with a loud thud.

"Iron!" both Pearl and Carnelian exclaimed as they rushed over to him.

At the sound of their voices, the battered metal colossus rolled over onto his back. Steam rose off of him as his armor began to cool down.  
Iron's helmet was warped from the intense heat from the beam softening the metal.

"Are you alright?" Pearl asked as she tried to pull the Alloy to his feet.

"Got all the hurt out...now I feel sleepy..."Iron answered with an exhausted tone. "But...still more monster left to fight..."

With a pained grunt, Iron forced himself off of the ground. He no longer felt angry or like he was burning from the inside.  
He bent down and pulled his sledgehammer out of the ground. He still had orders to follow and there was no time to rest.  
Despite Pearl and Carnelian's wishes, Iron charged back into combat.  
Pearl was impressed, she had thought little of the Alloys before.  
But seeing the determination in their actions gave her a reason to respect them; or at least respect for Iron.

Pearl withdrew a second spear from her gemstone and turned to Carnelian.

"We can't let him do all the work now can we?" Pearl stated with a proud smile.

Carnelian smiled and tapped her gemstone and summoned five extra chakram discs.

"No, we can't," Carnelian responded while firmly holding the razor sharp ring discs in between her fingers with three in each hand. "He's our friend, and we help our friends."

Pearl nodded her head as the two Gems both ran to Iron's side.

"That we do Carnelian. That we do."

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates. That little thing called life has been getting in the way.

Here's a little tidbit of information.

Iron's melting point is 2,800°F.

Uranium's melting point is 2,070°F.

Just some food for thought.


	19. Chapter 19: Writhing in Flames Part 2

Chapter 19

* * *

Steel and Azurite both fought together as the hellish horde pressed their attacks. Steel's clawed gauntlet carved through the Burner's molten body like a hot knife through butter. He had been using his new electrical ability to super heat his blades to white hot temperatures.  
It was more than enough to cut through the dense flesh of the Burners.  
Azurite was using a similar technique, the main deference was that she used air friction to heat her rapier sword.  
Limbs flew and heads rolled as the two warriors fought in an oddly graceful rhythm. For Azurite, it felt almost like she was dancing, and that slightly frightened her.  
For Steel, he was simply doing what felt right. Unlike his comrade Iron, Steel's polished armor could withstand the intense heat of the Burner's body fluids.  
So he had no complaints about having to get his hands dirty. In fact, he was having a blast. He felt invigorated by the electricity that coursed through his body.  
Azurite, on the other hand, was more afraid of Steel's new ability than the horde of Burners they faced. She had already felt more than a few stray jolts of electricity strike through her body. She was lucky that none of them were strong enough to seriously hurt her. But it was only a matter of time before he did. Finally, after an exceptionally powerful jolt of electricity, Azurite could stand the Alloy no longer.

"Merde, watch what you are doing you clumsy barbarian!" the pale blue gem cursed angrily flicked the burning ichor off of her sword. "I have not lived a thousand years just to be killed by an amature's mistake!"

Steel let out an angry tsk as he ripped his claws out of a Burner's chest. He was growing sick of the Gem's constant berating.

"Trust me, Princess. If I really wanted you dead, you would be by now," Steel hissed venomously as he ran his claws sensually across his chest armor. "But orders are orders, so you go and play in your corner, and I'll play in mine."

Azurite spun around got right up into Steel's face.

"Are you threatening me, Alloy?" she asked with a threatening glare as she tapped his neck gently with the tip of her rapier

Steel lifted his helmet's visor so that he could look the gem in the eyes. He sniffed the air and smiled wickedly. The smell of the Gem's perfume tickled his insides.

"Perish the thought," Steel responded with a flick of his tongue. "A dance with you would be like a dance with Madame La Guillotine ..."

Before Azurite could think up a scornful comeback, she suddenly felt a subtle tingling. She then realized that Steel had the curve of his blades resting against her abdomen. The tingling she was feeling was in fact small arcs of electricity dancing menacingly across her skin.

"Now, like I said..."Steel hissed coldly. "You play in your corner, and I'll play in mine."

It was then that Azurite realized he wasn't joking. Steel really meant what he had said about killing her.

"You really are a barbarian..." Azurite stated with a subtle trimmer in her voice. "Only the humans could make something as vile as you."

Steel cackled then spun around and drove his claws into the chest of a charging Burner. He lifted the creature up into the air and let it sink deeper onto his claws, savoring every flail and writhe as the creature slowly faded into ash.

"C'est la vie," he said in an almost singing pitch.

Azurite scowled angrily then unleashed a flurry of thrust and swings at the closest enemy she could find, all the while spewing a nonstop stream of curse words in french. She moved her sword so fast that she looked more like a blur of blue and white than a warrior. That Alloy was not a warrior in her eyes. He was nothing more than a cold blooded killer with powers he did not deserve. In all of her life, she had only seen a few as cold as Steel. Azurite didn't enjoy fighting, but she would do anything to see that she was victorious. Steel, on the other hand, didn't even seem to care or recognize the fact that he was in the middle of a battle. The way he fought and acted, it was more like he was singling out each Burner at a time; like he was inspecting cattle. That was not the mindset of a warrior, that was the mindset of a serial killer.

* * *

Somehow, during the chaos of the battle, Pounamu had become separated from Turquoise and the others. Not that she cared, she preferred fighting alone. Steven could take care of himself, and Turquoise always had a trick up her sleeve. In fact, the only person she was worried about was Garnet.  
She knew Garnet was more than a match for the horde, but just the thought of someone else's hands on her infuriated her.  
Like the Māori warriors she based her image around, Pounamu fought with an unmatched ferocity.  
Each swing and thrust of her taiaha staff crushed anyone foolish enough to oppose her. Each Burner she killed seemed only to add to her ferocity.  
Her vision began to redden and she could feel a deep warmth rushing through her body.

"Blood lust, huh?" she asked aloud as she impaled a Burner to the ground. "Maybe that stupid Alloy wasn't just talkin' crap."

Even if what Titanium had said was true, it didn't bother her one bit. This blood lust or whatever it was felt good, really good. In her mind, nothing that felt that good could be bad. The sound of a whip crack broke the green Gem from her thoughts. Pounamu spun around just in time to see Amethyst tumble through the air. Pounamu tried to get out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough to avoid colliding with the purple Gem. With a loud smack, both slammed into each other.

"Sup, other P?" Amethyst said with an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry about the hard landing.

"Get off of me you purple midget!" Pounamu yelled angrily as she pushed Amethyst off of her.

"Geez, are you always this nice?" Amethyst asked sarcastically as she re-summoned her whip.

Pounamu let out a loud war cry and charged headfirst into an approaching group of Burners, not noticing that they were all bristling with machine guns and shotguns. By the time she could hear the clicking of the guns loading, she was too close to dodge them.

"Crap..."

Before the first volley of gunfire could shred the green Gem into dust, something wrapped tightly around her waist and yanked her back towards Amethyst.  
Pounamu hit the ground hard and rolled into a blast crater that Amethyst was taking refuge in.  
The green Gem scowled bitterly as she popped her spine back into place with a loud snapping noise.

"Oh, man, thanks for the save back there, Amethyst," she chuckled nervously. "A second shorter and I would have been ground chuck!"

"Don't look at me!" Amethyst shouted over the roaring gunfire. "I didn't do that! I ducked in here the moment I saw the gun barrels!"

Pounamu's mind drew a blank.

"But...if you didn't pull me back here...then who did?"

As if on cue, a flash of gleaming metal blurred over the two Gem's heads. Pounamu's anger flared the moment she spotted the red scarf.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" she shrieked angrily. "Anyone but him!"

Amethyst popped her head out of the crater just in time to come face to face with several severed limbs and other body parts rain down onto the battlefield.  
Several Burners were suspended high in the air by hooked chains and were being ripped apart piece by piece.  
Standing in the center of the carnival of mayhem was the Alloy, Titanium.

"Sup, ladies?" he said with a childish excitement, unfazed by the bullets that bounced off of his armor.

With a loud bloodcurdling ripping sound, Titanium tore the creatures in his web of chains apart. He laughed as he was showered in burning ichor.

"Ah,ha,ha,ha! I'm sooo glad I decided to get up this morning!" he exclaimed as he looked around for more targets. "I never could have dreamed of being in a fight this fuckin' big!"

Pounamu scowled bitterly as she and Amethyst crawled out of the crater.

"Man, when you fight, you really hold nothin' back, do you?" Amethyst asked as she looked up at the Alloy with slight disgust.

"Fight? This ain't no fight!" Titanium shot back harshly. "It's a goddamned thrill ride!"

"What?!" Both Amethyst and Pounamu exclaimed with complete disbelief.

"Yeah, a thrill ride," the Alloy repeated. "You never know what's gonna happen ne-"

Suddenly a large group of Burners burst out of the ground and tackled the warriors.

Amethyst managed to slay the Burners on her and helped Pounamu get the creatures off of her. The two warriors fought back to back as the Burner horde attacked them from all sides.

"Where did that punk, Titanium go?!" Pounamu shouted over the fray.

Amethyst looked over where the Alloy last was and saw that something horrible was about to happen to him.  
The Burners had him pinned to the ground and were armed with bolt cutters.  
With loud screams of pain, the creatures snapped off the chains that grew out of Titanium's back. The Alloy kick and screamed as each chain was cut from his back.  
It was like having a limb torn off.

"Oh, snap! He's in deep!" Amethyst exclaimed urgently as she tugged on Pounamu.

Pounamu felt her heart stop. Everything seemed to slow down as she watched the hellish creatures maim Titanium.  
Over his loud cries of pain, she could sense a very disturbing sensation of joy rush through the Alloy's body. He wasn't just in pain, he was enjoying it, and so was she.

"Not one to beg, but I could use some help here!" the Alloy yelled weakly as he awaited whatever the creatures had planed for him next.

"Pounamu, you try to help Titanium, I'll go get Garnet!" Amethyst exclaimed as she ran for help from her leader.

Pounamu let out a savage scream and charged towards the Alloy. Burner after Burner fell before her as she desperately fought to save the friend she didn't want to have made. Pounamu managed to force her way through the horde and was within a few feet of the Alloy when she was tackled and crushed into the ground. Standing over her was the mutant Burner Hybrid. He had had enough of simply watching the battle unfold. Now he was ready to take part in it.

"FILTHY CREATURES!" the Hybrid snarled as he kicked Pounamu in her stomach. "THE HLA WILL BE VICTORIOUS!"

The Hybrid turned his head just in time to see one of Titanium's hooked chains fly past it's face. He grabbed it, wrapped it around his hand, and pulled hard.  
Titanium wasn't done fighting yet as he pulled back on his chain.

"Come on you ugly fuck!" he cursed madly as he tightened his grip. "Show me whatchu' got!"

The Hybrid growled angrily as he tugged violently on the chain. Titanium's smile widened as the tightness around his arm became crushing.  
He could hear his armor bending under the chain's coils.

"That all you got, BITCH?!"

Pounamu couldn't believe what she was watching. Titanium was stuck in some kind of crazy tug of war match with the Hybrid, and the Hybrid was winning.  
Little did she know that Titanium couldn't physically let go of his chain as it was attached to his arm. The only way he could release his grasp of the chain was to lose his arm, and he rather liked his arm. The Hybrid smiled and snapped his clawed fingers. A whole mass of Burners grabbed onto the Alloy's other arm and started to pull against him. Titanium suddenly realized what they were going to do.

"Drawn and quartered...a classic..." Titanium hissed with a nervous smile.

He could feel his arms being slowly pulled out of their sockets and his tendons and ligaments begin to tear. In the next few seconds, the Alloy was going to be subjected to the worst pain he had ever felt, and dammit was he looking forward to it.

* * *

Pounamu watched in horror as Titanium's arms were ripped from his body in a spray of violet gore. He let out a loud anguished scream as pain burned though is body. Slowly, the Alloy fell to his knees, curled up, and laid motionless.

The Hybrid smirked triumphantly as he dropped the fallen Alloy's chain on the ground. With the Alloy taken care of, all that was left was to destroy the rest of the Gems and the Alloy's brethren.

"One down..." he hissed as he lifted the terrified Pounamu violently up by her hair. "And you're next."

Pounamu responded by hocking the biggest wad phlegm she could muster right into the Hybrid's eye.

"Go to hell you freak!" she spate angrily as she thrashed against the Hybrid's grip. "I'm not gonna die without a fig-"

Both the Gem and the Hybrid stopped fighting as a cold, bone chilling laugh echoed across the battlefield.  
The hooked chain of the fallen Alloy suddenly slithered back to it's master's resting place. Suddenly, the Burners that had done the violent act were all ripped to pieces. Both Pounamu and the Hybrid watched with a mixture of terror and awe as Titanium rose to his feet, arms still missing, and with ink black smoke bellowing out of his mouth.

"Well...that was...neat..."he hissed with a terrifying smile on his face. "I'm surprised that actually worked."

The Hybrid dropped Pounamu and began to back away from the mangled Alloy.

"Wassa matter, big boy?" Titanium asked with a snicker. "You didn't really think that was gonna be enough to kill me. Did you?"

With a green flash, Pounamu summoned her taiaha and smashed across the back of the Hybrid's head. He staggered forward then lashed back at her with his clawed arm. Before he could follow up on the attack, Titanium bolted forward and bashed his forehead against the Hybrid's with enough force to shatter his goggles.

"No one hurts that girl..."Titanium hissed angrily. "No one...except me..."

The Hybrid snarled and retreated back behind a wall of his Burner slaves.

"That's right, run and hide you little bitch!" Titanium yelled angrily as he wobbled over to where Pounamu laid unconscious.

Using his chain as a tendril, Titanium lifted the green Gem off of the ground and shook her awake.

"T-T-Titanium?" Pounamu asked in a confused and frightened daze. "But, how are you-"

Titanium gave her a playful smack on her behind then popped his neck.

"Stop standing around!" he ordered firmly. "You've got people to hurt!"


	20. Chapter 20: Uncaged

Chapter 20

* * *

Garnet and Wolfram fought side by side as Steven protected Turquoise within his shield.  
Garnet fought unhindered against the Burner horde as she smashed and pummeled anything that challenged her.  
Her natural clairvoyance made it easy for her to predict the attacks of her enemies and her unparalleled strength delivered blows that could shatter granite.  
The liquid metal body fluids of the Burners did nothing to her as she slowly became drenched with it.

Wolfram on the other hand was having a little more trouble focusing as his senses seemed to be working on overdrive.  
He had not yet adjusted to his new precognitive abilities and was struggling just to keep from passing out. His ears were ringing, his head was pounding, and his hands were shaking so badly that he couldn't even hold his sabers properly. At first, he merely thought it was from a few too many blows to the head, but that was before he noticed the dull red glow that emanated out of his palms.

"Wolfram, watch out!" Garnet shouted.

Without time to react, Wolfram was struck in the face by a rocket-propelled grenade.  
He felt the blast, he felt the heat, but he didn't feel staggered at all by the fiery explosion.  
As the smoke settled, he realized that he hadn't even been moved from where he was standing.  
It was like nothing had happened at all. Garnet ran to the Alloy's aid only to find him standing with a confused posture.

"Are you alright?" Garnet asked flatly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

The moment her hand touched Wolfram's shoulder, Garnet's instincts began to scream at her that she was in danger.  
A sharp tingling sensation ran up her arm and spread throughout her body. It felt like something was draining the energy out of her.  
It was then that she noticed a bright red glow within Wolfram's armor.

"I...feel...fine?" Wolfram stated with hesitation as he wasn't really sure how he felt.

The grinding wail of a leaping Burner jolted Wolfram back to reality as he slashed his sabers down into the creature's shoulders.  
The Alloy spun to his left and dodged an attack from behind and decapitated the creature in one fluid motion. Before the creature's head hit the ground, Wolfram had slain two more Burner's as they attacked him simultaneously.

"Keep up the pressure!" he shouted with an authoritative tone. "They are weak!"

Garnet couldn't help but notice the Alloy's new found precision with his attacks. He was dodging attacks he had no way of seeing and showed no signs of slowing down. It mirrored her own style of fighting, and that unnerved her.

"Garnet, Garnet, over here!"

Garnet turned an saw Amethyst rushing towards her.

"What is it?" Garnet asked as she held a Burner up by the neck.

"Things are getting bad!" Amethyst exclaimed as a few bullets zipped over her head. "I think we may have bitten off more than we can chew! If we want to win this thing, then we need to come up with something fast!"

Garnet hated to admit it, but Amethyst was right. Despite the massive amount of damage they had inflicted on the HLA's numbers, there were still enough left to fill in the ranks. With each attack, the Burner's showed an increase in combat effectiveness and intelligence.  
Instead of rushing madly at their prey, the HLA Burners were forming phalanx lines or picking up discarded firearms from the previous battle.  
Some even showed signs of primitive language. Then there was the Hybrid that lurked on the sidelines. Whatever happens, they needed him alive.  
Someone had to answer for the crimes the HLA had committed. Luckily, Garnet had a plan, a reckless and dangerous plan.  
The Gems needed something big and powerful enough to handle an army on it's own.  
Garnet had been holding back on using the plan due to not wishing to cause damage to the reactor.  
But with most of the reactor already destroyed by the Jericho cannon, there was nothing left to hold back.

"Amethyst, we need to fuse," Garnet stated firmly. "We need Sugilite."

A wide toothy smile spread across Amethyst's face as what Garnet had said began to sink in.

"For real?! We're gonna whip out Sugilite?!" she exclaimed as she started hopping up and down with excitement.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes," Garnet answered as she readjusted her shades. "Just long enough to take care of business."

Amethyst let out a loud squeal of joy as she tugged on Garnet's hand.

"Come on, come on, lets do it!" she squealed eagerly.

"Not here, we would be too exposed out here without protection," Garnet stated firmly. "We need to find Steven, he can protect us while we do the fusion ritual."

"Right, whatever, lets just do it!" Amethyst exclaimed impatiently. "This is gonna be so awesome!"

* * *

Steven was on a roll. His shield was constantly zipping through the air as it ricochet off of the heads of attacking Burners.  
It was like a big game of pinball at the arcade. He had taken it upon himself to keep the Elder Gem Turquoise safe from harm.  
Little did Steven know that it was Turquoise who was responsible for his increased effectiveness. While he kept her protected, Turquoise constantly channeled a steady flow of mystical healing energies that kept up Steven's strength. While she knew that the other Gems and the Alloy's probably needed her help as well, Steven's protection was paramount to the Gem's survival. While Turquoise was a very skilled healer, only Steven could heal damaged gemstones. If there was any chance of reclaiming the glory of the Crystal Gems, then Steven needed to be kept alive.

"How are holding up, Turquoise?" Steven asked over the sounds of the battle.

"Sturdy, like a mountain against a storm," Turquoise answered in a sagely manner. "But your skills with your shield are a comfort."

Steven opened his mouth to respond, but before he could he was interrupted by a very wound up Amethyst. She grabbed him and started shaking him excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Steven, it's going down! It's about to get real!" she shouted, wide eyed and smiling.

"What's going down?" Steven asked as she tried to pry Amethyst's hands off of him.

"We're going to fuse and form Sugilite," Garnet answered flatly. "And we need you to keep up protected while we preform the ritual."

To say that Steven was apprehensive about the two fusing into Sugilite would be a massive understatement.  
The last time she was let loose she nearly destroyed the Crystal Temple. Plus, there was no way of knowing how Sugilite would react to the Alloys.  
Sugilite was strong and big, but she was arrogant and quick to anger. Steven didn't want her to attack the Alloys after dealing with the Burner horde.

"Do not worry, Steven," Turquoise stated in a calm voice. "I won't let Sugilite hurt anyone."

Steven weighed the pros and cons in his head for a moment before finally giving in.

"Fine, you two hurry up and do your little dance and I'll give you cover!" Steven exclaimed bitterly. "This better not screw things up!"

"It won't, I promise," Garnet stated stoically as she took her position.

Amethyst ran over into her position with a wide grin on her face.

"Ready, Garnet?!" she shouted.

"Ready," Garnet responded.

* * *

Wolfram felt unstoppable as he carved his way through the horde. He began to understand a little more about the nature of his new found strength.  
The more physical impacts he took, the stronger he became. The impacts still hurt, but they never managed to damage his armor.  
What he was doing was absorbing the kinetic energy of the impacts into his body and utilizing it by converting it into physical strength.  
In short, if he were to get hit by a train, his next attacks would have the added kinetic energy of a train crashing behind them.  
He didn't know how he got this new ability, but he didn't really care.  
Just as he was about to carve through another wave of attacking Burners, the creatures began to slowly retreat.  
Before he could question what was happening, the ground violently shook and thunder clapped in the now leaden skies above.  
A bright purple flash of light lit up the war torn field followed by a deep, roar like laugh. Wolfram spun around to face the source of the disturbance.  
He immediately raised his sabers in a defensive stance at the threat that towered over him.

"Identify yourself!"

* * *

With the Burners retreating, Pearl, Carnelian, and Iron took a much needed moment to regain their strength.  
Their bodies ached and their weapons were slick with irradiated gore. Out of the three, Iron had taken the heaviest of the damage.  
His armor was broken and warped from the constant fighting and he was coughing rust colored fluids that leaked out of his helmet.

"Adler will be mad when he sees that I broke my armor..." Iron groaned with dread as he tried to remove his helmet.

Carnelian crawled up onto Iron's shoulders and tried to help him pry his helmet loose. The metal helmet had partially melted in such away that removing his helmet would cause the Alloy a lot of discomfort.

"Pearl, can you use your spear to pry his helmet off?" Carnelian asked.

"Only if it's okay with Iron," Pearl responded in a motherly tone. "I don't want end up hurting him."

Both of the Gems looked to Iron. He nodded his head, he felt very uncomfortable in his molten helmet.

"Be gentle..." he stated anxiously. "I'll be good."

Pearl gave a sympathetic sigh as she crawled up his back. She placed the tip of her spear underneath the warped frame of the helmet and began to push down on her spear. Iron sat very still as the pale Gem used her spear like a lever to pry at his helmet. As she tried to free her new ally from his armored prison, she heard a loud clap of thunder followed by a bright purple flash of light.

"Oh, no..." Pearl stammered with fear. "Not her, they wouldn't!"

Suddenly, Iron stood himself up and readied his sledgehammer. The boastful laughter that echoed across the battle field was not welcomed by the colossal metal warrior.

"Is the purple giant a friend?" he asked with a growing sense of hostility.

Pearl hesitated as her eyes darted back towards the giant gem that loomed over her and the wounded Alloy that seemed threatened.

"I'm not sure, Iron," Pearl said with a nervous quiver in her voice. "There is no telling with her."

* * *

Titanium and Pounamu took the Burner retreat as a chance to regroup with the other warriors.  
Still reeling from the loss of his arms, Titanium was constantly tripping and bumping into Pounamu.  
Both would curse and insult the other as they hastily made their way across the battle torn lands.

"Punk-ass."

"Bitch."

"Stumpy."

"Slut."

The two continued their barrage of insults until they heard a loud cry.

"Brother!"

With a gray blur, Titanium found himself standing face to face with his brother.

"Sup, Steel?" Titanium asked with a nervous chuckle.

"What the bloody hell happened to your arms?!" Steel exclaimed as he shook his brother furiously.

"He got em' ripped off of him," Pounamu said with a smirk. "Fool was too dumb to stay down."

"Foolishness seems to run in the family!" a cold sounding voice retorted.

Steel let out an irritated sigh as he clenched his fists. Standing with her sword sheathed was Azurite, and her quick to fire mouth.  
Oh the things he wanted to do to that berating mouth of hers.

"Ah, Azurite, come to grace the peasantry?" he hissed as he turned to face the blue Gem.

Azurite scoffed and stuck up her nose at the Alloy as she strode over to her fellow Gem.

"Païen!" she spat hotly as she brushed past Steel. "Even Pounamu is better company than you!"

"Oh...if only you knew," Titanium said with a husky growl.

Pounamu could practically feel Titanium's eyes undressing her as he gazed at her figure. Luckily for her, Steel and Azurite were too hostile towards each other to notice how dark green she was blushing.

"Sooo...why are the Burner's retreating?" Titanium asked. "I'm still pissed about my arms and have the need to curb-stomp something!"

It was then that a loud roar like laughter rolled over the battle field like a clap of thunder.

"What the hell is _that_ thing?!" Titanium asked as he looked up at the figure that overshadowed him.

Steel raised his clawed gauntlet and began to build up static electricity. He didn't know what it was, but he knew a threat when he saw one.

"_That_ is why the Burners are retreating," Steel stated as electricity arched between his blades.

* * *

The rush of adrenalin, the smell of smoke and gore, finally, a real battle field. This wasn't some lame Gem temple, this was what she had really been wanting.

"Mmmm, feels so good to finally be let loose!"

Her five eyes scanned over the new playing field. There was her favorite lil' man, Steven. Then there was that wimpy little Gem Pearl.

But there were several familar players on the field as well. The old looking Gem. The green tattooed Gem. The uppity blue Gem. And the exotic looking red Gem.

"Hmm, guess I should know y'all from somewhere...but I ain't got time for thinking!"

Another glance over the field showed her four new players. A Black Knight ripoff with two letter openers. A big dumb looking one with the hammer.  
A sparking fruity looking one. And one without freakin' arms. Just to add to the fun, there was a whole bunch of weird burning critters running around some broken ass building.

"Identify yourself!" the black one ordered loudly.

"You want my autograph, lil' man?!"

With an mighty heave of her four arms, she hoisted her massive fist-shaped flail above her head.  
If these kiddies wanted to roughhouse, then she was more than happy to oblige them.

"You can write this down, lil' man! The names' Sugilite!"


	21. Chapter 21:Insult to Injury

Chapter 21

* * *

Sugilite looked down on everything before her with contempt. Everything looked like bugs to her, bugs that she would crush if they provoked her.  
She didn't care who they were, she was the top dog. Plus, there was just so much stuff to break. The reactor was pretty much totaled already, but then there was still the old city behind her that still stood unsmashed. Sugilite licked her gnarled teeth with excitement.  
It had been too long since she had let loose, and she was going to savor every second she had.

"So, who's first?!" she stated with a threatening sneer.

Sugilite's battle hungry gaze fell upon Pearl, the one who had defeated her the last time she was let loose.

"You!" she roared, pointing her clawed finger at the pale Gem. "Cheap shots won't help you this time!"

Pearl raised her hands defensively.

"Now, now, let's not be rash!" Pearl stated nervously. "I'm sure we can all work things out-"

"SHUT UP!" Sugilite boomed angrily. "It was a cheap shot and you know it! Figures that a lil' runt like you would pull that kind of crap on me!"

Pearl suddenly felt Iron's hand push Pearl behind him. With his sledgehammer in hand, the Alloy planted himself firmly between Pearl and Sugilite.

"Iron what are you doing?" Pearl asked. "You're in no shape to be fighting anything, let alone Sugilite.

Iron said nothing, he simply stood his ground. The Alloy's actions amused Sugilite. She let out a loud cruel mocking laugh as she stomped her way towards Iron.

"Wassa matter lil' man?" she asked mockingly. "Is tiny Miss Wimpy makin' you do her fightin' for her?"

Iron gave a low threatening growl, like angry guard dog protecting his master.

A big mistake.

Sugilite scowled angrily as she began to swing her flail.

"Alright, lil' man, you asked for it!"

Iron raised his sledgehammer and braced for the impact, but the crushing impact never came. When he looked back up at the purple ogre, her eyes were glowing white and she was surrounded by a blue aura.

Pearl noticed that there was a thin blue magic tether leading down from Sugilite's head. The tether lead down to Turquoise's hand.  
Turquoise was softly whispering spells of submission as blue lights danced around her.

"Kneel," she ordered calmly.

Much to everyone's surprise, Sugilite obeyed.

"I-I o-obey..." Sugilite stammered with difficulty, a part of her was resisting the tether's dominance.

"Good, now, you see those creatures that are massing around that reactor?" Turquoise asked. "Destroy them, all of them."

"C-Complying...bitch," Sugilite begrudgingly submitted.

She dropped her flail, then with a mighty pull, swung the massive flail right into the center of the Burner horde.  
The creatures flew in all directions as each impact hit with the force of a five-hundred pound bomb.  
With Sugilite on the battle field, numbers alone would not help the HLA. And the Hybrid knew this. His horde were ants, and Sugilite was a boot.  
As Sugilite decimated his horde, the Hybrid desperately looked for a way to shift the battle back into his favor.  
Bullets weren't working, and the Burners shields did nothing to protect them against the purple giant's wrath. Then it hit him; if you can't kill the threat, blind it.

"AIM FOR IT'S FACE!" he ordered furiously. "BLIND IT!"

The Burners that remained suddenly began to focus their machine gun fire on Sugilite's face. At first she didn't react to it as her shades were protecting her eyes.  
But a well placed RPG rocket stripped her of that protection. With a loud wet burst of purple fluid, the eye in the center of her forehead was blinded.  
The pain that tore through Sugilite flowed down the magic tether and struck Turquoise. She let out a pain filled groan as she fell to her knees.  
Steven ran to her aid but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Don't touch me...I must maintain focus," she stated as she pushed herself off of the ground. "Any outside interference will disrupt the spell and I'll lose control of Sugilite. And I don't think she would be too happy if that were to happen."

Steven's eyes darted from Turquoise to Sugilite then to the horde.

"Gems, Remnants, Alloys, protect Turquoise!" Steven shouted firmly. "She is the only thing between us and an angry Sugilite!"

Pearl was the first to join Steven. She was followed by Iron and Carnelian. Titanium joined the circle with an audible gasp of shock and repulse at the sight of his missing arms.

"You're welcome..." he grumbled bitterly as his hooked chain snaked around him.

Pounamu and Azurite joined in shortly after Titanium. The only two who didn't join were Wolfram and Steel.  
Wolfram was scanning over the battlefield looking for the Hybrid. He had a feeling whatever that Sugilite was, she wasn't going to take the Hybrid alive.  
Steel was building up a massive amount of static electricity for a little experiment he wanted to conduct.  
He had noticed rain clouds earlier that day but didn't care about them at the time.  
Now that he had this new electrical ability, he had the perfect conditions for the experiment.  
There was a dull rumble of thunder followed by a heavy rain.

"With thunder, there is lightning..." he giggled excitedly.

Steel raised his hand up in the air and discharged the electricity flow from his body and up into the electrically charged thundercloud. Before anyone could register what he was doing, lightning began striking at an unnatural rate all around them. Anything that got struck was destroyed in a shower of sparks.  
The thing that Steel overlooked was the fact that lightning is attracted to points that are higher off of the ground.  
In this case, the one that was highest off the ground was Sugilite. With a bright flash and clap of thunder, a bolt of lightning struck the giant Gem.  
The electrical energy flowed down the magic tether and electrocuted Turquoise. The old Gem was forced to release the tether as she was thrown on her back.

"Turquoise!" Steven cried out as he rushed to her aid.

The old Gem was unconscious and could no longer help them. A deep ominous growl rumbled over the battlefield.  
Standing with complete control over her actions was a very, very, very angry Sugilite.

"Oh, dear..."Pearl muttered with terror.

Sugilite bared her tusk like teeth and began to swing her flail.

"No one and I mean...NO ONE USES ME AS A MEAT PUPPET!"

With a mighty heave, Sugilite sent the flail hurtling towards the Gems and Alloys. Steven raised his shield, but he knew that wasn't going to be enough to stop it.

"Brace yourselves!" Pearl shouted as the flail hurtled closer.

Steven shut his eyes as he braced for the impact. As his shield shattered, Pearl grabbed Steven and threw him out of the way.  
She braced herself for the bone crushing impact, but all she heard was a loud metallic clang.  
Confused, Pearl opened her eyes to see the colossal Alloy Iron slump onto his knees, with the flail smashed deep into his helmet.  
His arms hung limply to his sides as rust colored fluid seeped out of his helmet.  
In the last few seconds before the impact, he had thrown himself in front of the flail to stop it.  
Unfortunately, he had, with his head.

Sugilite laughed cruelly as she pulled the flail back to her. With a loud thud, Iron fell face down on the ground.

"Iron...?" Pearl asked with a fearful quiver.

Iron was silent and didn't so much as twitch as he laid face down in the dirt. Titanium rushed over to his downed comrade.  
Dread spread across his face as he took in the cite of Iron's body.

"Wolfram, Iron is down!" he shouted in an uncharacteristically worried tone.

"He will be alright, wont he?" Pearl asked as she placed her hand over Iron's. "He-he just needs to retreat into...whatever it is you Alloys use for energy. Right?"

Pearl felt a cold hand pull her away from Iron's body. Wolfram knelt down and ran his hand over Iron's body.

"We are nothing like you," Wolfram said in a cold voice. "These bodies of ours aren't physical constructs like what you Gems are made of. Once these bodies break, we break."

"What do you mean?" Pounamu asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious, Tatts?" Titanium asked flatly. "We don't heal or regenerate. The only person who can repair us is Adler, and he doesn't know we're here!"

All this talk about breaking stuff was only encouraging Sugilite. The one called Iron was just the first, the others would follow.

"Awww, how cute, lil' Pearly is all sad over the big stupid hunk of metal!" Sugilite laughed cruelly. "Hopefully the rest of you tin-men won't be as slow as he was!"

Suddenly, Iron clenched his fist and began to hiss with steam.

"Slow...?"Iron mumbled weakly. "You call me..._slow_?"

Titanium and Wolfram began to cautiously step away as the colossal Alloy began to glow red hot.

"Out of all of the things that bitch could have called him..."Titanium stated worriedly.

Sensing something really explosive was about to happen, Steven grabbed Pearl's hand and dragged her away from Iron.

"Did the purple giant call Iron...SLOW?!" the Alloy bellowed as an intense orange glow shown from his helmet.

Sugilite smiled and leaned down to look the Alloy as close to his face as she could.

"Yup...you're slow, weak , and dumb," she spat as she ran her tongue across her teeth. "What, are you gonna cry about it? Huh, you big stupid pile of-"

Before Sugilite could finish her stream of insults, Iron smashed his fist right into her mouth, breaking her teeth.

"IRON IS NOT SLOW!" the Alloy roared as he grabbed Sugilite by the tongue.

Sugilite's shrieked in pain and reared back to her towering stature, but Iron didn't let go.

While Sugilite tried to pry the enraged Alloy off of her face, Iron began slamming his sledgehammer into her face.

"I AM NOT SLOW! I AM NOT SLOW! I AM NOT SLOW!" Iron screamed as he bludgeoned Sugilite's face.

Pearl watched with a mix of awe and fear as Sugilite fought against Iron. He was actually hurting her and showed no signs of slowing down.

"Wolfram, we need to stop him before he hurts Garnet and Amethyst!" she exclaimed, remembering who it was Iron was truly fighting.

"So, that's who Sugilite is made of," Wolfram stated with intrigue.

"Yes, that's why we need to stop them!" Pearl exclaimed, grabbing Wolfram by the arm and tugging on him. "He'll listen to you, you can make him stop!"

Wolfram pulled his arm out of Pearl's grasp and shook his head.

"He's doing his job," he stated stoically. "Sugilite is a threat, and Iron is neutralizing it."

After one powerful swing, Sugilite's top right eye was smashed to a bleeding mass of goo. For the first time in years, Sugilite was forced to submit.  
She fell with a thunderous boom on her back.

"A-alright! I yield!" she coughed through her broken teeth. "I'm sorry alright!"

Her apology fell on deaf ears, Iron was too far gone now to be reasoned with. Iron slowly pried Sugilite's mouth open. Her outside might be able to survive lava, but something told him her insides couldn't.

_Destroy her..._

With a bright flash of orange light, Iron fired a beam of x-ray heated air right down Sugilite's throat. The beam burnt its way through Sugilite's body.

With a white puff of smoke, Sugilite was destroyed and released both Garnet and Amethyst.

With a loud thud, all three hit the ground. Garnet and Amethyst moaned and groaned sorely while Iron stomped around them, still fuming with anger.

"WHERE IS PURPLE GIANT?!" he roared as he bellowed gouts of steam. "I WILL CRUSH HER!"

"She's gone," Garnet coughed weakly. "You won."

"Yeah, big guy," Amethyst chuckled, not trying to show how freaked out she really was. "You scared her off."

Iron turned to where Garnet and Amethyst were laying. His anger quickly turned into confusion as he tried to make sense of everything.

"Red, Purple?" he asked. "Did the giant spit you out?"

"She sure did," Amethyst answered, praying that Iron wouldn't realize that Sugilite was her and Garnet's fusion. "So now you can just calm down and relax."

Iron suddenly felt...ashamed, like he had done something he shouldn't have. But he couldn't understand or even remember what it was he had done. He remembered jumping in front of the flail, then darkness. Then a whisper telling him to stand and fight. He defiantly remembered the purple giant calling him slow. Oh how he hated that word. He didn't even know why he hated it, it just made him angry. Steam rose off of him as he slumped onto the ground.

Garnet, Amethyst, Iron!" Pearl shouted as she and the others ran to them.

With a loud cracking sound, Iron's helmet finally fell apart.

"My head hurts..."Iron said tiredly.

"Alright, let me see how bad it is," Pearl stated in a concerned tone.

Pearl gently lifted up his head to see how badly he was injured. For the first time, the Gems finally got to see what Iron looked like without his helmet.  
His skin was a rust color and was covered in what looked like welding marks. What little hair he had was burnt umber.  
His eyes were soft gray and filled with a childish innocence.

Pearl let out a soft gasp when she looked over his forehead.

"Oh no, it's worse then I feared," she stated somberly.

On the front left side of Iron's forehead was a large indentation, most likely causing damage to his brain. Suddenly, Steel and Titanium let out loud sighs of relief.

"Iron you totally iced that bitch!" Titanium cackled. "But maybe 'iced' isn't the right term, is it?"

"More like 'nuked' her, brother," Steel laughed loudly.

"What, in the name of whatever higher power you bow to, is possibly funny about this! " Pearl shrieked, trembling with anger. "Iron is injured and yet you laugh?!"

"Sweetie, Iron's always had that little dent in his head," Steel chuckled smugly.

"Am I broken, Pearl?" Iron asked worriedly as he rubbed his still aching head.

His big gray innocent eyes melting through Pearl's heart like a hot knife through butter. She wanted to explain to him what was wrong with him, but after seeing what happened when Sugilite called him 'slow' she figured that it was best to let it be.

"No, you're fine, Iron," she stated in a soft motherly tone.

Garnet held out her hand and helped the Alloy back on his feet.

"I'm glad that you are alright, but we still have to hunt down that Hybrid," she stated flatly.

"If he was smart, he's probably hiding inside the reactor complex, along with the whatever was left of the Burner horde." Azurite said in a weary tone. "I say we storm the complex and end this!"

"We aren't going anywhere," Garnet stated flatly.

"What, why not?!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"One; Turquoise is still unconscious," Garnet stated. "Two-"

Garnet paused and pointed to the east of the reactor. Suddenly, white puffs of smoke burst over the treeline of the Red Forest. Out of the clouds flew ten HLA Mi-24 gunships, all of them were zeroing in onto the reactor.

"Reinforcements..."Garnet finished flatly.

Tired and battered, the Gems and the Alloys readied themselves for combat.

"Arms or no arms, I'll still take you on!" Titanium boasted loudly, his hooked chain rearing back like a snake about to strike.

Just as the gunships were within firing range, all ten suddenly burst into flames and hurtled to the ground.

"What the...who did that?" Amethyst asked as she looked around for the one responsible.

"Wasn't us," Garnet stated, just as confused.

Suddenly, there were several large black puffs of smoke above the warriors. Out of the black clouds flew three Black Hawk helicopters, a RAH-66 Comanche gunship, and one CH-47 Chinook helicopter.

"Oh no..."Wolfram groaned with dread.

The Black Hawks hovered low to the ground and began dropping ropes. Soldiers in black uniforms and gas-masks zipped down the ropes.  
The wind from the helicopter blades sent rain water flying everywhere. The soldiers with the black uniforms raised their weapons and encircled the Gems and Alloys.

"Nobody move!" one shouted as he aimed his weapon at Pearl's forehead.

"Do what they say!" Wolfram ordered. "They are not with the HLA!"

"Then who do they work for?" Pearl asked as she stared into the red lenses of the soldier's gas masks.

"They work for me!" a raspy voice shouted over the unusually quiet engines of the helicopters.

The soldiers opened a gap in the circle and revealed who it was that was speaking. The one speaking was wearing a white radiation suit, but Garnet could recognize that cold, joyless voice anywhere.

"Professor Adler..."she hissed softly.

Adler stood with his arms crossed in a very unamused fashion, like a father before about to discipline.

The Alloys were afraid of him, Garnet could see it and sense it within them.

"You, all of you, have a lot of explaining to do!"


	22. Chapter 22: What Lurks Beneath?

Chapter 22

* * *

The air felt heavy as Adler and his soldiers stood around the warriors, weapons drawn and trigger fingers ready. The tension was almost palpable between the two groups, like a powder keg ready to explode. Adler snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground in front of him.

"All four of you, front and center!" he ordered firmly.

One by one, the Alloys stood before him.

"Sir, I can explain," Wolfram stated. "I was-"

"Helmets off, now," Adler ordered, cutting off Wolfram.

With a dread full sigh, Wolfram and Steel both removed their helmets.

"Lean down so that I can see your faces," Adler hissed as he beckoned them with a wave of his finger.

The Alloys all leaned down so that they were somewhat eye level with Adler.

Suddenly, Adler withdrew a black metal baton from his belt and smacked each of the Alloys on the top of the head. The baton sparked as it struck each of the Alloys.

"Do you brats have any idea how much trouble you are in?!" Adler shouted angrily. "In one day you have broken Bureau regulations, stole four unauthorized weapon prototypes, used the warp relay system without permission, violated several foreign policy acts, broke several international laws, engaged in combat without authorization, and to top it all off, you have caused unrepairable damage to a foreign power's property! Do you realize what would happen if the world found out about this?! Well, do you?! "

"Professor, if I may interject," Garnet stated in defense of the Alloys. "I don't think that you're being fair-"

"Shut-your-mouth,"Adler hissed coldly, cutting Garnet off. "This is between me and them!"

Wolfram shook his head, and dropped to one knee. He sighed heavily and bowed his head in respect.

"It was my all my doing, sir," he stated somberly. "I convinced Iron, Steel, and Titanium into helping me with this whole ordeal. As their leader, it should be me who is punished, not them."

Adler crossed his arms and glared over each of the Alloys. The level of damage each had sustained varied in severity with Iron and Titanium having taken the most.

"As the founder of the FBUR, I should punish you to the fullest extent of the law!" Adler hissed angrily. "But...as your creator- " Adler leaned forward and looked Wolfram in his eyes.

"-I feel that the damage your bodies have taken, plus the pain the reforging process will put you through will be punishment enough," he stated in a softer more fatherly tone.

"Sssooo...we aren't goin' to lockup?" Titanium asked nervously.

"Oh, dear boy, your arms," Adler groaned sympathetically as he placed his hands over the Alloy's bleeding stumps. "That must have been so painful."

"Um, excuse me Professor," Pearl interjected. "If I may-"

"Oh my, Iron, poor, poor, Iron," Adler stated as he held out is arms before the damaged Alloy. "What did they do to you? You are a mess. Your armor is ruined, you're leaking fluids, and your helmet is destroyed."

Iron grabbed Adler and pulled him in to a big bear hug.

"I didn't mean to break my armor!" he cried. "But monsters were hurting my friends. I stopped them with my new face explosion trick. It hurts to use it though..."

"Oh...you learned a new trick, did you?" Adler asked inquisitively. "Did the others learn something new as well?"

Steel raised his hands and created an arc of electricity between his palms.

"Does this count as new?" he asked. "This started happening after those blasted sirens started blaring."

"Remarkable!" Adler exclaimed jovially. "Oh, I can't wait to run some tests!"

"Yo, Adler!" Amethyst shouted impatiently. "In case you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of a mission here!"

"And it will go uninterrupted, so long as you stay out of the way!" Adler snapped fiercely. "Sergeant!"

One of the soldiers snapped to attention.

"Yes sir?"

"Take your men and storm the building," Adler ordered. "Remember to use those Oasis Stone shards I gave you to clear the radiation."

"Yes sir!" the sergeant replied. "Alright ladies, the boss wants us in that building. Check your corners, watch your Geiger counters, and if it ain't human, shoot to kill!"

Pearl watched as the soldiers ran towards the opening at the base of the reactor. Each of the soldiers had a tiny blue crystal tied to a chain around their necks.

"Who are they?" Pearl asked aloud. "I don't recognize their uniforms."

"Anvil Corporation," Garnet answered stoically. "A private military company.

"So, they are merely mercenaries?" Azurite asked with a condescending tone. " How very quaint."

"Don't under estimate them," Garnet warned. "They are not your average guns for hire. Anvil Corps only hire the best the world can offer. Their ranks are full of former special forces and anti-insurgency specialists. They've even hired ex-Navy Seals and ex-Spetsnaz."

"Whoa, they sound hardcore," Steven stated with an impressed whistle.

"I only buy the best money can offer," Adler stated with a smug smile. "That, and I couldn't convince my friends in the military to aid me."

Turquoise's eyes suddenly flickered open and she quickly sprang to her feet.

"What happened, where is Sugilite, is anyone hurt?" she asked in a panic.

"Turquoise, it's alright," Azurite responded as she tried to calm the old Gem down. "None of us got hurt."

"Speak for yourself!" Pearl retorted hotly. "Iron certainly did!"

Carnelian stood with Pearl along side Iron and grabbed his massive hand.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Iron, Sugilite would have ruined everything!" Carnelian snapped angrily as she squeezed his hand in her arms. "He nearly got himself killed protecting us!"

"Oui, and then he savagely brutalized her like an angry child!" Azurite hissed coldly. "One who loses control over something as trivial as an insult is not deserving of accolades!"

A loud smack split the air as Pearl's hand slapped across Azurite's face. Azurite reared back from the unexpected slap. The look of disbelief on her face quickly turned to one of anger.

"Traîtresse!" she shouted furiously as she reached for her sword.

"Ingrate!" Pearl retorted as she summoned her spear.

"Cat fight!" both Titanium and Pounamu shouted.

Garnet quickly put an end to the two Gem's nonsense with a firm gauntlet to their heads.

"Get a grip!" she ordered fiercely. "Both of you!"

Adler sighed heavily and shook his head with disgust.

"Earth is doomed..."

* * *

Adler's communicator chirped loudly in his ear.

"Adler speaking," he stated.

"This is Dagger 1, I think there is more to this reactor then we had thought."

"What do you mean?" Adler responded.

"It looks like there is some sort of massive underground complex built beneath the reactor. There also appears to be several moving radiation spikes, if that makes any sense. Permission to investigate?"

"Denied!" Adler suddenly snapped. "I'm sending the Wolfram and Steel in first. You are not prepared for whats lurking inside."

Adler turned to the two Alloys and gave them a nod.

"Let's move, Steel," Wolfram ordered firmly.

Steel yawned, raised his bladed gauntlet, and slowly drug it across is cheek which made a loud screech as the blades scraped against his metallic skin.

"Had to wake up first," Steel yawned tiredly, his new electrical abilities really took it out of him.

"Hey, what about us?!" Steven exclaimed. "What can we do?"

"If you must, then you and your...colleagues can pick through what we don't take," Adler responded coldly.

"Hey, that's not cool!" Amethyst retorted loudly. "Wolfram gave us his word that we could keep what we find!"

A smile crept across Adler's face. Why put his Alloys and mercenaries in danger when there were Gems that could be expended?

"Then I suggest that you get inside before we do," he stated with a chuckle. "I'll give you a ten minute head start."

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and slammed her fist into the ground, blasting a hole in the ground.

"I'll get there in five," she stated stoically with a smug sneer.

* * *

After four minutes of punching her way through layers of dirt and rock, Garnet's gauntlet's hit concrete.

Garnet drew her fist back and slammed it into the concrete. After a second punch, the concrete crumbled and left and opening into a pitch black expanse.  
The cold air that blew out of the opening had a musky, moldy, metallic stench to it.

"I'll go first," Garnet stated flatly.

Garnet leaped forward into the darkness and hit the ground with a dull thud. She raised her hand and made her gemstone illuminate a pink glow.

"Come on, we should stay together," Garnet ordered.

One by one, Steven and rest of the Gems crawled through the wall opening and regrouped with Garnet.

"What is this place?" Amethyst asked as she tried to peer through the darkness.

Steven reached into his cheeseburger back pack and withdrew a flash light. He flicked it on and aimed it forward. The light cut through the blinding darkness and revealed what looked like a huge military complex. The concrete walls seemed to stretch for miles with wires and cables running all along them. Massive steel support columns held the ceiling with huge metal rivets drove deep into the floor and ceiling. No matter how much Steven shown his flash light, the complete scale of the underground complex alluded him.

"Whoa, this place looks bigger than the temple," Steven stated in awe.

"Garnet, this shouldn't be here," Pearl stated nervously. "We are at least six miles underground."

"Humans are full of surprises," Turquoise responded as she placed her hand against the cold ground. "Tell me your story..."

Her eyes began to glow white as she tapped into the realm were intangible memories lay. This place had seen so much over the decades and the echos of it's past was nigh overwhelming.

"This place is old, much older than the HLA," Turquoise stated in a ghostly voice.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked. "Most of this structure looks no older than forty years."

"This is but a smaller part of this complex," Turquoise responded. "There are more sections that go far deeper and are far older."

"How old do you think?" Amethyst asked, growing uneasy.

"Eons...before man had invented the compass...perhaps older," Turquoise replied as the lights in her eyes began to flicker.

"I see something...and...it sees me!"

Suddenly Turquoise rose off of the ground with a ghostly shriek. The phantoms, the voices, the sounds, the smells, all that is memory began to twist and turn violently. Turquoise felt panic and dread, like something was counting down towards a disaster. Steven tried to break Turquoise from her nightmarish trance, but was stopped by Garnet.

"Don't touch her," she ordered firmly. "She has to ride through it."

Through the tempest of overlapping memories, Turquoise could see that something important was moved to this location. Judging from the look of the equipment, she guested it was a few years after the Second World War. There was a black shroud around the memory, like something didn't want her to see what was moved.

"I-I cannot see, darkness shrouds me!" Turquoise cried out. "Something was moved here, something cursed, something evil!"

"What was it, Turquoise?" Pearl beseeched. "What was cursed?"

"She is hidden- no, imprisoned within it! She is frightened! She is calling out! She wants out!"

"Who?!" Carnelian exclaimed desperately. "Who is imprisoned?!"

"Her ghastly hounds! They are closing in! We are intruding! We are a threat!"

Turquoise let out a ghostly wail as the darkness completely enveloped her. The light faded from her eyes as she fell to the ground. With a white puff of smoke, the old Gem retreated into her gemstone.

The last words she rasped before retreating went unheard as the loud grinding roar of the last remaining Burners leaped out from the shadows.

"Her legacy lives..."


	23. Chapter 23: Unknown Depths Part 1

Chapter 23

* * *

From out of the pitch blackness echoed a loud roar. The Gems all readied their weapons while Steven darted his flashlight in every direction.

"Get ready," Garnet ordered as she raised her fists.

Out of the darkness came a sporadic spray of machine gun fire as the hellish creatures hurtled down from the ceiling and walls.  
Garnet slammed her fist into one of the attacking Burners, punching a hole through it's chest.  
Even as the life faded from it's body, the creature lashed, bit, and clawed at Garnet in a desperate attempt to kill her.  
Pearl ducked as a Burner slashed at her face and drove her spear though it's stomach. Like the other creature, it too fought with a savagery she had not seen before. The Burner began to push itself deeper onto Pearl's spear, keeping her from removing it.  
With a clawed hand firmly grasped around the spear, the creature raised its other arm and aimed the gun barrels that bristled out of it towards Pearl.  
Thinking quickly, Pearl pushed as hard as she could into the creature and slammed it against the wall, impaling it on her spear.  
The creature fired a spray of machine gun fire as it flailed wildly. With a sharp twist of her spear, the creature let out a painful death cry as its eyes darkened.  
Carnelian and Pounamu fought side by side while Azurite protected Turquoise's gemstone.  
Like predators sensing an open wound, the Burners targeted the three Remnants with constant charges and bursts of gunfire.  
Steven aided them by protecting them from the bullets while Amethyst used her whip to slay any that got too close.  
Still exhausted from the earlier battle, the Gems were feeling the wear and tear of the constant attacks.

"How many more can there be left?!" Pearl exclaimed as she held off the gnashing jaws of one of the creatures. "We have already slain so many!"

"Yeah, plus, they seem to be fighting even harder now than they did outside!" Amethyst added as she pulled the head off of a charging Burner.

The headless creature failed mindlessly before it's body detonated in a shower of fire and slag. The blast knocked Steven and Amethyst on their backs.  
Steven hissed in pain as he felt the burns on his arms and legs.

"Oh great, now they explode too!" he shouted angrily.

"Suicide attacks?" Pounamu laughed mockingly. "They must be desperate!"

Garnet had noticed this change in behavior while fighting the creatures off. The way they attacked was ferocious and unrelenting, but she sensed their desperation grow as more of them fell in battle.

"They must be protecting something hidden within the complex!" Garnet shouted over a spray of gunfire.

"What could they possibly be protecting?" Carnelian asked as she threw her chakram through the air.

As if in response to the gem's question an angry roar rattled from the metal rafters above them. Perched like a hungry animal about to strike was the Hybrid Burner. Drool and molten metal dripped from it's mouth as it took in the stale underground air.

"Creatures of the void, you will not stop what we have started!" the Hybrid exclaimed loudly. "None can stop the HLA or its noble cause!"

Garnet raised her fists in response. There was no way this was going to end peacefully.

"The HLA is no more," Garnet stated in a calm yet cold tone. "Surrender, there is no where left to run."

The Hybrid hissed angrily at Garnet's order. With a loud cracking sound, several metal cables erupted out of the Hybrid's body and harpooned deep into the metal panels on the walls. The thick sheets of metal were then pulled off of the wall and drawn into the Hybrid's body. Thick armor plates formed over it's body form the broken metal.

"There will be no surrender..." the Hybrid hissed as he pointed his clawed finger down at Garnet.

The claws on his hand morphed and grew into a long single blade that ran the length of his arm.

"My death means nothing," he growled bitterly. "No matter how many men you Gems murder, there will always be more to fill the ranks. The HLA wont stop so long as your corrupt influence still grips this planet. In the end, only one will stand victorious. And it wont be you!"

With a blood curdling wail, the Hybrid leaped down from the rafters and charged Garnet. He swung his bladed arm at her and narrowly missed her head as she ducked at the last moment. Garnet drew her fist back and slammed it into the Hybrids chest. The unholy creature's thick metal armor blocked most of the impact but the physical shock rattled what little human organs remained inside it's molten carapace. The Hybrid swung his arm at Garnet again, this time Amethyst's whip coiled around his neck. With a mighty pull, Amethyst forced the Hybrid face forward onto the ground with a loud thud. Before he could pull himself off of the ground, Pearl jumped through the air and drove her spear through his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. With a loud snap, the Hybrid twisted it's body and broke Pearl's spear. He sprang up and grabbed Pearl by the throat and raised her over his head.

"I will break you all!" he roared as he squeezed Pear's neck.

Before he could break Pearl's neck, Steven's shield flew through the air and nailed the Hybrid in the back of the neck. The shield boomeranged through the air and returned to Steven.

"Not if we break you first!" Steven exclaimed as he slammed his fist against his shield in direct challenge.

The Hybrid roared and charged Steven. With a loud clang, the two slammed into the other and started struggling against the others strength.  
Steven held out as long as he could but was slowly pushed back against the wall with his shield slowly crushing him.

"Stupid child!" The Hybrid hissed. "You are an insult that won't go un-"

Steven hocked and spat into the Hybrid's eye in defiance, cutting of the creature mid-rant. Suddenly, the Hybrid began to wail and claw at it's face.  
Pink vapor rose off of the flesh that Steven's spit had touched. One by one, the metal plates on his body began to fall off and the what little human flesh remained began to smoke and burn.

"Whoa, Steven, what did you do?!" Amethyst asked in shock as she watched the Hybrid writhe.

"Nothing, all I did was spit on him!" Steven exclaimed.

The Hybrid began to cough and fell to it's knees.

"What did you do to me!" it coughed sickly as it tried to keep it's footing.

Suddenly, a blue spear pierced into his back, followed by another and another. Pearl, seeing an opening began throwing spear after spear at the Hybrid. Spears bristled out of the Hybrid's back as the life slowly drained from his body. Inside of his head, he was trying to maintain control of the Burner that was now threatening to overpower him. He tried the exercises he had been taught. He tried to remember what he was fighting for; his wife, his child, and the life that was taken from them. But their faces soon became hazy as his mind faded.

"B-but...C-Comrade Korshunov...he said that I could control it..."

Garnet grabbed the Hybrid by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"What are you?" she ordered firmly as she squeezed his neck.

Suddenly the sound of distant explosions echoed throughout the complex, signaling that the Alloys and the mercenaries had breached the walls. The Hybrid gurgled and coughed up a spray of fresh blood all over Garnet's chest.

"H-he promised th-" the Hybrid went silent before rasping in an inhuman voice. "-_...forgive me my Queen...I have failed you..._"

"Queen?" Garnet questioned as she shook the dying creature. "What do you mean Queen?"

The Hybrid began to let out short frantic shrieks as the sound of approaching foot steps grew louder in the darkness.

"_You lead the him here?!"_it shrieked. _"You lead the Wolf here?!"_

The Hybrid began to claw and tear at Garnet's arms in a desperate attempt to break free.

"_HE'LL KILL HER, THE WOLF WILL KILL HER! YOU MUST NOT-"_

A deafening bang split the air as the creature's head was blown clean off of it's body. Garnet let the lifeless body drop as she turned to the source of the bang. Standing with a smoking Mauser C96 hand gun was Adler and the Alloys.

"Looks like you won the race after all," Adler stated cheerfully. "Good thing no one got hurt."

"Speak for yourself," Pearl groaned as she rubbed her neck, still sore from the Hybrid's grasp.

Adler chuckled then turned to his mercenary forces.

"Someone, get these lights on!" he ordered loudly as he waved his gun in the air. "This old gun doesn't have fancy night vision or heart beat monitors."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"If there is anyone still alive in here, capture them," Adler ordered. "I have very powerful friends that demand answers to all of this HLA nonsense."

* * *

The Anvil Corps mercenaries began throwing out red flairs while they searched for the fuse box.

Adler prattled to himself as he counted how many Gems there were.

"Five, six, seven...there was an eighth Gem, where is she?" he asked aloud.

"Turquoise was injured," Garnet answered flatly. "She retreated inside of her gemstone to heal."

Adler holstered his pistol and popped fingers. Behind the plastic window on his radiation suit, Garnet could see a smile creep across his face.

"So fascinating..."he cooed. "You Gems truly are a fascinating species."

Titanium walked past Adler and approached the mangled body of the Hybrid. He gave it a sharp kick then spat on it.

"Dammit, I wanted to kill him!" he cursed angrily. "He owes me two arms!"

As he kicked and insulted the Hybrid's corpse, Titanium noticed something shimmer on it's neck. He kneeled down to take a closer look.

"Someone with arms, there is something poking out of his neck," the Alloy exclaimed excitedly.

Garnet kneeled down and dug her fingers into the back of the Hybrid's neck. What she pulled out was a tiny blue crystal shard that was only an inch long.

"It's a Gem shard," Garnet stated with an unusual tone of astonishment.

"A Gem shard, like the one that possessed Frybo?!" Steven exclaimed in disbelief. "What's it doing inside of that thing's neck?"

"Those shards are only supposed to work on armor and clothing," Pearl stated. "It shouldn't be able to do anything inside of-"

"Organics," Adler interjected. "I have a feeling that these Gem shards were never tested on organics. Were they?"

Pearl opened her mouth to respond but her mind drew a blank. Never in her long existence had anyone ever dared to test the Gem shards inside of a living organic host. There had never been a need to.

"Turquoise said that parts of this place are eons old, right?" Carnelian asked.

"That she did," Azurite answered proudly.

"Do you think that there might be Gem ruins within this complex?" Carnelian asked worriedly.

Garnet bowed her head in thought. If there were ruins with in the complex, then that would explain where the HLA were getting all their gem technology from.  
But that only lead to more questions then answers. They still didn't know how the HLA could summon Burners or how they managed to make a human hybrid.  
None of it was sitting right with Garnet. If the HLA were building up arms, then surly others were doing the same. The Alloys and the Bureau were testimony to that.

"Cold War shivers?" Adler asked Garnet softly. "I don't blame you, this whole place reeks of mutually assured destruction."

There was a loud, deep groan of machinery as the decrepit complex came to life. A few sparks popped as the aged lighting system flickered back to life.  
Awe struck everyone as the true scale of the underground complex came into view. Concrete walls stretched for at least three miles with several smaller sections dedicated to everything an army would need. It had sleeping quarters, a mess hall, training fields, an armory, and rows of tanks.

"God in heaven..." Adler gasped as he took everything in. "This place is nearly as big as the Monastery."

"Bonté!" Azurite exclaimed in shock. "How did humans manage to build something like this without anyone noticing?"

"Beats the hell outta me," Pounamu stated with an unimpressed shrug. "Just a bunch of metal and concrete."

"Bet there are some tasty and expensive spoils in here," Titanium said as he licked his lips hungrily.

With Adler and the Alloys occupied, Garnet knew that now was the perfect time to search the place before the Alloys.  
She trusted Wolfram would honor his agreement, but she knew it meant nothing to Adler. The Gem's needed to find what Turquoise spoke of before they did.  
Garnet turned to the other Gems and nodded her head. Pearl took Steven by the hand and lead him down a corridor that was labeled "Recruitment"  
With Turquoise's gemstone held safely between her hands, Azurite, and Carnelian ran towards the medical wing of the complex.  
Adler may have been old, but he wasn't blind. He noticed the Gems quietly slinking off into the complex.

"Alloys, spread out and search the place!" he ordered loudly. "We will not leave this place empty handed!"

"Understood, move out Alloys!" Wolfram ordered.

As the Alloys split off after the Gems, Garnet and Adler locked gazes for a moment.

"I may be old and brittle, Gem, but I am no fool," Adler hissed coldly as he ran his hand over his antique gun.

It had unnatural markings all over it's body. Sensing that Garnet was eying his heirloom, Adler unholstered his pistol and held it out to her.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" he asked. "It's a Prussian 'Red 9' Mauser C96. It once belonged to my grandfather, Adler the Second. It served him well in the First World War."

Garnet took the handgun and held it gently in her hands. She felt an odd pulsing sensation course through it's old wooden handle. Garnet looked closer and noticed something shimmering within the wooden handle.

"Dazzling, aren't they?" Adler asked with a cold smile. "My grandfather was one of the few fortunate enough to be attacked by a Gem monster and survive. He used this very pistol to slay the beast."

Garnet realized with horror why the pistol felt so unnatural. It had crystal gem shards embedded within it. Adler swiped the gun away from her and holstered it.

"Grandfather named her '_Die Perle Brecher' _after he slew the beast. He passed it on to my father and then it was passed down to me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Garnet asked with disgust.

"Just trying to make friendly conversation," Adler responded with a shrug. "No need to get defensive."

Suddenly, Adler's communicator chirped.

"Adler here, what is it?"

"Sir, we have a bit of..well actually, we have two problems."

"What are they?" Adler sighed tiredly.

"One of our teams just found an Akula class submarine in some kind of underground harbor. It looks like it leads to the Kiev reservoir. I have a team scoping it out inside."

"Whats the other problem?" Adler hissed.

"We found some kind of metal sarcophagus with weird markings and junk all over it. Before we could get too close to it though, ummm..."

"What is it?!" Adler snapped.

"There is some tiny yellow looking girl down here with a pole ax and bunch of suits of armor supporting her. We're kind of suck in an weird Mexican standoff right now with them. How should we proceed?"

"Oh, crap! That sounds like Amber!" Amethyst shouted into Adler's ear. "Don't do anything! We'll be there soon!"

Without another word, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pounamu ran off, leaving Adler alone and bewildered.

With a heavy sigh, Adler slowly made his way to were Garnet had ran off to. As he walked he whistled his favorite melody softly to himself. As his pace quickened, his whistling turned to hushed singing.

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf ?_

_The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf ?_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf ?_

_Tra la la la la._

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates.  
_

_I want to thank those who have reviewed this._

_Bonus points to anyone who can figure out what "__Die Perle Brecher" means.  
_

_Until next time._


	24. Chapter 24: Unknown Depths Part 2

Chapter 24

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pounamu ran through the winding corridors of the underground complex as fast as they could.  
With her magical third eye, Garnet could see the red silhouettes of the Anvil mercenaries, Amber's small yellow silhouette, and six hazy blue silhouettes.  
Garnet slid to a stop then slammed her fist into the wall next to her, blowing a hole clean through it.

"Short cut!" she shouted to the others.

"What does Amber think she's doing?!" Pounamu asked angrily. "Turquoise told her to stay at the Shinar Spire!"

"More importantly, how the heck did she even get in here?!" Amethyst shouted as she tried to keep pace with Garnet. "There were no active warp pads anywhere near this place!"

Garnet had to admit, nothing was making sense. What she did know was that Amber was inexperienced in combat and was easily frightened.  
Her fearful nature was the only reason why Amber never chose a more mature look for her physical construct. Consequently, this also lead to her developing a maturity level to match that of physical her construct. But, she was still a Crystal Gem, and that alone meant she was a force to reckon with.  
And if the suits of armor the mercenaries were describing were what Garner though they were, then the situation was even more volatile then the others realized.  
To make matters worse, Amber was going up against some of the best trained mercenaries the world had ever produced. Each one was a seasoned veteran, who had traded honor and glory for money. They had no rules of engagement and would hold nothing back should things turn ugly.  
If the Gems were to keep blood from spilling, then they would have to stop the two forces before it was too late.

After punching through another wall, the Gems found themselves within a large chamber with huge wires and cables running along the floor and walls.  
All the cables lead to a tall metal cylinder in the center of the chamber.  
Standing in front of the cylinder with their assault rifles raised was a team of six Anvil mercenaries.  
Standing between the mercenaries and the cylinder was Amber with her voulge pole cleaver held tightly in her tiny hands.  
Towering over the young Gem stood six suits of black armor with shimmering blue long bows. The suits of armor had a dull blue haze within their empty helmets and each had a tiny red dot on their foreheads from the laser sights on the mercenaries' rifles.

"Little girl, put your weapon down and step away from the cylinder," one of the mercenaries stated calmly.

The suits of armor responded by pulling back the light strings on their bows. This action was followed by the clicking of several rifles being set to their full-auto function.

"Where is Turquoise?!" Amber shouted as she tried to raise her oversized weapon. "Where are my friends?!"

"We don't know what you are talking about ya' daft loon!" another mercenary with a British accent shouted angrily. "Now quit pointin' those arrows at us!"

"I've got her gemstone in my sights, Sergeant," one of the mercenaries whispered with a thick Russian accent, his laser guide hovering over Amber's broach like gemstone. "I can drop this little_`suka_ easily."

Before anyone could do something they would greatly regret, Garnet leaped through the air and landed between the two forces. She was followed by Amethyst and Pounamu. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and held her arms out beside, blocking both sides.

"Everyone, lower your weapons!" she ordered loudly. "Now!"

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pounamu!" Amber exclaimed happily, dropping her weapon. "I'm so glad your here!"

"Call off your drones," Garnet ordered the yellow Gem sternly.

"But-but, Turquoise was in trouble and-"

"Now," Garnet ordered coldly, she had no time for Amber's childishness.

Amber lowered her head, her lip quivering.

"Enter stand by mode..."she sniffled tearfully.

"Stand by mode initiated!" the drones all blared loudly, much like Pearl's hologram.

With the drones in stand by mode, the team of mercenaries slowly lowered their weapons, but they never took their fingers of the triggers.

"B`lyad', Sergeant, we aren't getting paid enough for this kind of shit!" the Russian mercenary cursed bitterly.

"Then your payment will be double!"

Garnet turned her head and saw Adler walk into the chamber.

"You sure took your sweet time," Pounamu sneered meanly as the professor shuffled across the room to them.

"These old bones aren't as spry as they used to be, my little green trinket," Adler spoke coldly as he brushed past Pounamu. "Not that you Gems would know what that's like."

Before the green gem could snap back with an insult, the mercenary Sergeant got in between her and Adler.

"You didn't tell me that my men and I had signed up for this Castle Wolfenstein tier shit!" the Sergeant stated angrily. "The money better come through, old man!"

Garnet frowned bitterly, it was always about money with humans. Garnet never had much respect for soldiers of fortune.  
To risk one's mortal life for something as trivial as money made no sense to her. Garnet was broken from her thoughts when Adler pushed past her and walked up to the metal cylinder. He rubbed his hands together and started to run them slowly over the metal frame. The cylinder had two large Tesla coils place on both sides of it with power cables attached to the coils.

"What kind of machine are you, my friend?" Adler asked softly as he inspected the cylinder. "Are you some kind of generator? No,no,no, that would be too simple. Are you some kind of weapon...maybe."

Amber tugged on Amethyst's hand to get her attention.

"Who's that man?" Amber asked quietly. "He seems scary."

Amethyst let out an exhausted groan.

_Why couldn't she have asked Garnet? _She thought with frustration.

"Ask Turquoise when you see her next," Amethyst responded with a shrug. "I'm no good at explainin' stuff. Better yet, why don't you tell us how you got yourself in here in the first place?"

Amber twiddled her thumbs as she replayed what had lead up to that moment.

"Well, I was at the Shinar Spire, keeping an eye on things, like Granny Turquoise told me to. But then one of our broken warp pads started glowing. When I stepped onto it, the warp pad teleported me out of the Spire and into a dark cavern."

Amber pointed towards a pair of large metal blast doors at the back of the central camber.

"There I found a bunch of Gem stuff and these war drones."

"You found a hidden stockpile of Gem technology?" Pounamu exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yep, but then I heard shouting and loud rumbles outside, so I hid in the cavern until things got quiet. Then I heard Turquoise scream and...Turquoise! I forgot about her!" Amber cried out distressed. "Where is she?! Is she okay?! Where is Azurite?! Where is Carnelian?! Where are-"

Garnet placed her finger over Amber's mouth and shushed the young Gem.

"They are alright, they're with Pearl and Steven," Garnet answered calmly.

"And with Wolfram, Iron, Titanium, and Steel..."Pounamu stated without thought.

"Who?" Amber asked nervously.

"The Alloys," Adler responded loudly. "The future of humanity's protection."

Adler's answer was only met with Amber's confusion. None of her teammates had told her about Adler, the Alloys, or the F.B.U.R.  
They had determined that such information would only scare the already too easily frightened Amber.

"Speaking of the Alloys..."Adler stated as he pressed his finger against his communicator. "Wolfram, come in."

"Wolfram speaking."

"Return to my location as soon as possible,"Adler ordered.

"What about the Gems, sir?" Wolfram asked.

"Forget about them," Adler responded coldly. "I think I've found something a bit...dangerous and will need your assistance."

"Should I gather the rest of the team?" Wolfram asked.

"No, I think I'll only be needing you right now. The others can continue their searching. "

"Yes sir. Wolfram out."

* * *

Pearl, and Steven had been roaming through the dimly lit corridors of the Recruitment section of the complex.  
Everything seemed to more or less abandoned with the exception of the mess hall and half of the barracks.  
All along the ground were large power cables that glowed with a dull orange light.  
Steven felt uneasy as he and Pearl followed the cables down the labyrinth of concrete and metal.

"This is way too creepy," Steven stated as his eyes took in as much as they could of the complex. "How long do you think the H.L.A had set up shop here?"

"I have no idea," Pearl responded with a disappointed sigh. "Most of the structure looks about forty years old. But these huge cables are new to this place."

"How can you tell?" Steven asked.

"There's not nearly enough dust on them as there is on everything else," Pearl stated with a proud smile.

Steven chuckled heartily to himself. Out of all the things that stood out in this place, Pearl would be the one to notice the dust.

"You've always had an eye for dust," Steven said with a smile.

Pearl suddenly stopped as something darted just within her peripheral vision. She turned with her spear in hand towards an opened door. There was a ghastly smell emanating out from the unlit room.

"My lord, what is that smell?!" Pearl gagged loudly as she covered her nose.

"I smells like rotting meat," Steven gasped as he too covered his nose.

Fighting the urge to vomit, Pearl and Steven both slowly and cautiously poked their heads into the dark open room.  
The air felt moist and the ground was sticky with some fluids.  
As the two stepped through the door way, a figure suddenly swung down from the ceiling and hung upside down with a wick smile inches away from the two's faces.

"SPAGETT!" a shrouded figure screamed at the top of it's lungs.

Steven and Pearl both screamed and fell flat on their backs in terror. The two stopped screaming when they heard obnoxious laughter coming from the figure.  
Out of the darkness walked a very amused Titanium. As Steven and Pearl tried to figure what had just happened. Titanium leaned down and smiled at them.

"Spooked ya'," he sneered smugly. "The looks on your faces were priceless."

Pearl turned a deep blue with anger as she pushed herself to her feet and pulled Steven off the ground.

"That was unnecessary!" Pearl shouted angrily, her arms shaking. "I nearly skewered you!"

"Now that would have been funny!" laughed a voice behind them.

The two Gems spun around to come face to face with the marble like eyes of Steel.

"Told you I could scare them!" Titanium cackled as he playfully wrapped his chain around Pearl's shoulder.

"Startled is not the same thing as scared," Pearl retorted as the slapped Titanium's chain off of her shoulder.

"Well, you sure scared me," Steven said with an embarrassed smile. "I thought you were some kind of ghost."

"Ghosts aren't real, Steven," Pearl stated in a very matter of factually tone.

"Yet ancient alien rock people from space are," Steel sneered.

Pearl frowned and rolled her eyes. She was so tired of the twin Alloy's antics.

"Changing the subject, do you two know what this room is used for?" Pearl asked as calmly as she could muster.

"Nope, I just thought it was the perfect place to spook you two." Titanium responded. "Stinks really bad though."

"I'll get the lights," Steel hissed happily as sparks arced from his index finger.

With a loud crackling and pop, the lights flickered on to reveal the grizzly mess the darkness had concealed. The room looked like something out of a slasher flick.  
There were rows of blood stained operating tables with fresh and rotting bodies on them. Bags filled with severed limbs and other innards were piled up against the walls like trash bags. X-ray scans covered the back lit wall with other medical charts. The once white tile floors was stained with old and fresh blood and metal shavings. But the most sickening detail was the fact that many of the dead bodies all had sections of their bodies completely enveloped with metal.

"This- this is..."Pearl tried to speak, but words failed to express her horror and disgust.

Steven ran out of the room and puked up everything in his stomach. Pearl rushed to his aid as he wiped the bile from his mouth.

"Steven, are you-"

Pearl was cut off mid-sentence as Steven tightly held his arms around her, trembling and pale. Steven has seen Gem monsters and other things that most humans wouldn't understand, but he had never seen anything quite like this. Nothing had prepared him for this horrific scene of carnage and suffering. Tears welled up in bis eyes as the gruesome reality crashed down on him.

"I-I-I can't do it...I wanna go home!" Steven cried as shut his eyes tightly.

Pearl held him and tried her best to comfort him, while the two Alloys watched with contempt. They didn't see a disturbed child and his caregiver. They saw a weakling and an enabler.

"Pitiful..."Steel hissed softly to his brother as he walked back into the room. "Letting him see this will make him stronger.

"The way she babies that boy, he'll never learn." Titanium responded as he followed his brother, leaving the two Gems alone in the hallway. "A little blood never hurt nobody."

"Smells very Freudian to me, brother." Steels stated as he rummaged through some filing cabinets. "But, then again, the child was raised with three women and almost no father figure."

"What do you mean?" the younger Alloy asked as he examined the dead bodies. "I'm no good with that psycho talk."

"The two of them, the Gem and the halfbreed, it seems very Freudian to me."

"There you go with that fancy talk." Titanium whined with irritation."Speak so that my dumb ass can understand you."

"You remember Sigmund Freud and the Oedipus complex theory?" Steel asked as he tossed useless files out onto the blood stained floor.

"Oh, yeah now that you mention it. Wait...you're not suggesting that-"

"I am."

"That is so messed up, bro. Even for you."

Steel opened up a envelope with the word "Hammer Project" stamped over it. Steel opened the envelope and quickly skimmed through it.

"This will do," he said with a smile. "Hope Adler can read Cyrillic. Let's regroup with the others."

"Darn, out of all of these dead folks and not one of them have any gold teeth," Titanium sighed disappointed.

The two Alloys exited the room as if nothing was wrong with it. Steel scowled at the sight of Steven still trembling and Pearl still comforting him.  
Being the only one out of the two with arms, he bet down and forcefully pulled both Pearl and Steven off of the ground.

"And the fate of the world was in your hands?" Steel asked harshly. "No wonder Adler created us. First sight of blood and bits and you go to pieces."

Pearl stood between the two Alloys and Steven. With a flash, she summoned her spear and held it firmly.

"Leave him alone, you brute!" she snapped angrily. "It's not his fault! He's never seen anything like this before!"

"Well the kid needs to sack up and deal with it!" Titanium retorted. "Things always get bloody before they get better!"

Pearl was so angry she couldn't even form words properly. Before she could say something foolish, Steven griped his hand around her arm.

"Let it go, Pearl," he sighed in defeat. "I just wanna get out of here."

With that being said, Pearl lowered her spear. A smug chuckle escaped from Titanium's mouth at how angry Pearl looked.

_Such a lovely shade of blue,_ he thought hungrily.

"Let's go, brother," Steel hissed. "Let's hope Wolfram and Iron's findings were more fruitful.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Been really busy lately.

There is a joke (I hope) hidden in here. See if you can find it.

Until next time.


	25. Chapter 25: Unknown Depths Part 3

Chapter 25

* * *

Carnelian and Azurite hastily made their way through one of the many hallways that twisted through the underground Chernobyl complex.  
Neither one spoke to the other, both were still mad from their earlier argument. Azurite held Turquoise's gemstone firmly in her hands, wishing that she was with them in person. Azurite could feel Carnelian's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. The blue gem glanced behind her and was greeted by Carnelian's eyes glaring angrily back at her. Azurite huffed then quickened her pace with an upturned nose.

"I won't apologize for what I said," Azurite stated bitterly.

"You don't owe me an apology," Carnelian responded hotly. "You owe Iron an apology."

"I will do nothing of the sort!" Azurite snapped. "He is not worth one."

At this, the normally peaceful Carnelian grabbed Azurite and slammed her against the wall, causing her to drop Turquoise's gemstone.  
Carnelian held Azurite against the wall so that she could not summon her weapon.

"Iron has done nothing to deserve your treatment!" Carnelian spoke through her teeth. "He saved us during the Beach City invasion. He saved me and Pearl during the assault. And he nearly got himself killed protecting all of us from Sugilite!"

"We never needed his help!" Azurite snapped angrily. "Not his help, or the Alloy's, or the human's help!"

"You are either a fool or blind if you can still tell yourself that," Carnelian spoke coldly. "It has been eons since we last had contact with the other colonies. Chances are, there are none left out there!"

"Don't be stupid, Carnelian! The Crystal Gem empire covered the galaxy! We had fleets of thousands! We controlled countless planets! And yet you expect me to believe they are all gone?!"

Carnelian gripped Azurite's wrist tightly and stared her in the eyes.

"Help is not coming." she stated in a flat yet icy tone. "We need to accept any help that is offered. And Iron is one of the few who offer it willingly!"

Azurite finally managed to squirm free from Carnelian's grip and shoved her away.

"I refuse to accept that!" she hissed hatefully. "I certainly refuse to accept help from that blundering aberrant you call Iron!"

Carnelian had finally had enough of Azurite's ingratitude and spitefulness. With an orange flash, she summoned her chakram disc.

"You owe him respect!" Carnelian shrieked angrily.

Azurite drew her rapier and raised it threateningly.

"I owe your pet nothing!" she spat.

Just as the two were about to kill each other, a giant hand cut in between the two furious gems.

"No more fighting..." a voice spoke softly. "Friends shouldn't fight..."

The two gems turned and looked up to find Iron towering over them. His brow was bent with worry as is gray eyes looked over them both. Carnelian dispersed her weapon and straightened her posture. After taking a few deep breaths, she looked up to the Alloy with her usual sweet smile.

"It's okay, Iron. It was just a little argument," Carnelian spoke perkily. "Right, Azurite?"

Azurite scoffed and sheathed her sword. After she cooled down, she suddenly realized that she was no longer holding Turquoise's gemstone.

"Oh no, where is Turquoise's gemstone!" she exclaimed in a panic as she dropped to the floor to look for it. "I had her in my hands before you...fumbled into me!"

Carnelian sighed and helped look for the gemstone while Iron stood patiently. After a minute of searching, he held out his hand.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked as he opened his hand.

Nestled gently in his massive palm was Turquoise's gemstone.

"Where did you find that?!" Azurite snapped hotly.

"I found it on the ground, next to a scary room," Iron stated with a wince at the blue Gem's hostility. "It was shiny and pretty, so I held onto it. I was gonna give it to Carnelian as a present..."

Carnelian tenderly took the gemstone out of Iron's hand and held onto it, before Azurite could speak out.

"Awww, thank you Iron," she exclaimed as she warmly hugged his leg. "You saved Turquoise."

Iron gave a bashful smile as his cheeks seemed to glow. Azurite was felt nauseated at the way Carnelian was treating the Alloy.  
It was not right for her act so maternal towards something that would have been considered an abomination in earlier eras.  
It was like watching a pet trying to impress it's owner, or watching Pearl and the halfbreed.

Carnelian began to replay what Iron had told her in her head. Something didn't sound right to her.

"Iron, sweetie, tell me again, where did you find Turquoise's gemstone?" she asked sweetly.

Iron turned around and pointed down the long dark hallway.

"Found her down this way. In front of the big scary room." Iron responded flatly. "The room was big...even for me."

Carnelian turned to Azurite with a questioning look. Azurite rolled her eyes and started walking down the hallway, making sure to brush rudely against Carnelian.

_Unbelievable,_ Carnelian thought angrily. _How can she be so ungrateful?_

Carnelian suddenly felt herself being swept off her feet as Iron placed her on his shoulder.

"Carny needs rest..." the Alloy stated flatly. "Let Blue lady go ahead..."

Carnelian couldn't help but laugh at the nickname Iron had given her. It was sweet but sad at the same time.  
Sweet, because he at least cared enough to know her name.  
Sad, because he couldn't process how to pronounce it properly.  
Carnelian couldn't help but stare at the dent in his forehead. If what Steel said was true, Iron had always had it.  
That left Carnelian with more questions then she had time for.

"Does it ever hurt?" she asked the colossal Alloy. "The dent in your head?"

Iron remained quiet, which lead Carnelian to think that she had overstepped her boundaries.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Sometimes...not always..." Iron spoke abruptly. "Pain stops when I think about happy things..."

"Well...that's...good to know." Carnelian responded awkwardly, not really sure how she should respond. "Happy thoughts are always good, yeah?"

Iron fell silent again as his eyes stared blankly forward.

"Blue lady hates me, doesn't she...?"

"What, no, no, no, Azurite doesn't hate you!" Carnelian exclaimed as she tried to reassure the Alloy. "Sweetie, why would you think that?"

"Azur- Azi- Blue lady says it with her eyes...and body" the Alloy stated sadly. "She's not like you...or Pearl...you are nice."

"Well, thank you Iron," Carnelian responded warmly. "I wish Azurite was could see how nice you are."

* * *

Iron suddenly halted once he caught back up to Azurite. She was waiting out side the massive doors of an unlit hanger bay.  
Air howled loudly through the darkness which did little to calm anyone's nerves.

"Is this the 'scary room' you spoke of?" Azurite asked in a condescending tone.

"Yep...found gem rock rolling into here..." Iron stated proudly. "Smells like oil and gasoline..."

Carnelian hopped off of Iron's shoulder and entered the dark hanger. After finding the light switch box, she turned on the hanger lights.  
With the loud groan of aged machinery, the hanger lit up to reveal the source of the gasoline smell. Lined up next to each other were rows and rows of tanks, armored trucks, and artillery vehicles; all fueled up and ready for war. Crates of ammunition and weapons were stacked almost seven feet in the air.  
With this kind of military hardware, the H.L.A was more than just another random terrorist cell, they had the means and power to seriously launch an invasion of massive scale.

"Where did they get all of this weaponry?" Carnelian asked in awe.

Her question was answered by a loud mechanical groaning sound high above her. High on the ceiling was a large crane that slowly extended down from the hanger ceiling. Attached to the end of the crane was a Tesla coil, at the tip of the coil was a Gem Replicator Wand. With a loud thunder clap and a flash of electricity, the wand fired down onto one of the parked tanks. The crane then turned to the empty spot next to Carnelian and discharged a bolt of electricity. Once the flash of light faded, standing next to Carnelian was a perfect copy of the tank.

"That's how they managed this arms build up!" Carnelian exclaimed. "They were using Gem technology!"

With a flash of orange light, Carnelian summoned her chakram disc and threw it up at the crane. The chakram effortlessly sliced the wand in two. But oddly, none of the tanks or weapons disappeared.

"How is this possible?" Azurite asked frustrated. "They should have vanished once the wand was destroyed."

Carnelian picked up the two pieces of the wand and looked at it closely. One of the three prongs that stuck out from the center had a metal stud hammered into it.  
On the metal stud were tiny hieroglyphics. She didn't recognize what the hieroglyphics were, but she knew that they were somehow keeping the wand from dispersing the copied weapons and tanks.

"Someone has tampered with this," Carnelian stated as she handed the wand to Azurite.

"Ce'est ridicule." Azurite hissed as she eyed the wand. "Humans are not smart enough to be able to do something like this."

* * *

Iron suddenly raised his sledgehammer and bulldozed his way through the rows of parked tanks.  
The two Gems watched as he tossed the tanks aside like they were toys as he continued plowing forward towards the back of the hanger.

"What is that idiot doing?!" Azurite shouted over the sound of crashing and breaking metal.

"FOUND YOU!" Iron roared loudly.

Before the two Gems could respond, there was loud yell followed by a man flying across the hanger towards them.  
With a loud smack, Iron's victim hit the ground and rolled to a stop. The man was wearing a H.L.A uniform. The man coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood and broken teeth. Iron grabbed the man by his legs and held him up like a broken toy.

"Enemy..." Iron growled threateningly.

The militant coughed and sneered defiantly at the Alloy.

"Go on, finish it!" he yelled angrily. "Kill me!"

"Adler gave orders..." Iron stated bitterly. "Take prisoners alive...and keep them from running."

A sickening snap followed by a blood curdling scream rang out as the man's legs snapped under Iron's grip.

"Iron, stop it!" Carnelian shouted as he shook the man limply. "You're hurting him!"

"His face is the same as the rest...he will go to Adler...answer his questions..."

Carnelian didn't notice it at first, be Iron was right. The man's face was the same as the hundreds of militants that were slain during the assault.  
A chill ran down Carnelian's spine as she realized what that meant; the H.L.A were replicating their followers.  
Replicating living creatures was not supposed to be possible.

The broken and mangled militant finally passed out from shock and hung limply in Iron's hand. The Alloy swung the man over his shoulder and walked out of the hanger.

"I'm going...follow if you want..."Iron stated flatly as he left the hanger, unfazed by what he had just done.

The two Gems were silent as the Alloy left them in the hanger. Carnelian couldn't believe what she had just seen. Iron was seemed so nice and gentle before.  
But he had just shown her that he was just like his comrades. He followed orders without question. Their was no doubt in her mind that the lone militant had information that both the Bureau and the Gems needed, but how Iron apprehended him frightened her. His mood changed almost as if on a switch.  
He went from docile to train wreck in an instant.

"As I said before..."Azurite hissed as she walked out of the hanger. "...blundering aberrant."

Carnelian stood alone in the hanger, she was too stunned to face the others. She looked down at Turquoise's gemstone and held it against her.  
She was confused, scared, and the one person who could comfort her was so close yet may as well be thousands of miles away.  
Carnelian couldn't stand what Azurite was becoming. The long isolation from the other Gem worlds was slowly turning her away from the others.  
She knew what the isolation did to the other Gems, it corrupted them, turned them against each other, and finally mangled their forms into the mindless monsters that threatened the planet. Carnelian felt tears roll down her cheeks as she remembered the dark age of the Gem isolation. She would give anything to keep that from happening to her friends.

"Come back Turquoise..." Carnelian whimpered. "I don't want it to lose another friend..."

* * *

_It is quiet._

_ The pain has stopped._

_ Are they gone?_

_ Am I alone?_

_ No, there is movement outside._

_ Maybe they can free me._

_ Maybe I'll see the sun again._

_ No...something is wrong._

_ There are four, yet they are one._

_ I see her. She is me. But she is not me._

_ She is angry. She wants to hurt me!_

_ She wants to kill me!_

_ Don't open the door! She will find me!_

_ Keep her away! Don't open the door!_

* * *

"Hmm..." Adler paused as he pressed his ear against the metal cylinder.

He could hear a faint rumbling within it. He sighed as ran his hand over a brass plate that was riveted on the top of the cylinder.  
The brass plate had a hammer and sickle embossed on it. The plate looked like it didn't belong with the rest of the cylinder.  
It looked like a sloppy attempt at coveting something up.

"I hope Wolfram gets back soon," Adler stated eagerly. "It's time to open the treasure chest."


	26. Chapter 26: Candle in the Darkness

Chapter 26

* * *

Adler eyed and ran his hands over the metal cylinder, muttering nonstop to himself as he did so. What ever the cylinder was, it was making Garnet nervous.  
She felt like she should know what it was, but she had absolutely no idea what it was.

"This whole thing feels messed up," Amethyst stated uneasily. "I mean, look at him. He's acting like Pearl when she gets all crazy."

Garnet nodded silently with agreement, nothing about this felt right. The whole complex felt as though it was quietly gnawing at the back of her head.  
She could see that she was not the only one feeling uneasy. She saw it in the mercenaries and in the other Gems.

"Garnet, Amethyst!" the familiar sound of Pearl's voice called out.

Pearl and Steven ran out of the Recruitment / Medical wing of the complex and rushed over to Garnet and Amethyst.

"This place is horrific!" Pearl exclaimed, obviously frightened. "Bodies, limbs, bags of who knows what piled up like-"

"Slow down, P!" Amethyst exclaimed as she shook Pearl out of her frantic ramblings. "You're gonna freak Steven out!"

"No...I'm waaayyy past the point of freaked out," Steven muttered with a slight tremble.

Amethyst grabbed Steven and looked him over. He was pale, trembling, and covered in sweat.

"You okay, little buddy?" she asked worriedly. "You look like you're gonna puke."

"Oh, don't worry. The kid already took care of that!" a loud, obnoxious voice cackled.

Standing behind Steven and Pearl as if they had always been there were Steel and Titanium.

"Did you two find anything of value?" Adler asked without looking away from the cylinder.

"Of course," Steel said with a smile as he handed Adler the Hammer Project envelop. "I also snagged something else that I figured you would find very interesting."

"I'll look over them later," Adler stated dismissively. "Where is that Wolfram...?"

Titanium's violet eyes fell upon the yellow Gem Amber, who was hiding behind Garnet.

"Now who's this little bar code?" the Alloy asked loudly. "Just how many of you Gems are there?"

Amber whimpered and hid her face behind Garnet's leg.

"What does it matter, brother? She's probably harmless," Steel stated as he ran his fingers along the edge of his bladed gauntlet. "She looks adorable...like a little dolly."

"I want Turquoise..."Amber sniffled as she clung to Garnet, fear compromising her.

Garnet placed her hand over Amber's head to comfort her. Garnet wouldn't deny it, she too wished Turquoise was there with them.  
Her wisdom and guidance was very much needed here. A dull thudding echoed from the behind the cylinder.  
The thudding was nothing more than Iron's heavy foot steps. Azurite and Carnelian were following behind him at a considerable distance.  
Iron walked up to Adler and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Prisoner..." the Alloy growled as he dropped the militant he had captured on the ground. "He is still alive...like you ordered."

Adler turned away from the cylinder and drew his pistol. He waved the gun at Steel as if signaling him to prop the militant up. Adler gently tapped his hand against the prisoner's cheek.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey," he hissed in a sing song manner.

Adler suddenly pulled his hand back and slapped the prisoner with the back of his hand. The prisoner's eyes flickered open then squinted into an angry glare.

"I'm...not...telling you pigs anything!" he yelled angrily, splattering Adler's suit visor with droplets of blood.

Adler paused for a moment, then smacked the prisoner over the head with his pistol's barrel, knocking the prisoner unconscious once again.

"Oh, you will confess the sins that have been committed here," Adler stated coldly as he reached for the seal on his suit. "One way, or another."

Much to everyone's surprise, Adler removed the protective head piece off of his radiation suit and inhaled deeply.

"Just as I thought...oh, Sergeant. Congratulations, the Oasis shards worked, just as hypothesized. You take off those masks now."

"With all due respect, sir, I think we'll keep the masks on!"

"Oasis...shards?" Carnelian asked aloud. "He doesn't mean shards from the Oasis Stone...does he?"

"Why yes, they are," Adler responded as he withdrew a blue crystal shard from his pocket. "Every stone can become a jewel if you chisel it in the right way. The shards around the necks of these fine mercenaries have been gradually removing the radiation within this complex. We have plenty more back at the Monastery as well."

"You destroyed the Oasis Stone!" Azurite exploded angrily. "How dare you. You vile, scheming little-"

Before she could finish her outburst, she felt something push past her and knock her to the ground. Standing over her was Wolfram, glaring down at her through his helmet.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked stoically.

"No, there isn't," Garnet responded flatly as she readjusted her shades, lower them just enough to flash a steely glare at Azurite.

"Good, now what do you need of me, Adler?" Wolfram asked as he stood at attention.

"I'll tell you in a moment," Adler responded as he opened up his field kit and withdrew a flashlight.

Adler turned a dial on the back and set the flashlight to shine in black-light. The moment he clicked the light on, the entire surface of the cylinder lit up with glowing hieroglyphs and other aged ritual markings.

"Faded, but still imprinted..."Adler muttered softly under his breath. "Four become one and then..."

Adler suddenly tapped Wolfram on the shoulder and pointed at the brass metal plate.

"Tear it off," he ordered firmly. "I have to be sure..."

"Yes, sir."

Wolfram dug his fingers underneath the brass plate and tore it off like it was nothing. Silence struck everyone the moment the plate was removed.  
Hidden underneath the brass plate was an aged embossed symbol of an eagle grasping an oak wreath in it's talons.  
Within the oak wreath was a symbol everyone recognized; a swastika.  
The symbol of the evil Nazi fascism. The evil that stained the world.

Adler covered his mouth with his hands, almost as if his face was going to erupt with excitement.

"So they did find it," he stated in awe. "And it was here all along."

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, Steven, and all of the Remnants summoned their weapons. They remembered what that cylinder was.  
They remembered what it created. It was the metal sarcophagus used in the Black August project; the project that birthed Giessel, the False Gem.

"Get away from it!" Garnet ordered loudly. "Now!"

The Anvil mercenaries all raised their weapons and pointed them at the Gems.

"This is none of your concern, Gems," Adler responded coldly. "Open it Wolfram."

"Yes, sir."

"Wolfram, do not open it!" Pearl ordered as she readied her spear. "If you open that sarcophagus, you and everyone here will die! And we won't allow that!"

Suddenly Pearl was pushed back with by a pair of winding chains.

"You finally calling us out?!" the Titanium exclaimed in disbelief. "If you wanted it, then you should have called dibs first!"

"Do what Garnet ordered you to!" Azurite exclaimed as she stood in Pearl's defense.

"We don't take orders from Gems, princess!" Steel hissed angrily as electricity surged through his hands.

"Iron, please, don't make us do this!" Carnelian cried out pleadingly. "Adler is making a big mistake!"

"Sorry Carny...but I have orders..."Iron stated sadly as he tightened the grip on his sledgehammer. "Don't make me..."

"This is ridiculous, Wolfram open it, now!" Adler ordered loudly as he raised his hand gun.

What happened next, happened so fast that only Garnet and Wolfram could see what it was.  
Garnet bolted past the other Alloys to stop Wolfram from opened the sarcophagus.  
Wolfram turned and took a direct blow to the face from Garnet's earth shattering fists. The Alloy converted the kinetic energy behind her punch into his own strength. He then effortlessly pried open the door of the sarcophagus.  
There was a loud screaming, a bright flash, then a shock wave of pure mystical energy. Steven caught a small glimpse of...something before everything went dark.

* * *

"_This is Dagger 4, respond, I repeat, respond!"_

Steven felt as though he had been run over by an eighteen wheeler.

"_This is Dagger 4, somebody pick up!"_

Steven's eyes flickered open, the radio chatter from the mercenaries' communicators rousted him awake.  
When the haziness faded from his vision he found that everyone had been rendered unconscious from the blast wave. He had no idea how long he had been out for. As he tried to stand he found that his legs felt like jelly. Once he managed to regain some sense of balance, he looked around the area.  
Still too dazed to think straight, he didn't bother to check if everyone was alright. His ears were ringing and he found that his hands were numb.  
Over the radio chatter and ear ringing, Steven heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned his head and saw a humanoid figure.

"Hey, you!" Steven shouted with a slur. "Where are you-"

Before he could finish, the figure bolted down the medical wing corridor.

"Wait up!" Steven shouted as he ran in it's pursuit, which was really hard with the double vision he was experiencing.

As he stumbled through the dimly lit corridor he kept hearing a voice in his head.

_Stay away!_

"I'm-I'm not gonna!" Steven slurred as he felt his stomach lurch. "It's...too dangerous for you to be here!"

_They must not find me!_

"Well, I'm gonna-" Steven stopped and threw up. "-gonna find you and get you out of here!"

_You can't help me! They'll kill me if you find me!_

"No one's going to kill you!" Steven responded, the haze in his head lifting. "I'm a Gem, and we protect people!"

Steven found himself in a dark storage room. There were lots of wooden crates and boxes stack around him.  
Through the darkness, he could see a dull red glow behind a stack of boxes in the corner of the room.

"Hello, are you okay?" Steven asked.

A frightened whimper was all that responded to him. Steven slowly approached the corner, determined to find out what was hiding there.

"Don't be scared of me, I'm not going to hurt you," Steven spoke in a reassuring voice. "I just want to help you."

Steven slowly peeked his head around the stack of boxes.  
Staring up at the young half Gem was what looked like another Crystal Gem, but not like any he had ever seen.  
It's eyes were white and without pupils. It's body was red and translucent like stained glass. Her hair was dark crimson and was long and silky. There was a dull orange glow within her chest.

Steven reached his hand out to her which panicked the Gem. She pressed her naked body up against the wall as if trying to get as far away from Steven as she could.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," Steven stated with a smile. "I just want to help you."

The Gem cautiously tapped Steven's hand before finally taking hold of it. Her grip was weak and trembling.

"There you go, see, I'm not gonna hurt you," Steven said with a smile. "My name is Steven Quartz Universe. What's your name?"

The Gem was silent and looked like she was having trouble thinking.

"Mmm-mmm-my nnn-name?" she finally asked, her mouth trembled as she formed the words.

"That's it, what's your name?" Steven asked.

"T-Tsarina...is what the outside voices called me," the Gem rasped softly.

"Tsarina, that's a pretty name!" Steven exclaimed. "What kind of gem is that?"

"Gem?" Tsarina asked. "What do you mean?"

"Steven, where are you?!" Pearl's voice echoed from the hallways.

Tsarina suddenly grabbed Steven and looked him dead in the eyes.

_They must not find me! _She screamed in Steven's head. _Promise me you wont let anyone take me back there!_

"I-I won't, but The Crystal Gem's aren't gonna hurt you," Steven responded, slowly freaking out himself.

Tsarina smashed her fist into one of the wooden boxes and pulled a large sharp piece out of it.

_I won't let them take me back!_

Suddenly, Tsarina drove the wooden fragment into her throat. Before Steven could say anything, Tsarina retreated into a blood red gemstone.

"Steven Quartz Universe, where are you?!" Pearl shouted in an irritated tone. "We need to leave now!"

In a panic, Steven picked up the gemstone and tried to think of what to do.

_Do not let them find me!_

Pearl walked into the room just at the right time to see a containment bubble vanish.

Pearl quickly rushed over to Steven and spun him around it face her.

"What did you just bubble?!" She asked in a panic.

"Nothing, why are you so-"

"Do not lie to me!" Pearl snapped. "What was it?!"

Steven kept his mouth shut, he was starting to see why Tsarina was frightened.

"Pearl!" Amethyst shouted. "We got to bail, like right now!"

Pearl grabbed Steven by the arm and dragged him with her to regroup with the others. She knew Steven was keeping something from her, but it wouldn't stay hidden for long.

"We are going to have a long talk back at the temple, young man!" Pearl stated in an angry mother tone.

* * *

Back in the central chamber, the Alloys were busty trying to separate the sarcophagus from the rest of the complex. Iron was the one doing the heavy lifting while the other three stood as a deterrent.

Adler paced anxiously while clutching his shoulder in discomfort.

"Why would it be empty?" he asked aloud. "WHY WOULD IT BE EMPTY?!"

"You're lucky that it was, human!" Azurite snapped angrily. "Your withered body would have been the first to burn had she been in there!"

"She? Don't be stupid!" Adler growled. "That...thing is dead! But that still doesn't explain why the sarcophagus was empty!"

"Adler, sir, you need to calm down," Wolfram stated flatly. "Remember what the doctors said."

Adler scowled as his communicator went off loudly in his ear.

"What now?!" he snapped.

"This is Dagger 4, our UAV drones are showing a large mass of H.L.A forces closing in on our position!"

"How long until they get here?"

"Thirty minutes tops! But they aren't the only ones. The Russian army is pushing in hard behind them!"

"This is Dagger 6, we have a major problem down here in the submarine! This sub is carrying nuclear missiles in her, and they have been set to launch!"

"Can you stop the launch?!" Adler asked as his chest began to tighten.

"Yes, but we can't keep them from going off. If we are not out of here within an hour, everything within a ten mile radius is gonna be under a mushroom cloud!"

"Damn it!" Adler spat as he gripped his shoulder as a searing pain shot through it. "We are out of time! Iron, just rip the damn thing out of the ground!"

"Yes sir..."

Iron dug his figures into the metal sarcophagus and with a mighty pull, tore it free from the cables and metal supports that held it in place.

"Get that thing loaded onto helicopter, now!" Adler ordered loudly. "Anvil Corps, we need to be out of here within thirty minutes!"

"What about us?" Pounamu asked. "Are we getting nothing out of this?"

"The little Gem said she found a stock pile down here,"Adler stated coldly as he looked down at Amber. "Take what you want, I got what I came for."

"Sir, all teams are accounted for and are ready for extraction!"

"Good, Wolfram, Steel, Titanium, meet me back at the Monastery," Adler ordered. "Iron will be coming with me to keep the sarcophagus safe."

"Yes, sir!" Wolfram responded.

"Everyone else, evacuate the area! I don't want to be here when the H.L.A show up with the pissed off Russian army behind them."

Adler, Iron, and the Anvil mercenaries began to evacuate, leaving the Gems and the other three Alloys behind.

Wolfram took four warp pikes that Adler had left him and drove them into the ground. Bitter silence filled the air as the Alloy's prepared to leave.

"So that's how it is then?" Azurite asked bitterly. "You got what you want and now you're leaving?"

Wolfram was quiet before finally responding to the angry Gem.

"Yeah, that's how it is," he stated coldly. "We got what we wanted, and you get to keep what you find. As I promised you would."

"Yeah, but-"

"You have only twenty minutes until this whole place blows," Wolfram retorted. "I suggest you start grabbing what you can."

As the warp pikes built up energy, Wolfram and Garnet locked eyes. For the first time, Garnet could see emotion behind his glare. He felt sorrow.  
He had given them his word and honestly wanted to keep it. But Adler's control over him had kept him from keeping his word.  
Garnet gave him a subtle head nod as if to tell him she understood. With a flash of green light and a loud bang, the three Alloys were gone.

* * *

"Okay, listen up!" Garnet ordered firmly. "We only have twenty minutes to grab what we can and warp back to our temples. Take only what we can carry. Pounamu, Azurite, Carnelian, Amber, you four will warp back to the Shinar Spire. We will warp back to the temple after you. Got it? Good."

With Amber leading the Gems deeper into the complex, Steven was worrying about what would happen once they returned to the temple.  
Tsarina was hiding there and the first place they would find her would be Garnet's room.

_Great thinking, idiot!_ Steven though bitterly. _You really messed up this time!_

Concrete turned to earth and stone the deeper they went. Finally, the Gems were led to a large cavern at least the size of Rose's training arena.  
There were suits of armor, weapons, and many other crystal artifacts littering the cavern. This had to be where the H.L.A had been getting their Gem technology.  
There was so much to take in, yet they now only had about ten minutes left. Garnet and Steven bubbled as much as they could before they had to start warping out.

"Alright, that's all we can take with us. We're out of time! Everyone, start warping out!" Garnet ordered as she felt time press down on them.

One by one, the Remnants stood on the warp pad. With a beam of light, the Remnants were gone, safely back at the Spire.  
The Gems quickly loaded up onto the warp pad. The pad lit up and began to warp them out.  
Just before they were safely within the warp beam, they heard a deafening boom and saw the earth blast and give way to a wall of nuclear fire. Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven all began to scream as the blast overcame them. When they opened their eyes, they were back at the temple. They were safe.

* * *

Amethyst fell face forward and let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Oh, man, I though we were done for!"

"Yeah, we did cut it a bit close there," Garnet stated flatly. "Still, we made it."

Before Steven could recover fully from the shock, he felt Pearl grab him by the arm.

"Where is it?" she asked firmly.

"What are you goin' off about now, Pearl?" Amethyst moaned tiredly. "Haven't we had enough crazy for one day?"

"Steven bubbled something back at the complex!" she snapped fiercely. "And he won't tell me what it was!"

Garnet moved Pearl aside and kneeled down in front of Steven.

"Is this true, did you bubble something?" she asked softly.

Steven averted is eyes, this was one of those rare moment where he felt scared of Garnet. If she found Tsarina, there was no telling what she or the others would do to her. Garnet sighed in disappointment, she already knew where it would be, she just hoped that Steven would trust her enough to tell her.

"Alright, there is only one place it can be," Garnet stated stoically. "Everyone, follow me and be on your guard."

With Steven trailing behind, the Gems entered Garnet's room. What they found immediately set off their senses that something should not be here.  
All around the room were claw marks and foot prints of glowing red dust. They covered the floor and ceiling. The foot prints led up to the pool of water that went to Amethyst's room.

"Hey, it's in my room!" Amethyst shouted angrily. "It's gonna mess it up!"

The Gems crawled out of the pool of water that led to Amethyst's room. There were more foot prints as in her room as well. This time, the foot prints led to the crystal gateway, which was just closing shut.

"It's making a run for it!" Amethyst shouted as she opened the gateway and ran into the living room.

A single set of foot prints led out of the gate way and into the kitchen. The Gems readied their weapons as they enclosed upon the intruder.

"Be ready for anything," Garnet ordered in a hushed tone.

Slowly, the Gems entered the kitchen and stopped. The foot prints stopped in front of the broom closet.

Garnet grabbed the doorknob and flung the closet door open. Curled up on the closet floor was a terrified Tsarina.

Before Steven could say anything, Garnet grabbed Tsarina by the head and hurled her across the temple.

Tsarina slammed into the wall and slid to the ground. The Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl encircled Tsarina with their eyes glaring grimly down at her. Garnet clenched her gauntlet into a fist and readied another punch.

"Destroy it!"


	27. Chapter 27: False or Not?

Chapter 27

* * *

Garnet slammed her fist right into Tsarina's face, shattering the wall behind her. Not a second after Garnet's attack, Amethyst coiled her whip around Tsarina's neck and flung her across the living room. Tsarina's body smashed against the wall and crumpled to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Steven shouted, shocked by the unwarranted attack. "she's not gonna-"

"Stay out of this Steven!" Pearl snapped fiercely.

Pearl threw her spear across the room and impaled Tsarina's hand to the wall. Garnet followed up by tearing her off the wall and punching her in the face.  
The thing that terrified Steven was the fact that Tsarina wasn't putting up any kind of fight, she wasn't even protecting herself. Yet the Gems beat her regardless of that fact.

"Stop it! You're gonna kill her!" Steven shouted as Garnet repeatedly bludgeoned Tsarina.

"We can't let her live!" Garnet responded angrily. "Not after what she did to you last time!"

That's when it finally clicked in Steven's head, the Gems thought Tsarina was Geissel.  
Why they thought that didn't make sense to Steven, but the one thing he did know was that Tsarina was innocent.  
Steven ran over to the fight and tried to pull the Gems away from Tsarina, but they would shove him aside.  
Garnet gripped Tsarina by the neck and lifted her up into the air. Garnet drew her fist back, she was ready to deliver the killing blow.  
But before she could, Steven's shield flew through the air and struck Garnet in the back of the head.  
The shield rebounded off of Garnet's head and struck Amethyst then Pearl in the head before returning to Steven's arm.  
The three Gems fell to the ground in pain just long enough for Steven to pant himself firmly between them and Tsarina.  
He looked over his shoulder to see how badly she was hurt. Tsarina was weeping and curled into the fetal position.

"I...j-just wanted...to see the sun again..." she sobbed as pain wracked her body. "D-do what you wish..."

"Move aside, Steven," Garnet ordered firmly. "I'm ending this."

"Back off!" Steven snapped angrily, his shield still raised. "If you want her, you have to go through me!"

"Steven Quartz Universe, have you lost your mind?!" Pearl exclaimed in complete disbelief. "Look at it! Those white eyes, the fiery glow inside of it's chest, it's metallic smell! It's the False Gem! We need to destroy her now!"

"No, you look at her!" Steven shouted back. "Did Geissel ever show fear? Did Geissel ever prefer hiding over fighting? Did Geissel ever cry tears?"

"S-S-Steven...d-don't do this over me..."Tsarina rasped weakly as she put her hands around Steven's ankle. "You, owe me nothing..."

"Get your hands off of him you monster!" Pearl shrieked furiously as she raised her spear.

Steven's shield flashed then grew into a larger, almost larger than Steven. The young half-gem hunkered down behind his shield, determined to keep the innocent Tsarina safe.

"Look at you three, is this how Crystal Gems should act?" Steven asked as he helped Tsarina to her feet. "Is this how Rose would want you to act?"

* * *

Like one the ancient heroes of Sparta, Steven stood fearless against the three he held closest. His gut told him what they were doing was wrong and unjustified, and Steven learned from experience to listen to his gut.  
The three Gems stood still, unsure of what to do. Pearl was trembling with held back anger and frustration.  
Amethyst's eyes kept darting between Garnet and Steven, hoping neither would do something that the other would regret.  
Garnet stood like an ancient stone guardian. She trusted Steven, but she knew he was young and sometimes foolish.  
She couldn't deny it, the thing that coward behind Steven looked frighteningly similar to Geissel.  
But as Garnet's blood cooled, she began to see more differences then similarities.  
For one, Geissel was no coward, nor was she so weak. Second, this creature was not overflowing with radiation, nor was she burning with intense heat.  
What radiation Garnet did sense was so small that it wouldn't be able to harm even the weakest human.  
The last and most striking difference was what Steven had pointed out earlier; Geissel never cried. The creature that hid behind Steven was crying genuine tears. Tears meant fear, sorrow, or guilt, emotions Geissel never showed.  
Whatever this thing was, it wasn't Geissel.

Garnet raised her hands and dispersed her gauntlets.

"Disperse your weapons," Garnet ordered flatly.

"But, Garnet-"

"Now."

Amethyst and Pearl both dispersed their weapons, hoping Garnet knew what she was doing. Garnet kneeled down in front of Steven, who still stood like a wall.

"Steven, let me see her," Garnet stated softly.

"Don't try to trick me," Steven responded. "Swear to me that you wont hurt her!"

Garnet placed her hand over her chest.

"I swear I won't harm her," she stated.

Not fully convinced of her honesty, Steven stood next to Tsarina with his shield at the ready. Garnet kneeled before the still terrified Tsarina and removed her shades. Tsarina whimpered as all of Garnet's eyes scanned over her exposed body.

"What are you called?" Garnet asked firmly.

"The outside voices called me Tsarina..." she spoke with a tremble in her voice.

Garnet placed her hand against Tsarina's forehead and closed her eyes. Her third eye, if she focused hard enough, could read minds.

"You're the one who was behind the sirens, the one that created the Burners. But...you didn't know that, did you?"

"What do you mean she doesn't know that?" Pearl asked bitterly. "How could she not know that she was creating those monsters?

"She was forced to...through pain," Garnet flinched as she saw ghastly images flash in her mind. "They were hurting you and you were screaming for help. That's what the sirens were, they were her screams. The Burners were simply answering her cries."

"But how did the H.L.A manage to turn their soldiers into Burners?" Amethyst asked, more confused then ever before.

Garnet had no answer, for not even Tsarina knew the answer. Garnet suddenly tensed up and stood to her full height.

"Her body...it's a physical construct...yet, she is man made."

"Meaning...?" Steven asked hesitantly.

"She is just like us, she is a Crystal Gem," Garnet answered.

"That means she is just like Geissel!" Pearl snapped angrily. "She is a False Gem!"

Garnet shook her head, which for once was killing her.

"Geissel was made with Gem magic, but she herself was not a Crystal Gem," Garnet stated as she eyed Tsarina closely. "Tsarina is no different from us, physically speaking."

"Ahug! Someone make sense before my head explodes!" Amethyst exclaimed as she squeezed her head between her hands. "Crystal Gem, False Gem, what the heck is she?!"

"She's synthetic," Garnet responded. "Tsarina is what Geissel was supposed to be, a true man made Crystal Gem. She is not false, she is synthetic."

Pearl slid to the floor as the weight of what Garnet had revealed crashed down on her. All this time, she had thought that mankind was incapable of creating other Crystal Gems. If what Garnet was saying was true, then by practical means, Geissel was a failed experiment.

"This...this shouldn't be possible,"Pearl stammered as she stared wide eyed at Tsarina. "H-how could...how did...?"

Pearl felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her comfortingly. Steven held the shaken Pearl she would had once held him when he was younger. He couldn't believe what he was hearing either.

"How could the H.L.A manage to make a synthetic Gem?" Amethyst asked. "They weren't exactly the most Gem friendly type."

"They didn't," Garnet responded flatly. "Tsarina was always there, they simply found a way to use her. She is old, almost as old as Geissel."

Tsarina suddenly began to cry as guilt washed over her.

"I didn't mean to ruin the city...I just wanted to be free!"

"Ruin what city?" Steven asked as he fanned cool air onto a fainted Pearl. "Nothing here is ruined."

"No...this is not the first time," Tsarina sobbed as she thought back. "Something had gone wrong outside and it gave me time to break free. I tore my way out of metal and concrete. There was an explosion, and then for the first time in my life I saw the sun. I saw the city, the Ferris wheel. But my escape left me weak, too weak to leave. They captured me, and left me in the dark place...until you found me."

Tsarina suddenly threw her arms around Garnet in a weak hug.

"Hurt me if you want, just know that you freed me. And for that I am grateful."

A lurking suspicion clawed at the back of Garnet's mind.

"When you first broke free...how long ago was that?" she asked.

"Thirty years ago...please don't send me back..."

Steven felt his stomach lurch. What Tsarina had told them was that she had escaped thirty years ago, and had to tear her way out of the Chernobyl reactor to do so.

Tsarina was what really caused the Chernobyl disaster.

Garnet sighed and patted Tsarina on the head. She felt like an idiot now. She had nearly beaten this poor confused creature to death over a frightened thought.

Still, Garnet was wary about this Synthetic Gem. She didn't know how she was created, but she knew that if it was anything like the Black August project, then Tsarina should still be considered dangerous.

"Well, now what do we do with her?" Steven asked, hoping Garnet would stay true to her word.

"Can we send her to the Shinar Spire?" Amethyst asked. "I bet Turquoise would know what to do."

"We can't send her there until Turquoise has healed," Garnet answered. "If we were to send Tsarina there now, chances are that the Remnants would kill her."

"Well, what about the Bureau?" Amethyst asked again.

"Absolutely not!" Garnet stated firmly. "I don't trust Adler. Who knows what he would do with something like Tsarina."

"So what, we keep her here?" Steven asked.

Garnet thought for a moment, then nodded her head.

"Someone will have to keep an eye on her," she stated flatly. "Just until we are sure she isn't a threat. Keep her inside, keep her away from any of the artifacts, and whatever you do, don't speak to anyone about this."

Pearl moaned as she regained consciousness.

"Hey, P, guess who gets guard duty this week!" Amethyst laughed obnoxiously.

* * *

Adler scanned the metal sarcophagus with a laser and took in everything he saw. All along the sides of the sarcophagus were long needles with tubes running out of the sides. There were also very long drills that were positioned in the back. If someone were to be standing inside of it, the drills would dig into their shoulder blades.

"Fascinating,"Adler hissed as he wrote down notes. "They were defiantly keeping something inside of this...but what?"

Adler's communicator beeped in his ear.

"Sir, the Alloys are ready and waiting at the forge."

"I'll be right down."

Titanium and Iron both stood as they waited anxiously for Adler's arrival.

"You go first," Titanium ordered Iron. "You're bigger."

"You go first," Iron responded. "Your arms are gone."

The door to the forge slid open and Adler walked in.

"Alright, lets get this over with," he shouted over the roar of machinery. "Titanium, you're up first!"

"Why me?" the Alloy responded in dismay.

"You're more expensive to repair, that's why," Adler answered. "The sooner you get in there, the sooner you'll be out."

Titanium looked warily at the man shaped mold before him. There was no doubt that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Do I get a prize if I'm good?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes, your new arms, and a new hook and chain" Adler hissed. "Now get in there."

"You're the boss," Titanium responded as he leaped onto the mold.

The Alloy laid down within the mold and prepared himself. There was a loud hiss as a hydraulic arm placed the other half of the mold over the Alloy, sealing him in with a loud hiss of steam.

"_Forge Mold sealed and locked!"_ a computerized voice alerted.

"Commence reforging process!" Adler shouted to the computer. "Make him whole again..."

Above the mold, a huge vat of molten metal slowly poured into the mold. Adler could hear Titanium's screams echo from with the mold as the liquid metal filled the mold. Suddenly, bright white hieroglyphics began to glow all around the mold and Tesla coils popped and sparked. After about ten more minutes, the hieroglyphics faded and the Tesla coils stopped sparking. There was a loud bang as the mold compressed further together.

"Well, he should be ready to come out in about an hour," Adler stated as he checked his watch. "In the meantime, Iron, why don't you get something to eat."

* * *

Titanium was in so much pain. The pressure, the heat, he was loving every second of it. He began to laugh as excitement rushed through his body. He was going to walk away from this with new armor, a new weapon, and new arms. He could slowly feel the new limbs take shape as the hot shapeless metal was bombarded by tiny microscopic crystals.

"Oh, man, wait until Tatts get a load of these puppies," he giggled as he wiggled his fingers weakly.

He had new hunger that needed to be satisfied.

"I'll get her to show me just how tarnished her gemstone really is!"


	28. Chapter 28: A Quick Breather

Chapter 28

* * *

Pearl sat in the dark with her spear in her hand as she glared at the Synthetic Gem.  
Despite the orders she had been given, Pearl still felt that keeping Tsarina alive was a mistake.  
Tsarina sat silently on the living room floor with her eyes locked on to Pearl. Pearl had ordered her not to move a muscle, and Tsarina was doing her best to follow that order. For hours Pearl had watched the aberration like a hawk, her spear at the ready should Tsarina try anything.  
Staring into Tsarina's eyes was like staring into the eyes of the False Gem all over again. They were empty and almost lifeless, yet they lacked the hatred, anger, and lust that shown like pillars of fire in Geissel's gaze. The only thing that could be seen within Tsarina was fear and weakness.  
Pearl chuckled softly at the idea of Geissel being in the Synthetic's position. How Pearl would enjoy that, seeing fear in the False Gem's eyes.  
But she couldn't, so Tsarina would have to fill that void.

The sound of the crystal gateway opening caught Pearl's attention. Amethyst waltzed out of her room and headed through the living room.

"Sup, P?" she asked as she "Just getting' a snack."

"S-snack?" Tsarina asked curiously.

The Synthetic gasped as Pearl tapped the tip of her spear against her forehead.

"I said be silent," Pearl hissed coldly.

Tsarina whimpered and put her hands over her mouth. Satisfied, Pearl moved her spear away from the Synthetic's forehead.  
Amethyst couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Tsarina, but she too did not fully trust her. To her, Tsarina was just another pebble in the ever growing mountain of problems. However; she still felt that Pearl was being a bit harsh on the Synthetic.

"Hey, don't you think you're being a bit too hard on her?" Amethyst asked with a worried look.

"If it is my duty to guard this...thing, then I aim to do it properly," Pearl stated venomously.

"Yeah, but...wait a minute, have you been sitting here in the dark?" she asked Pearl. "Wouldn't it be easier with the lights on?"

"Steven is sleeping," Pearl responded flatly. "I won't have this creature disturb him."

Amethyst looked down at Tsarina then back up at Pearl. It was obvious that Pearl wasn't taking this whole Synthetic Gem thing well. She hadn't seen Pearl this tense since the Galaxy warp pad incident.

"You know, I can always take over for you if you want," Amethyst stated with a nervous smile.

"No, I'll stand watch over this creature until the sun rises," Pearl responded coldly. "Then she will be Garnet's problem."

"Sun?" Tsarina chirped excitedly.

"I said be silent!" Pearl snapped angrily, raising her spear.

Pearl suddenly felt something heavy crash down over her head. Gripping her head in pain, Pearl spun around to find Garnet standing behind her with her gauntlet curled into a fist.

"Your shift is over," she stated flatly yet firmly. "If you can't put your emotions aside, then you are unfit for this job."

"Unfit?" Pearl asked coldly. "The Synthetic is a prisoner, not a guest! How can you two be so lax about this?"

"You're angry, I can see that," Garnet responded firmly. "But that doesn't mean you can take your anger out on the Synthetic."

"Do you expect me to treat it as an equal?" Pearl asked with venom dripping off her words. "She is an abomination, just like Geissel. The longer she stays alive, the more danger Steven will be in. How can you expect me to be content with us simply watching over her like prison guards?"

"I don't expect you to. I'm ordering you to," Garnet responded with a deep authoritative tone.

Pearl turned a dark blue with anger as she shook her arms and stammered angrily. After a long deep breath of air, Pearl managed to quell her anger enough to speak clearly.

"Fine, do what you want," she stated in a flat yet bitter tone. "Just keep it away from Steven."

With that, Pearl walked out of the living room and walked through the gateway into her room. Garnet and Amethyst stood in silence after watching the gateway shut.

"Man...I haven't seen Pearl this mad in a while," Amethyst stated worriedly.

"She'll need to get over it," Garnet responded stoically. "I can't have her emotions compromising this ordeal."

"Do you really think Turquoise will know what to do about...this?" Amethyst asked as she motioned towards Tsarina. "Who's to say she wont react the same way we did?"

"Nothing is certain right now," Garnet stated. "Turquoise still hasn't healed yet, and until she does, we keep the Synthetic a secret."

Garnet then grabbed a hold of Tsarina's hand and began to lead her out of the living room.

"Follow me, it's my turn to guard you," she stated stoically.

Garnet suddenly felt a weak resistance from Tsarina. She looked back and saw the Synthetic trying to reach the window. Over the horizon, the first rays of sunlight were beginning to break through the darkness.

"Sun...let me see the sun!" Tsarina begged as her finger tips barely reached the window.

Garnet thought for a moment about what she should do. She wondered why the Synthetic wanted to see the sun so badly that she would risk repercussions.  
Then she remembered the metal sarcophagus she was imprisoned in. She had been locked within the metal tomb for over thirty years with no light what so ever.  
Years of being alone in the dark, the torture, and fear of the unknown had broken whatever she might have become. Now she was just a frightened fledgling that sought comfort from one of the most basic of things; sunlight. Garnet loosened her grasp and let the Synthetic press herself against the window.

"Fine, but you will follow me after you see the sun. Understood?" Garnet stated firmly.

Tsarina smiled and nodded her head then returned her attention to the outside. When the first rays of light washed over the ocean water, Tsarina let out an excited gasp. The oranges, the blues, the purples, all the different colors of the sunrise brought tears to Tsarina's eyes. It was just as she had remembered it, and it was that memory that had kept her alive during all of the darkness and pain. Her body began to glow dimly as the sunlight warmed her. It was the closest thing to a divine experience the Synthetic had ever had in her dim life. She was free of that accursed prison, even if she was now stuck in another, at least this one had somewhat nicer guards and sunlight. For the first time in years, Tsarina was happy.

"Warm...so warm..."she cooed happily as she took in the scenery. "Warm is good."

Garnet and Amethyst watched as Tsarina bathed in the golden light rays of morning. Neither wanted to tear her away from this moment, but having the Synthetic so close to the window was a recipe for disaster. Garnet approached Tsarina and placed her hand over her shoulder.

"There, you've seen it, now follow me," she ordered firmly.

Tsarina smiled and let out a satisfied sigh. She took one more glance at the sun, then turned back to Garnet.

"Bless you," she thanked with tears in her eyes. "I will follow now."

Garnet lead the Synthetic to the gateway and opened it to her room.

"Your shift will start a six," Garnet said to Amethyst. "If anything happens, you know where to find me."

* * *

With that, the gateway closed. Just as the gateway shut, Steven began to awaken. He let out a loud yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He blinked and smacked his lips together as he looked around.

"Mornin' Amethyst," he greeted sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Mornin' Steven," Amethyst responded. "It's just now goin' on seven."

"Is it that early, well I better get up and out the door then," Steven mumbled tiredly as he hopped out from under his covers.

"Where are you going?" Amethyst asked, surprised that he was up so early. "Don't you want breakfast?"

"I'm meeting up with Connie at my Dad's," Steven responded as he slipped on a clean shirt. "She's probably worried about me."

Steven slipped on his sandals and backpack and walked to the front door. Amethyst wondered if it was smart to let Steven go out on his own after all that had happened.

"Hey, wait up, I'll come with," she stated as she ran after Steven.

Steven and Amethyst walked along the beach, taking the time to enjoy the crisp morning air as they did. The air wasn't too hot or too cold, it was just right for a morning walk. As the two walked, they noticed something flying over the ocean.

"Hey, what do you think that is?" Steven asked as he pointed it out. "Some kind of jet?"

"Naw, that's too small to be a jet," Amethyst responded.

"Then what do you think it is?" Steven asked, growing a little uneasy as how fast the object was moving. Suddenly, the flying object flew towards the ocean then flew just inches over the water. Whatever it was, it was flying right at them. There was a loud boom as the object broke the sound barrier. Steven and Amethyst dropped to the ground just seconds before being hit by the flying object.

As Amethyst and Steven got back to their feet, they were greeted by a familiar face hovering just over head.

"Sorry, didn't see you," Wolfram apologized as he lowered to the ground.

Amethyst and Steven both oohed and aahed at the sight of the Alloy. Attached to his shoulders and back were small built in jet engines.

"Oh wow!" Amethyst exclaimed as she circled around the Alloy. "Where did you score these babies?"

"Adler gave them to me while he was repairing Iron and Titanium," Wolfram responded as wiped ice build up off of his helmet. "Said something about finally earning my wings...whatever that means."

"That is so cool!" Steven exclaimed giddily. "Can me and Amethyst catch a ride over to the car wash?"

"Sorry, no civilian flights," Wolfram responded firmly.

There was a groan as his jet engines roared to life.

"Got to go, still trying to get a feel for them!" he shouted over his engines.

In the blink of an eye, the Alloy blasted off of the ground and flew off towards town, leaving the two Gems dumbstruck.

"Why don't we get jet engines?" Steven asked with stars in his eyes as he watched the Alloy disappear into the distance.

* * *

After their run in with Wolfram, the two made their war to Greg's car wash. Steven noticed that the water pumps were turned on, which could only mean that the car wash was open.

"Hey, Dad!" Steven called out. "Isn't it a bit early to open the-"

Words failed Steven at what was waiting for him inside the car wash. Laying on a lawn chair with his armor off was the Alloy Steel. He was laying on his stomach while Greg ran a car polisher over his back.

"A little more to the right...there we are..." the Alloy cooed euphorically.

"This is weird...you know that, right?" Greg asked, incredibly uncomfortable.

"Dad...what's goin' on?" Steven asked hesitantly.

"Steven, Amethyst! What are you doing here this early?" Greg exclaimed with shock.

"We could ask the same thing, Greg," Amethyst chuckled. "Got a new client do ya?"

"He certainly does..." Steel said with a relaxed smile. "Nothing like a good buff and polish to ease the stress out. What with Iron in the forge, there is nothing to do back at the Monastery. Plus I can't stand to hear him scream...poor thing."

"Yeah...have you seen Connie around?" Steven asked, hoping she was near so that he could have an excuse to leave the awkward mess he was looking at.

"Connie, yeah I saw her. She's probably down by the docks," Greg answered as he wiped the excess car polish off of his hands. "I kind of got the feeling that she wanted to talk to you alone though..."

Steel hopped out of the lawn chair and looked himself over. The sunlight reflected off of him like a mirror.

"Now that is a shine worthy of payment," Steel said with a satisfied smile.

He whistled loudly, then his armor rose off the ground and snapped around his body. He reached into his helmet and withdrew some money and placed it in Greg's hand.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks..." Greg responded hesitantly.

"I might be back tomorrow, too," Steel said happily as he put his helmet back on. "My brother and I are working on something that's really turning out to be a...monster of a task."

"What kind of something?" Amethyst asked nosily.

Steel put his finger over his mouth and shushed her.

"It's a secret, but here's a hint...its either gonna blow your mind...or lacerate it...depending on what side it is on..."

With that ominous statement, Steel walked away, waving his hand goodbye.

"Tootles!" he chimed merrily.

Greg looked at the wad of money in his hands. He felt his heart rate spike once he saw how much money he had been paid.

"Th-th-three hundred dollars!" he exclaimed loudly. "He gave me three hundred dollars!"

"WHAT?!" both Steven and Amethyst burst loudly. "Where did he get that much dough?!"

"Who cares?!" Greg exclaimed happily. "His money is always welcome here!"

Steven and Amethyst slowly slipped away while Greg broke out into a happy money fueled dance.

* * *

After slipping away from the car wash, Steven and Amethyst made their way to the harbor. At the end of the docks, Steven could see Connie watching the boats. She was wearing a light blue dress and a white sun hat. Amethyst smiled and smacked Steven on the back.

"I'm gonna head back to the temple," she stated with an smile. "Don't you two do anything too crazy now."

With Amethyst gone, Steven could finally be alone with Connie. He quickly made his way down the docks to meet her. Connie turned her head and smiled warmly up at Steven.

"Hi, Steven!" she greeted happily. "I see Greg passed on my message."

"Yup, still having trouble finding an affordable phone?" Steven asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah...money has been kind of tight lately. But that isn't why I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, what's on your mind?" Steven asked as he pulled out two juice boxes from his back pack.

Connie quietly sipped her juice as she tried to think of a way to word what was on her mind.

"Steven...its my dad..." she stated somberly.

"What about him?" Steven asked.

"He's accepted a job over at that Federal Bureau of Unearthly Relations place as a security guard..."

"Umm..wow...really?" Steven responded, feeling like a deer in the headlights. "That's...great?"

Connie's shoulders started to shake and her hands trembled. She suddenly squeezed her juice box and popped it.

"Connie, whats wrong?!" Steven asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"He's not a security guard, I just know he's not!" she cried loudly. "Yesterday...I saw him wearing a black uniform and carrying an assault rifle! What kind of security guards use those?! I've confronted him about it, but he always denies everything!"

A sudden sinking feeling fell onto Steven. He always listed to his gut, he really hoped his gut was wrong.

"Did the uniform have a red anvil on it?" Steven asked worriedly as he held Connie.

"Yes...why, do you know something about it?" Connie asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Steven didn't have the guts to tell her the truth about the people Connie's father had gotten involved with. He was just surprised that he managed to get hired by the Anvil Corps.

"No... I've just seen a bunch of guys in those uniforms around town lately," Steven lied. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Connie suddenly tensed up and moved away from him.

"Steven, if the Gems plan on locking horns with the Bureau, you _need_ to tell me now!"

Steven felt his heart skip, he had never seen Connie so worked up. Steven stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I promise, nothing bad is gonna happen," Steven assured her. "The Gems aren't gonna do anything that might hurt your dad."

Connie put her arms around him and whimpered softly, she was still scared, and rightly so.

"You promise?" she sniffled.

"I promise?" Steven said softly.

The two held each other comfortingly and listened to the crashing waves of the ocean.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

After spending the rest of the day together, Steven finally had to walk Connie home. She gave him a quick goodnight kiss before her mother could see them.  
Steven walked home with a wide smile on his face. No matter what mess was waiting for him back home, he wasn't going to let it dampen his mood.  
As he walked up the steps to the temple, he heard a loud boom and looked up into the night sky.  
Flying over head high in the sky was Wolfram, heading back to the Monastery, back to his home.

"So lucky..."Steven sighed enviously. "Wish I was that free."

Just as Steven opened the door, he was greeted by the familiar flash of the warp pad. But who walked out off the pad was almost unrecognizable. The click of black heels echoed through the living room as the Remnant Pounamu walked off the warp pad. She had completely changed her attire. Instead of the warrior huntress outfit she once wore, Pounamu was wearing a black tank-top, black leather gloves, and a pair of really short cut jeans.

"Uhh...hey, whats up?" Steven asked awkwardly.

"Nothin' just needed to get out of the Spire," Pounamu responded dismissively. "Azurite is acting all bitchy. So I'm gonna crash out on the beach under the boardwalk."

Without another word, Pounamu walked out of the temple. Steven shook his head and decided he was too tried to care about what she did. Right now, his bed was calling his name.

Suddenly, the broom closet flew open and out tumbled Amethyst and Tsarina.

"Is she gone?" Amethyst asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, shes gone," Steven responded as he helped Tsarina off the floor. "The broom closet, really?"

"Hey, I panicked." Amethyst retorted. "The hard part was getting Tsarina to stay quiet."

"Sun is down...darkness..." Tsarina muttered softly to herself.

"Aww, cheer up," Amethyst said comfortingly as she put her arm over Tsarina's shoulder. "There are lots of lights in my room. Come on!"

Amethyst grabbed Tsarina by the hand and lead her to her room. Steven yawned, he was done for today. After slipping into his pajamas, Steven crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

2:00 AM.

Pounamu stood with her back against one of the wooden support beams under the boardwalk. With a heavy sigh, she withdrew a pack of cigarettes.

After putting one in her mouth, she fumbled around looking for a lighter.

"Crap, must have left it at the Spire," she groaned bitterly. "I'm not goin' back there until Turquoise is back."

As the green Gem pouted with an unlit cigarette in her mouth, she couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched. She suddenly felt the cold chill of a metal chain snake up her leg and rest at her upper thigh. She flashed a dark smile as she felt a pair of hands gently grasp her chest.

"How did you know I was gonna show up?" she asked into the darkness.

"We've both had a taste, Tatts," Titanium responded in a low husky growl. "Now we both need more..."

"These feel new..."Pounamu hissed as she ran her hands down the length of the Alloy's arms.

"Wanna help me break them in?" Titanium asked as he breathed hotly on the back of the Gem's neck. "I'll let you lead this time..."

"It's no fun if I have to do all the work," Pounamu responded as she undid her belt. "Besides, I'm not the one in need of the work out."

Titanium licked his lips as the green Gem pressed back up against him.

"Don't be gentle," Pounamu hissed intensely, her eyes burning with lust.

The Alloy suddenly yanked her by the hair.

"You sure about that?" Titanium asked hungrily.

Pounamu slammed her back up against the Alloy with a loud thud. She was breathing heavily and gripping the back of his head.

"Make it hurt!" she growled.

Titanium's chain suddenly wrapped tightly around the Gem's leg, cutting into her soft flesh.

"Your wish is my pleasure..."

* * *

_Well that really went south, didn't it? _


	29. Chapter 29: From Bad-

Chapter 29

* * *

The blinking red numbers on the alarm clock showed that it was three o'clock in the morning.  
Adler yawned as he pushed himself away from his charts and since he acquired the Black August sarcophagus, Adler had been analyzing and running tests on it nonstop.  
His eyes hurt, his back hurt, and his legs hurt. It sucked being old.  
So far, the only thing Adler had learned about the H.L.A "Hammer" project was that it wasn't of the H.L.A's design or influence.  
Project Hammer was an old forgotten Soviet experiment conducted during the Cold War.  
The idea was the same as the Nazi's Black August project; to create an artificial Crystal Gem warrior.  
But what the H.L.A were doing was something far less advanced. Using the Hammer project formulas and data, they were trying to create controllable Burners.  
The process involved implanting Gem Shards into the neck of the subject before the use of the Burner summoning siren.  
The subject's consciousness was then locked into a three way mind battle against the independent consciousnesses of the Gem Shard and the Burner.  
It was a ridiculous concept, but one that somehow the H.L.A had managed to make work. It angered Adler greatly.  
Burners on their own were dangerous enough, but if a human were to possess such powers, then one could have an army of intelligent, deadly, and unstable super soldiers. If the process had been refined more, then the H.L.A have might been able to create soldiers that could have rivaled his Alloys.  
That could not be allowed. The more he glared at the documents, the more sequences and formulas he recognized.

"Impossible..."he rasped as he began to grasp the full reality of what he was looking at.

The reason why he recognized them was because they were his own formulas. It was his data, his blueprints, and his ideas the H.L.A were using.

"How dare those bastards!" Adler boomed loudly as he shot up from his chair. "They stole _my_ work! Those filthy plagiarists! There must have been a leek somewhere! When General William hears about this he'll- "

Adler felt a sudden and sharp pain tear through his left shoulder. He slid down into his chair and popped a few aspirins. It sucked being old.

_Curse this old body_, Adler thought bitterly as the tightness in his chest faded. _I still have too much left do!_

As he glanced back over the documents, he found something peculiar. Adler grabbed his magnifying glass and scanned over the documents.  
He found that every other letter of every other word seemed to be shimmering. With a tired sigh, Adler removed his glasses and blinked his eyes.  
He felt a twinge of pain as his eyes began to glow dimly.

"Show me what you are hiding..."he hissed as he focused his vision.

As if on command, the highlighted letters lifted off the paper and began to rearrange themselves. Adler quickly jotted them down as the letters began to form a long hidden message. Time seemed to flow faster as the professor uncovered more and more from the documents. What was actually taking hours seemed to only take a few minutes for Adler. After he jotted down the last paragraph, his eyes began to burn and water terribly. With a dissatisfied growl, Adler shut his eyes tightly and began to rub them.

"Curses!" he spat as he blinked his eyes, his vision slowly returning to normal. "If only it didn't hurt."

After his vision cleared, Adler began to read over what he had decrypted. The more he read, the larger the scale of what he decrypted became.

"Project Sickle..." Adler muttered softly.

The gears in his head turned and clicked as he pieced together what Project Sickle was. Finally, it dawned on him. Whatever Project Sickle was, it had been kept inside the metal sarcophagus. Whatever it was, it had escaped, but to where? He had to find out.

* * *

3:00 AM. The Crystal Temple.

Steven mumbled and rolled over in his sleep. As the young half-gem slept peacefully the shimmer of the gateway filled the room.  
Amethyst, who was supposed to be guarding Tsarina had fallen asleep on the job. With her curiosity getting the better of her, Tsarina quietly sneaked out of Amethyst's room. The Synthetic Gem was wandering the living room when she heard Steven's voice.

"No, Amethyst...spit Pearl back out..."

Tsarina tiptoed to were Steven was sleeping. The young half-gem was merely sleep talking. Tsarina had never seen someone sleep before.  
She had personally never been able to experience it as she had always been forced awake by the sarcophagus.  
It was fascinating, watching Steven as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Tsarina wondered why one would need something like sleep.  
Closing your eyes only to see darkness was not something she thought sounded enjoyable. She heard a loud groan from the other side of Steven's bed.  
Laying sprawled out on the floor like a big house cat was Lion. His big predatory eyes were looking up at her as if he was saying "Look, but don't touch."

Tsarina looked over Steven's sleeping figure as he kicked his blankets off, revealing Rose's gemstone.  
Tsarina felt her gemstone pulse with warmth as she gazed upon the quartz gemstone. Something about it felt...comforting to her.  
Lion rolled over onto his paws and stood up, his eyes focused elsewhere. Before Tsarina could notice, she felt someone grab her by the back of the neck.  
She was shoved against the wall with her cries of protest blocked out by a hand over her mouth.  
Staring with her piercing eyes was Pearl.

"You listen to me and you listen good!" Pearl ordered in a angry whisper. "You stay away from him! Do you understand me, Synthetic?!"

Tsarina nodded her head as Pearl's grip tightened.

"I don't care what the others think. I don't trust you!" Pearl hissed hatefully. "If it was up to me, you would be dead right now."

"I'm sorry-" Tsarina tried to defend herself but Pearl pulled her back and shoved her back against the wall.

"Be silent!" Pearl snapped fiercely. "Your little innocent ruse may have fooled the others, but not me. The moment, and I mean the very second you hurt Steven even the slightest; I will skewer like the beast you are. Do you understand me, Synthetic?"

Tsarina was silent as she avoided eye contact.

Unsatisfied, Pearl pressed harder against her.

"Well...do you, Synthetic?" she hissed coldly.

"Tsarina..." the timid gem rasped softly. "My name is Tsarina..."

"Excuse me? Is that what I asked you?"

Pearl suddenly felt sharp burning pain pulse out from her gemstone. Tsarina's eyes were a dark blood red color and were devoid of any light.  
Pearl felt as though her strength was slowly being leeched from her body as Tsarina seemed to grow darker in color.

"My name is not 'Synthetic' or 'Beast'!"

Pearl dropped to her knees as her vision began to fade to black.

"My name is Tsarina, and I am not scared of you...Pearl..."

* * *

Darkness...complete and utter darkness.

Pearl could not see where she was, all she knew was that she was frightened.

She was cold and hollow, devoid of any emotion that was not sorrow or fear.

This was not like the darkness of space, this was something more, something that even she could not fathom.

She suddenly felt something grip her shoulders and shake her vigorously.

_Wake up..._

A voice, out of the darkness echoed a voice.

_Wake up..._

The voice felt familiar, and for some reason that frightened her even more. For what kind of being could live in this place of darkness and despair?

"_Wake up, Pearly..._" a sultry voice hissed playfully.

Shaking the Gem awake was a very annoyed Steven.

"Okay, the whole watching me sleep was one thing! But I draw the line at this!"

Pearl blinked in a daze. It was morning, the sun had risen, and she was back in the temple, in Steven's bed.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Pearl exclaimed as reality crashed down on her like a ton of bricks. "S-Steven, this isn't what-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Steven exclaimed as he pressed his hands over his ears. "I feel like I need to wash myself! Let's do everyone a favor and never speak of this!"

Steven leaped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom to shower off the feeling of disgust.

Pearl sat with her mouth hung open in a complete daze. She had no idea what had just happened.

The last thing she remembered was threatening Tsarina. Pearl felt her blood begin to boil.

"Tsarina..."She hissed angrily. "She did this, I just know it!"

Pearl leaped off of Steven's bed and looked down towards the living room. Tsarina was asleep with Lion curled up around her.  
Lion was glaring at Pearl as if he were saying "Ya blew it, capiche?"

The temple gateway suddenly opened as Amethyst rushed out.

"Oh man, where is she?!" Amethyst exclaimed. "Garnet is gonna flip out when-"

"She's here, Amethyst..." Pearl stated bitterly as she looked down at the Synthetic sleeping peacefully. "And Lion seems to have taken up your shift..."

"Ha-ha, alright! Way to step up you ol' fuzz ball!" Amethyst laughed happily as she patted Lion on the head.

Lion let out a long yawn then curled back around the sleeping Synthetic. As long as Pearl was in the same room, he wasn't going to leave. Pearl scowled and shook her head in disgust.

"Have you seen Garnet?" she asked, noting their leader's long absence.

"Last I heard from her, she was communicating with Turquoise and the others," Amethyst responded as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I guess whatever Turquoise saw in that creepy underground stank hole really spooked her."

"For obvious reasons..." Pearl stated bitterly as she looked over at Tsarina.

"Come on, P," Amethyst begged. "Leave the poor girl alone. Once you get to know her, she's pretty alright."

"I have no intention of getting to know her," Pearl responded hotly. "She is an mockery of our people."

"Oh here we go again, stop the crazy train I want off!" Amethyst shout irritated. "I swear, you were never like this when Rose was still around!"

Before the fires of anger could be further fanned, the temple gateway opened and Garnet rushed out side and ran to the warp pad.

"Something is happening at the Galaxy Warp Pad!" she exclaimed with urgency. "Turquoise is already there waiting for us!"

"What do you mean something is happening?" Pearl asked as she ran to the warp pad. "You broke it the last time someone tried to get through."

"Sound like someone really wants to get through then," Amethyst responded as she joined her teammates. "Should we wait for Steven, or-"

"There's no time!" Garnet snapped almost as if in a panic. "We need to get there now!"

* * *

Adler was rousted from his sleep by a loud alert siren's blaring.

"What the hell...?" he asked sleepily as he rushed out of his lab.

As he walked he was joined by the Alloys.

"What's goin' on, boss?" Titanium asked eagerly.

"Give the man some room, brother," Steel snapped. "You're suffocating him."

Adler walked through the sliding doors to and into the mission control room. The room was abuzz with workers trying to sort out the influx of incoming readings.

"What is happening?" Adler asked one of the desk workers.

"Sir, we have a Category Three warp signature coming from the Galaxy Warp Pad."

"A Cat Three? Now?" Adler asked dumfounded. "How soon can we get ground forces there?"

"Not soon enough?" Wolfram answered grimly. "If this really is a Cat Three, then our standard armed forces won't be much use there."

"What is a Cat Three?" Iron asked.

"A Crystal Empire recon force," Wolfram answered. "First the recon team, then the-"

"Invasion," Adler responded somberly.

Adler dialed General William's number on his cell phone.

"General William speaking."

"General...it's Adler, it's starting..."

"Cat Three confirmed?"

"They are warping in now..."

"Sweet mother...alright, do what ever you need to to stop that warp signature. Is that understood?"

"Understood, sir," Adler answered somberly. "Adler out."

As Adler and the four Alloys watched as the warp beam pulsed, Wolfram thought up a plan. It was crazy but if they pulled it off, they could stop the invasion in it's tracks.

"Adler, I have a plan. I want you to position a warp relay satellite over the Galaxy Warp pad. Then I'll use the warp pikes to relay to the satellite. Then you cut the beam before it can be relayed to the earth's surface."

Adler gave Wolfram a confused look.

"What are going to do then?" he asked with concern heavy in his voice.

Wolfram banged his fist against his chest armor proudly.

"I'm made of Tungsten, what do you think I'm going to do?" he asked.

A wicked smile stretched across Titanium's face.

"Rods from God?" he asked happily.

Wolfram nodded his head.

"Rods from God."

* * *

_Ohhh snap son! It's about to get all kinds of crazy all up in here!_

_If you know what "Rods from God" mean, then you can probably tell what's gonna happen next. _

_Little tidbit of info. Wolfram is just a fancy name for Tungsten._

_Updates should start flowing like milk and honey now._


	30. Chapter 30: -To Worse

Chapter 30

* * *

A bright pillar of light pulsed as the broken warp pad's energy fluctuated at rapid and random intervals. The wind was howling as the pillar of light began to alter the air temperature. Turquoise, Azurite, and Carnelian watched from afar as they had no idea what could be trying to force it's way through the shattered warp pad.  
A smaller beam of light flashed as Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl warped from the temple.  
Almost immediately they felt the raw power of the warp pad blast them off and they tumbled to the ground.  
Lightning cracked the sky as dark storm clouds circled the pillar of light. Garnet spotted Turquoise and ordered the Gems to regroup with her.

"What's happening here?" Garnet asked the old Gem. "This warp pad shouldn't be able to function."

"Yes, I know, you destroyed it after that Gem Peridot repaired it," Turquoise responded as she stared up at the warp beam. "This doesn't make any sense. Nothing should be able to get through."

"Maybe whoever they are just really want to get through!" Amethyst shouted over the howling winds.

"Maybe it's other Gems!" Azurite exclaimed with excitement. "Finally I can get off this rock and go back home!"

"Doubtful," Carnelian responded somberly. "You forget why we fled here in the first place!"

"Could it be Lapis Lazuli returning?" Pearl asked Garnet nervously. "She is the last thing we need to deal with!"

Garnet shook her head, she too had no idea what was coming, or where it was coming from.

"It doesn't matter, whoever they are, we send them back!" Garnet ordered as she summoned her gauntlets.

"But what if they are more runaways?" Pearl asked, not wanting to do something overly aggressive. "They might only be trying to escape!"

"If they come through, then the Empire will follow!" Garnet responded. "Whatever passes through that warp beam is to be considered a prisoner of war!"

"War?! Garnet, that's too extreme!" Azurite snapped frightened. "This is our won kin we are talking about here!"

"Maybe, but maybe not!" Turquoise responded as the wind turned into a strong gale.

Suddenly the warp pad flashed brightly, blinding the Gems. Out of the pillar of light rushed out four unknown beings. Following close behind them where at least ten suits of black armor with glowing blue weapons. As her vision cleared, Garnet peered down at the warp pad from where they were hiding.

The four beings were three unknown Crystal Gems and one Crystal war beast.

One was tall and colored with stripes or red an brown, her weapon looked like a kanabo war club.

The second Gem was bright white with gray splotches. She had two little diamond shaped crystals that orbited around her.

The third Gem was a dark purple like Amethyst. She wore a battered helmet and carried a whip. She rode a top a six legged creature that was twice as big as Lion.

The creature's body was short and broad and had a barbed tail and a snapping maw full of teeth.

After they took a moment to look around, the purple Gem started shouting orders.

"Agate, shut the warp beam down! We can't let them follow us!"

"I'm trying, Howlite! But it's so damaged already that I can't figure out how to shut it down!"

"Hurry, they where right behind us!"

Garnet couldn't believe what she was seeing. The three beings were escapees from the Empire. They must have been trying to flee and ended up warping to Earth by mistake. Suddenly, Azurite stood up and started shouting down at the three Gem.

"Hey, up here! We're friendlies!"

The three Gems looked up and raised their weapons.

"Who are you? State your names! Speak quickly!" the purple gem ordered as her war beast snarled.

Garnet stood up with her hands raised.

"I am Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gem of Earth!" she shouted loudly.

"Garnet?" the purple gem asked. "The Garnet? Oh thank the stars, we are finally safe!"

The red striped gem bowed her head.

"Please, we are escapees seeking refuge. We come in peace."

* * *

"Sir we have several unknown signatures exiting the warp pad! There are a total of four. Threat level is unknown!"

Adler git his teeth in frustration and fear. If Wolfram's plan was going to work, he would have to do it now.

"Alright, Wolfram warp out now!" Adler ordered.

"Understood!"

With a flash of green light, Wolfram was warped out to the relay satellite that orbited over the Galaxy warp pad.

"Now, cut power to the beam!"

* * *

Wolfram opened his eyes and was greeted by the breath taking sight of planet Earth.  
The Alloy had seen pictures before, but none of them did what he was seeing justice. The planet was like a giant beautiful painting amongst the blackness of space. Wolfram floated silently in awe as he was hit by a wave of emotions. That planet, that blue oasis in a sea of blackness was his home.

He suddenly remembered what his task was and looked down towards where the warp pad would be. It looked like a giant bright spot on the planet's surface.

_They will not take you! _Wolfram thought angrily as his jet thrusters burst to life.

As the Alloy flew towards the planet, he began to pick up speed. His mind was locked like a steel trap as he plummeted head first.

He felt his armor heat up as he began to reenter the Earth's atmosphere, building up more and more speed as gravity began to pull on him.

His plan was this; he would reenter the planet's atmosphere and then crash himself onto the Galaxy warp pad. The force of the impact should be enough to completely destroy the warp pad, and any Gem invaders.

Put simply; Kinetic bombardment.

Wolfram felt the sound barrier shatter against him as he reached terminal velocity. There was no turning back now.

As the warp pad drew closer and closer, Wolfram thought back to a verse from a book he had read.

_Cursed be the ground, for our sake._

Wolfram locked his armor tightly as the ground drew closer. His heart was pounding as the anticipation overwhelmed him.

_Both thorns and thistles shall it bring forth._

Wolfram curled his fist and readied himself for the devastating force he was about to unleash.

_For out of the ground we were taken for the dust that we are. _

This act would no doubt destroy any thoughts of peace between The Gems and the Alloys. But that was trivial, his planet came before friends.  
His orders had been final.

A_nd to the dust we shall return._

* * *

Garnet heard a loud boom echo over head, She looked up to the night sky and saw a bright ball of fire hurtling out of the sky. At first, she thought it might have been a shooting star, but shooting stars were not jet propelled. She then realized with horror that the fireball was on a direct collision course with the warp pad. And at the speed it was traveling, there was no time to run.

"EVERYONE BRACE FOR-"

* * *

"Adler, sir, we have impact. Wolfram's life signs are stable and the warp pad has been destroyed. Crisis averted."

A collected sigh of relief filled the mission control room as the news of Wolfram's success reached them.

"Steel and Titanium, I want you down there to help Wolfram. Terminate any resistance you encounter. They are invaders and should be treated as such!"

The twin Alloys smiled wickedly. This was what they had been waiting for. A chance to fight Crystal Gems.

* * *

The ground buckled and shattered as Wolfram struck the warp pad with a kinetic force significantly greater than a nuclear warhead. The shock wave threw the Crystal Gems like they were rag dolls as a wall of earth and dust shot out in every direction. The pillar of light from the warp pad faded as the warp pad shattered like glass. The ground broke as the force of the impact caused the earth to shatter in rolling waves out from the center. Nothing could be heard over the terrible sounds of breaking rock and earth. Finally after what felt like an eternity, the blast wave passed, leaving nothing but silence in it's wake.

Slowly the Gems pulled themselves out of the mounds of earth and rock that had covered them.  
Azurite let out a loud scream of despair as she saw what had become of the once proud and beautiful Galaxy Warp Pad.  
It was nothing more now then a three hundred foot wide crater in the ground. Suddenly, bits and pieces of broken warp pad began to fall from the sky.  
The Gems stood in grim silence, unable to understand what had just happened. Finally, the silence was shattered like the ground they stood on.

"NO!" Azurite screamed as she dropped to her knees.

In her hands she held the purple Gem refugee's gemstone. It was split clean in half. She was dead.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Azurite sobbed loudly as she clutched the broken gemstone. "WHO DID THIS TO US?!"

Garnet looked over the crater and noticed a bright red glow radiating out from it's center.

"I know who," Garnet stated angrily.

* * *

Wolfram felt unbelievably good. The launch, the fall, the impact, it had all gone has he had planed it would.  
The Galaxy Warp pad was destroyed along with whatever forces may have got through.  
His body pulsed with power as blinding red light shown through every gap and opening in his armor.  
He had absorbed the total kinetic energy from the impact, and had converted it into raw physical strength.  
His body was trembling with the pent up energy that was just begging to be unleashed.

Suddenly, out of the ground burst the crystal war beast. It roared angrily at the Alloy, the beast knew it was his fault that it's master was dead and wanted to avenge her. The beast lunged at Wolfram with it's claws ready to tear him apart. Wolfram simply reached out and grabbed the beast by the throat as if the beast was made out of paper. He slowly lifted the massive beast over his head. The monster kicked an screamed as Wolfram held the beast aloft. The Alloy lowered his energy output to ten percent, it would be more then enough to finish the task at hand.

Using only ten percent of his stored energy, Wolfram clamped his hand down on the creature's neck and exploded it in a flash of red light. Out of the beast fell a blue gemstone. Wolfram picked it up and held it in his hand.

"Neutralizing..."

With a loud crackling, Wolfram mercilessly crushed the gemstone into dust. The shimmering dust blew through his fingers as the winds took it.

The Alloy heard a loud war cry from above the crater wall. With only seconds to register in his mind, he saw the familiar sight of Garnet.  
She wasn't supposed to be here.  
Regardless, he didn't have time to ask questions.  
Garnet bolted like a red blur and slammed her fist into Wolfram's face with the force to shatter mountains behind her.  
The Alloy was staggered, but that was all he was, staggered.  
Garnet's second punch didn't even budge him. Garnet didn't see this, she was too enraged to see anything.  
Garnet was never one to lose her cool, but when she did, there were few things that could stop her.  
Garnet drew her fist back and jabbed at the Alloy, only to have him catch her fist in his hand.  
Garnet drew her other fist back and struck at the Alloy only to meet the same results.  
Garnet kicked and struggled as Wolfram's grip grew tighter around her hands.  
A loud cracking rang out as Garnet's gauntlets were slowly crushed under the immense pressure of Wolfram's grip.  
He had the strength of the reentry impact plus the kinetic energy of Garnet's attacks strengthening him. Slowly, Wolfram pressed against Garnet.  
The more she struggled and kicked, the stronger he became. Terror tore through the Gems as they watched their strongest warrior slowly being force to her knees. Garnet refused to submit, she could not, she would not, not to anyone, and definitely not to Wolfram.  
Suddenly, Garnet's gauntlet's shattered, leaving her gemstones completely unprotected.  
Garnet winced as she felt the pressure crushing around her gemstones. Her fingers snapped and broke as Wolfram tightened his grip once again.  
Finally, after she had put up such a strong fight, Garnet fell to her knees. Wolfram crouched down in front of her and stared her in the eyes.  
His grip became loose, like he was merely holding her hands. He was sending her and the other Gems a message.  
He was saying that he could have killed her if needed to, but he wasn't going to because she was not the target.  
Wolfram stood and released Garnet's broken hands. As he stood a huge crack split down his armor.  
He had held too much of the absorbed kinetic energy within him and it needed to be released. From the black starless sky flashed two green pillars of light.  
Out of the pillars came Steel and Titanium with their weapons ready. Wolfram clutched the crack in his armor as black liquid seeped out of him.

"Find the other two invaders, capture them or terminate them," Wolfram ordered firmly.

"Do we get to a choice between the two?" Titanium asked coldly.

Wolfram was silent for a moment before his jet thrusters roared to life.

"You do, but only with the invaders..."

Without another word, Wolfram fired his jet thrusters and flew off.

* * *

"Garnet!" Pearl cried out as she slid down the crater wall.

Garnet was trembling as she stared at her mangled hands. Wolfram had gotten so close to breaking her gemstones. Why did he let her go when he had no problem killing the war beast and it's Gem owner?

Why them and not her? Garnet cracked her fingers back into place as her shock was replaced by anger.

Steel and Titanium began to pace around the crater.

"Let's make this easy, shall we?" Steel asked as he clicked his claws together. "Hand over the invaders and there wont be any more trouble."

"Trouble...you simply call this TROUBLE?!" Azurite shrieked angrily. "YOU JUST DESTROYED OUR ONLY WAY OFF THIS STUPID ROCK!"

"Oh, that's mean," Steel hissed mockingly. "It was those newcomer's faults. This was nothing against you, sweetie."

"Yeah, so be a doll and hand over those two Gem's and we'll be on our way," Titanium cackled as he swung his new chain and meat hook playfully.

Turquoise, who was holding the other two gemstone was protected by her fellow Gems. One by one the Gems summoned their weapons.

"You will never take them from us!" Pearl snapped fiercely.

"Yeah, to get to them, you gotta get through us!" Amethyst responded as she cracked her whip challengingly.

"You will pay for what you have done here," Azurite hissed hatefully.

Steel sighed and stood next to his brother. Electricity sparked out around him as he stood.

Titanium started to roll his shoulders back and forth as if he was preparing for a boxing match. He smiled as black smoke seeped out of his mouth.

"Well...what do you think? They do out number us," Titanium asked his brother.

"That they do, brother," Steel responded. "But perhaps _he_ can deal with them..."

"Oh, I bet _he _could," Titanium responded giddily. "Let's show these relics how we throw down!"

"Remember how it went?"

"Of course..."

"Right hand."

"Back hand."

"Up high."

"Down low."

The Gems watched with confused looks as the two Alloys started a long series of high fives and fist bumps.

"What the heck are those two doing?" Amethyst asked, not sure if she should be worried or amused.

"I have no idea..." Pearl responded as she watched. "Garnet?"

It took Garnet a few seconds to understand what the two Alloys were doing. Then it became all too clear. They moved in perfect sequence with the other as the two connected with their hands. Their hearts beat at the same rhythm as the other and their emotions were in tuned to the others'. What the two were doing was no different then the Gem's fusion dance.

"They're fusing," Garnet stated urgently.

The two Alloys locked fingers, threw their heads back and yelled at the top of their lungs.

"HEADBUTT!"

The moment the two Alloy's heads struck, their bodies became engulfed in a huge cloud of black smoke and electrical discharge. The black smoke rolled over the crater and drastically cut down the Gem's visibility.

"Get ready!" Garnet ordered, unsure of what manner of creature they were about to face.

* * *

Silence fell as the cloud covered the Gems. No one moved as they strained their senses. Something scurried behind Pearl. She turned, but nothing was there.  
At the same time, Amethyst heard something scurry beside her. Whatever was there was using the smoke as a shroud. It was toying with them.

"Show your self, you coward!" Azurite shouted angrily.

Her challenge was greeted by an sick raspy giggling laughter.

"She calls US a coward. That's not very nice, is it? No it's not."

The voice was behind Amethyst who freaked out and cracked her whip in the air. The voice laughed again, this time it was coming from behind Pearl.

"WE are not over there, are WE? No, WE are not..."

Pearl panicked and swung her spear, hitting nothing.

"It looks like they want to play with US. Don't they? Yes they do..."

Garnet strained her eyes as she looked through the smoke. Out of the haze the Gems heard what sounded like a gas motor igniting followed by a loud revving metallic growl .

"If they wanted to play with US, all they had to do was say so!"

Suddenly out of the smoke swung two gnarled chainsaw blades. Garnet managed to grab the blades with her gauntlets.  
Sparks flew as the hooked teeth of the chainsaw's ground against her palms.  
As Garnet strained under the chainsaw a hideously half fused face peered through the smoke.

"What did WE name US, brother?"

"We think WE named US something that started with a V."

The creature laughed as the smoke began to clear. Standing at nine feet tall was the fusion of Steel and Titanium.  
It technically had two heads, but they were fused at the mouth, which was filled with crooked teeth. It had four eyes on both sides of its face.  
It wore a metal cage around it's head for protection. The monster had four arms and two legs.  
It's upper pair of arms were large and ape like and ended with two chainsaws instead of hands.  
It's second pair of arms were slightly shorter and ended with clawed hands. The creature's feet had plates of metal nailed into them.  
For armor, the beast had chains that were coiled and woven tightly around it's chest, arms, and legs.

The creature let out a loud roar as it ground it's chainsaw blades together, sending a shower for sparks as the bladed teeth stuck against the others.

"WE remember what WE named US now..."

The monster revved up it's chainsaws and took a threatening battle stance.

"WE name US...Vanadium!"

* * *

_Well...that was fun._

_Yes...Chainsaws. Two of them. _


	31. Chapter 31: Tooth and Nail

Chapter 31

* * *

With a loud revving growl of the chainsaw motors, the amalgamated Alloy Vanadium charged the six Gem Warriors.  
Carnelian and Pearl both threw their weapons at the charging monstrosity while Garnet and Azurite rushed him from the sides.  
Carnelian's chakram disc bounced harmlessly off of the metal cage around Vanadium's head while Pearl's spear was sliced in half before it could reach it's target. Amethyst cracked her whip and snagged the beast's legs out from under him. But that didn't slow him down for long.  
Electricity surged out of Vanadium's body and flowed up Amethyst's whip, electrocuting her.  
While the amalgamation was distracted with Amethyst, Azurite leaped through the air and drove her sword in between the metal cage.  
Her sword pierced deeply into the monsters mouth, sending it reeling in pain.

"I'll kill you like the animal you are!" Azurite screamed furiously as she twisted her sword deeper into Vanadium's mouth. "Filthy, stupid, vulgar, homicidal animal!"

Suddenly, a pressurized blast of black smoke erupted out of Vanadium's mouth and threw the blue Gem off of his shoulder.  
Vanadium bit down on Azurite's sword, chewed, then swallowed the crystal blade.

"Now you're just making US hungry!" the amalgamation cackled followed up by a loud belch.

Garnet leaped onto Vanadium's back and began to slam her fists against the monster's back. Vanadium growled angrily as swung his chainsaw's wildly as he tried to force the red Gem off of him. Finally, Garnet managed to crack the hard metallic skin of the amalgamation. An intense blast of black smoke burst out of the wound and sprayed into Garnet's eyes. Garnet jumped off of Vanadium's back and tried to clear her vision.  
Each eye blink made her eyes burn more as microscopic shards of metal cut into her eyes.  
Garnet suddenly felt a pair of sharply clawed hands grab her and hold her up by the arms.

"How about a little off the top?!" Vanadium gurgled as he raised his chainsaw's up across her neck. Luckily, before he could decapitate the Gem, a blue spear tip burst through his chest.

"Get your hands off of her, heathen!" Pearl shouted angrily as she held on to her spear.

Vanadium slammed Garnet down on the ground then ripped the spear through his chest, slamming Pearl into his back as he did so.

"Always attacking US from the back!" Vanadium roared in frustration as he raised his foot over Pearl.

Vanadium dropped his leg down hard onto Pearl's chest. The pale Gem felt her ribs snap and break under the force of the stomp. As the amalgamation raised his foot to deliver a second stomp Garnet tackled it's leg and toppled the creature. As Vanadium flailed angrily on the ground, Garnet began to slam her fists mercilessly against the creature's chest, all the while dodging the two clawed arms and his oversized chainsaw blades. Each blow she landed shattered the ground beneath the monster. Vanadium started to laugh as she slammed her fists against his chest.

"WE always knew you'd be the one on top!" he cackled as his eyes lit up a bright blue color.

With a loud clap of thunder, Garnet was struck by a bolt of lightning from the sky. She cried out in pain as the intense heat tore through her body.  
Lava was hot, but lightning is hotter.  
In a shower of sparks, Garnet was thrown off of Vanadium and fell to the ground. In a white puff of smoke, Garnet retreated into her gemstones.  
Vanadium scrambled to his feet and revved his chainsaw's loudly.

"It's like they aren't even trying. Isn't it? Yes that's right..."Vanadium hissed to himself as his gaze fell upon Turquoise. "Do US a favor and just hand over those two little gemstones in your hands. Do that, and WE promise, WE'LL make it quick for them..."

Turquoise was unmoved by the creature's threat as she stared emptily down at the gemstones in her hands.

"They...were so young..." she rasped sorrowfully to herself as her hands trembled.

Vanadium revved his chainsaws and raised them over his head.

"TIME IS UP!"

Vanadium swung his chainsaw's down upon the elder Gem. But before the gnarled teeth of the chainsaws could tear her asunder, Pearl and Carnelian leaped in front of them with their weapons raised. With a shower of sparks, the two Gems held back the amalgamation's roaring weapons of terror. A loud crack split the air as Amethyst's whip coiled tightly around Vanadium's arms. With all of her strength, she pulled back on her whip, hindering the amalgamation further.

"Turquoise, you need to run!" Pearl shouted over the grinding their weapons. "Get the gemstones away from-"

Pearl fell silent as she saw what it was that had thrown Turquoise into her silence. In her trembling hands, she held the two gemstones of the refugee's. Both had been shattered. The damage they had suffered from Wolfram's attack had inflicted microscopic fractures throughout their gemstones.  
During all the commotion, they had finally broke apart. Turquoise simply didn't want to admit that they were dead.

"No..." Pearl rasped as the gemstone fragments glimmered in the orange glow of the sparks from Vanadium's chainsaw's. "They're already...dead?"

"WE don't think that is your biggest problem right now, pretty and pale!" Vanadium sneered as saliva dripped from his mouth. "WE still wanna see what color you bleed!"

* * *

The situation had gone from bad, to worse, to even worse. Vanadium had no intentions of simply leaving. Even with his ordered targets destroyed, he still wasn't satisfied. He came to spill blood and he wasn't going to leave without slathering his chainsaw's in some.

"Your orders were to-"

"Wolfram gave those orders to Steel and Titanium! Not US!" Vanadium roared as he released a discharge of electricity from his body.

Pearl, Turquoise, and Carnelian all screamed in pain as electricity tore through their bodies, leaving them charred and smoking. Vanadium swung his upper arms and flung Amethyst over his shoulder and slammed her into the side of the crater wall. The amalgamation laughed menacingly as he paraded over the battered warriors.

"Is this all you can offer ME?!" he shouted in a mocking tone. "Pitiful! WE almost feel bad for you...almost."

In his arrogance, Vanadium had forgotten about one of the warriors; Azurite.

With a angry hate-filled war cry, Azurite drover her re-summoned sword in the back of Vanadium's knee.

As the amalgamation fell on the wounded leg, Azurite crawled up his back and began to stab him in the face.

"I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed as she stabbed Vanadium in his eyes.

The amalgamation flailed in agony as the blue Gem wreaked havoc on his body. He swung his chainsaws wildly as he tried to throw her off of him.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Azurite screamed as angry tears fell from her savage looking eyes.

Vanadium tossed himself like an angry bull as the blue Gem gouged his eyes out of his head. With a loud thud, Vanadium slammed himself head first into the crater wall, smashing Azurite in the process.

The amalgamation stood and tried to catch his breath. He was bleeding, he was battered, and he was hungry.

With his body racked with pain, Vanadium revved his chainsaws loudly.

As Azurite staggered to her feet she felt an indescribable pain as her legs were cut from underneath her.

Before she even hit the ground, both of her arms were lopped of at the shoulder. Pain was all she felt, she couldn't even bring herself to scream.

Slowly, Vanadium crossed the edges of his chainsaws like a pincer in front of her neck. Carnelian's eyes flickered open to see the mutilated Azurite at the mercy of the blood thirsty monster.

"Please...not like this..." Azurite cried weakly as she stared wide eyed at the nightmare made real.

Carnelian tried to muster the strength to stand, but she couldn't even muster the strength to move.

"Azurite, no!" she cried out in vain.

Vanadium revved his grizzly weapons and showered Azurite in orange sparks.

"WE don't exactly know where your gemstone is...so this might get messy!"

Azurite shut her eyes as she felt the gnawing teeth draw closer and closer to her body. Vanadium began to laugh maniacally as he savored her terror.

"Nothing can stop US!" he roared loudly, not noticing the green pillar of light that flashed behind him. "Nothing can save you no-"

Suddenly, a giant pair of arms wrapped around the amalgamation's torso with crushing power. With a scream of pain and confusion, Vanadium was thrown like a rag doll into the crater wall.

"WHO DID-"

Before he could finish, the amalgamation was shoulder slammed into the crater wall by a red armored warrior.

The warrior lifted Vanadium by the face and slammed him back down onto the ground and stomped him. Carnelian gasped as she saw the unknown warrior swing a sledgehammer over his head head and slam it down onto Vanadium's head.

"Iron...?" Carnelian rasped weakly.

The warrior wore a helmet with downward curved bull horns. It's back and chest were covered in yellow and black caution paint patterns.

Out of it's back were two short exhaust pipes that bellowed steam.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! WE'RE ON YOUR SIDE!" Vanadium yelled angrily as the warrior pummeled him mercilessly.

Vanadium's chainsaws ground uselessly against the warrior's shoulders as he tried to fight back. A bright orange glow flared from within the warrior's helmet.

With a bright flash, a beam of super heated air shot out from the warrior's helmet an tore through Vanadium's body.

Before the amalgamation could recover, the warrior lifted him up by his upper arms and began to pull.

Vanadium cried out as a bright glowing crack split down his torso. Suddenly, the monster erupted into a ball of light and out flew Steel and Titanium.

The two weakened Alloys coughed and spat as they tried to regain their balance. Titanium was the first to come back down to earth, and he was pissed.

"Iron, what the Hell do you think you are doing!" he yelled angrily up at the colossus. "Have you finally gone full retar-"

Steel clamped his hand around his brothers mouth, shutting him up.

"Brother, this is Iron we are facing..." he whispered almost in a panic. "We need to leave!"

Iron growled and blew steam out of his new helmet.

"Leave now...Wolfram's orders..." he bellowed threateningly. "Go...before I have more reasons to hurt you..."

The twin Alloys took a few steps away from Iron then drove four warp pikes into the ground.

"Adler will be hearing about this!" Steel snapped angrily. "Then you'll be sorry!"

"I don't care...you hurt our friends...leave before I hurt you more!" Iron responded as an dim orange glowed in his helmet.

The warp pike blinked and hummed as they powered up.

"They aren't your friends, Iron!" Steel jeered. "They never will be!"

With a flash of green light, the twin Alloys were gone.

* * *

Iron rushed over to Carnelian and Pearl.

"Iron...?" Carnelian asked weakly as he tenderly picked her and Pearl up and cradled them.

"Quiet now, Carny..." Iron stated in a soft tone as he hung Turquoise over his shoulder.

The Alloy then began to carefully pick up Garnet, Amethyst, and Azurite's gemstones.

"Iron will protect you," he stated softly as he cupped his hands to protect the three warrior's gemstones. "Iron will take care of you..."

With the Gems all gathered up, Iron began to walk towards the closest safe place he could think of; the Crystal Temple.

Carnelian tried her best to stay conscious as long as she could. She did not want the Alloy to be alone should Garnet or Azurite awaken before her.

But the steady swaying motion of Iron's steps and the cool night air quickly began to work their magic on her.

"Long way to walk...but we should be there by breakfast time..." the Alloy spoke warmly.

Carnelian smiled and closed her eyes. Even if they were soon to be considered enemies, she knew that Iron was one that she could trust.

"Thank you Iron," Carnelian sighed as sleep began to take her. "You're...a good friend..."

The colossal Alloy looked down at the slumbering Carnelian. She was nice to him, even when his brethren had not been nice to them. He didn't understand this, but he welcomed it.

_I wont let them take you away...not again! Not like in my head pictures! Not like with mama! _


	32. Chapter 32: Shell Shock

Chapter 32

* * *

Pearl groaned sorely as she slowly regained consciousness. Her head was pounding and she reeked of smoke and gasoline. As her eyes readjusted to the light, she was greeted by the concerned faces of Steven and Connie.

"Hey there, Pearl..."Steven greeted softly as he removed a damp washcloth from her forehead. "Welcome back..."

"What...where am I?" she groaned as she tried to stand. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us?" Steven responded as he fluffed the pillow under an unconscious Turquoise's head. "About four o'clock in the morning, Iron showed up at our door steps with all of you either knocked out or...in your gemstones."

Pearl's eyes went wide as the memories of the destruction of the Galaxy Warp and the following battle with Vanadium flooded through her mind.  
She reached up, grabbed Steven, and puled herself off of a pile of blankets and pillows on the ground. Her legs wobbled as numbness tingled through her body.

"Wolfram...the Galaxy Warp pad...the refugees...Vanadium!" Pearl stammered in a shocked panic.

The pale Gem warrior could still see the blast from the kinetic strike and she swore she still heard the evil roar of Vanadium's chainsaws.  
Steven and Connie both forced Pearl to sit down on the couch.

"Where-where is Garnet?!" Pearl asked frantically. "Where is Amethyst? Are they okay? What about the refugees-"

Pearl covered her mouth with her hands the moment the word 'refugee' slipped out. Tears began to roll down her face as she remembered the fate of the refugee Gems. Pearl whimpered then broke down into a fit of loud sobbing. Steven looked to Connie with a worried expression. Connie shook her head as if saying not to push the pale warrior any further.

"Come on, Steven. Let's see how the others are doing," Connie stated somberly as she pulled a blanket over the crying Pearl.

"Yeah, maybe one of them can tell us what went down," Steven responded sadly.

Not a minute after he spoke those words Garnet, Amethyst, and Azurite's gemstones all began to glow brightly. One by one their gemstones levitated into the air and flashed as their bodies formed from pure light.

Amethyst let out an angry groan as she flopped face first on the kitchen floor.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED!" she wailed as she kicked and slammed her fists on the ground. "HOW COULD THEY DO THAT?!"

Garnet bent over and picked Amethyst off the ground and started to shake her out of her angry tantrum.

"Get a hold of yourself, Amethyst," Garnet ordered firmly. "It happened, it's over. There is nothing that can change that."

Azurite stood quiet as a ghost, she still could feel the pain of her arms and legs being hacked off of her.

"He was serious..."she finally rasped weakly. "He was going to kill us...all of us..."

Steven couldn't take it anymore. He had questions and one way or another, he was going to get answers.

"Can somebody please tell me what happened?!" Steven shouted in frustration. "Where did you guys go? What happened? And who was going to kill you?"

Garnet dropped Amethyst and turned to Steven, who stood with his arms crossed impatiently. She didn't know how to break it to the young half-gem about what had happened. She kneeled down and placed her hand over Steven's shoulder. She sighed heavily, there was no point beating around the bush.

"Steven, remember the Galaxy Warp pad?" Garnet asked somberly. "The one that I damaged?"

Steven shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

"Yeah, I remember it," he stated nervously. "What about it?"

"Last night, three Crystal Gem's managed to travel through it," Garnet stated stoically.

Steven's face lit up at the sound of this news.

"Really, three Crystal Gems?" he asked eagerly. "Was that Peridot one of them?"

Garnet curled her hand up into a fist as her anger began to burn anew.

"The Gem's were refugees from one of the outer colonies," she stated as the image of the three Gems flashed through her mind.

"And...?" Steven asked, about to explode with excitement.

Garnet raised her fist and drove it into the wall next to her.

"They...along with the Galaxy Warp pad...were destroyed by Wolfram," Garnet forced out as anger clouded her mind. "The Bureau attacked and killed three innocent Gems and destroyed our only way off this planet."

Steven stood dumbstruck while Connie let out a tiny gasp.

"No...no they wouldn't," Steven stammered as the images of shattered gemstones filled his mind. "They-they wouldn't do something like that!"

"Guess what little buddy, THEY DID!" Amethyst snapped angrily at Steven. "They turned the whole place into a giant crater! Wolfram almost killed Garnet and then sicked Steel and Titanium on us! But wait, there's more! The two Alloy freaks fused into a giant elephant-man monster with chainsaws for hands. FRICKIN' CHAINSAWS, MAN!"

Azurite let out a shrill cry of sorrow as she relived the events of the previous night.

"THEY DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!" she cried as she cradled herself. "THEY WERE INNOCENT!"

Steven began to feel light headed as he tried to process all of what he was hearing. Connie began to hyperventilate. She now knew just what kind of people her father was working for, and it terrified her.

"A-are you guys going to retaliate?" Connie asked with terror in her voice. "Like...start attacking the Bureau?"

Garnet was silent. The thought was defiantly in her mind. Her silence was all the answer Connie needed. Connie began to cry and ran out of the kitchen and through the front door.

"Connie!" Steven shouted as he ran after her.

* * *

Connie ran and ran and ran until her legs hurt. She felt like the world was falling apart. First, her father joined the Anvil Corporation, now the Bureau had just dealt the first strike in what might devolve into a war between them and the Crystal Gems. She had never been so scared about before. Her stomach was so upset that she began to retch as her stomach muscles began to lock up from the stress.

"Connie!" Steven shouted as he slid to a stop behind her. "Connie, what's wrong?"

"I'M SCARED, STEVEN!" she sobbed loudly as she hid her face in his chest. "I'm scared about you, I'm scared about my dad, and for once I'm scared of the Gems!"

Steven felt his heart skip at her last words. He didn't blame her, they scared him sometimes too. But what Adler and the Bureau had done was unforgivable. It was something that would start a war had it happened between two human nations.

"Connie..."Steven sighed sadly as he stroked her hair comfortingly. "I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to your dad. And I will keep that promise."

Connie tensed up then pushed herself away from Steven.

"How can you say that after what the Bureau has done?!" she asked angrily. "You heard what Amethyst said, they tried to kill them! Can you protect him from the Gems? Would you stand up against them?!"

Steven was stunned. He knew that Connie would be upset, but he didn't think she would start doubting him. Then, a horrible thought crossed his mind.

"Connie...are you afraid of me?" Steven asked worriedly.

Connie's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with a gasp.

"No,no,no, I love you, Steven!" she assured him as he put her arms around him. "I'm just...I'm just so unsure of everything...and...I don't want to lose anyone."

Steven lifted her chin with his thumb and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't blame you for being scared, everyone is scared right now," he stated softly. "Right now, we all need to keep our heads on straight. Panicking is what gets people hurt...or worse. Whatever happens Connie, know that I'm gonna be with you the whole way through."

She took his hand and rubbed his palm against her cheek, wiping away her tears. Steven smiled and pressed his forehead against her's.

"Come on, lets head back to the temple. The Gem's still need our help."

She gave Steven a small kiss on the lips then began to walk with him back to the temple.

* * *

Nothing had improved much during Steven and Connie's absence, in fact; it had gotten worse.

When the two returned to the temple, they found Azurite outside on the beach screaming her head off at the colossal Alloy Iron.  
Iron did not return to the Monastery after he had dropped the Gems off at the temple. Instead, he had stayed outside the temple all night, watching over the unconscious Carnelian as he cradled her in his massive arms. He hadn't spoke a word of what had happened, and he refused to let anyone separate Carnelian from his sight. It was unusual, but honorable of the Alloy. But now that the others were awake, he was facing the full brunt of the Gem's anger.  
A ticking time bomb.

"Face me, beast!" Azurite shouted hatefully. "Unlike the rest of my kin, I will not be silent towards the sins you have committed!"

Iron said nothing, he simply sat and watched over Carnelian. The Alloy's silence infuriated Azurite. She began to pick up shells and rocks and threw them at the Alloy, desperate to get some kind of reaction from him.

"Turn around and FACE ME!" Azurite shrieked as she lobbed a sizable rock at the Alloy's head. The rock bounced harmlessly off of his horned helmet and fell to the ground.

Azurite picked the rock back up and pulled her arm back to throw it again when suddenly Amethyst tackled her.

"Azurite, have you completely lost your mind!" the purple gem shouted as she struggled to keep Azurite pinned down. "Are you trying to make him mad?!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID _PUTAIN!" _Azurite cursed viciously as she thrashed against Amethyst's hold. "I WILL MAKE HIM FEEL THE SUFFERING HIS KIND HAVE DEALT US!"

Azurite delivered a sharp elbow to Amethyst's nose, knocking her off of her. Azurite sprung to her feet and started to punch and kick at Iron. Her bare knuckles struck the hardened iron armor of the Alloy and did absolutely no damage. She punched and kicked until her knuckles split open and bled teal fluid.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Azurite shouted as her punches began to slow and her shouts devolved into sobs.

Finally, Azurite collapsed against the Alloy in a fit of hot, sorrow filled tears.

"I...hate...you..."she whimpered as she slid down to her knees, weakly banging her fist against him.

Then, after his hours of silence, Iron spoke. His words were not of anger, or of accusation, they were empathetic.

"It's okay...I'd hate me too..." he spoke softly without looking away from Carnelian. "Adler hurt friends...then friends hurt friends...now I do not know what to think..."

"Why?" Azurite whimpered as she laid face down in the sand. "Why did you do this to us?"

"Yes, why did you do this?" Pearl asked as she and the others came to investigate the loud commotion.

Iron was silent for a moment before he pointed his finger in the air.

"Big light from rock pad...wasn't supposed to shine...everyone got scared...even Adler," the Alloy spoke with a bit of difficulty as he tried to remember to the best of his ability. "Adler said something was coming...something bad, real bad...ummm...an envision?"

"Envision, what does that have to do with anything?!" Pearl asked in frustration.

Iron began to shake his head vigorously.

"Wrong...wrong word...sounds like it though...in-something. In-"

"Invasion?" Garnet asked, cutting the Alloy off. "Do you mean invasion?"

Iron nodded his head as he stroked Carnelian's hair gently.

"Everyone got real scared...had to stop the big light from shining. Had to keep invasion out..."

Iron tensed up as Carnelian began to groan and stir. Carnelian's eyes flickered open. A small gasp escaped her mouth once her eyes fell upon Iron. His new armor was so different and threatening that she almost didn't recognize him. His new helmet had downward curved bull horns and the for vertical slits in his face guard were now angled in a V shape. But then he lifted up his face guard and smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Iron," Carnelian exclaimed as she squeezed her arms tightly around him. "You saved us!"

"He saved us from nothing!" Azurite snapped angrily.

"Oh, would you just shut your mouth for once!" Steven snapped angrily. "He was the one who dragged your sorry ass back to the temple!"

"He was also the one who stopped Vanadium before he could kill all of us!" Carnelian responded.

"Wait a minute, Iron stopped Vanadium?" Amethyst asked in disbelief. "Why did he do that?"

Carnelian looked to Iron for the answer. Iron had a grim look on his face.

"Steel and Titanium are Alloys...part of Bureau...chainsaw monster is not," he spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. "Wolfram said he had already hurt you...and I didn't want chainsaw monster to hurt you more."

"So...you're AWOL?" Amethyst asked. "Won't you get in trouble?"

Iron nodded his head. He knew the risk he had taken, but he didn't care about that.

"Friends shouldn't hurt friends..." he spoke as he ran his finger against Carnelian's hair. "Need to speak to Adler...ask him what is what."

Garnet tapped the Alloy on the back. She was not ready to risk him being so near the temple, or near the Synthetic Gem.

"Iron, I think it would be best if you leave," she stated stoically. "What Adler and your brothers did was very, very wrong, and it won't go unanswered for. If you really had nothing to do with it, then stay out of our way."

Iron did not understand. He had helped them, now they wanted him to leave. He thought he was helping. He looked down at Garnet, then back to Carnelian, then back to Garnet, and so forth.

"B-but...Carny...she might need me..." Iron stammered.

"I'll be alright, Iron," Carnelian responded with a smile. "I am a Gem warrior after all."

Iron nodded his head hesitantly, then put the orange Gem on the ground.

"I-I'm going now...before more trouble comes..." the Alloy stated with a hint of sadness in his voice.

With heavy footsteps, Iron walked down the beach and away from the temple. Pearl couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for the gentle giant, but she defiantly didn't want him attracting his brethren to the temple.

"Well, I almost feel bad for the palooka...almost," a cold, familiar voice jeered.

Azurite spun around and glared angrily at the owner of the voice. Standing as if she had always been there was the green Gem Pounamu. Her hair was a mess and she had fingernail marks on her back. She stank of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and sweat.

"Pounamu!" Azurite yelled furiously. "Where the Hell were you?!"

Pounamu licked the back of her teeth and spat on the ground.

"Busy..."she stated dismissively. "Did I miss something?"

"You could say that," Amethyst sighed tiredly. "Garnet can fill you in later."

"Whatevs..."Pounamu stated uninterested. "I'm more interested with the new big bull Iron. Liking his new armor. It's very...primal."

Carnelian felt disgust lurch in her stomach as she saw the look in Pounamu's eyes. It was like a predator stalking it's prey.

"That bull as horns, Pounamu," Carnelian warned with a hint of aggression in her voice. "Stay away from him..."

Before the green Gem could retort with some insult, there was loud commotion from within the temple.

"Turquoise, we left her alone in there!" Pearl exclaimed as she rushed back inside the temple.

* * *

When the Gems entered the temple they were greeted by the very situation they had been dreading. Turquoise's was hiding behind the overturned couch and staring wide eyed at a figure standing in the kitchen. A collective gasp escaped from the Remnants as their eyes fell upon the figure's humanoid form. Turquoise's pointed her finger at the being as tried to speak.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl...what is that?" she asked shaken.

Garnet felt dread wash over her. She had been avoiding this situation for as long as she could, but time had finally ran up.

"Turquoise, Azurite, Carnelian, Pounamu...this is Tsarina...the first Synthetic Crystal Gem."

* * *

Adler sat in his room with the lights turned off. His eyes had become very sensitive to light recently. He sat and thought about what had happened.  
He knew that somehow, the Gems would retaliate against him. The question now was when, where, and how?  
For the time being, Wolfram was undergoing repairs while Steel and Titanium where spending time in the isolation chamber.  
While their ability to fuse was impressive, he had not given them the orders to do so. Nothing a little discipline wouldn't fix.

Adler hissed bitterly as he thought back to the name he had finally managed to bleed out of the prisoner from the Chernobyl complex.

"So...Drago Korshunov," he hissed as his eyes began to burn. "Some how I knew we would face each other again."

Adler withdrew his pistol and ran the barrel of the gun slowly down his neck, letting the cold of the metal tingle his skin.

"This time, all the pieces have landed in my favor. Once I capture your queen, your Human Liberation Army will crumble, and I will usher in a new order. You and your little army lost this New Cold War before it started."

* * *

Location: Unknown

A lone figure sat in front of a television screen. He swirled a glass of wine in his hands as he stared down at a chess board. The television was simply serving as white noise.

"Despite having been dealt a devastating blow by the Russian military, isolated H.L.A cells have continued to launch attacks all over the Europe. While the attacks are small and disorganized, the rate in which the attacks are occurring have shown no signs of slowing down. Yesterday, a suicide bomber attacked a archeological history museum in Berlin Germany, killing six people and wounding thirteen more. In related news, the explosion that destroyed the infamous Chernobyl reactor is still under investigation as clean up crews are trying to get the fires from spreading more radioactive materials into the atmosphere. Stay with us as we-"

The lone figure shut the television off and smiled. He sipped the blood red wine from his glass as he placed picked up one of the knight chess pieces.

"So, Adler...you have finally decided to show yourself again," the figure said with a smile as he moved his knight into position, toppling the opposing side's rook.

He polished off his glass of wine and stood up from his chair.

"Let's see who will survive the next turn...the mailed fist of liberation and her golden eye of judgment...or the Wolf of August and his four horsemen."

* * *

_The Hand will soon become the fist!_


	33. Chapter 33:Headaches

Chapter 33

* * *

"What did you just say she was...?" Turquoise asked in disbelief as she cowered behind the couch.

No one moved a muscle as they stared like deer in headlights at the translucent red Synthetic Gem.

"Answer me!" Turquoise snapped loudly, much to everyone's surprise. "What is she?!"

Steven and Connie placed themselves between Tsarina and the Remnants, they were not sure how the next few minutes would play out and they weren't going to take any chances. Garnet shook her head and sighed tiredly. She was not looking forward to explaining what Tsarina was because it disturbed her greatly even thinking about it.

"Her name is Tsarina," Garnet stated stoically. "As I said, she is the first truly man-made Crystal Gem warrior, a Synthetic Gem."

An audible gasp of shock rang out through the room as the Remnants heard the words Garnet had spoken and felt the weight they carried with them.

Turquoise nodded her head as she slowly crept out from behind the couch, her nerves still coiled up like a steel spring.

"That's what I though you said..." she stated with a tremble in her voice.

Turquoise could feel the unnatural energies that flowed out of Tsarina's core. The energies that Turquoise was sensing were all too familiar.  
Nuclear radiation, the same as Geissel's. But it felt as though it was being diluted by the very same energies that all Gems released. If it wasn't for the fact that Tsarina looked so un-gem like, she might have mistaken her for another Remnant Gem.

The elder Gem slowly approached the Synthetic with her hands raised nonthreatening.

Tsarina responded by slowly taking a few steps away from her.

"Turquoise, what are you doing?!" Azurite snapped in a panicked voice. "Get away from it!"

"Yeah, the damn thing doesn't look right!" Pounamu interjected. "It might try to eat you!"

"Be silent!" Turquoise hissed irritated. "You will frighten her, then there is no telling what she could do."

Tsarina began to feel panicked as the elder Gem drew closer and closer. All Tsarina wanted was some more of the tasty fluid from the tiny orange box Steven had given her earlier. She didn't know more people like Pearl had arrived. Tsarina's eyes darted from Turquoise and then to the other newcomers.  
It felt like the walls were closing in and there was no way out.

"Please...don't hurt me," she whimpered. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me..."

Turquoise felt her heart sink at the sound of Tsarina's voice. Her voice was that of someone who had been broken to the point of absolute submission.  
Turquoise turned to Garnet as if to ask her if what she had heard was correct. Garnet sighed sadly and nodded her head. Turquoise put her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp of sorrow. Never had she seen a Gem in such a pitiful state that had not yet already fallen to the corruption.

"Take my hand young one," Turquoise stated softly as she held out her hand. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Tsarina held out her hand, then withdrew it nervously. Turquoise gave a warm smile as Tsarina gradually worked up the courage to take Turquoise's hand.

"You promise...?" she asked worriedly.

"I promise," Turquoise paused and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, they were glowing a bright white. Tsarina felt a calming sensation flow through her body as the elder Gem worked her powers on the fragile Gem.

"Tell me your story..."

* * *

Iron sat alone outside of the 'It's a Wash' car wash, trying to figure out what he should do next.

He didn't want to go back to the Monastery out of fear of punishment. But he knew it was only a matter of time before Adler would sent one of his comrades to reclaim him. Nothing was making sense to him anymore. He thought the Gems and the Alloys were friends, but after what Wolfram had done, he no longer knew what to think.

"Friends don't hurt friends..."he muttered sadly to himself. "But...are the Gems really our friends?"

Iron shook his head and slowly rocked back and forth as he tried to calm himself down. The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. The more confused he got, the more frustrated he became. Greg had been inspecting the car wash before Iron had shown up. He was surprised to see the armored colossus in such a down mood. At least he thought he looked down, it was hard to tell with Iron's helmet.

"Hey, buddy, are you alright?" Greg asked. "You look a little down in the dumps."

Iron shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know anymore..." he muttered flatly. "Many things to think about...but I'm...not smart enough to think about them."

Greg sat down next to Iron.

"Awww, I'm sure you're smart enough," he reassured the Alloy. "What's on your mind? I've been around the block a few times. I might have something of value in this old melon of mine."

Iron began to dig his fingers into the concrete as he tried to find the proper way of saying what he wanted to say.

"Friends...shouldn't hurt friends...right?" he asked in an unusually inquisitive manner. "But...if your friends hurt your other friends...then can you still be their friend?"

Greg sighed and leaned back on his arms and looked up to the mid afternoon sky. This was a talk he had once had with Steven, hopefully it would work for Iron.

"I think the real question is if they are hurting each other, were they ever really friends to begin with?"

Iron felt as though a red hot nail had been driven into his heart. He had never thought about it like that.  
What if the Gems and the Alloys weren't friends?  
What if he wasn't friends with the Alloys?  
What if he couldn't be friends with Pearl or Carnelian anymore?  
He really liked and respected Pearl and Carnelian, but Wolfram, Steel, and Titanium; he had known them since before any of them could talk.  
He shivered as he thought back to his first solid memory of his existence. They were in a large concrete room with no windows or doors.  
He remembered he was naked, they all were. None of them knew who or what the others were. He remembered the fighting.  
All four of the Alloys fought tooth and nail against the other with their bare hands.  
No weapons, no armor, and no explanation as to what they were, who they were, or for what reason they were fighting.  
They all fought for hours but at the end of it all, it was Wolfram who stood victorious. No matter how many times he was struck or clawed, Wolfram always stood back up and hit back with great strength. That is why Iron followed Wolfram, he respected him. Despite Iron's greater size, Wolfram managed to beat him, Steel and Titanium down and prove that he was the one fit to lead the Alloys.  
Iron wondered if that was also why Pearl and Amethyst followed Garnet's orders.

_Was Carnelian...ever my friend?_ Iron thought as sadness crept into his mind. _Was any of it...real?_

A sudden intense anger flared through Iron's mind. He refused to believe that Carnelian couldn't be his friend anymore. She was nice to him, she respected him, she made him feel...normal. The thought that none of it was for real made his blood boil. It was just like in his dreams.

"NO!" Iron boomed as he slammed his fist down onto the ground, breaking it like an eggshell.

"She _is_ my friend!"

It had only taken a few seconds for Greg to leap and hid behind his van.

"O-okay big buy. J-just calm down!" Greg stammered as he cowered behind his van. "I'm sure that whatever it is, it will all work out in the end."

A loud boom echoed over head as the sound barrier shattered. With a sudden rush of air, the Alloy Wolfram landed himself on top of the car wash roof. He looked down at Greg and pointed down at him.

"Leave, civilian!" he ordered firmly.

Greg wasted no time hoping into the back of his van and locking the back door shut.

"What do you want...?" Iron asked bitterly.

"Adler doesn't care about what you did. Right now we need you back at the Monastery," Wolfram responded in an authoritative tone.

"Why?" Iron asked hotly.

"I can't explain here," Wolfram stated as he looked around nervously. "Don't make this harder then it needs to be."

Steam bellowed out the exhaust pipes on his back as Iron readied his sledgehammer.

"Give me a reason..." Iron growled defiantly.

"Carnelian will thank you for it," Wolfram stated firmly. He knew that Iron cared about the orange Gem and he was willing to use that to his advantage.

Iron looked up at Wolfram, the steam from his body dissipating.

"Really?" he asked with a voice full childlike joy. "She'll thank me?"

"Of course she will. You are her friend after all, right?"

Iron stood up with his head held high as he felt pride once more flow through him.

"I will obey...for her!" Iron stated as he gave Wolfram a salute.

"Good, head back to the Monastery, and Adler can fill you in on everything."

With that, Wolfram's thrusters roared to life as he flew off into the cloudless blue sky. Iron smiled and happily made his way back to the Monastery. He tried to remember what had gotten him so upset in the first place, but he couldn't remember what it was.

* * *

Steven and the rest of the Gems sat huddled in the living room while Turquoise and Garnet spoke in the kitchen with a still frightened Tsarina. Out of respect, the Gems left the two of them discuss privately.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Steven asked worriedly.

"Whatever they're talking about, they've been at it for hours..."Amethyst groaned, bored out of her mind.

"I hope they wrap it up soon, Amber is probably worried sick about us," Carnelian sighed tiredly. "All alone at the Spire..."

After another half hour of waiting, Pounamu sprung up from her seat and headed for the door.

"Whelp, I'm out," she announced dismissively. "I need a smoke..."

Turquoise knew that Pounamu was leaving without being dismissed, but she had more important things on her mind.

"Are you sure that is what you saw?" Garnet asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind," Turquoise responded. "She was definitely the one responsible for the H.L.A Burners and the Hybrid."

The elder Gem shuttered as she remembered the things she had seen inside the Synthetic's head.

"They drained fluids out of her body and injected it into the bodies of their soldiers," she stated with a scowl of disgust. "When those sirens blared, the fluids responded by taking over the host's body and converting it into one of those infernal creatures."

"Are you saying that each of those creatures were to some degree apart of her?" Garnet asked.

"It's is just like Rose and her plants," Turquoise responded. "Rose's plants would come to her aid and fight for her. The new brood of Burners were doing the same thing. But yes, they are to some degree an extension of her body. Think of them as the monsters of the Id. They are mostly driven on her basic, instinctual drives and impulses. The Gem Shard you found in the neck of the Hybrid was the only thing that allowed the Burner's to gain such a level of intelligence."

"So what is keeping her from summoning Burners of her own right now?" Garnet asked as she shot a glance at Tsarina.

Turquoise sighed sadly and readjusted her shawl to comfort herself.

"She is broken..." Turquoise responded. "The things they put her through...nothing deserves to be put through what they did to her. The poor thing is too afraid to do anything now. The same thing happened to Amber at the hands of the False Gem, now she refuses to change her physical construct into that more befitting her age."

Garnet pondered on what Turquoise had told her. It was very troubling to say the least.

"Turquoise...is she...related to-"

"Geissel?" the elder Gem interrupted. "Yes and no."

"Explain."

"Geissel had no gemstone of her own to contain her powers, that is the main reason why she...ate the gemstones of other Gems. Her primary drive was her need to feed. As with her drive of hunger, she was driven by her...other impulses. I do not sense the same drives within Tsarina. Somehow, someone managed to create a synthetic gemstone and bound her energies within it. Essentially, Tsarina is what Geissel could have been, had those vile scientists managed to perfect their unholy work."

"Do you know how they created her gemstone?" Garnet asked, growing more and more uneasy.

"No, but I have a dark suspicion," Turquoise stated in a grim tone. "Her gemstone is made up of a mixture of Uranium and a liquid that is rich in both iron and oxygen..."

Garnet felt her stomach lurch.

"You don't mean-"

"Blood," Turquoise stated grimly. "Human blood. Somehow, the two are fused together using Gem magic and then compressed at extreme pressures until they from a solid crystal object. Hence her red color."

"If Tsarina truly is a man made Crystal Gem warrior, then why did they keep her locked up within the sarcophagus?" Garnet asked flatly. "If her purpose was to be a weapon, then why didn't the Soviets use her?"

"I didn't want to hurt anyone," a small voice interjected. "W-when I wouldn't follow the outside people's voices, they would lock me in the dark place. One day, they just kept me locked up...alone."

Turquoise sighed sadly, then draped her arm over Tsarina's shoulder. She felt pity for the Synthetic. She was like Steven in the sense that they were both completely new to this realm of existence. Steven was fortunate enough to know what he was, Tsarina wasn't so lucky. She was by her very nature something that should never had happened. Yet, she was innocent.

"One never chooses to be born what they are..." Turquoise sighed as she ran her hand over Tsarina's crimson locks. "Still...we should be cautious with her. Garnet, I will try to work things out at the Shinar Spire, but until then Tsarina must not be allowed outside of the temple."

"Understood, she will be kept and guarded," Garnet stated as she readjusted her shades.

"I will send word when she can be transferred to the Spire," Turquoise responded as she walked to the warp pad. "Remember, no matter what happens, no one can know that she is here. For I fear for the planet should Tsarina fall into the wrong hands."

One by one the Remnants gathered on the warp pad and returned to the Shinar Spire, leaving the Gems alone with the Synthetic.

"Well...now what do we do?" Amethyst asked.

"We wait," Garnet responded flatly. "We wait and hope that Turquoise can work things out at the Spire."

Steven raised his hand.

"Ummm...work things out with what at the Spire?" he asked, confused.

Garnet opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly realized something shocking. She didn't know what Turquoise had meant.

"Steven, I think it's time you took Connie home," Pearl stated as she read the look on Garnet's face.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Connie said with a tired tone. "My parents...Mom will be worried if I'm out too late."

Unsatisfied, Steven took Connie by the hand and began to walk to the door. Once they were sure Steven was gone, Amethyst and Pearl both turned to Garnet.

"What did Turquoise mean by 'work things out at the Spire'?" they both asked in unison.

Garnet had an idea, but she shook her head and sat down on the couch.

_Turquoise couldn't mean...him...could she?_

* * *

_In case you didn't know, the Id is the unorganized part of the personality structure that contains a human's basic, instinctual drives._


	34. Chapter 34: Cry Havoc

Chapter 34

* * *

Things had been relatively calm in the weeks that followed Tsarina's unveiling to the Remnants, as calm as they could be anyway. Steven and Connie were often left behind during missions to watch over the Synthetic, a job that Connie enjoyed. Everyday she would bring Tsarina books and gradually taught her how to read. Steven felt a little left out. He always feared that the Gems might need his help while they were gone. But he knew that someone had to watch over the Synthetic until the day she could be transferred to the Shinar Spire. A day that seemed to never want to come. Weeks had past, and the Gems had received no word from Turquoise yet. Not that Steven minded having more company, but he really missed going on missions.

Steven had also noticed that Pearl was acting more distant and cold towards him. There was no doubt in Steven's mind that it was because he stood against her and the Gems in Tsarina's defense. He understood that she probably felt betrayed, and he did not blame her for that. He would often find her looking through photo albums when she thought he was sleeping. She would often make subtle insults whenever Tsarina did something wrong or spoke out of turn. Her insults usually went over Tsarina's head and thus had no sting. But the insults gave Steven a stomach ache. He was used to Pearl and Amethyst's bickering, but that was different then what it was like with Pearl and Tsarina, it was much more spiteful. The thought that his maternal figure could be so cold and hostile made Steven sick.

All of these issues added up with the Alloys laying low equaled one big head ache for the young half-gem. How he wished things could go back to the way they were before. A wish that would never come true.

* * *

Steven, Amethyst, Lion, and Tsarina were all relaxing in the living room. Lion was curled up on the floor like a big house cat. Steven was watching the local news. Amethyst was asleep, snoring loudly and drooling. Tsarina was trying to read one of the books Connie had given her. Pearl was off doing whatever it was that she did during her free time, most likely to avoid Steven and Tsarina. Garnet was in her room, doing who-knows-what.

"Ouch!" Tsarina squeaked "Paper cut."

Tsarina put her finger in her mouth to sooth the stinging cut. Her eyes went wide when she looked back down at the book. For one, the book had a hole burnt through it where a tiny droplet of blood had fallen. Secondly, the tiny droplet of glowing fluid was moving. An idea popped into her head, a fun idea. Tsarina let a few more droplets fall from her finger and pool together. By now, both Steven and Amethyst could smell the burning paper of the book.

"Tsarina what happened?!" Steven exclaimed as he and Amethyst rushed to her.

"Woah, she totally torched that book," Amethyst stated with an impressed smile.

Tsarina wasn't listening, she was too busy staring down at the tiny pool of glowing blood.

"Look, look!" she exclaimed happily. "I can make them dance!"

Tsarina began to move her fingers as if controlling a pair of marionette puppets.  
Much to Steven and Amethyst's surprise and horror, the little pools of blood took shape. They formed into two tiny stumpy figures.  
They looked like Burners, except they were not even an inch tall, and they had no mouths or claws.  
Tsarina began to hum a little tune as she began to make the little creatures dance a waltz. With every move of her fingers, the two creatures would move accordingly. After the creatures waltzed for a few more seconds, they both stopped and took a bow.  
Steven and Amethyst were silent while Tsarina began to softly applaud the performance.

"Yay, they did it, they did it!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Uhhh...yeah, they sure did," Amethyst responded with a nervous chuckle, unsure if she should alert Garnet to this new development.

Tsarina smiled and put her cut finger next to the two little glowing creatures and whistled to them.

"Come on, come back to mama," Tsarina whispered softly as she beckoned them.

The two glowing creatures turned into a thin thread of liquid and flowed back into Tsarina's finger, healing it in the processes.

"I'm thirsty..." the Synthetic muttered as she smacked her lips dryly.

"I'll get you some juice..." Steven stated as he slowly got up from the floor, trying not to make ay sudden movements. "Amethyst, keep an eye on her."

"Got it," Amethyst's responded, after-which she transformed her head into a giant eyeball.

Tsarina squealed giddily. She loved watching Amethyst shape-shift.

* * *

While Steven rummaged through the refrigerator, he felt a presence approach from behind him. He knew who it was without having to look.

"Hi, Pearl," he said with a tired sigh. "Do we have anymore juice?"

"No," Pearl responded in her usual passive aggressive tone. "_She_ drank the last box yesterday."

Steven groaned and reached further back into the refrigerator.

"Then, do we have any soda ?" he asked as he retrieved a cup from the cabinet. "Tsarina likes the way the it fizzles in her mouth."

"Amethyst drank the last one this morning," Pearl responded, just as bitter as before.

"Milk it is then," Steven stated acting as if he hadn't heard the spiteful Gem. "She likes it's color."

Steven poured the cold milk into the glass cup, feeling Pearl's gaze burn a hole in the back of his head.

"Why do you hate her, Pearl?" Steven asked firmly, placing the glass aside. "What did she ever do to you?"

Pearl huffed and stuck up her nose.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," the pale gem stated haughtily.

"You never were good at lying..." Steven sighed, disappointed by her arrogance. "She is not Geissel, she is not the False Gem. How many times do we have to keep telling you this?"

"She is of the same lineage!" Pearl snapped fiercely. "They are one in the same as far as I'm concerned!"

"Is that it? You're scared of her?" Steven asked bitterly. "All of the insults, all the glares, all of this...bitchiness, just because you're scared of Tsarina?"

Pearl suddenly grabbed Steven by the cuff of his shirt and lifted him so that he was level with her dagger like eyes.

"Geissel killed you, Steven," she hissed with angry tears in her eyes. "She killed you in front of me, in front of Garnet, and in front of Amethyst. You were dying...and we...couldn't do anything...but watch."

Tears were now flowing freely down Pearls cheeks as she held Steven tightly in her arms.

"I will never let anything like that happen to you again," she stated with a tremble in her voice. "I just...don't know what we would do without you..."

Steven gently patted Pearl on her back, trying his best to comfort her. This was on him, this time he had pushed her too hard, but at least he understood why Pearl felt so betrayed. Mankind's first attempt at creating a Crystal Gem warrior killed him the last time. Now, Pearl was being forced to watch over mankind's second and successful attempt. It was like a constant reminder of how she had failed to protect Steven from harm.

"Pearl...I get that you're scared, but look at her," Steven stated as he turned Pearl to where Tsarina was. "Does that look like someone who is dangerous?"

Pearl stared down at the Synthetic, she was laughing at Amethyst who had shape-shifted into a fluffy cat. There was no hunger or malice in her laughter, it was childlike and innocent. But then Pearl remembered the night she confronted Tsarina. She remembered how dark her eyes became and how strong her grip became. She remembered the feeling of absolute dread and hopelessness that washed over her before blacking out. Whatever it was, Pearl knew that Tsarina had caused it.

"Looks are deceiving," Pearl hissed bitterly.

Steven sighed in defeat.

"Do whatever you want, I'm done..." he muttered sadly as he grabbed the glass of milk. "You never can look past imperfections."

Just as Steven was made his way back to the living room, he heard the sound of jet engines roar over the temple.

"Oh, crap..."

* * *

The temple gateway opened and Garnet rushed out and grabbed Tsarina.

"They're coming for her!" she shouted as she tossed the frightened and confused Synthetic through the gateway.

The gateway shut closed and Garnet summoned her gauntlets. Steven and Pearl gathered around Garnet.

"Who's coming for her?" Steven asked. "We never told anyone about her!"

"It's probably those Alloys!" Amethyst shouted angrily. "I'm ready to fight if that's what they want!"

Pearl summoned her spear while Steven summoned his shield.

"Is this it? Are we really gonna fight them?" Steven asked in a slight panic.

Garnet cracked her knuckles as if to say 'yes, we are'. Steven was freaking out. He didn't what was about to happen.  
Was the Bureau sending a team of Anvil mercenaries to take Tsarina? If they were, was Connie's dad going to be apart of the strike team?  
Or was the Bureau going to send the Alloys to capture Tsarina.  
The reality was much worse then Steven could have foreseen.  
They sent both.

* * *

With a loud slam, the front door was kicked in. Standing behind it was the Alloy Titanium.

"Knock-knock bitches!" he cackled as he strode into the temple.

Suddenly, the Alloy threw several black cubes on the ground between Steven and the Gems.

The cubes erupted in a blinding flash of green light and smoke. During the chaos, several Anvil mercenaries breached through the windows.  
Lion roared as he ran to Steven's defense. Suddenly a wire net was launched and Lion tumbled to the ground. The more he struggled, the more the wire net constricted around him. As Steven stumbled blindly with his ears ringing, he felt someone's arm close tightly around his neck.

"Where do ya' think you're going, lightweight?" Titanium sneered as he held Steven in place.

Pearl summoned her spear and charged the Alloy.

"Unhand him you-"

Pearl slammed into an invisible wall as she charged the Alloy. Garnet slammed her fist against the invisible barrier with all of her might, but the barriers would not break.

"Portable photonic repulsion fields," Titanium growled. "Something Adler whipped up just for you three. Room secured!"

Three figures stood in the door way. The first to enter was Wolfram with Steel following close behind him. Iron stayed outside the temple for reasons unknown.

"Wolfram, what is the meaning of this?!" Garnet shouted angrily.

"Yeah, was destroying the Galaxy warp pad not enough for you?!" Amethyst yelled.

"We know she is here," Wolfram stated flatly. "Project Sickle, the Synthetic. Now where is she?"

Pearl's eyes darted to Garnet, who remained silent.

"Be silent, Pearl," Garnet warned.

"Hmmm...now why should she be silent?" Titanium asked as his hooked chain snaked around Steven's body, binding him in place. "You got somethin' to hide, or...do you just have a big mouth?"

"Look, buddy, we don't know what the crap you're babbling about! So why don't you and your mercenaries pack up and get the hell out of our temple!" Amethyst shouted angrily.

"Steven, do not tell them anything!" Garnet shouted. "They aren't going to kill us!"

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" Titanium asked playfully.

"Because Adler hasn't ordered you to kill us," Garnet responded with a cold glare at Wolfram. "And you always follow orders, don't you?"

Wolfram didn't respond, he just glared back at Garnet.

"This is your last chance, don't throw it away..."he stated coldly. "Bring us the Synthetic, or else..."

"Or else what?" Garnet responded defiantly. "You have nothing on us."

Wolfram sighed and shook his head disappointed. His hand had now been forced.

"Steel, front and center!" he shouted.

"Yes, sir?" the Alloy asked.

"Bring out our ace."

Steel smiled and clicked his claws together.

"At once sir!"

"Iron! Bring me the girl!"

* * *

Iron tossed Steel a large burlap sack with someone writhing inside of it.

Steel set the prisoner on their feet, then untied the rope that kept the sack from falling off.

"Now it's your turn to take center stage, sweetie," Steel hissed as the burlap sack fell to the ground.

Steven screamed in anger the moment he saw who was trapped underneath it.

Bound in wire, handcuffs, and covered in bruises with frightened tears pouring from her eyes was Connie.

Steven thrashed and kicked as he tried to force his way out of Titanium's grip.

"The Gems had their chance to answer, now it's your turn, boy."

Steel tore the duct tape off of Connie's mouth.

"I'm so sorry Steven, I tried...but they...they wouldn't stop hurting me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"IF YOU HURT HER I'LL KILL YOU!" Amethyst yelled as she slammed her body against the barrier.

"Wolfram, don't do this," Pearl pleaded. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"We will let her go, the moment you hand over the Synthetic!" Wolfram responded, unmerciful.

"So...what's it gonna be, little man?" Steel hissed as he tapped his claws against Connie's neck, savoring her frightened whimpers.

"Yeah, you gonna spill your guts, or is my brother gonna have to spill hers?" Titanium asked as he forced Steven to his knees.

"We are not killing the hostage," Wolfram snapped. "Just do as we were told to."

Steel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine...we'll do it the proper way!" he pouted as electricity began to spark in his hands.

"Steven don't giver her to them!" Connie shouted again. "Don't let them-"

Sparks flew as Steel placed his clawed hand on top of Connie's head, sending three-hundred volts of electricity tearing through her body.  
She screamed and writhed as the Alloy held her in place. Steven was forced to watch as his beloved screamed bloody murder.  
Finally after about a second, Steel stopped the electrical flow.  
Connie gasped and twitched as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh, gross...she pissed herself..."Steel groaned in disgust.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Steven yelled with a burning hatred in his blood.

"STOP THIS! SHE IS INNOCENT!" Pearl shouted desperately.

"Torture us if you must, but leave her out of this!" Garnet ordered angrily as she slammed her gauntlets against the barrier.

"Anymore lip out of you four, and Steven will be the one to die!" Titanium growled as he tightened his grip around Steven's neck.

"S-S-St-Ste-Steven...d-d-don't t-tell them anything!" Connie stuttered as her body twitched and convulsed.

"Not the answer I was looking for," Steel hissed as he electricity sparked from his hand. "What say you, Pearl, what kind of scars do you think this will leave her?"

"NO MORE, PLEASE-"

Connie screamed as Steel gripped her head tightly as he forced five-hundred volts through her body. The lights flickered as sparks flew.  
Steel released her after only after a few seconds this time. Any longer would have killed her.

Foam was spilling out of Connie's mouth as her heart rate was skyrocketing.

Thin ribbons of smoke rose off of her body from the deep electrical burns she had suffered.

Titanium sniffed the air and chuckled.

"You smell that kid? It smells like burnt curry," he giggled meanly. "All you have to do to make this stop is tell us were you're hiding the Synthetic."

Steven didn't answer, not that he didn't want to, he was just too shocked to form words.

"Hmmm... what do you think Connie?" Steel asked mockingly as he held her face up to his. "What's that? You think a few more volts should loosen your lover's lips? Well...alright, I just hope your heart can take it!"

Steel laughed as he readied another electrical charge. He was going to send over one-thousand volts through Connie's body. More then enough to kill her.

He slowly lowered his hand over Connie's head.

"Stop..."Garnet finally rasped. "Please...I'll bring you the Synthetic...just please stop this..."

Steel grabbed Connie by the head and tossed her in front of Steven. Titanium dropped Steven with a smirk. Steven held Connie's unconscious body in his arms.

She was breathing, but just barely.

"I'm sorry Connie. I'm so sorry...please...please don't die..."Steven sobbed as he pressed his forehead against her's. "I love you...please don't die..."

"The Synthetic, bring her to me. Now!" Wolfram shouted fiercely.

Garnet glared at Wolfram, she finally understood what he had told her back in Chernobyl. He wasn't a warrior, he was just a weapon. Garnet brushed past the stunned Amethyst and Pearl and opened the gateway.

* * *

Tsarina was pacing around Garnet's room nervously. She didn't like her room, it was dark. She was startled by the sound of the temple gateway opening.

"Oh, hi, Garnet..."Tsarina greeted nervously.

Garnet didn't respond, instead she grabbed Tsarina by the wrist and began to drag her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Tsarina asked worriedly, not wanting to upset Garnet.

That is when she felt it. The presence from back under the reactor. That dark, hungry, angry presence. Clawing, tearing it's way out to claim Tsarina for it's self. Tsarina began to pull and bite Garnet's hand as she tried desperately to pry herself away.

"No, not her! Not her!" the Synthetic screamed as terror coursed through her. "She'll kill me! She'll kill me!"

As Garnet tried her best to ignore the cries of the Synthetic, she began to feel a dull pain tingle from her gemstones.

Tsarina turned and pleaded with tear filled eyes for Pearl and Amethyst to help her. But they remained in silent defeat.

As Tsarina was dragged closer and closer towards the Alloys, she began to feel hands grabbing at her body, hungrily drawing her in. There may have been four Alloys, but something else was living within them, something angry and powerful.

"STEVEN PLEASE! YOU PROMISED ME! GEMS PROTECT PEOPLE!" she screamed in vain as she was dragged past Steven.

Steven stared up at her with empty tear filled eyes as he cradled Connie. He shut his eyes and shook his head.

Garnet suddenly felt as though her hands were burning off. Tsarina's eyes had turned pitch black and her body had turned a blood red color.

"You...lied to me?" Tsarina asked in a hurt tone.

Pearl felt a sharp pain in her forehead and gushed blood from her nose. A powerful burning sensation tore through the Alloy's stomachs. Amethyst felt like her gemstone was re-breaking as the lights in the room began to shatter. Tsarina felt hurt, she felt, betrayed, she had never felt this way before. She thought Steven was her friend. She thought they would keep her safe from _her. _They lied to her. They always hated her! They were all afraid of her! She trusted them, but instead, they handed her right to the beast's jaws. Tsarina felt a blinding anger burning inside of her chest.

_**That's it little one, show me the power you hold within!**_

Tsarina suddenly gripped Garnet's wrist and began to drain the energy out of her gemstone. Garnet's physical construct flickered and distorted as she fell to her knees.

"They hate me, they lied to me, and now..."

Tsarina felt something building up inside of her. Something that wanted to be released. Her gemstone pulsed with light as she built up power within herself.

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD TO ME!"

Tsarina opened her mouth and released a blast of sound and heat that scorched everything within a three block radius of the temple. The mercenaries were instantly incinerated and left as shadows burnt into the ground. Tsarina's infernal wailing echoed out from the temple and rang out all over Beach City.

* * *

Suddenly, all over Beach City, the ground began to rumble and shatter as Burner's and H.L.A Burner Hybrids began to burst out from tunnels under the streets.  
Cargo ships began to unveil out along the beach as gunships began to take to the sky. Among the H.L.A forces, was Drago Korshunov, the leader of the H.L.A.  
He had been waiting for the Gems or the Bureau to make the first move. He had hidden hundreds of his sleeper agents within the recent tourist rush, and had been carefully diverting the remainder of his forces towards this final assault. Now that he knew where the Synthetic was, he would reclaim her and rebuild his forces.  
Then he could truly begin his global mission of the destruction of the Crystal Gems.

While the rest of the Alloys writhed in pain, Wolfram managed to force through the pain. With one slash of his saber, he silenced Tsarina.

He heard the gunfire and explosion from town.

"He have what we came for!" he shouted aggressively as he held Tsarina's gemstone in his hand. "We need to regroup at the Monastery!"

"What about them?" Steel asked as he wiped the bile from his mouth.

Wolfram shot a glance behind him at the Gems. Garnet could see what he truly was in that moment. His eyes were full of anger, hate, and hunger.

"What about them?"

Suddenly, the warp pad flashed and out charged the Remnant Gems and at least ten suits of black armor.

"Drive them back!" Turquoise ordered as the suits pulled back their bow strings.

The suits of armor began to fire glowing blue arrows at the Alloys as they retreated. Iron roared and fired a beam of superheated air out of his helmet, obliterating three suits of armor.

"Fall back, Iron!" Steel shouted hatefully. "Or Adler will take her away from you again!"

Iron hesitated as he looked to Carnelian, then back to Steel.

"Understood..."he muttered, angry and confused.

"Iron..."Carnelian gasped as she watched him turn away.

Turquoise pulled Garnet to her feet, and shook her awake.

"Garnet, get Steven and the girl someplace safe within the temple!"

Rockets arched across the sky as H.L.A forces clashed with Anvil mercenaries. Gunships dueled as the sun slowly set on Beach City.

"They have the Synthetic!" Pearl exclaimed as she held both Steven and Connie.

"Yeah, no shit they have her!" Pounamu snapped viciously.

"Well, what now?" Azurite responded as she looked down onto the calamity that was unfolding.

Turquoise sighed, she knew this day would come, she had just hoped she was wrong.

"We have to make sure they can't use her. She must be destroyed."

Steven was too numb to even respond. He just sat and cradled Connie in his arms.

"We're going to war, aren't we?"

* * *

Adler stood and watched the chaos that was erupting below the Monastery.

"Well played Drago, but my knight has taken your queen," he hissed. "What will you do now?"

Suddenly, the door to Adler's room was kicked open.

"ADLER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Ah, Mr. Maheswaran, ever hear of knocking first?" Adler responded coldly.

"I know what you did! That was my daughter goddammit!" Mr. Maheswaran yelled as he slammed his fist down onto Adler's desk.

"Sacrifices had to be made, I'm sure you will understand in time-"

"SACRIFICES?!" Mr. Maheswaran exploded angrily. "You tortured her! She had nothing to do with any of this!"

Adler spun around in his chair to look back out the window.

"Steven disagrees...or would you rather I used you instead?"

Mr. Maheswaran drew his handgun and aimed it at the back of Adler's chair. He was going to end this right here right now.

"You go straight to Hell..."he growled as he pulled the firing hammer back.

Several gun shots rang out through Adler's office. Mr. Maheswaran fell to the floor as blood gushed from his stomach. Standing with his prized handgun was Adler. Years of being hunted had taught him one thing; always shoot first. With a smirk, Adler kicked the gun out of Mr. Maheswaran's hand.

"After you, my good man..."

* * *

_I feel like a monster now..._

_Just a little bit left now. Then it will all finally be over! _


	35. Chapter 35: Uninvited Guests

Chapter 35

* * *

The temple shook as H.L.A rockets pummeled Beach City relentlessly. On the streets, H.L.A forces were deadlocked with the Anvil mercenaries.  
Mi-24 Hind gunships dueled with the Anvil RAH-66 Comanche gunships.  
The sound of sporadic gunfire was slowly drawing closer to the temple as the Gems prepared for the daunting task ahead of them.  
Adler now possessed the Synthetic Gem, what he planned on doing with her remained unknown.  
Whatever he had planned, it would spell disaster should he complete it.  
That meant that they would need to assault the F.B.U.R headquarters; the Monastery, home of the Alloys and whatever other war machines Adler had yet to unveil.  
For now, the Gems were hunkering down and coming up with a plan of attack. And wounds needed to be licked, figuratively and literally.

* * *

Steven was huddled up next to Connie, who was still unconscious and badly burned. Steven had been gently smearing his healing saliva over Connie's deep electrical burns for hours. Her condition had not improved much. While his saliva was slowly healing her flesh wounds, it needed more time to set in before it would heal the trauma her internal organs had suffered. But time was something Connie was quickly run out of.

"I'm sorry Connie..."Steven whimpered as he rubbed more of his saliva over her forehead.

She had Steel's claw markings burnt into her scalp, a constant reminder of who did this to her.

"It should have been me...not you," the half-gem stated somberly.

"D...don't...say that..."

Steven's eyes widened with shock the moment he heard the weak raspy voice.

"Connie...?" he asked as he lifted her head gently.

She groaned and opened one of her eyelids halfway. Her vision was very blurry and the nerve damage in her face prevented her from opening her other eyelid.

"This...isn't your fault..." Connie rasped as loud as she could. "It's mine..."

Steven shook his head, he refused to let her place any blame on herself. He was supposed to be a Crystal Gem. He was supposed to keep things like this from happening to innocent people, especially if the person is the one he loved the most.

"No, this is not your fault," Steven stated firmly. "You are the victim. Not the one who-"

"They...captured me...on my way home two days ago," Connie interjected as she squeezed Steven shoulder. "I...tried to keep quiet about Tsarina. But...the twin Alloys, they...they..."

Connie could not continue retelling the things Steel and Titanium had done to her.

Through an unnamed contact, they had learned about Tsarina's existence and that she was hidden somewhere within the Crystal Temple.  
They both knew Connie was very close to Steven and the Gems. They forced her to confirm what the unnamed contact had told them.  
Once they raided the temple, they knew using her as a bartering chip was the quickest way to get the Gems to hand over the Synthetic.

Steven held Connie in his arms and nestled her as she wept in pain. Time seemed to move slower as the two huddled together. As Steven held her, be began to notice that Connie's heart beat was slowing down. Her breathing was becoming labored and her grip was losing strength.

"Steven...I feel cold..."Connie rasped as weakly.

Steven looked down at Connie and saw that she was quickly losing her color.

"C-Connie, Connie please hold on!" Steven exclaimed as he began to quickly smear more of his saliva on her broken body.

Connie's lungs began to rattle as her vision began to darken.

_This is it, I'm going to die, _she though to herself as she began to lose all the feeling in her body.

"Steve, I love you..."Connie rattled with a weak smile.

Steven was now sobbing as he tried to keep his love from passing through the veil of death. A battle he knew he was losing. Finally, he pulled her into a deep hug and kissed her as his tears cascaded down onto her.

"Please, Connie...don't leave me," he begged as he pressed his forehead against her's. "I can't do this without you..."

With the last amount of strength she had left, Connie opened her quickly darkening eyes. Standing behind Steven in the gateway was a something that was both frightening and yet calming at the same time. It was a woman dressed in classic black 1940's funeral attire. She wore a thick fishnet veil that covered her eyes and she wore her hair in a curly bun with a black feather. Connie blinked her eyes and when she opened them again, the woman in black was looming over Steven's shoulder, her red lips curled into a soft smile. She looked to Steven then back to Connie and shook her head. Suddenly, the woman in black spoke. Her voice was both soft and intense, like the sound of wind as it blows with the changing seasons. Endless, beyond human understanding, and yet very calming.

_"Your story is not yet finished."_

* * *

Steven's gemstone began to glow brightly as he held on desperately to Connie. As his tears fell down onto her body, her wounds quickly began to heal.  
Warmth rushed through Connie's body as the dark veil was pulled away. She gasped loudly as her lungs took in all the air they needed.  
Her pulse grew stronger with every beat as Rose's healing tears worked their magic.  
With her body now healed, Connie threw her arms around Steven and pounced him.  
Steven was flabbergasted as Connie pelted him relentlessly with kisses and laughter.

"Connie! I-I thought that-"

"I'm alive, Steven!" Connie cried out with joy, tears running down her face. "I'm alive, and I'm not going anywhere!"

"But-but, how?!" Steven asked as he tried to grasp what was happening.

It was then that he noticed the pink glow of his gemstone slowly fading. A rush of joy pulsed through Steven as he finally understood what had happened.  
Steven erupted in joyful, tearful laughter as he embraced Connie.

"Thanks mom..." he sighed as he ran his hand over his gemstone.

Connie smiled and kissed Steven on the lips. She was so afraid that she was going to leave him alone as she passed into the unknown.  
But thanks to Rose's healing tears, Connie had been given another chance to be with Steven. And she wasn't going to waste it.

But before the two could lose themselves within each others loving warmth, a loud rumble echoed through out the temple.

"Artillery," Steven stated bitterly as he shuffled to his feet. "The H.L.A must be getting closer to the temple."

"Then we need to meet up with the Gems!" Connie exclaimed as she pointed towards the temple gateway. "My dad is out in all of that somewhere!"

As Connie tried to stand, she found that her legs were still far too weak to be used. She stumbled but Steven quickly caught her.

"Are you sure I healed you all the way?" he asked as he sat Connie down. "You look...off."

"Well, I was about to die," Connie responded as she poked Steven in the stomach. "You see weird stuff when that happens."

"Like what?" Steven asked as he rubbed her legs, trying to get the feeling back in them.

"Well...I saw a woman," Connie stated as she laid her head back. "It seems like a dream right now. She was tall, taller than Garnet. She wore a pretty black dress with a veil over her face. Like she was going to a funeral. Sounds weird, right?"

Steven was silent as what Connie had told him sank in. He was very unnerved.

"Yeah...weird," he muttered as he continued to rub Connie's legs.

Steven never told Connie this, but the time when he almost aged to death he saw a woman in black as well. The Gems seemed oblivious to her presence, even Garnet who could see almost everything. When Steven began to change his age at the sight of the Gem's fighting, the woman in black vanished, as if she had never been there. He never told the Gems about the woman because she didn't seem threatening, plus he was afraid that they would think he was crazy.

"How are your legs now?" Steven asked as he squeezed them gently.

Connie sighed blissfully and wiggled her toes.

"Better, now lets go find the others. My dad needs help."

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were gathered within the living room with Turquoise while Azurite, Pounamu, and Carnelian stood watch outside the temple with several warrior drones. The Gems had been trying to come up with a way to assault the Bureau Monastery as quickly and as precisely as possible.  
A task that was becoming less and less plausible by the minute. The H.L.A had set up a beach head and had already taken control of most of the city.  
At the same time the Anvil mercenaries were making them pay for every street they took as they fought back using weapons of Adler's design.  
Both sides were taking heavy casualties as they tore the city apart. If the Gems and the Remnants were going to attack the Monastery, they would need to do it soon before either side decided to attack the Temple.

"Okay, here is what we know," Garnet stated firmly as she projected a holographic image of Beach City with her palms. "The F.B.U.R headquarters is located here, at the far east end of the old part of town. Between here and there the H.L.A forces have been locked in battle with the Anvil Corps mercenary forces."

"That's a four mile long no-mans land, G," Amethyst responded with a concerned frown. "No way we're gonna get through that unnoticed."

"She's right, if the H.L.A forces don't spot us, then the Anvil mercenaries will," Pearl replied as she paced anxiously. "And even then we still will have to worry about the Burners and Hybrids that are stalking the city streets."

Turquoise raised her hand and projected a hologram of her own.

"I believe there are several X-factors we are neglecting here," she stated somberly.

The hologram showed six profiles.

"Our biggest threat right now is Adler and what he is planning to do with the Synthetic Gem. Second, is this Drago Korshunov character. Somewhere in the city he is commanding his horde of Hybrids. How he is doing this, I do not know."

"Then there are the Alloys," Garnet stated with an aggressive tone. "There is still so little we know of them. What we do know is that they are strong, maybe as strong as us, and they are completely loyal to Adler."

"What about Iron?" Pearl asked as she looked at his image. "Will we have to...you know..."

Garnet shook her head. She was uncertain about Iron. He had gone against Adler's orders before, and never showed direct hostility towards the Gems.  
Yet he was very unstable and she had seen first hand what he was capable of when he was set off.  
She had a sick feeling that that instability coupled with his lower mental capabilities and his raw strength was exactly what Adler was looking for.  
A colossal powerhouse that would follow orders without being smart enough to question them.  
The idea made Garnet sick.

"I hope not, Pearl," she sighed somberly. "But...if we cannot reason with him, then-"

"I'll handle him," Carnelian interjected as she approached the group. "He is probably unaware that he is being taken advantage of. If anyone should tell him that, it should be someone he can trust and believe. Iron is not like his brothers. He is simply too ignorant to know any better."

"Do you think he can be reasoned with?" Garnet asked the orange Gem. "What will you do if he can't be?"

Carnelian shook her head with a determined expression on her face.

"He can be reasoned with," she stressed loudly. "I just know that he can be. He has a good heart. He has protected me and Pearl multiple times. Don't we own him a chance?"

The group was silent as they pondered on Carnelian's words.

"Alright, but if he can't be reasoned with, then you and Pearl will be responsible for neutralizing him," Garnet responded flatly.

Carnelian lowered her head, she didn't know if she could bring herself to do what Garnet was asking of her should she fail with Iron.

"Understood..."

"Then there are the twin Alloys, Steel and Titanium," Pearl stated with an angry hiss. "As we have seen, Steel and Titanium fight more effectively together. They will need to be separated and dealt with, with extreme prejudice!"

Everyone agreed, even Turquoise.

"Those two are not warriors, they are cold blooded killers," Garnet scowled. "Together, the two are far more dangerous, but they are still effective if fighting alone. Steel is by far the stronger of the two. His ability to harness and manipulate electricity makes him a high level threat. Azurite, you are the only one faster than he his, if you're up for the task-"

"I am more than up for it!" Azurite snapped as she drew her rapier. "I will stain my blade with the veil blood of that twisted bâtard!"

"Right...when you engage him in combat, strike hard, strike fast, and keep out of his reach. If you keep moving, then he won't be able to lock onto you and use his electrical attacks against you."

"As for Titanium..."Turquoise stated as she brought up his image. "He might not be as strong as his brother, but what he lacks in speed he makes up for in ferocity. Like Amethyst, he can change his body into different objects, but he seems limited to what he can manipulate. He will most likely stick to morphing more hooked chains and using them as extra limbs. As we have seen, he doesn't seem to feel pain. That means he can keep fighting even if his arms and legs are removed."

"Oh, he feels pain!" Pounamu shouted from the patio. "With him, pleasure and pain are interchangeable!"

"That's messed up, man," Amethyst exclaimed. "How am I gonna take him down if he's just gonna get off on it?"

"With me, that's how!" Pounamu responded loudly. "I've got a score to settle with that punk! You hit him from a distance while I close in and attack him up close and personal!

Garnet nodded her head, so far they had addressed all but one of the largest threats; Wolfram.

"Then that leaves Wolfram," Garnet stated bitterly as she brought up his image. "The leader of the Alloys and by far the most dangerous of the four. We have all seen what he can withstand and how strong he is. He has the ability to absorb kinetic energy and add it to his physical strength."

"So...we hit him and he gets stronger...how do we fight something like that?" Amethyst asked in disbelief.

"You don't, I do," Garnet responded firmly. "I believe he has a set limit to how much energy he can keep stored inside of his body before it begins to burst out of him. My plan is to hit him hard and fast before he can attack and force his body to erupt from the energy build up."

"What if that doesn't work?" Pearl asked worriedly.

"Then I'll improvise," Garnet responded, honestly, she had no other plan.

If it didn't work, then the chances of her surviving were slim. It had to work.

* * *

_"HOSTILE DETECTED!"_ one of the war drones announced with it's loud synthesized voice.

"Garnet, Steven, somebody!" a suffering voice shouted out.

"I know that voice!" Garnet exclaimed as she rushed out to the patio.

Crawling up the steps to the temple leaving a trail of blood was Mr. Maheswaran.

"It's Connie's father! Drones, stand down!" Garnet shouted as she ran down the steps.

She gently picked up the badly wounded Mr. Maheswaran and ran back to the temple.

"Make room, make room!" she ordered loudly as she brought Mr. Maheswaran into the living room.

He let out a painful grunt as she laid him down on the couch. Seeing that he was injured, Garnet and Pearl began to remove his blood soaked Anvil uniform and his rifle resistant vest. He had suffered four gunshot wounds to the stomach.

"Oh man, what did you do to get this messed up?!" Amethyst exclaimed as she ran a wet rag over his forehead.

Mr. Maheswaran swallowed the lump in his throat as he clung to his stomach.

"Adler...that son of a bitch..." he hissed as pain throbbed through his body. "Money was so tight and work was hard to find...then Adler set up base here in Beach City. He hired the Anvil Corps for private security..."

"Judging from your uniform, you got on the Anvil payroll," Amethyst stated as she pointed at the red Anvil shoulder patch.

Mr. Maheswaran shook his head as he wiped the blood from his hands.

"Not...by choice...was approached...by an third party," he explained as Garnet began to treat his wounds. "They wanted to know...what Adler was doing...they didn't trust him..."

"Who?" Pearl asked as she laid down more towels on the floor. "Who approached you?"

"I...can't tell you...classified..." Mr. Maheswaran grunted as Garnet cleaned up his wounds the best she could. "Men in black suits...said my country would handsomely reward me for any dirt I could dig up on Adler. Some reward..."

Mr. Maheswaran suddenly reached into his mouth and began to pull on something. With a loud pop, Mr. Maheswaran removed a false tooth with a tiny USB head.

"Before...this happened, I managed to find some really messed up stuff on Adler and the Alloys," Mr. Maheswaran said with a sly smile.

"That still doesn't explain how you got wounded," Pearl stated as she wiped the blood from her hands.

"When...I heard what Adler did to my little girl...I lost it!" Mr. Maheswaran responded with a angry scowl. "I had him, he was right in my sights! I was so close to killing that bastard...but he shot first. I've seen a lot of handguns as a security guard, but what kind of handgun can shoot through a fancy leather office chair, two inches of Kevlar, a hardened military grade ceramic plate under that, and still manage to blow a hole clean through me?! He threw me out the garbage chute without making sure I was dead first. Had to limp my way through that war zone. I guess I'm just too dumb to die. Wife is gonna be furious when she finds out... "

* * *

Garnet took the flash drive from Mr. Maheswaran and scanned it with her gemstone. She opened her other hand and projected a series of holographic screens.  
Each screen had pictures of weapon blueprints, vehicles, and various advanced technologies, all derived from Crystal Gem technology and artifacts.  
The technologies listed where centuries ahead of current human technology. But each design had one missing component that would render them useless, they needed a power source. Something that could render nuclear power obsolete, yet still be small enough to be practical.  
The only thing that could do that was a Crystal Gem's gemstone.

"Adler's building an army," Pearl exclaimed as she gazed at the blueprints. "An army that could topple the world powers."

Garnet frowned angrily. She had seen this happen before far too many times. It always starts with an idea, then a following, then it ends in war.

"A new order..."Garnet stated bitterly. "History is repeating itself ."

* * *

_Had to break this chapter up into separate smaller chapters. Expect more updates very soon._

_Bonus points to anyone that gets the reference in here. _


	36. Chapter 36: The Obelisk Files

Chapter 36

* * *

Garnet tapped her finger on a file labeled "Adler Von Schlachten III."

As the file opened a new screen, an image of Adler appeared at the top of the screen. Below his photo were several pages of written text, dating back all the way to 1934.

_January 3rd, 1934_

_ My research at the dig sight in Russia has been for nothing. Many of my ___colleagues from The People's Mystical Archaeological University of the Soviet Union have been telling me to return to Germany. It appears that Stalin has been having anyone suspected of being a quote "enemy of the people" disposed of. In short; anyone he deems a threat to his reign is killed. I have not heard back from my colleague Drago Korshunov for several weeks and fear the worst. I leave for home tomorrow, and God help me if I am captured. Being of German blood, I will surly be killed. __

"Woah, what?!" Amethyst exclaimed loudly after reading the journal entry. "Adler and Drago were colleagues?!"

"It would appear so," Pearl responded as she rubbed her chin inquisitively. "Dark minds think alike."

Garnet quickly skimmed through several more journal entries then stopped at a date she recognized from the Crystal Archiver.

__August 3rd, 1942__

__ After years of painstaking research and toil, I believe we might finally be close to a breakthrough. With aid from the SS Paranormal Division, we have managed to decipher many of the hieroglyphics found at the new dig sight. The hieroglyphics are apparently used for something the Gems call Gem Fusion, the act of two or more Gems combining into a more powerful being. However, the prisoners have told us that they stopped using the hieroglyphics eons ago and they refuse to tell us how it works. But the Fuhrer is demanding results, and results he shall have. Using a combination of advanced machinery and Gem mysticism, we might actually be able to do the impossible. We are going to create our very own Crystal Gem warrior. We've called it project Black August. If we succeed, the Fatherland will crush her enemies with an army of Gem warriors mightier than any soldier. If we fail, then we will face the collective wrath of the world.__

The room was silent as Garnet finished reading the journal entry. This revelation was most unwelcome. Not only was Adler connected to the creation of the False Gem Geissel, but he was one of the lead scientists in her creation.

"I knew it!" Pearl shouted with her fists raised. "I just knew there was something evil about that man! But it's far worse then I could have imagined. He created the False Gem, he is the one responsible for everything that has happened to the Crystal Gems around the world."

"That monster!" Azurite shouted hatefully. "His creation devoured everyone we knew! He has to pay for this!"

Garnet opened up another journal entry. This one was undated and appeared to be written hastily and on burnt paper. Blood droplets stained the paper.

__I failed. It was NOT a Crystal Gem. Slaughtering everyone she finds. It's eating the prisoner Gems. Need to escape. Eyes are bleeding. Glass shrapnel from the energy release. Can't see much. My vision is darkening. Can hardly see what I'm writing. If anyone finds this...I have failed.__

"So, he survived Geissel...pity," Carnelian stated bitterly. "He is the reason why I was forced into hiding."

Garnet nodded her head with agreement. Things would have played out very differently had Adler died when Geissel was created. Out of all the people she slaughtered as she escaped, why did he have to be the only one to survive? Garnet skimmed over more of the journal entries. Most of them where short, hastily written scribbles from a man blinded. She could make out a few details about what happened after the failure of the Black August project. They showed that Adler managed to escape the facility and managed to find his way back to civilization. He spent most of the war being treated for his wounds in Berlin. The doctors never could remove all of the glass in his eyes, and Adler made note that the fact that he could still see anything was abnormal. As Nazi Germany began to fall apart with the Allies pushing from the west and the Soviets pushing from the east, Adler left Berlin and headed west. The journal noted that he would rather surrender to the Americans or British than be taken prisoner by the Soviets. Once the Second World War ended and the Cold War began, Adler, like many other scientists of his intelligence, he was covertly brought to the United States to aid them in the growing arms race against the Soviet Union. It was during this period that he continued his research on Crystal Gem technology. He never made any breakthroughs due to funding issues. That is, until one fateful day.

* * *

Pearl tilted her head as she noticed another journal entry. It was dated January 17, 1991. The day the first Burners attacked Beach City, the date Rose wounded the False Gem.

__ January 17, 1991__

__ It appears that Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems has finally come face to face with my failed creation.  
The creatures that attacked the city are clearly of Geissel's making.  
I had my doubts, but it appears that Geissel wishes to consume Rose's gemstone.  
Theory; since Geissel was born without a gemstone, she needs to feed upon them to keep her body from falling apart.  
With a Gem as powerful as Roses', Geissel could finally become what I wanted her to be, a real Crystal Gem. It's funny looking back on it all.  
Had it not been for Geissel, I would not have been able to climb back from my lowest point.  
The glass in my eyes somehow was infused with Gem magic during Geissel's explosive birth. I can't explain how and I don't care.  
Thanks to these wounded eyes of mine, I can now look upon Gem technology and understand how it works, and more importantly, how to replicate it.  
I'm still limited by today's technology, but with the proper motivation, I believe that limitation will so be behind me. For now, I watch and wait.__

* * *

"This is really messed up," Amethyst stated with a bitter frown. "He knew about Geissel, he knew about Rose, he knew that Geissel was eating us!"

Turquoise lowered her head with shame.

"I knew it was bad...but I never imagined it was this bad," she sighed sadly. "I shouldn't have hid. I should have stood and fought. I should have tried to warn you four. I should have-"

Garnet placed her hand over Turquoise's shoulder.

"You did what you thought was necessary. We can't blame you for that," she responded firmly. "You managed to preserve some of our people. Rose would not blame you for that."

Turquoise patted Garnet's hand with a saddened face. She never forgave herself for fleeing while Geissel fed upon other Gems. She was determined to redeem herself, at any cost.

"Father!" a shrill voice cried out from the gateway.

The voice belonged to Connie who rushed through the living room to the couch where her wounded father was laying. Mr. Maheswaran strained his neck once he heard her voice.

"Connie, pumpkin?" he called out.

Connie gasped in terror once she saw her father's wounds.

"Dad, what happened to you?! You're bleeding and...and-"

Mr. Maheswaran placed his finger over her her lips to silence Connie's frightened and confused ramblings. He smile, feeling a little bit embarrassed by his situation.

"I've been better, but I'll live," he stated in a calming tone as he ran his hand over Connie's head. "Pearl and Amethyst are patching me up as best as they can. Good thing your mother is out of town. She gonna be so mad when she finds out."

Connie wanted to hug her father, but she knew that his wounds were too severe for that. She was just so very happy that he was live and out of the war that raged outside.

"NO WAY!" Amethyst shouted as she opened another file. "This file has the DL on the Alloys!"

Everyone in the room gathered around the holographic screen as Garnet opened a file labeled Project Obelisk. Within the file there were four folders and one text document listed out. Garnet tapped her finger against the text document and expanded the screen.

__Date:[Redacted]__

__ After years of waiting for the fools in Washington to finally open their eyes, I have been given the all funds I need to start my greatest project since [Redacted]. After the mess that was left over after the Crystal Gems destroyed Geissel, and the following incidents with Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, the powers that be have finally seen what we as a species are facing. They now know that we are out gunned and out classed by the Crystal Gems. They now understand that we would be wiped out should the Crystal Gem Empire ever find our planet. But since those foolish Gems of Beach City let that Lapis Lazuli leave Earth, it is now only a matter of time. But now...now my shackles have been removed. Now I can finally begin to put my research to use. Not just towards weapons and machinery, but towards a new breed of warrior. A breed that can replace those incompetent Gems. Geissel was our best candidate, but she was untamable. Still, her death has only opened the door of possibility for me. Luckily, the Gems failed recover what was left of Geissel after her nuclear death. While the blast was powerful enough to kill her, it did not destroy all of her Uranium power core. While not as refined as a Crystal Gem's gemstone would be, the shards of her core should be powerful enough to make my dream a reality. While my friends in Washington see that the facility I've designed is constructed, I will begin finding subjects who are...willing to take part in this project. Finding subjects shouldn't be too hard, there is only one prerequisite that must be met. They must be human.__

* * *

"What...Garnet, did I read that right?" Steven asked as he felt a chill run down his spine.

Garnet stood frozen as she reread the last sentence over and over and over again. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, but there it was.  
Carnelian covered her mouth to stifle the gasp that escaped from her mouth.

"This-this can't be possible, this just can't be possible...right?" she asked with an audible tremble in her voice.

Garnet shook her head as the weight of this new information crashed down on her. She always knew Adler was a monster, but she never knew just how monstrous he was until now. The Alloys weren't always the metallic warriors that they are.

The Alloys were once human.

Garnet swallowed the lump in her throat and opened the first folder.

__Subject # 1 __

__Alloy name: Iron__

__ AKA : The Tower (Rook)__

__ The subject was acquired from an out of town mental institute. The thirty four year old Mr.[Redacted] was chosen as the first subject ____for Project ____Obelisk.  
The subject's health history is less then impressive. His records show that he was born with a birth defect that miss-shaped his skull at the front of his temple.  
This birth defect resulted in brain damage that drastically reduced his overall intelligence to that of a child.  
As a child, it appears that he spent the first ten years of his life with his unwed mother. He was home schooled (for what that's worth) because the other children constantly insulted and beat him. At the age of twelve, social workers came to Ms.[ Redacted] home to take custody of the subject.  
The subject managed to severally injure one of the social workers with his bare hands as they tried to relocate him from his home.  
The subject spent the next six years bouncing from foster home to foster home until he beat one of his foster parent to death for calling him "Slow".  
Given the Subject's mental history, reprogramming should not prove too difficult. The Subject is very friendly and soft spoken but he does what he is told.  
This combination of obedience and lack of intelligence might prove useful, if he survives the transfusion process. But before that, he must be mentally wiped clean.  
After today Mr.[ Redacted] will be dead, and my first warrior will be born. __

__ Entry # 1__

__ Subject One's body has successfully bonded to the Geissel shard. Immediately his body began to show signs of physical changes.  
The Subject's total size has increased from five feet to eight feet over night.  
His internal organs have been converted into a rust colored metallic substance of unknown nature while the Geissel shard has continued to reshape his body.  
Theory; due to the host's lacking metal capabilities, the shard had focused on improving his physical prowess.  
Once the shipment of iron I've asked for reaches my lab, I will begin the next phase of the project.  
If the next phase proves fruitful, the next subjects will be made of much stronger( and expensive) metals. __

__ Entry #2__

__ Success! The subject's body has survived the grafting process. His skin has bonded with the iron ore.  
His flesh has the density and hardness of iron while somehow maintaining the flexibility of human skin.  
Despite my best efforts, I have been unable to remove the birth defect from his skull. Being a possible weak point, I have ordered a protective helmet to be forged for him.  
The subject does not respond to his former name of [Redacted] a good sign that his metal reprogramming was a success.  
However, I have placed him in the re-adjudication chamber until further notice as the first words he spoke on his own were "Where is Mama?"  
He is not to be approached by anyone until he is out of the chamber.  
As for his new name, I will call him by what his body is made of, the earliest of metals mastered by humanity; Iron.  
As I type this, more shipments of metals are being transferred over to my labs, as is a list of potential subjects.  
Three Geissel shards remain now; three more warriors I shall create. Stronger metals must be used. __

* * *

Carnelian's legs trembled before she finally slid to the floor. Tears flowed from her eyes as the the morbid history of her Alloy friend came to light. She could not believe the things Adler had done to make Iron. The gentle Alloy was a sad, blighted pawn created by a mad man and powered by the remains of the False Gem. It all made sense to her now. The dreams, his childish behavior, his explosive temper, all of it was from his past life as a human. His body was twisted and molded into what he was now, but his mind still had faint memories of who he once was. Carnelian broke out into loud sorrowful sobs as it all sank in. Pearl kneeled down and put her arms around the sad orange Gem. Pearl now understood why Iron had attached himself to the two of them. Both of them acted maternal towards him due to his impaired intelligence. The part of him that remembered being human saw the two Gems as a way to fill the void that was made when he was dragged away from his mother as a child.

"Please no! Please tell me this isn't real!" Carnelian sobbed as Pearl held her close. "He doesn't deserve punishment! Please don't force me to hurt him!"

Garnet wished she could respond to the sad Gems cries. But the fact that he was made from a shard of the False Gem meant that he needed to be dealt with, one way or another.

While Pearl tried her best to comfort Carnelian, Garnet opened up the second folder.

* * *

__Subject # 2 __

__Alloy name: Steel__

__ AKA : The Bishop__

__ After the success of creating Iron, I have been given additional funding to create a second Alloy warrior.  
I've decided to try something a little bit different this time with choosing subjects. Iron was once a mentally impaired detriment to society, this one will not be.  
Subject 2 a Mr. [Redacted] was sent to me after a mocked lethal injection.  
The subject was a twenty eight year old crime lord with ties to several infamous drug cartels, gun smugglers, and human trafficking operations.  
After being arrested four years ago and charged with at least six counts of manslaughter, he was sentenced to death by lethal injection, but money can buy anything it would seem. I don't like Mr. [Redacted], he never stops clicking his fingernails together, and he constantly reassures me that his younger brother will find out where I live and kill me in my sleep. A bold threat, had it not been for that fact that said brother already tried to kill me...and failed...hilariously. Children these days need better role models.  
Tomorrow I will repeat the process I used with Iron on Mr. [Redacted] and end his life as a criminal. He will be reborn as an Alloy warrior.__

__ Entry # 1__

__ Once again, the Geissel shard imbedded inside of him has altered his physical form. His eyes have turned a marble color and his muscle mass has increased.  
The subject continues to cry out for his brother...most annoying. Still, he is a work in progress and thus, still has room to be improved.  
Once his skin reaches the right temperature, I will bond him to the steel ore and hopefully have my second Alloy warrior.__

__ Entry # 2__

__ The subject has successfully bonded to the steel that I had shipped in. His speeds are four times greater then that of a normal human.  
Like with Iron, the subject's flesh retained the strength and density of the metal bonded to it. For now, Steel will be kept in isolation until the next two Alloys are finished.  
I'm looking forward to the next to experiments as I have place a large order of titanium ore and tungsten. Once all four are finished, we can begin the training process.__

__ Side note: Today, the guards reported to me that they had spotted the fat purple Gem snooping around the construction sight with that...subhuman Steven. They are getting too noisy, and General William refuses to send me more troops. No matter, I'll just hire my own security. One that won't mind testing out some of the new toys I've created. __

* * *

__ Subject # 3__

__Alloy name: Titanium __

__ AKA : The Pawn__

__ With two of my Alloys already complete, I can assume that this experiment will go no differently then the first two.  
The subject, a twenty four year old [Redacted] was a drug addicted street lurker. I will not bother writing down his personal history as it would be the same as writing down the history of one's garbage. He has already bitten one of my new lab assistants in a withdrawal fueled frenzy. He should calm down after a few days without food.  
After that, I will continue with his mental wiping and bond the Geissel shard with him.  
On a related note, he too claims that his older brother will quote, "Bail him out as always".  
He doesn't seem to know that he killed his brother over six years ago in a drug crazed fury.  
__

__Note to self; keep the subject separated from Steel until his transformation process is completed. __

__ Entry # 1__

__ As expected, the Geissel shard successfully bonded to the subject's body. His atrophied muscles increased in density and mass while missing teeth have grown back.  
His innards have been coated in a viscous purple sludge that contain small traces of ____Diacetylmorphine, or Heroin in layman's terms.  
A very interesting and unusual development. Still, he seems compliant and in a proper mindset. As with the other three, Titanium will be placed in isolation.  
Now that the Monastery has been completed, I can finally move my work closer to the front lines. I leave for Beach City tomorrow. I hate the ocean.__

* * *

"Well, isn't that a surprise?!" Pounamu exclaimed almost mockingly. "Steel was a killer and Titanium was a punk ass junky!"

"And they aren't even brothers," Connie hissed as she looked up at the two Alloy's mugshots. "Trash always clumps together."

"You sounded like your mother just now, Connie," Mr. Maheswaran chuckled while Steven rubbed a cloth that was secretly covered in his spit.

"And I thought, Geissel was a monster," Amethyst stated as she shook her head. "But Adler is just as bad as she was."

"He will die," Turquoise stated bitterly. "Before all of this is over, he will die..."

"I'm not gonna lie, the way you said that, Turquoise...kinda freaks me out..."Amethyst responded, shocked by the grim, sagely tone of her voice. "It's been a long time comin' though."

Garnet paused as she came to the last file in the folder. It had to Wolfram's, and she needed to read it.

* * *

__Subject # 4__

__Alloy name: Wolfram __

__ AKA : The Knight__

__ Disappointment. My last test subject was found dead last night. The thirty two year old [Redacted] apparently died from a brain aneurysm as he was being transported to the Monastery. Most unfortunate, Mr. [Redacted] was the ideal candidate for my magnum-opus, my perfected Alloy warrior. The subject had served two tours in the middle east as an anti-insurgency specialist. He was discharged after he lost his legs to an IED. He was the only subject who willingly signed a contract stating that I could preform the procedure on him. But, now he is dead. A minor set back. I'm a curious to see how the last Geissel shard will react to being bonded to a dead host.__

* * *

Garnet wanted to stop reading, but she was already in too deep to stop. What Adler was doing was unnatural by both human and Gem standards.  
She always knew there was something wrong about Wolfram, but now her fears were confirmed.

* * *

__Entry # 1__

__ My experiment has lead to an unbelievable accomplishment! The last Geissel shard successfully bonded to the deceased test subject's body.  
After two days and nights, the shard completely regrew the subjects legs and (this is the exciting part) brought the subject back from the dead! It is a scientific marvel.  
The shard repaired the damage caused to the brain and organs due to lack of oxygen and decomposition.  
I managed to graft the tungsten into the subject's body during the second night of his reanimation.  
On a less interesting note, the subject seemed to remember being dead.  
Most unfortunate. As the rest of his body was crafted into the metallic apex that he is now, he saying "I want to go back."  
After repeating the same line for twenty four hours, he finally went silent.  
His skin is now made of the hardest metal known to man and his body is practically glowing with power. After a few days in the re-adjudication chamber, he should be ready. Then, I will see who is the strongest and more powerful of the four Alloys the only way nature knows, survival. Tomorrow, the Alloys will finally meet in "the pit".  
Whoever comes out on top, will be the leader of the Alloys.__

__ Final Entry__

__ Yesterday morning, the four Alloys were released from their cells and brought to the pit. Once the doors opened, all four of them began to fight like ravenous pit dogs.  
No restraint, no armor, no weapons. Just their bare hands and bodies. Iron showed that he knew exactly how to use his size and strength to his advantage as he bulldozed through his brethren. But despite his size, he is still rather slow on the mental side. The two Alloys Steel and Titanium at first tried to fight him off on there own, but soon began to coordinate their attacks in a manner that would suggest a symbiotic relationship. Perhaps the fact that the two Alloys once had brothers could explain this almost instinctual behavior. But out of the four, Wolfram is the most promising. He shows more coordination and determination with his attacks. With Iron, he sticks to his blind spots and out maneuvers him. With Steel and Titanium, he isolates the two and takes them down separately, but has shown that he can take both of them on at the same time. Finally after sixteen hours of fighting like animals, only one Alloy stood above the others. Wolfram seemed to tower over his brethren as they laid beaten and battered on the floor. He has a look in his eye that is just so...fierce. The eyes of an apex predator. His mother's eyes, if you would.  
Now that the hierarchy has been established, I can begin arming and training them. Wolfram, Steel, Titanium, Iron, my four Alloys.  
While others put their faith in that child Steven, I prefer to put my faith in my four horsemen.  
Never send a child to do the job of men.  
And what is compressed dirt, rock, and sand compared to refined metals? Just that, dirt and rock.__

* * *

Garnet closed her palm and dispersed the hologram. She felt sick, angry, and frightened. She no longer knew what to think.  
All of this dark, disturbing information was not what she needed to read before battle. She was once again questioning what kind of beast was man?  
Weapons and war was one thing, but what the Alloys were was nothing short of abominations.  
And to make it all worse, each of them were kept alive by shards of Geissel's power core. If Adler could create something like the Alloys using her non-gem power source, she shuddered to think what he could do with the Synthetic Gem. One thing she did know, was that now they knew their enemy better then ever before.  
And they now knew what kind of monster Adler truly was.

"Disturbing...very disturbing," Turquoise shuddered as she approached Pearl. "But we must not be swayed. The time for battle has come."

Turquoise tapped her finger against Pearl's gemstone. Her pearl began to glow and out popped a small jar of black paint.

"Ask next time!" Pearl exclaimed as she covered her gem out of embarrassment.

"There will not be a next time," Turquoise stated as she scooped some of the paint out with her fingertips.

The elder Gem proceeded to spread it over her hand and then pressed her hand against her face, leaving a large black hand print across her face.

A chill ran down Pearl's spine. She knew what Turquoise was doing and what it meant.

Turquoise was painting her face for battle like the Native Americans did. But the black war paint meant one thing, and it terrified Pearl.

Black war paint was used when a warrior knew they were not going to leave the battle alive. In short, Turquoise was ready to die.

"This is the day I have long awaited. The day when I can finally repay my dept."

Turquoise put her beaded prayer stick in her hair, she would no longer be needing it.  
She then threw off her blue and white shawl. As the shawl was removed from her shoulders, her wrinkled face changed to that of a young woman.  
Her teal buckskin dress became the shimmering armor of the ancient Gem warriors. On her shoulder blades sat two turquoise gemstones.  
With a flash of blue light, Turquoise's gemstones summoned two tomahawks. Turquoise grabbed both of them twirled them with her fingers.  
After she became reacquainted with her weapons, she grasped both of them tightly in her hands.

_The great messenger comes for me this day. But I will not go laying down. I will go to meet the Great Spirit as a Gem warrior!_

Turquoise could feel the rush of battle fast approaching. She remembered this feeling, it always made her feel sick.  
But not this time.  
This time she was at peace.  
Her hour had come, and she was going to accept it with open arms.  
She felt free, uplifted, and full of righteous fury!

Suddenly Turquoise threw her head back and let out a loud Indian war cry.

Her voice split the air like a wave crashing against the shore.

It gave the Gems a sense of power, of strength, and courage.

This was their time to shine. This was their hour to right the terrible wrongs that Adler had done.

Turquoise inhaled deeply, then let out a long, peaceful sigh.

"Hokahey, today is a good day to die..."


	37. Chapter 37: Zero Hour

Chapter 37

* * *

Lightning flashed as dark storm clouds slowly rolled across the sky.  
Rockets arched from the cargo ships turned warships onto the city as H.L.A and Anvil forces fought tooth and nail.  
Burners tore their way through the city as they desperately tried to find their Synthetic queen while the Hybrids carved their way towards the Crystal Temple where the innocent citizens were flocking to for safety. While the ones that were lucky enough to reach the temple were given what little shelter there was, those who failed to reach the temple were usually ripped apart by the Hybrids.  
Greg was one of the first to reach the temple. He was asleep until a rocket tossed his van like a toy.  
Sadie and Lars managed to catch a ride with Mr. Smiley before things got too chaotic.  
The Fryman family had decide to take refuge within the bunker Ronaldo had built for when the snake people rose up.

From one of the six cargo ships, Drago Korshunov watched as his army advanced deeper into the city.

"I have you cornered Adler..." he growled as he observed the battle through his binoculars. "What is three hundred hired guns compared to my army of Hybrids?"

Drago smirked as he watched one of the Anvil Corp gunships fall to the ground.  
While it was true that the Anvil Corps mercenaries were the best and most ruthless in the world, they were small in number.  
Drago had the full might of the H.L.A behind him while Adler only had his mercenaries and his abominations to keep him safe.

"Your luck has finally run out."

* * *

The Crystal Gems and the Remnants had all prepared for battle when the sound of helicopter rotors sounded over the temple.  
As the Gems rushed out to face the possible threat, the noticed that the helicopter's belonged to the U.S National Guard.  
The helicopters began to rope down U.S troops around the temple. The low grumbling sound of tank treads filled the air as six M2A3 Bradleys formed a perimeter around the temple. On the high ground over looking the city, four M1A2 Abrams tanks lined up and aimed their guns towards the city.  
The U.S soldiers began piling sandbags and digging foxholes while more helicopters began to hover over head.

"What the heck is going on now?!" Amethyst shouted over the whoosh of the helicopter blades. "Don't we have enough to worry about?!"

"They're U.S National Guard, they're probably responding to the invasion, just like we are," Garnet stated as she kept the sand from blowing underneath her shades.

While the army set up a defensive perimeter, a group of four soldiers approached the Gems.

"Overlord, this Razor 3-1 Actual. We have reached the temple and are proceeding with standard operating procedures, over!"

"Be advised, Razor 3-1, the Gems are not to be considered hostile, I repeat, not hostile. The temple will be serving as our deployment zone. Hold the position until reinforcements arrive before assaulting the F.B.U.R HQ. A flight of F-22s and four A-10s are on fast approach. ETA thirty minutes; over."

"Roger that, over."

The group of soldiers ran up the steps of the temple and stopped in front of the Gems.

"Alright, listen up! We need all civilians out of the temple and onto those helos, ASAP!"

"Why should we listen to you?" Azurite snapped hotly.

"Because if we fail to retake F.B.U.R HQ, then the air force is gonna flatten the city!" one of the soldiers snapped back. "You think this little beach house will survive that shit?!"

"Shut it Corporal!" the squad Sergeant ordered angrily. "We don't need them pissed off at us too! Look, we both know that this temple is going to be a target for the H.L.A. The sooner you let those civilians come with us, the sooner we can let loose one the H.L.A and Bureau forces."

"You're targeting the Bureau?" Pearl asked. "I thought that-"

"You thought wrong," the Sergeant stated, cutting the gem off. "Adler has been labeled a threat to national security and is to be apprehended at all costs."

Azurite rolled her eyes and gripped her rapier tightly.

"There wont be anything left once we are done with him," she growled angrily.

Before the Sergeant could respond, the sound of panicked gunfire grabbed his attention.

"Contact, hostile foot mobiles coming down the stre- WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS!"

Suddenly, one of the M2A3 Bradleys fired its 25mm chain gun down towards the street that lead to the beach. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl rushed from the temple and spotted what the Bradley was firing at.  
Sprinting faster then a human ever could was a group of ten Hybrids, each with their claws, teeth, and blades ready to rip apart any who stood in their way.  
As the Bradley fired, one of the Hybrids shouldered and RPG and fired it at the vehicle. In a shower of fire and smoke, the Bradley erupted into a ball of fire.  
The three Gems raised their weapons and charged the attackers.  
But before the Hybrids could get within striking distance, a blast of cold air slammed against them like a solid brick wall.  
Before they could recover, two blue tomahawks buried themselves deep into two of the Hybrids' skulls.  
With a blue blur, the tomahawks were ripped out of their skulls.  
Time seemed to slow down as the Gems and the Hybrids watched as the blue armored warrior Turquoise rose as her two slain enemies fell to ashes.  
She whipped her hair out of her face then readied her weapons.

"I release you from this torment..."

Like something out of legends, Turquoise engaged the mob of Hybrids by herself.  
Bullets flew as the monsters desperately tried to shoot her as jets of glowing gore sprayed into the air.  
Turquoise ducked and weaved at incredible speeds as she dodged attack after attack.  
She had not fought in battle for nearly two thousand years, but one would not tell by looking.  
She moved like the howling wind as her tomahawks cut down anything in her path.  
Her enemies growled and brought their blades down upon her, yet none were fast enough to hit her.  
Turquoise blocked out the agonized cries of her enemies the best she could.  
She began to hear the pounding of war drums and tribal songs of past victories echo in her mind.  
Why she was remembering them now eluded her, for the elder Gem hand not heard them for nearly a century.  
Soon the drums deafened her to everything around her. All she was focusing one at that very moment was winning.

* * *

Slack jawed and wide eyed the Gems watched in awe as Turquoise decimated the Hybrids. Her tomahawks looked like blue blurs as she spun and hacked away at the infernal beasts.

"Daaannnggg..." Amethyst exclaimed as she stared at the scene before her. "Do-do you think she needs help?"

Pearl shook her head and hid behind Garnet nervously.

"N-no, I think she has it under c-control," she stammered as she cowered behind her leader. "R-right Garnet?"

"I'm not stopping her," Garnet stated as she watched the fight with a impressed smile. "Let her blow off some steam."

"Oh, man, who knew Turquoise could throw down like that?!" Steven exclaimed as he watched through a part of binoculars from the safety of the temple.

"Let me see, let me see!" Connie begged as she grabbed the binoculars.

Connie's jaw dropped as she witnessed Turquoise hammer both of her tomahawks into the throat and forehead of two enemies that had attacked her at both sides. Leaving the twin axes in their victims, Turquoise dropped to the ground and avoided a spray of bullets.  
The bullets meant for the old gem found the Hybrid that was lunging behind her.  
Glowing ichor gushed out of it's face as Turquoise slid towards the machine gunner, who was still firing his Kalashnikov in a panic.  
Turquoise pushed her hand past the barrel of the gun and drove her palm underneath the Hybrid's neck and snapped it.  
With most of their mob now killed, the last two remaining Hybrids began to run as fast as they could away from the blue Gem.  
But Turquoise could not let them escape. She tore her tomahawks out of the blackened husks of her vanquished enemies and threw them at the fleeing Hybrids.  
With a loud, pain filled wail, the two Hybrids fell dead in their tracks as the twin axes drove deep into their spines.

Turquoise opened her palms and the twin tomahawks tore themselves out of their victims and zipped back into the proud Gem's hands.

After taking a deep breath, Turquoise spun her weapons with her hands, crossed her arms, and bowed her head.

"Return to the earth from whence you came..." the stated in a hushed tone.

At the sound of her voice, the ashes of her fallen enemies were blown to the four winds.  
With the threat now dealt with, Turquoise made her way back up the steps of the temple.  
The Gems were silent and the soldiers were wary as she crested the last step.  
The black war paint on her face brought out an intensity that her once gentle blue eyes lacked. Chills ran down the Gem's backs as her eyes met theirs.

"Sergeant, get the people inside the temple out of the city," Turquoise ordered firmly. "More will come before long and they will not show mercy towards those inside."

The sergeant swallowed the lump in his throat then nodded his head.

"Alright, get those civilians on those helos ASAP! Our jobs will be a little bit easier without them slowing us down!"

Everyone who had sought shelter within the temple found themselves being rushed into a Black hawk helicopter. Steven took Connie by the hand and lead her out towards the helicopter with her father.

"Dad, make sure she stays safe!" Steven shouted up at Greg over the howl of the helicopter's rotors.

"What about you Steven?!" Connie asked as Steven began to nudge her towards the open helicopter door. "Aren't you coming too?!"

Steven smiled nervously and shook his head.

"I'm not gonna leave the Gems to fight alone!" he shouted. "This isn't your fight! Get out of the city while you still can!"

Connie shook her head and gripped Steven's hand tightly.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" she shouted defiantly. "Not after all that has happened!"

"It's too dangerous for you to be here!" Steven yelled back. "Get out, get to safety, and wait for this to blow over! Let me and the Gems put a stop to this!"

Connie refused to move, she refused to leave Steven to face the wraith of two armies without her next to him.  
It was irrational and she knew it, but she didn't care. She knew Steven was strong, but she doubted if he was strong enough to survive out in the no man's land that Beach City was quickly becoming.

Before Steven could put up any further arguments, a barrage of rockets arched across the city and began to hammer down on the beach and temple. As the rockets rained down on the temple, the helicopter began to take off, without Connie.

"This is Vulture-1, evac zone is taking too much fire! I gotta get her up before another barrage!" the pilot shouted over his communicator. "I'm moving to the-"

Suddenly, all of the headsets and radios blared loud static.

"Say again Vulture-1, I repeat, say again!" the sergeant shouted into his communicator.

"Sarg, somethings wrong with our comm units! All I'm hearing is static!"

While the situation around the two was much more dire then they realized, Connie and Steven simply glared at each other.  
A small, smug smirk crept across Connie's face as the helicopter flew off further inland to safety.

"Now you're stuck with me," she hissed playfully.

Steven opened his mouth to argue with the defiant Connie, but the roar of several jet engines split the air as a flight of F-22 fighter jets flew over the temple.

* * *

"This is Eagle-1, sound off." the flight leader ordered over their headsets.

"Eagle-2, standing by."

"Eagle -3 standing by."

"Eagle- 4 standing by."

"This is Eagle-1, to all Eagle units, all none U.S aircraft are to be considered hostile. Our A-10s need the air nice and clean before they can begin their attack run. Quick and clean, no showing off!"

The Gems watched as the F-22's began to cut through both the H.L.A and Anvil gunships like a scythe cutting wheat. Missiles thickened the air as the jets flew over the city, each missile bringing down another gunship.

"Overlord, this is flight leader Eagle-1. We are making another pass over the city, over."

"Overlord copies, Eagle-1, good hunting."

As the F-22s made their second pass over the city, what little anti-air the H.L.A had began to fire blindly into the sky. Red tracers light up the darkened sky as more and more gunships began to fall in sheets of flames.

* * *

With the H.L.A and the Anvil mercenaries occupied with the Air Force, the Gems and the Remnants all decided that the time to assault the F.B.U.R Monastery was now. With the skies clearer of enemy gunships, it would be easier to cross the city now. They had to jump on the chance now lest they lose it forever. Pearl took Steven and Connie by the arms and dragged them up the temple stairs.

"Steven, Connie, since you both refused to leave, I want you two and Lion to stay here at the temple," Pearl stated firmly. "Let us handle this mess."

"What, are you serous Pearl?" Steven exclaimed loudly. "What if you guys need me out there?"

"Steven, right now we need you to stay safe!" Pearl snapped. "Please, just once listen to me!"

Steven shut his mouth, he knew that Pearl meant business when she snapped like that.

"Lion, if the temple is compromised, take Steven and Connie and get put of here," Pearl ordered the pink predatory cat.

Lion responded with a low growl as if he was saying "You betcha."

Pearl kneeled down and hugged both Steven and Connie before a loud jovial squeal split the air.

"Pearl, get your butt out here and see who showed up!" Amethyst shouted with a wide obnoxious smile.

Pearl ran to the porch just as four A-10 "Warthogs" flew over the temple. The streets below them erupted in a trail of fire and smoke as their GAU-8 Avenger rotary cannons sang their 30mm song of destruction.

"Humans and their toys..."Pearl sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, hey P, guess what their squadron name is," Amethyst said as she tried her best to stifle the ever approaching fit of laughter.

"Must I?" Pearl asked irritated.

"Yes," Garnet responded flatly.

Pearl watched as the tank killers swung back around for another pass.

"Death Bringers, or something stupid like that?" Pearl asked, uninterested.

"Nope."

"Fine...Devil Dogs?" Pearl asked again. "That's a common name."

"Guess again..."Amethyst stated, tears in her eyes as she began giggle.

Pearl sighed and looked up to the sky. That's when it hit her.

"No..." she hissed as she caught a glimpse of what was painted on the side of each of the A-10s.

"Yes..."Garnet responded with a smile.

Pearl rushed to the telescope that was set up on the patio.

"No!" she shouted angrily.

"Yes!" Amethyst cackled.

Pearl began to adjust the telescope to get a better look at the jets. What she had thought was a cartoon bird was in fact a drawing of her straddling a missile.  
She grit her teeth and blushed a deep blue as the jets flew past the temple for a fourth pass.

"The White Witches?!" Pearl shouted angrily as she tossed the telescope over the hand railing in a fit of blind fury. "I wrote countless letters to the airbase about this!"

Amethyst was rolling on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"I always nabbed them before they were picked up!" she laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

With the sky and ground temporarily clear of hostiles, the U.S National Guard began to load up and head towards the city.

"Alright, men, listen up!" the lieutenant colonel shouted as he stood on the top of his Humvee. "Our goal is to push our way through the city and repel the H.L.A forces. Reinforcements will be coming in by air. Once we secure the beach, we are to assault the F.B.U.R headquarters. Be sure to use the new "Breaker" rounds on the Burners and whatever the hell those other things were. When we assault the F.B.U.R headquarters, expect heavy resistance. Adler has hired mercenaries from the Anvil Corps. If you are uncomfortable with the fact that you may have served with some of those mercs at some time, then know this; they are no longer you're brothers in arms. They traded their national identity for money. Now mount up! We're retaking this city!"

"OORAH!"

With the collective grumbling of engines and tank treads, the National Guard began to advance down into the city. Garnet turned to Turquoise and nodded her head.

"Azurite, Carnelian, Pounamu, it is time," Turquoise stated somberly. "We go to battle. Hold nothing back and show no mercy for none will be shown to you!"

Pounamu let out a loud roar and flared her tongue to show her gemstone. With a flash of green light, Pounamu summoned her taiaha staff.  
She beat her fist against her chest and began to take quick breaths. After psyching herself up, the green Gem let out a loud war cry.

"Honestly, you are the loudest person I know," Azurite scowled as she drew her rapier sword and gave a quick fencer's salute.

Carnelian sighed deeply then tapped her gemstone on her forehead.  
With a flash of orange light, she summoned a total of six chakram ring discs and held them between her fingers.  
She was dreading the coming battle as it meant she might face Iron on the field of battle.  
The orange Gem didn't know if she could bring herself to harm him, but she would cross that bridge when she came to it.  
For now, her fellow Gems needed her help.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and cracked her knuckles. She could see so many outcomes of this battle and very few ended on a happy note.  
But she was not going to let that stop her. Adler, Drago, Wolfram, they all needed to answer for what they had done.

Amethyst summoned her whip and cracked it in the air.

"Alright, lets end this!" she shouted determinately. "This has been a long time comin'!"

Pearl turned back to Steven and Connie and kneeled down to look them in the eyes.

"Promise me that you two will stay safe," Pearl begged in a motherly voice. "Let us handle this. Please, just stay out of it. We can't lose you two..."

Both Steven and Connie hugged Pearl tightly, with small tears in their eyes.

"Promise us you will come back..." Steven begged as Pearl wiped the tears from the two's faces."

Pearl gave a soft smile and nodded her head.

"I promise...we will all come back."

With that being said, Pearl shut the door behind her. As she stared down at the blazing city, she began to question if she had just lied to Steven and Connie.  
They were surrounded by enemies, out numbered, out armed, but they still had Garnet and Turquoise and that had to be worth something.  
When the time came to face the Alloys, she would hold nothing back. As Pearl summoned her spear, she realized something that infuriated her.  
Even in death, Geissel was still mocking them. If Geissel was Adler's legacy, then the Alloys were her's.

Side by side, they stood together, The Gems and the Remnants. Their opposition would be fierce and unrelenting. But whether they faced Burners, or Alloys, they would stand together as one. If Earth was to stay the safe haven it was, then Adler and Drago needed to be stopped.

"Gems, to battle!" Turquoise ordered loudly as she leaped through the air and towards the battle that raged in the streets below. One by one the Gem warriors bounded towards the city.

* * *

Dust fell from the ceiling as the Monastery was hit by yet another volley of rockets from the H.L.A. Adler scowled as he fidgeted with a wire strewn mess of machinery.

"It will take more then a few rockets to bring this place down...schweinhundes!" he cursed as he finally managed to get the circuitry to stay in place. "Now I have the National Guard and the Gems to deal with!"

Adler ducked underneath a tarp that concealed another of his pet projects.

"It doesn't matter. What I am about to accomplish is going to change the world, even if I have to drag it along kicking and screaming!"

Adler pushed himself out from underneath the tarp and rushed over to his work table.

"You know, little one, you are the first step towards a greater human existence," he stated with a smile as he assembled another piece of machinery. "You should smile more, this is a happy occasion! Please...meine lieben...smile."

Laying limply on a metal operating table with her chest held open by some horrific machine was Tsarina.  
Her arms and legs had been removed and the ghastly machine that kept a constant hold on her synthetic gemstone with it's spider like fingers was somehow keeping her from retreating inside of it to heal.

"K-k-k-kill me...p-please kill me..." she begged as Adler pulled a pair of thick protective gloves over his hands. "Please kill me...it can't take it anymore..."

Adler smiled and put a welder's visor over his face.

"I can't do that now can I?" he asked as he flipped a few switches on the machine. "Until all of this nonsense is taken care of and I can finally create more of you, you will stay alive, but not necessarily intact."

The machine stirred as a series of drills unfurled like a grasping hand. Tsarina began to panic as the drills inched closer and closer to her gemstone.

"NO, NO PLEASE!" she screamed helplessly. "NO MORE!"

"We all must make sacrifices, little one," Adler hissed. "We humans know this better then anyone else."

The sound of the drills grinding against Tsarina's gemstone was only just slightly louder then her agonized screams.  
Sparks flew as the metal drill heads slowly dug into the synthetic. Her physical construct flickered and and distorted as the machine carved deeper and deeper.  
Once the drills stopped, tiny bladed appendages began to pick against the microscopic fissure on her gemstone.  
Adler hummed to himself as his diabolical machine mutilated the Synthetic.  
Finally after only four seconds, the machine separated a small, finely cut piece of Tsarina's gemstone from the rest of it.  
Adler took the shard and inspected it with the eye of a jeweler. He smiled as he gazed at the glimmering shard.

"Yes, this will do nicely," he hissed as he rushed over to his work table.

He grabbed a thick container filled with a clear gel and dropped the shard inside of it. After sealing the container, he rushed back underneath the tarp.

"And this piece goes here, and...there we are!" he exclaimed with joy.

Adler rushed over to his computer and began to type rapidly. The machine hidden under the tarp groaned at life as gears and servos spun and ground together. Adler began to laugh as whatever that was hidden under the tarp rose up it's full height. He grabbed Tsarina's face and forced her to look at the machine that was slowly awakening.

"Tsarina...say hello to our baby," Adler hissed as he held the barely conscious Synthetic's head.

The tarp slowly slid off the machine to reveal the beast that hid underneath it. Standing at nine feet tall was a war machine the world had never seen before.  
The machine had two large armored legs that were supported by four hydraulic outriggers. It's torso was boxy and covered in thick plates of metal armor.  
It's right arm was built like a roman styled shield and ended with jaw like pincers. It's left arm had a short barreled cannon that resembled a furled up flower.  
In the center of it's chest was a single glowing red eye that slowly scanned the room. With a loud hiss, the container that held the shard taken from Tsarina was pulled into the back of the machine and locked underneath layers of protective armor.

Adler clapped his hands and laughed as the machine took it's first step.

_"Diagnostics completed. All systems functional." _the machine blared in it's cold, soulless computerized voice. _"Awaiting orders."_

Adler felt his heart pound as he approached the machine. This was only a small taste of what was to come of his work.  
By using a gemstone or a synthetic gemstone, one could give power to something that modern fuels like gasoline and oil couldn't.  
Gem's gemstones produce a limitless supply of energy, that energy could be harnessed and used as a power source.

"Herr Amboss!" Adler shouted up at the war machine. "Terminate all none Bureau personnel! Initiate Genocide Mode!"

The machine growled as the a metal blast shield slid down over it's eye. It's arm cannon hissed and unfurled into a long barreled laser cannon.

_"Order Confirmed. Genocide mode initiated!"_

As the robotic war beast marched it's way out of the hanger room, Adler began to laugh maniacally.

"The first of many!" he laughed loudly. "The first of many!"

* * *

Drago Korshunov watched with dismay as more and more of his forces were destroyed. The F-22 fighter jets were blowing his gunships out of the sky while the four A-10s attacked the ground. He knew that if he was going to have any hope of victory, he would need to do something drastic.

"Clear the skies!" he shouted. "Release the Piercer!"

"But, comrade, we still have our gunships out there!"

"Their noble sacrifices will be remembered in the new world order. Now release the Piercer!"

With a loud thump, the crew of the ship fired a device that was little more then a catapult. It was what it had thrown into the air that was the real threat.

As the Gems fought their way through the streets, Turquoise heard a familiar chiming sound in the sky. It sounded like a high pitched flute yet it echoed like thunder. That's when she saw the car sized, arrow head shaped object stop and hover in the air. A bright light blinked from it, then it began to zip around at a nearly impossible speed.

"No, those were all destroyed!" Turquoise shouted as panic began to take hold.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Amethyst shouted as she watched the object with wide eyes.

Suddenly, gunships and jets began to erupt in balls of fire as the light blue object cut them down in a hail of diamond hard pikes.

"That's an ancient Gem weapon of war!" Turquoise shouted as the Gems scrambled for cover from the falling wreckage and raining pikes. "They found a Wind Piercer drone!"

The Gems watched in horror as U.S army helicopters that were transporting reinforcements began to fall from the skies.  
The Wind Piercer was also targeting Anvil helicopters and H.L.A gunships. It was simply attacking anything that flew.

The Gems now knew that they were not going to be getting anymore help from the air. That meant reinforcements would need to come in by grounded methods, and that could take hours, and they didn't have hours.

"Nothing is ever easy, is it?" Amethyst asked with dread in her voice.

Garnet shook her head.

"Nothing worth doing ever is..."

* * *

_Just a little bit more. This train ride is almost over._

_Thanks to all those who put up with this._


	38. Chapter 38: Iron's Judgment

Chapter 38

* * *

"This is Eagle-1! I have three birds down and have taken damage! I'm going down! I repeat I'm going down!"

Before the pilot could eject from his falling jet, his plane seemed to slow to a crawl as a whirlwind of air surrounded his wounded plane. The pilot saw that he was slowly being lowered to the ground.

"Uhhh...Overlord, something is putting my bird down for me...that make any sense?"

"It's probably the Gems. Just roll with it, Overlord out."

On the ground Turquoise had her hands raised in the air and was chanting as her eyes lit up like spotlights. Her hair was whipping around her as she manipulated a flow of air around the falling jet. The air flow was slowly bringing the plane down out of the sky and out of the reach of the Wind Piercer.

"Turquoise, hurry up!" Amethyst shouted as she dragged a Burner underneath the treads of an Abrams tank with her whip, crushing it like a grape. "We have to keep moving!"

Turquoise grit her teeth as she gently laid the F-22 on the ground. The pilot kicked his way out of the cockpit and ran towards the U.S army's armored column.

"Oh, man, I owe you big time!" he exclaimed as he caught his breath.

"Hey, fly boy!" one of the Army Rangers shouted. "Get to a transport and get your ass out of here!"

Turquoise glared up at the Wind Piercer angrily. She remembered when there were whole swarms of the drones during the Galaxy Wars.  
And it only took one to bring down every human airship within the city.  
They were lucky that it only seemed to be able to target air units as it could easily rip apart those on the ground.  
How the H.L.A got their hands on one was beyond her, she was just grateful that there was only one.  
For now, they needed to keep moving and figure out how to deal with the Piercer later.

Garnet ducked as a RPG rocket flew over her head and stuck the building behind her. Another group of Hybrids and Burners were advancing towards the armor column.

"Contact, nine o'clock,!"

The tanks turned their guns towards the charging Hybrids and fired. The shells exploded in a cloud of fire and shrapnel, destroying several Burners and wounding the rest. The earth suddenly cracked as Burners burst from the ground.  
Garnet slammed her fist through the chest of one of the creatures while Pearl drove her spear through another one's face.  
Carnelian threw her six chakram disks through the air, decapitating a Hybrid and maiming several more.

The ground split again as more Burners clawed their way out of the ground. Now within rifle range, the U.S soldiers open fired using their new "Breaker" rounds.  
The muzzle flash from the new rounds was a bright blue as the top secret propellant ignited within the firing chamber.  
The new bullets would punch deep into their target, then detonate in a shower of white sparks.  
But even with their new bullets, the Gems and the Army was still vastly outnumbered by the H.L.A forces.  
The best they could do was push forward towards the Monastery and deal with the attack waves as they came.  
To make things worse, something was jamming the U.S soldiers' communicators, which meant they could not send or receive information to the local command base. They were fighting blind. Luckily, the H.L.A wasn't known for using traditional tactics, they mainly seemed to use mob tactics and blitz attacks.  
But the H.L.A weren't the only one's in this battle. There were still plenty of Anvil mercenaries between the Gems and the Monastery, and each and everyone of them was armed to the teeth with experimental weaponry of Adler's design.

* * *

As the Gems and the army reached the street near the movie theater, a loud metallic pounding echoed from the street corner.

"Get ready!" Garnet ordered as the pounding drew closer.

What charged out from behind the street corner were nothing short of technological marvels. (By human standards anyway.)

The sound of metal smashing against metal was followed by a parked car being tossed like a toy. With loud, clunky movements, Adler's latest war machine lumbered out in front of the U.S armor column.

"What the hell is that thing?!" One of the tankers shouted.

"Shut up and fire!"

One by one, the tanks began to fire upon the metal beast. The cannon shells bounced harmlessly off of the machine's shield like arm.

"Adler has been watching too many old sci-fi movies!" Amethyst shouted over the loud gun fire.

With a loud clang, the machine lowered it's blast shield and flashed it's red eye. A red search light flashed over the Gems and the U.S soldiers.

Within it's soulless mind of wires and processors, the machine came to the conclusion that the objects in front of it were not Bureau personnel, and therefore were to be terminated.

_"Multiple hostiles detected!"_ the machine blared loudly as it raised it's blast shield over it's eye.

Steam hissed as the machine's right arm raised and unfurled a three barreled cannon. The cannon barrels began to spin and glow bright green as energy began to build within it. Knowing nothing good was about to happen, the tanks began to reverse as they tried to get behind the street corner behind them.

"Move back! Move back!" the lead tanker shouted as the armored column retreated.

"Whats it doing?!" Pearl shouted as the machine dug its hydraulic outrigger into the street.

"Nothing good!" Azurite shouted as the Gems began to take a few steps back.

The machine groaned and hissed as it locked itself into firing position.

_"Targets locked! Neutralizing!"_

With a flash of green light, the machine began to fire laser light blasts like an automatic cannon.  
The Gems were lucky that the machine was targeting the larger targets first; the tanks.  
One by one, the tanks were blown apart as the laser cannon punched through their thick armor like it was made of paper.  
Unlike Rose's laser light cannon, the weapon that the metal monster wielded fired continuous short blasts of laser energy like a Gatling gun.  
After one blast, the three barrels would rotate before firing another blast.  
How Adler managed to create something like this weapon was unknown to the Gems, all they knew was that it had them scurrying like roaches in the light.  
Wood, concrete, metal, nothing stood for long against the withering light show.

Luckily, the Gems were not the only ones who were targeting the machine.  
Smoke and shrapnel burst across the machine's shoulder as an RPG rocket struck it's shoulder. The machine turned and fired upon a group of H.L.A hybrids that were attacking from the west. With the machine's attention drawn elsewhere, Garnet noticed the thinly armored back of the beast. She could see a red vapor seeping out from within it.

"There!" Garnet shouted as she pointed at the machine's back. "Between it's shoulders. That's it's weak spot!"

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Pounamu shouted before bolting out of cover and charged the machine.

The green Gem vaulted off the ground and raised her staff to strike the machine. But the machine was not as slow as it appeared as it's torso spun around and hammered her into the ground with its arm. Before Pounamu could recover from the attack, the machine raised it's foot and slammed it down onto her.  
With a loud thud, the machine dug its hydraulic outriggers into the street, locking the warrior underneath it's foot.

_"Threat Level Upgraded. Classification: Pitiful."_ The machine blared as a red laser scanned over the trapped Gem.

Before the machine could finish off it's victim, several blasts of energy pelted against it. With a red flash, the machine scanned the area then lowered the blast shield over it's eye.

_"Threat Level Upgraded. Classification: Problematic."_

The energy blasts had come from Pearl's spear as she tried to draw the robot's attention away from the downed Pounamu.  
They seemed to have little effect on the robot's thick armor, but they did manage to draw it's attention as it began to fire at her.

While the robot fired at Pearl, Garnet and Turquoise rushed at it before it could change targets. Turquoise, threw her tomahawks and ruptured one of the thick hydraulic fuel lines in it's foot. White fluid sprayed out of the machine's foot as the outriggers lost power.

As the machine stumbled from the lose of balance, Garnet slammed her fist into the machine's chest, smashing the blast shield that protected it's eye.

"Pearl, now!"

Pearl leaped over Garnet and drove her spear deep into the machine's eye, blinding it. The machine twisted and spun as its analytic driven mind tried to make sense of what had happened.

"He's big, but stupid!" Pearl shouted as she twisted her spear, further damaging the machine.

Amethyst's whip coiled around the machine's arm and held it in place while Carnelian help Pounamu off the ground.

"Oh man, Steven would flip out if he could see this thing!" Amethyst shouted as the machine struggled against her. "Too bad he's not here!"

Suddenly, the machine stopped flailing and smashed Garnet and Pearl off of it's body. It then kicked Turquoise in the face and snapped Amethyst's whip. With a mighty swing of it's arm, the machine slammed Carnelian and Pounamu into the side of a parked car.

_"Primary optical sensory unit damaged. Switching to auxiliary sensory systems!"_

As if the machine hadn't been blinded, it began to fire upon the Gem warriors with it's laser cannon. The Gems scattered and ducked as fast as they could.

"How can it still see us?!" Pearl shouted as she slid under a blast of light.

Garnet noticed that the machine's aim was very off, in fact, it seemed to be struggling to target all seven of the Gem warriors. But blind it was not as it could still shoot accurately even without it's eye. That's when she noticed that the machine was targeting everything that was moving around it.  
It was firing at the Gems, their ranged attacks, and even chunks of debris.

"It's using some form of radar to target us!" Garnet shout as she tossed a large chunk of concrete at the machine.

Suddenly, an idea formed in her mind.

"I have a plan!" she shouted as she ran from cover and slid behind the burning husk of a car. "Just trust me!"

Garnet heaved the car over her head and leaped into the air. Once she was high enough, she tossed the car at an angle so that it would arch before falling.  
As the car reached the highest point in the air, the ever alert Wind Piercer tore through the air and fired at the car. As the wrecked car fell to the ground, the Piercer followed it, firing it's diamond hard pikes. The pike tore through the car and punched deep into the armor of the war machine that stood beneath it.  
Sensing that it was taking damage, the machine raised it's cannon and began to fire up at it's new target; the Wind Piercer.

Laser beams flashed into the sky while crystal pike rained down like blinding hail. Flames sparked as one of the pikes ripped through the machine's body. But the machine was still firing up at the crystal drone with everything it had. Suddenly a blue spark erupted from the Wind Piercer's body as it's crystal form was cracked by the constant barrage of laser fire. Turquoise planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Brace yourselves!" she shouted as she readied herself for what was about to happen.

Before the Gems could ask why, a bright blue light flashed from the Piercer. It's body had finally taken all the damage it could and the mystical energies that powered it now could not be contained. The night sky became blinding as the Piercer exploded in a giant ball of light and mystical energy.  
The bast blew out windows as far as the temple as the shock wave tore through the city.  
The moment the drone was destroyed, the remaining army units found that their communicators were working again and began to call for support.  
As the dust cleared, nothing of the Piercer remained; but the machine still stood. Before the Gems could express their dismay, the machine slumped over onto it's arm. Sparks were popping off of it while fire crackled out from it's body.

_"C-c-catastrophic d-d-damage d-d-detected !" _the dying machine announced with it's artificial voice stammering. _"S-s-system failure imminent. Probability of mission failure: one-hundred percent..."_

With the loud groaning of tortured metal, the machine finally fell to the ground with a cloud of black smoke rising off of it.

* * *

Amethyst plopped to the ground as a wave of exhaustion fell over her. She wasn't the only one exhausted, the Gems were all tired and battered from the battle with the war machine.

"How does Adler think up stuff like that?" the purple Gem exclaimed in frustration. "Alloys, lasers, now frickin' killer robots!"

"He needs to be stopped!" Pearl stated firmly as she cautiously approached the burning machine. "Should such technologies be perfected...no it wont lead to that."

Pounamu brushed the dirt off of her short cut jeans and scowled bitterly. She then walked up to the machine and kicked it.

"Piece of garbage!" she spat mockingly. "Thought you could get the drop on us, huh? Not in this life time!"

As Pounamu stomped the machine one last time, it's back suddenly opened up and ejected the shard container. Garnet picked it up and felt her stomach lurk.

"It's a Gem shard," she stated somberly. "It's Tsarina's."

A deep sick feeling washed over the Gems as they stared at the small sliver of gemstone.

"Does...that mean she's...dead?" Amethyst asked with her voice full of dread.

"No, I still sense her," Turquoise responded as she pressed her fingers to her temples. "She is hurt...oh no..."

"What, what do you see?" Pearl asked.

"Adler he's...he's carving small pieces out of her gemstone. Not enough to kill her...she is awake, screaming. He is keeping her from healing...pain stabbing, cutting, grinding-"

Turquoise raised her tomahawks and snapped to attention.

"The Rook and the Pawn are on the move!"

"Iron and Titanium?" Carnelian asked worriedly. "Please tell me it's not Iron!"

Turquoise's eyes suddenly widened. The two presence she had sensed had just merged into one massive and volatile...thing.

"Something is coming for us!" the blue Gem shouted as she readied herself.

The Gem's readied their weapons and started to look in ever direction that an attack could come from.

"When?" Azurite asked as she tried to keep her nerve.

The ground began to rumble and crack. Whatever was coming after them, it was coming from the ground.

"Now, scatter!" Garnet shouted as she leaped off the ground.

Seconds after the Gems scattered, the ground erupted in a blast of rock and dirt as a huge hulking figure burst out from below them.

With a loud and strained grunt, a massive arm reached out of the crater and pulled it's master up to the surface.  
As the dust cleared, the Gems stared at a beast the likes of which they had never seen before.  
Standing at least thirteen feet tall, the beast was covered head to toe in sloppily welded full plate armor.  
It's head was encased in a Roman gladiator Secutor style helmet with the left eye hole covered up by a thick metal plate.  
A steady cloud of embers and ink black smoke seeped out of the creature's helmet.  
The creature was slumped to it's right as it's right arm was far bigger in proportion to the rest of it's body.  
It's right arm was lined with short rusty iron railroad spikes.  
Instead of a hand, the beast had a solid sphere of metal with three sharp metal isosceles pyramids floating over the base, much like Peridot's hands.  
Instead of a left arm, the creature had three jagged chains with curved blades on the ends of them. The chain tendrils swayed and writhed like angry snakes.

"It's an Alloy fusion!" Garnet shouted as the giant began to move.

"Yeah, but which Alloys?!" Amethyst shouted back.

The giant amalgamation let out an almost sad sounding bellow as it began to shake it's head.

"CAAARRRNELIAN!"

Carnelian couldn't believe it, the aberrant that towered over her knew her name. That could only mean one horrible thing; Iron was part of it.

"Iron...?"the orange Gem rasped.

At the sound of the name, the amalgamation began to suffer. It seemed hesitant, like it didn't want to be apart of this. But then the bladed chains began to jab and pull at the amalgamation's exposed neck. This began to anger the beast and soon that blind anger was aimed in the Gem's direction with a tug around it's neck.

"ILMENITE!"

The amalgamation lunged forward and smashed it's massive spiked arm into the ground, breaking the concrete like it was made of eggshells.  
Following the attack sprang the three bladed chains, slashing and jabbing wildly as the amalgamation slowly shifted forward.  
The Gems were astonished at how powerful these amalgamation was compared to Vanadium. Vanadium was strong, but nowhere near as strong as this Ilmenite was. Each drop of it's massive arm shattered the earth and sent shock waves rolling.  
Despite the fact that it moved so slowly, it made up for that with it's almost independently thinking bladed chains.  
They would keep the Gems suppressed and constantly on the defense while the amalgamation would ready the next arm drop.  
The Gem's ranged attacks were useless against the tank like body of the amalgamation. Even Garnet was having trouble landing hits on the monster.  
His armor would bend and dent, but that only seemed to encourage the monster.

"We have to find away to separate the two!" she shouted as she ducked beneath the reach of the blades.

"Yeah, no shit!" Pounamu shouted angrily. "I'm gonna tear that little punk ass out of that thing!"

Pounamu charged forward with her Taiaha staff raised. She waited for Ilmenite to attack using his arm again, then at the last second, she leaped into the air and began to run up the amalgamation's arm. Dodging the lashing whips of the chains, Pounamu managed to crawl her way around the creature's back.  
Unlike a Gem's fusion, it seemed that Alloy fusions always had one glaring weakness. While the armor on the Alloy's front was almost three feet thick, the armor on it's back was warped and covered in flaws.

"Time to crack this tin man open and see if he has a heart!"

Pounamu drove the sharp end of her staff in between the amalgamation's shoulders and began to pry it open. Ilmenite roared out in anger and pain as he tried to reach behind is back, but his massive arm made that impossible. The chains however had no trouble whipping around and driving their blades into the attacker. Pounamu knew this and at the last second she kicked off the creature's back and let the chains drive themselves deep into their host. Purple sludge geysered out of Ilmenite as the chain's pierced clean through his body.

"That looked like it hurt!" Pounamu cackled as she slid underneath the creature's legs.

Suddenly, Ilmenite raised his arm to the sky and let out a low roar. Garnet began to notice that all the fires and smoke from the ruined city was being drawn around Ilmenite's arm in a whirlwind. The air became hotter and the smoke began to hurt the Gem's eyes. Carnelian watched in horror as the creature's arm became veiled in flames and smoke.

"SORRY!" Ilmenite roared as he slammed his arm down to the ground.

The moment his arm hit the ground, all the smoke, heat, and ash the burning city had produced was unleashed in a giant shock wave. The ground rolled and buckled and debris turned to coals as the firestorm scorched everything. But before the wall of ash and fire could reach the Gem's, Turquoise began to chant and summoned a vortex of cold air around the Gems. The vortex stopped most of the heat but none of the shock. The Gem's were sent flying backwards as the shock wave struck them. Then all they could see was darkness.

* * *

Steven and Connie both ran to the patio once they hear the explosion. From the temple, they could see the bright orange flash from blast. Steven bit his bottom lip as he silently cursed himself. He felt like a coward. While his friends were down in the streets fighting for their lives, he was stuck back at the temple. Steven finally couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it, I'm going down there!" he shouted as he grabbed his back pack.

"Are you crazy?!" Connie exclaimed. "You promised Pearl you would stay here!"

"I promise Pearl a lot of things..." Steven muttered as he loaded his back pack with whatever he could think of. "But I can't just stay here and wait while my family is down there."

"Darn it, Steven!" Connie shouted as she grabbed Steven's hand. "I can't let you go down there while you leave me! I wont let you! After what the Alloys did to me, you honestly expect me to sit back and do nothing?"

Steven grabbed Connie's hand and held it firmly.

"What are going to do to stop me?" he asked in a very serious tone.

A small smile crept across Connie's lips. Steven knew that smile, she was scheming something.

"Not a thing," she answered with calm and cool tone. "Cuz' I'm coming with you."

Steven shook his head. He wasn't about to let Connie put herself in danger.

"Out of the question. I can't have you putting yourself in danger. This is official Gem business-"

Connie tightened her grip around Steven's hand and pulled him in so that the two young lover's bodies were pressing against the other.

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked with a playful smile. "I'm not going to let you go **_alone_. **Because **_I'm_** coming with you."

Steven felt his heart pounding in his chest as he felt the warmth of Connie's body. He could feel her heart beat as well, it beat at the same rhythm as his.

"You-you mean...fusion?" he asked as a smile spread across his face. "Are you sure about that?"

Connie playfully pushed herself away from Steven and twirled over to the stereo. The speakers began to pound out loud fast paced club music, one of Amethyst's CDs no doubt. Connie spun on her heel and strutted up to Steven. Connie took Steve's hands in hers and started to sway her hips to the beat. Slowly but surly, Steven began to move to the beat with Connie.

"Are you ready?" he asked nervously.

Connie answered him by planting a kiss on his lips.

"Let's dance..."

* * *

As the smoke and ash cleared, the Gems were all scattered on the ground. With a hiss of pain, Carnelian pushed herself off the ground. Her head was pounding and her ears were ringing.

"Garnet, Turquoise, anyone?" she asked out loud.

Carnelian could hear the loud heavy breathing of Ilmenite coming from behind her. The orange Gem slowly turned around and found that she was well within striking distance. The amalgamation snorted as it began to approach her. Carnelian was on her own. Her weapons were useless and she wasn't strong enough to handle the giant that was drawing ever closer. That's when it hit her, the only way she would survive was to reach the Alloy trapped within the amalgamation. She needed to reach Iron, her friend. Carnelian raised her hands and dropped her weapons.

"It's me, Iron," she stated in a calm voice. "Remember me, Carny?"

The amalgamation showed no reaction as it built up speed. Carnelian smiled and held her arms out towards him.

"You said you'd protect me." the orange Gem stated as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You said you would take care of me!"

The amalgamation shifted it's weight as it readied it's next crushing attack.

"We're friends, right Iron?" Carnelian asked as sorrow and dread gripped at her heart.

Ilmenite let out a roar as he brought his arm down to crush the orange Gem into dust.

"Friends don't hurt friends!" Carnelian shouted as she prepared for her imminent demise.

Garnet opened her eyes to the sight of Carnelian standing with open arms as the amalgamation brought down it's arm.

"Carnelian, no!" Garnet shouted.

But instead of crushing pain followed by death, Carnelian felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw that Ilmenite was holding the massive club arm over her head.  
He was shaking and breathing heavily as he held his arm I place with all of his might.

"Carnelian...?" the amalgamation asked with a quiver in his voice.

Suddenly, Ilmenite let out a pain filled wail as he began to thrash madly as the barbed chains began to slash and stab at him. Ilmenite slammed his head into the buildings around him as he fought against himself.

"NO MORE!" he shouted as a huge crack split down his torso.

As if trying to keep it's host from falling apart, the chains wrapped tightly around the crack in Ilmenite's armor. With a loud snap, Ilmenite managed to break his arm at just the right angle so that he could reach his chest. He cried out in agony as he forced his broken arm to twist and dig into the crack!"

"I AM NOT ILMENITE!" he screamed as his armor split open wider. "I AM IRON!"

With a flash of light and smoke, Ilmenite vanished as the two Alloys were thrown apart. Iron it the ground hard while Titanium landed on his feet.

"You had to go and fuck it up, didn't you?!" he shouted hatefully at the wounded Iron. "Should have known your stupid little crush would have lead to trouble! Now Iron...now you're a liability!"

Titanium swung his chain as he glared at Iron. His cold eyes then turned to Carnelian and smiled.

"You ever have to put down a dog that you love? It breaks your heart..."

Without warning, Titanium's chain shot through the air and pierced deep into Iron's chest. Rust colored fluid gushed as Titanium dug and tore at Iron's insides.  
Iron grabbed at the chain as it wrapped tightly around his heart. With a loud wet pop, Titanium tore out the white hot Geissel shard out of his chest.

* * *

Hatred, pure, blinding, unrestrained hatred coursed through Carnelian as she bolted at the Alloy. Before he could react, she drove her chakram discs into his shoulders. Titanium laughed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he elbow dropped the orange Gem in the head. Just when he thought he was gonna have some more fun, a white spear pierced through his stomach. As he looked towards were the spear had came from, Pearl leaped forward and drove her spear through him and pinned him to the ground. Titanium was laughing as she twisted and pried her spear.

"You savage animal!" she shrieked the Alloy's purple body fluids stained her pale skin. "You wretched heartless animal!"

Titanium cackled as the pale Gem hurled insults upon insults at him as she twisted her spear.

"Keep goin' you tease!" he laughed. "I'm sooo close!"

At this, Pearl swung Titanium over her shoulder and right into Garnet's fist. Titanium's goggles shattered as Garnet's gauntlets slammed into him with the strength to break mountains. As he hurtled through the air, Amethyst's whip coiled around him and she slammed him into the ground.

As the Gems began to surround the outnumbered Alloy, a loud roar split the air. Like something one would see in the trailer of an action movie.

Lion leaped through the air and pinned Titanium to the ground. Riding on top of Lion was someone no one expected to see.

Stevonnie!" Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all shouted in unison.

Titanium scowled as he glared up at the pink cat and the...thing that rode on it's back.

"Nuts to this!" he shouted.

The Alloy headbutted Lion as hard as he could right on Lion's noise. The shock of having one of his most sensitive sensory systems smashed staggered the big cat and gave the Alloy enough time to slip out from underneath him. The Alloy inhaled and then released a blinding cloud of black smoke.  
Once the smoke cleared, Titanium was gone, as was the Geissel shard.

* * *

"IRON!" Carnelian screamed as she rushed to him and dropped to her knees. "Iron, please hold on!"

Iron coughed up more rust colored fluids as he clutched his opened chest.

"C-Carn-Carnelian...? he rasped as he looked up at her. "I...I hurt..."

"Shhh...it's okay, Iron," Carnelian assured the Alloy as she cradled his head. "It's okay, I'm here now...you're going to be okay."

Iron lifted his arm and pulled his helmet off. His gray eyes were filled with tears and his lip was quivering.

"I'm sorry, Carnelian," he sobbed loudly. "I'm so sorry I hurt you!"

Carnelian shook her head and smiled.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she stated in a soft motherly voice. "You stood up against a bully. That's all that matters."

The rust colored substance that once covered Iron's organs began to revert back into blood as what little power was left in him faded. Iron coughed up blood as his lungs rattled.

"Adler...said he would...take you away if I didn't obey him..." Iron whimpered, ashamed. "I am stupid...should have known better..."

Iron's eyelids began to feel like lead as the life slowly left his body. Carnelian cradled him and tried to keep him awake.

"Just-just hold on Iron, I'll-we- Turquoise might...Turquoise?" the orange Gem asked with pleading eyes.

Turquoise was silent as she gazed down into the eyes of the Alloy. That's when she saw it; a black feather.

Turquoise felt the air grow still as her eyes fell upon a woman dressed in black. The woman was looking over Iron with curiosity.

_"Please, don't take this one,"_ Turquoise pleaded silently. _"The life he has lived has been a sad one. Might you give him a second chance to live a happier life?"_

At this, the woman in black looked up at Turquoise and smiled.

_"I have not come for him, Turquoise,"_ she spoke softly.

Turquoise sighed sadly and cleared her mind. She had had centuries to come to peace with this moment.

_"I understand, but might I ask one last favor of you, great one?"_

The woman in black smiled and nodded her head.

_"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and the two children. Please, show them the truth of the Shinar Spire. Show them who it was who really kept us hidden."_

The woman in black nodded her head and lifted her black veil. Turquoise shut her eyes and made her final peace.

_"I am ready, great one. Today my debts are repaid."_

The woman in black kissed Turquoise gently on the cheek, as she did, black feathered wings unfurled from her back.

* * *

Suddenly, Turquoise's fell to her knees. Her body glowed bright white as she retreated into her gemstone one final time.  
Her gemstone fell and landed on top of Iron's bleeding heart. What little mystical energies that was left in Iron recognized the gemstone as something it needed. Slowly, the energies began to mend and close Iron's wounds. His body began to glow as a happy warmth rushed through him.  
Iron looked up and saw the woman in black and Turquoise smiling down at him. Tears fell from his eyes as he gazed up at the two figures.  
In that moment, he had clarity.

"Thank you...Turquoise..."

With a bright flash of light, Iron was gone, and in his place was a sleeping infant.

Words failed the Gems as they couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Carnelian gently picked up the infant and looked over it.

It had rust colored skin, brown hair, but when it opened it's eyes, Carnelian's heart melted. The child's eyes were gray, the child was Iron.

"W-w-what just-what just happened?" Amethyst stammered as she struggled to grasp what was happening.

Garnet knew, she knew all too well.

"Turquoise gave up her physical form, to save Iron's life..." she spoke somberly. "And in return, Iron was given a second chance."

"But-but why?" Pearl asked as she kneeled down to get a better look at the child. "Why now, and why her?"

_"Because her time had come..." _a soft voice spoke. _"Iron's had not."_

A gray haze fell over everything. Time seemed to stop for everyone except Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Stevonnie. Standing where Turquoise once stood was the young Gem, Amber.

"Amber?" Pearl asked dumbfounded. "What-what are you doing here?"

Amber's gemstone glowed bright as she opened her arms.

"I'm taking you four to the Shinar Spire," she spoke in a voice that sounded much older then she appeared. "I'm taking you four to the heart of the Spire, to meet the old one who protects it."

With a bright flash of yellow light, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Stevonnie were gone, leaving a few black feathers in their place.

* * *

_Yep...that happened._


	39. Chapter 39: Heart of the Spire

Chapter 39

* * *

With a flash of yellow light, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Stevonnie found themselves within the towering darkness of the Shinar Spire.

The air felt cold and still, as if the spire was abandoned. The once bright glowing crystals that illuminated the spire had grown dim and now barely floated inches off the ground.

The Gems were confused, the last time they had been in the Shinar spire, the place seemed to be somewhat restored. Now it felt even emptier than before.

They were also still reeling from the loss of Turquoise. It was all too much to take in at once. But before they could voice any questions or complaints, the sound of foot steps turned their attention behind them.

Walking as if she had always been there was the young Gem Amber.

"Amber, what in the world is going on?" Pearl asked in a confused panic.

The young Gem walked between the group effortlessly at a quick yet steady stride.

"Follow me," she ordered in a stoic tone as she walked ahead of them. "Time is short."

The Gems gave each other confused looks as the young Gem marched onward. With a shrug, Garnet followed Amber with the rest of the Gems behind her.

The Gems were silent as they followed the young Amber to their unknown destination. The farther into the spire the walked, the darker and colder it felt.

It felt nothing like it had the last time they were there, it foreign, unnatural, and un-gem like.

"This place is creeping me out," the Connie half of Stevonnie whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm right here with you," the Steven half responded.

"Are you sure we are still in the Shinar Spire?" Amethyst asked Garnet as she gazed out into the seemingly endless darkness. "This place feels...dead."

Garnet agreed, nothing about this place felt as it should. They felt as though it was no longer the Gem's spire, they felt as though they shouldn't have been there. Bottom line; they felt like they didn't belong there anymore.

"Amber, may I ask what it is you wish to show us?" Garnet asked the young Gem.

Amber was silent as she abruptly stopped walking. A white light glowed as a small crystal pyramid arose out from the floor. Amber took the pyramid and held it close to her gemstone on her collar. Her gemstone glowed brightly as it came within inches of the pyramid. Amber began to whisper in a language none of the Gems recognized, something that startled them as they had heard countless languages from Earth and other worlds. Amber released the crystal and let it sink back into the floor. Suddenly, the tiles on the floor began to glow with arcane runes. The tiles began to move and shift as the floor began to open up.

"As I said before, I'm taking you to the heart of the Spire," Amber stated flatly as the ground continued to open up. "It was Turquoise's last wish."

With a loud thud and pounding sound, the floor opened up to a spiraling set of marble stairs. Without hesitation, Amber began to walk down them.

"Follow," she instructed sternly. "The Old One should not be kept waiting."

"Who is this 'Old One' you keep mentioning?" Pearl asked as she descended down the stairs with the Gems.

Amber was silent as she walked down the stairs. After a few seconds, she decided to answer the pale Gem.

"He is what he needs to be..." she answered flatly.

"Is he another Gem?" Pearl asked.

"No."

"Is he human?" Garnet asked.

"No."

"Is he a half-gem like me?" the Steven half of Stevonnie asked.

"He is beyond those bindings..." Amber responded softly.

"That's annoyingly ominous," Amethyst stated with a frown.

Amber shook her head with disappointment, she didn't feel as though she had the right to speak for the Old One.

"Once we reach the bottom of these stairs, you can ask the Old One all your questions," she stated calmly. "Whether or not he will answer them is another thing..."

After her ominous responses, the Gems decided it would be best to hold their questions until they could meet this Old One. As the Gems descended deeper and deeper into the spire, they began to notice that the architecture slowly changed from the polished Gem style of building to ancient human carved stone. The runes on the wall abruptly changed from the same style of runes from higher levels, to runes of every human language. The runes ranged from sandscript, ancient Sumerian, Hebrew, ancient Slavic, and even Kanji. Amber could sense the Gem's confusion and sighed tiredly.

"This place is far older then any of you," she stated as she ran her hand along the walls. "It's far older then I am...far older then Turquoise...perhaps even older then Rose Quartz. We Gems didn't always have the physical forms we use now. Long before our time, long before this world had cooled from it's birth, there were the shapeless ones. Gemstones with no need for a physical form. They were where all Crystal Gems came from."

The Gems were shocked to hear the young Amber speak as though she always knew this. No one remembered the shapeless one's, not even Rose.

"Amber...how do you know-"

"When the first of the Crystal Gems found this tiny planet, the ocean levels were far higher then they are now. From what was gathered, the planet had just undergone a massive and cataclysmic change in the ecosystem. When the first Gems set foot on this world, the human population was far smaller then expected. They were frightened, weak, and primitive. The Primordial Gems began to carve into the planet's crush. You know what they created, Amethyst..."

Amethyst gulped nervously. She knew all too well what Amber spoke of.

"That's right," Amber answered. "The Kindergarten. Slowly, this planet was transformed into something we could use, without regard for the humans that lived here. This planet was ripe for the taking...or so the Primordials thought. While their eyes gazed hungrily at the planet, they were blind to those who truly watched over it. And in their blindness, the Primordials forced the humans to construct this spire, as a testimony to their Empire. But, their spire was never to be finished,for one day, a pillar of light shot down from the sky and shown throughout the entire spire. Suddenly, the humans all began to speak in different tongues. They could not understand each other, nor could the Primordials. Work halted, and the humans gathered with those they could understand and fled into the wilds."

Stevonnie felt her heart skip. This story sounded very, very familiar.

"Amber...?" Stevionne asked anxiously. "Are you telling us...that the Shinar Spire is-"

"Correct," Amber answered before Stevonnie could finish. "The Shinar Spire is what you humans call the Tower of Babel."

Amber's words shook the Gem's to their cores. The Shinar Spire, one of gemkind's largest spires was really the Tower of Babel.

Pearl began to hyperventilate as she tried to wrap her mind around what she had heard.

"But-but- I- no one ever told us anything about that!" she snapped as she clutched her head tightly. "How did we not know that?! Garnet, Amethyst, please tell me you knew?"

They both shook their heads, too stunned for words. Garnet was the more shocked then the rest. She had gone her whole life not knowing of this. She had always heard that the Galaxy Wars were what brought an end to the Spire's construction. Garnet swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke in a calm voice.

"What do you mean those who 'truly' watch over this world?" she asked. "What about them."

Amber waved her hand in front of her as if waving away cobwebs.

"Conflict," she answered bitterly. "Angered that anyone would dare to deify the Empire, the Primordials declared war on humanity. That would prove to be their greatest mistake. Before one drop of human blood to stain the ground, the skies opened up, the black void of space retreated, and seven beings came through. Seven warriors, clad in light and armed with swords and spears of fire."

"Seven against the Gem Empire?!" Amethyst exclaimed in disbelief. "Where they nuts?!"

Amber lowered her head and took a deep breath, she always hated this part of the story.

"The million Gem warriors that occupied Earth all took up arms against the seven warriors...not one survived the conflict..."

"That's preposterous!" Pearl snapped defensively.

"Is it?" Amber asked in a low tone. "Says who? Says you? Says the Empire? No, Pearl, there are things in this universe that even we Gems cannot comprehend. Things of great power, things that lack logic, things that shouldn't be possible. The fact is, that those seven warriors decimated the Primordials. What kept them from assaulting the Home World was simple, the humans were safe. There was no need to press further, for it was clear that Earth did not belong to us, it belonged to humanity. I don't know why we were allowed to return after such a display of force. Perhaps they foresaw...her... "

Pearl, having finally had enough of the young Gem's ominous behavior, grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face her.

"How do you know these things?!" she shouted in panic. "Who taught you these things?!"

Amber smiled and slipped from Pearl's hands.

"_He_ told me," she whispered softly. "And now, I am telling you."

Finally after what felt like an eternity, the group reached the bottom of the stairs. A large stone wall stood before them with markings long faded by time. Amber removed her shoes and ordered the Gems to to do the same.

"Only speak once he allows it," Amber stated firmly. "Keep your questions short and to the point. He has great patience, but time is short."

Amber then kneeled and bowed her head.

"I've come to speak with you once more, great one," she spoke in a soft yet loud voice. "I have brought you visitors."

The wall of stone suddenly crumbled into pebbles, which turned to sand. A voice echoed from within the cavern that was now opened and howling.

**_"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, ___ please enter. I have been expecting you..."__**

_Before Stevonnie could voice a complaint, she felt something gently nudge her forward._

**__ "You as well, confused one. I'm sure you have many questions..."__**

* * *

The Gems cautiously entered the dimly lit cavern. The air felt calm, it wasn't too hot or too cold. Once all of the group was inside the cavern, the stone wall reformed shut.  
A dull blue light began to glow in the center of the cavern.  
The glow became brighter and outlined the silhouette of a human figure. Soon the cavern was fully lit by a intricate system of yellow crystals.  
On the domed ceiling was a massive star chart and the floor was covered in sand. As the room became lit the Gems all gazed at the figure standing in the center of the cavern.  
Standing with a warm smile on her face was a woman dressed in black.

Both Steven and Connie immediately recognized the woman and pointed at her.

"We know you!" Stevonnie shouted as her hand shook with a mixture of shock and fear. "You're the lady in black from when-"

"What did I tell you!" Amber snapped as she kicked Stevonnie in the ankle. "You speak when he allows it!"

"He?" Amethyst asked confused. "Amber, I think your he is a she."

"No his is not!" Amber retorted. "He can't be a she!"

A soft yet also thunderous laughter emanated from the woman in black. The laughter was not dark or ominous, but one of amusement.

_** "I'm afraid I have confused you terribly,"**_ the woman chuckled softly. _**"Amber hasn't seen me in this form. One moment please."**_

The woman in black suddenly shot into the air. She soared up to the top of the massive ceiling then flipped backwards and dove towards the ground.  
With a loud clap of thunder, the woman rose, no longer in a black dress and no longer really a woman.  
The being that towered over them was neither masculine nor feminine in appearance, yet was still beautiful to the Gem's eyes.  
It had a long flowing black robe draped around it's waist with golden chains connecting it to two golden shoulder pads. It's skin was marble white and flawless, even by Gem standards. It's hair was long, black curly locks that reached it's shoulders. It's eyes were covered by a black veil and a corona of blue light gleamed around his head.  
But the most stunning feature of this being were the massive pair of black feathered wings that were draped over his shoulders.  
With a gust of wind, the being unfurled its wings, each was lined with lidless, blue eyes.  
Words could not describe what feelings were rushing through the Gems as they stared slack jawed at this beautiful and dark being.  
The winged being fluttered it's wings and chuckled to itself.

_**"The woman in black is my favorite and, lets be honest, my best looking form. Oh, listen to me, I'm being prideful again, apologies."**_

The room was silent as none dared to speak. The Gems had absolutely no idea who or what was standing before them.  
They, the Crystal Gems had been through space, seen countless planets, and had fought several hundred types of monsters.  
But what stood before them felt...greater then any of them combined. It was like watching the death of a star, terrifying yet too beautiful to look away.  
The lidless eyes on the being's wings all stared at Stevonnie, and the being smiled.

**_"Steven Quartz Universe..."_** it spoke softly as it pointed at the fusion.

"You know my name?" the Steven half asked in surprise.

_**"And yours as well, Connie Maheswaran..."**_

Steven looked to his left and noticed Connie was standing next to him. They both let out a little gasp when they realized that they were no longer fuzed together.

"How did- what did- who are you?" Steven finally managed to squeak out as he clung to Connie.

The being smiled and laughed softly.

_** "I have many names,"**_ it spoke loudly. _**"****Mal'ak Ha-mashḥit, the Tenth Plague, The Grim Reaper, Death...but you my call me Azrael." **_

Amber slowly approached Azrael and stood by his side. He offered his hand to her, she held it and gently rubbed it against her cheek.

"Azrael is the one Turquoise asked to keep us hidden from the False Gem," Amber spoke as she looked back to the Gems. "He is one of the seven warriors I told you about."

"What?" Pearl hissed coldly as her gaze turned into a glare. "You mean he is one of the seven who...slaughtered the Primordials?!"

Azrael nodded his head without any sign of remorse or guilt or pride.

_**"If 'slaughter' is what you call it...then yes,"**_ Azrael responded in a tone that sent chills down the pale Gem's spine.

Azrael fluttered his wings, and as he did the sounds of battle echoed through the cavern.

**_ "Weapons clashed, fires burned, and gemstones shattered like glass that dreadful day. But I have not brought you here to discuss past events, not while the future continues to unfold around us..."_**

"Then what have you brought us here for?" Garnet asked. "Do you wish to gloat and mock us?"

Garnet suddenly felt a pair of hands gently massage her shoulders. Garnet had never felt so utterly calm and relaxed before. Azrael's hands where squeezing countless years of stress from her body.

**_"It is not in my nature to prideful, Garnet,"_** Azrael whispered in her ear as he rubbed her shoulders.**_ "I have brought you here to bear witness..."_**

"Bear witness to what?" Amethyst asked, trying her best not to freak out.

"**_The death of the Shinar Spire."_**

* * *

There was not a calm thought within the cavern as what Azrael said sank in.

Pearl and Amethyst were actually holding each other they were so freaked out. Garnet tried to hold true to her usual stoic character, but even she was trembling.

"What, what do you mean the death of the spire?" Steven asked as he held on to Connie.

Amber closed her eyes and projected a holographic screen from her gemstone.

"The Shinar spire, much like your temple once had a crystal heart. It was destroyed during the eons of isolation."

"Then how is this place even still standing?" Amethyst asked as she tried to pry a frightened Pearl off of her.

_**"I am keeping it standing,"**_ Azrael answered. **_"A task that I have maintained for the last seventy years."_**

"Why are you keeping standing?" Pearl asked as she tried to calm herself.

Azrael opened his hand and withdrew Turquoise's prayer stick.

**_"Your friend Turquoise asked me to while the one you call Geissel sought your ruin."_**

"But, if your 'Death', then why would you even bother to help her?" Amethyst asked.

Wind whistled through the cavern and the sound of weapons clashing was heard.

_ "Where is this Azrael who makes my underlings tremble?!" the voice of Turquoise echoed. "If he is real, then I challenge him! Fight me creature, lest ye be cowardly!"_

**_"Long before your time, Turquoise was one of the most ruthless warriors the Gem Empire ever forged. Planets fell before her as she would slay their mightiest champions. But to tempt death is a great and costly sin. I faced her in battle, and cast her down upon the ground. She begged, she pleaded, and finally, bartered..."_**

Pearls eyes widened and her mouth quivered before she spoke.

"What did she barter?"

_**"She bartered her weapons and prowess as a Gem warrior, and in exchange I let her live, on one condition. She was to dedicate the rest of her life to healing rather than fighting,"** _Azrael stated stoically. **_"When the False Gem cut a swath through the remaining earthbound Gems, she sought my aid once more. This time, she offered her life in exchange for the protection of those she managed to save. As you may have noticed, the terms of our first agreement ended, allowing her to use her weapons once more. And now that she has passed, the terms of our second agreement in now ending."_**

"But...but why did you take her now?" Pearl asked as tears swelled in her eyes. "We still need her and now she's-"

Azrael gently wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled.

_**"At peace,"**_ Azrael spoke. _**"Her journey in this realm is over. Her time simply came."**_

Azrael spread his wings and raised his hands out to his sides.

**_ "All things ultimately meet me. From the smallest, poorest peasant, to the largest brightest star. All things come to and end. But, death is not truly the end to anything. The great cycle must continue."_**

Azrael's lidless eyes all shifted to Steven.

**_ "Life, Death, and then Rebirth,"_** Azrael stated with a smile.

Suddenly, Steven's gemstone let off a lite glow.

**_"You make her very proud, Steven,"_** Azrael said warmly. _**"All of you, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl. She is so very proud of you four."**_

The room suddenly became colder and darker as Azrael folded his wings.

_** "But time grows short and I will be leaving."**_

Amber grabbed Azrael's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm going to miss you, Azrael!" Amber cried softly.

Azrael tucked the young distraught Gem under one of his wings and ran his hand over her head.

**_"Shed no tears, little one, for the knowledge I have gifted you with will grant you the power to do what must be done. I appreciate the company you have most graciously given me, little one."_**

Amber sniffled and smiled weakly. Despite Azrael's comforting words, she was still going to miss him.

Azrael's lidless eyes looked over the Gems one last time. They were still confused and afraid, and he did not blame them for that.

**_"I understand what you are feeling,_**" Azrael stated firmly. _**"But you must understand, there are things in this universe that neither humans or Gems are meant to understand. Things that go beyond time, beyond space, beyond me..."**_

Azrael spread his wings and smiled. The sand on the ground began to spin around him like a sandstorm.

_** "We have faith in you."**_

With a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, the sand fell to the ground, with Azrael no where to be found.

* * *

The shocked silence that flooded the cavern was short lived as the ground began to shake. Large cracks began to split the walls as the unearthly powers that kept it standing faded.

"We need to get out of here!" Pearl shouted over the rumbling. "This place is going to collapse like the Lunar Sea Spire!"

Garnet grabbed Steven and Connie and gathered them with Pearl and Amethyst. When she reached for Amber, she refused to leave.

"Amber, what are you doing?!" Amethyst shouted. "We gotta go, like now!"

Amber shook her head and smiled.

"Did you hear nothing of what Azrael said?" she asked. "Yes, the spire is dying, but death-"

She paused as her gemstone glowed blindingly bright.

"-is not the end."

The sand on the ground began to swirl around Amber as she was lifted up to the center of the cavern. Her gemstone pulsed with light in a way that mimicked a heartbeat.

Light shot out of her mouth and eyes as the sand began to crystallize around her.

"Azrael taught me many things about the ancient Gems," Amber stated, her voice echoing like thunder. "He showed me how to give this spire life. He showed me how to become a Crystal Heart."

As Amber's body was encased with crystal, the sound of a heart beating began to sound throughout the Spire.

"Goodbye, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven" Amber said with a happy smile. "I wish I had gotten to know you more. Tell the others that I will be watching over them."

With that, Amber's body was completely covered in crystal, and with a blinding flash of light, she was gone. In her place, a beating amber colored Crystal Heart, giving fresh life to the ancient spire so that the knowledge it held would not be forgotten.

The Gems stood in shock. First Turquoise, now Amber. True, Amber did insure the survival of the Shinar Spire, but at the cost of her physical form.

The floor rumbled as a warp pad rose from the ground. Steven swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped forward. He was done running, he was done being the odd one out.

The angel of death himself said that he had faith in him. (whether or not that was a good thing alluded him.)

He felt Connie's hand grasp his as she stood by him. His gemstone flashed, and without any dance or anything, the two fused together.

Stevonnie turned to the Gems and smiled with determination.

"Come on, we've got a world to save!"

* * *

_This was a pain to type. All this stuff crammed into one chapter. What exactly was _Azrael ? I leave that up to the viewer to decide.

The way I see it, there will always be things that humans can't explain with science.

Who's to say the Gems have all the answers?

Not many chapters left. This train is coming into the station.


	40. Chapter 40: Round One

Chapter 40

*Warning! Dark Themes ahead!*

* * *

While the Gems were still within the Shinar Spire, the Remnants decided that they could not wait any longer for them to return. The fighting had intensified while the four Gems were gone, and time was slipping away for the Remnants.

"If we don't go now, then we might not get another chance to stop Adler!" Pounamu shouted over the now raging and rain storm. "We can't wait any longer!"

"But, what about the plan?" Carnelian asked. "Garnet said that-"

"Garnet isn't here right now!" Pounamu snapped. "And neither is Turquoise! We are the only ones who can still stop this thing!"

"Pounamu, do you honestly think we stand a chance on our own?!" Azurite asked.

"We have no choice!" Pounamu shouted bitterly. "Its now or never!"

Carnelian wrapped the infant Iron in a cloth then handed him to Lion.

"Take him somewhere safe," she instructed. "His part in this battle is over..."

Lion bowed his head and ran back to them temple with the infant. Carnelian sighed and summoned her weapons.

She knew that the chances of her surviving were slimmer then ever before, but the little infant Alloy gave her hope and something to fight for.

"Alright, lets end this."

* * *

With the Wind Piercer destroyed, the U.S Air force was hammering the H.L.A beach head, and with the Anvil mercenaries numbers now dwindling, many were abandoning the battle, taking Adler's weapons with them. This left the Monastery unprotected. The Monastery was built into the side of a small mountain that once held a coal mine.  
The building resembled a giant Egyptian obelisk that towered into the sky. All around the outer wall that surrounded the building were dead Hybrids and mercenaries.

"Looks like we missed the fun," Pounamu stated mockingly. "Still, the Alloys are no joke, so stay on your toes."

The entrance to the Monastery was a giant blast proof door made of solid metal. Blast proof or not, the door had been pried open and had deep slash marks in it.

Titanium obviously returned home in a very bad mood and decided not to wait for the door to open.

"Okay, we're on their turf now...be ready," Pounamu stated in a hushed tone. "Tread softly."

Cautiously, the three Gems entered the Monastery with their weapons drawn. Red warring lights illuminated the dark concrete halls of the Monastery as a repeating alert message blared.

**_"Alert. Base security has been compromised. All non-essential personnel should evacuate the building!"_**

Dead bodies of Hybrids were strewn and smeared on the floor and walls in what looked like a desperate and ultimately doomed assault by the H.L.A.  
Despite their numbers, the Hybrids did not stand a chance against the remaining three Alloys. After the three Gems made their way further into the Monastery, they came to the central chamber of the building. Four doors stood before the Remnants, above each of the doors was an Alloy's name. The first door was labeled Iron. That door was broken and only half opened. The second door was labeled Wolfram, the third was labeled Steel, and the last was labeled Titanium. The Remnants knew what they had to do, and they were all ready to face the challenges that stood before them.

"I will face Wolfram..." Carnelian stated as she summoned six chakram discs. "If I can keep him busy long enough, then once you two deal with Steel and Titanium you can come and aid me."

Pounamu nodded her head and gripped her taiaha staff.

"I'll deal with that punk Titanium," she growled angrily. "I'll break him in half!"

"And I will kill that filthy bâtard Steel!" Azurite hissed as she raised her rapier. "Once he is dead, I will come and help you Carnelian."

"Yeah, me too," Pounamu exclaimed with a smile. "Gems always look out for our own."

With nothing more to be said, the three Remnants entered the lairs of the Alloys, unaware of the dreadful fates that awaited them.

* * *

Carnelian cautiously tiptoed into Wolfram's room. According to an emergency exit map she had seen, his room was in between the lobby of the Monastery and Adler's office.  
That meant in order to get to Adler, they would have to go through Wolfram. The air felt murky and reeked of jet fuel. Broken liquor bottles were strewn across the room.  
Carnelian's body tensed up once she accidentally crunched a piece of glass under her foot, destroying her element of surprise.

"You are not Garnet," Wolfram's voice stated. "Wrong again I see..."

Carnelian readied her chakrams and turned to face the voice. Wolfram was kneeling on the ground as if he was meditating.

"You will answer for what you did at the Galaxy Warp, for what you did to the human Connie, and for what you did to-"

"You were supposed to be Garnet," Wolfram stated in a hushed tone. "You can't give me what I want...what I need..."

Wolfram stood up off the floor and cracked his knuckles. He still had the huge crack in his chest armor from before. That is where Carnelian would focus her attacks.  
Without hesitation, the orange Gem threw her chakram discs at the Alloy, but he dodged and blocked every single one of them as if he could see each attack before they happened.

"Now, it decides to work..." Wolfram cursed and he slammed his fist against the forehead of his helmet. "I'll make it painless."

Before Carnelian could launch a second attack, Wolfram launched himself forward with his thrusters and slammed Carnelian into the wall.  
He then grabbed her by the neck and snapped it, destroying her physical construct. Her gemstone dropped into Wolfram's hand.  
He stared at the gemstone and felt a gnawing urge to crush it into dust. He felt a splitting pain in his head as he placed her gemstone gently on the floor.

"No, I will not destroy her," he said aloud.

He paused as if he was listening to someone speak.

"Because I'm no monster...not like you..."

* * *

Pounamu bolted into Titanium's room with her weapon at the ready. His room stunk of chemicals and had chains hanging from the ceiling.  
There was a stack of newspapers that he had apparently set on fire at some point. What appeared to be a gaming console had been smashed through a wide screen television that lay smoking in front of a beanbag chair. But no sign of the Alloy, but the green Gem knew he was there, she could feel him watching her. Pounamu growled and slammed her staff on the ground.

"Come on out you little junky!" she yelled angrily. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did!"

The sound of rattling chains was followed by an annoying cackling. With a dull thud, Titanium swung from the ceiling and landed before Pounamu.

"Sup, Tatts?" the Alloy asked with a smile.

Pounamu didn't answer, instead she leveled her staff, preparing herself for an attack. The Alloy chuckled and began to swing his chain as the two warriors circled each other.

"So, it's finally come down to this?" he asked with frown. "Didn't think you Gems would be stupid enough to attack us on our own turf."

"Shut up!" Pounamu snapped fiercely. "You brought this on yourself!"

"So, there's no changing your mind?" the Alloy asked. "How about a quickie first?"

"You are disgusting!" Pounamu spat. "I'm going to rip you apart!"

"You just come and get it then!" Titanium growled.

"Punk-ass!"

"Bitch!"

The two warriors circled each other like hungry wolves. Both were at the ready, their nerves were focused and ready to tear the other apart like a meat grinder.  
At the drop of a hat, the two would clash and fight tooth and nail until the other was dead.  
Suddenly, Titanium began to giggle.  
Then, the unthinkable happened; Pounamu began to giggle too.  
Both warriors erupted into a fit of hearty laughter like they had just heard the funniest joke in the known universe. Pounamu dispersed her staff and leaped into Titanium's arms.

"You actually had me worried!" Titanium laughed as Pounamu ran her hands up his back.

"Was I that convincing?" she giggled as she felt Titanium's hands slip under her jeans.

The two began to kiss and slathered each other in a disgusting display of lust. The Gem's hands were shaking and cold sweat was running down her neck.

"C-come on, I've been a good girl," Pounamu whined as she pressed herself against the Alloy. "Now gimmie!"

Titanium bit the inside of his mouth and let his purple chemical blood fill his mouth. Using his tongue, he passed the violet ichor into the green Gem's mouth.

"Here is your reward..."Titanium slurred as he slathered Pounamu's gemstone with his tongue.

The moment the lethally potent chemicals dripped onto Pounamu's gemstone, she began to quiver and mewl with ecstasy. She had become addicted to the Alloy's venom ever since their first fling back at Chernobyl. She had been seeing him during her "smoke breaks" for weeks. Each time, he would increase the potency of the diacetylmorphine in his blood. The drug was strong enough to drop a bull elephant in an instant, but it was just enough to get the green Gem hooked.  
She belonged to him now, and she knew it, but she didn't care anymore. With a wet slurp, she licked the venom from her lips.

"That's the stuff," Pounamu slurred as the drug sank into her gemstone, discoloring it with purple markings.

Titanium laughed as Pounamu's legs began to give out, the drug affecting her motor skills.

"So, where are the others?" the Alloy asked as he plopped himself down on his beanbag chair.

"Umm...Carnelian is fighting Wolfram," Pounamu slurred.

"Ha, that's a laugh!" Titanium cackled as the Gem sat on his lap. "She must have a death wish. What about your bitchy friend, Azurite?"

"Oh, she's probably being torn apart by your bother right about now," Pounamu stated with a shiver in her voice.

"Good..."the Alloy hissed as he ran his hand down Pounamu's tailbone.

Titanium leaned back and smiled with anticipation. Azurite was a fighter; strong and proud. To top it off, she hated Steel with a passion. But Titanium knew his brother all too well.  
He knew that Steel preferred to humiliate rather than kill his opponents. He also knew that whatever Steel didn't want or had used up, he would hand down to his little brother. Titanium was envious of his brother as his spoils of war would be far more aggressive then his turned out to be.

"I hope Azurite puts up a good fight," the Alloy sneered as his slave quivered and cooed on his lap. "Steel might just kill her if she doesn't impress."

"What happens if he doesn't kill her?" Pounamu asked as she dragged her nails down his cheek.

The Alloy licked his teeth as he noticed the rumble of distant thunder.

"He'll take his time..."

* * *

Steel sat in his room, alone as usual. An old record was playing his favorite piece of music; Antonio Vivaldi's Four Seasons.  
The record was old and crackled slightly as it played, not that Steel minded.  
In front of him was a small table with a plate of prime cut steak and boiled potatoes.

"She should be here any moment," Steel sighed as placed his hand towel over his lap. He took a sip of wine and grimaced. "Ack, far too sweet."

He could hear the Remnants rambling outside his room and figured that they wouldn't be stupid enough to attack the Monastery without their other Gem friends.  
He thought nothing of it and proceeded to carve a chunk out of his steak. The meat was tough and chewy and so rare that he swore he could still taste the slaughterhouse pens.

"Undercooked...figures," he hissed as he continued his meal.

So far, the Alloy's dinner plains were not going the way he wanted. Suddenly, the door to his room was split open like a hot knife through butter.  
Storming into the Alloy's room was an enraged Azurite.

Rapier in hand, the blue Gem stomped across the room to where Steel was trying to enjoy his meal.

"Steel!" Azurite yelled as she tossed furniture out of her way.

"Ah, Azurite...impeccable timing," he stated without looking up from his plate. "Do you always barge into one's room without knocking?"

"Be silent, Merde!" Azurite snapped hatefully as she leaped onto Steel's dinner table, knocking dishes off as she did so. She raised her rapier up to the Alloy's throat. "You picked the wrong time to have your last meal!"

Steel smiled and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"It's not so much a meal as it is a culinary nightmare," he stated as if nothing was wrong. "The wine is too sweet, the meat too rare-"

"Shut up!" Azurite snapped as she smashed her foot down onto his plate. "You will die hungry!"

The record Steel had playing began to skip and crackle as the song ended. The hotblooded, hair triggered Gem flicked her rapier and sent a blade of energy through the air, slicing the record player in two. It didn't take much to make Steel angry. In fact, he was always angry; but the one thing the other Alloys all understood about him was that one does not mess with his classical records. Steel ran his tongue across back of his teeth as he felt his temper rise.

"The wine, I can understand. The steak, I can forgive. But that, was a classical composition of Antonio Vivaldi's Four Seasons, you little bitch!"

Steel suddenly flipped the table and sent Azurite somersaulting through the air. She landed on her feet and raised her rapier. Steel dragged his claws against the ground as he charged the Gem. He slashed at her, but she managed to block the attack with her sword.

"I'm going to bleed you like a pig!" he roared as he bore down against Azurite's sword.

"Not if I bleed you first!" the Gem hissed as she forced the Alloy back.

Azurite bolted forward and slashed Steel across the face with her sword. He reared back and racked his claws in an upward slash, barely missing the blue Gem by inches.  
But while she dodged the slash, she failed to block the shoulder slam that followed. Azurite tumbled but quickly sprang back to her feet and jabbed her sword into the Alloy's clawed hand. He gripped her sword and pulled her into a haymaker punch. A beam of light shot out of the blade of the Gem's sword and blew the Alloy back, giving Azurite a few seconds to recover. Steel spat and pulled his helmet off of his face. He wanted to watch this battle without anything in the way. Azurite popped her jaw back into place and began to circle around her enemy. His porcelain white skin was crackling and revealing the glimmering metal skin that he tried so hard to cover.

"I never dreamed I would find a dance partner like you, too bad you destroyed my record player," Steel hissed coldly. "Now I have nothing to keep me entertained...nothing except you..."

Azurite spat on the ground in response to the Alloy's threats. She had no intentions of losing to something like him.  
The Blue Gem began to spin her blade in a circular motion, slowly increasing in speed. Using the friction of the air, Azurite heated her blade to the point that it could cut through metal.

"I'm going to send you to hell in pieces!"

With a blue blur, Azurite attacked at blinding speeds, her blade punching and slicing through Steel's armor.

"This is for humiliating me! This is for the Galaxy Warp! And this is for the human Connie!" Azurite shrieked as she slashed and hacked wound after wound into the Alloy.

Steel was surprised to find that he was quickly on the losing end of the battle. Gray fluid began to seep from his body as the furious Gem pierced his body. He needed a way to turn the tables, and fast.

That's when he heard it, the dull rumble of thunder. A smile spread across Steel's face.

"Where there is thunder, there is lightning!"

With a deafening clap of thunder, a bolt of lightning blasted a hole through the roof of the Monastery and struck Steel. He channeled the lightning through his body and released it into a burst of electricity. With an agonized scream, Azurite was sent flying across the room in a shower of sparks. Steel cackled as electricity danced and arced off of his body.

"Foolish little Gem, don't you remember?" he asked mockingly. "I can harness nature's fury like the heathen gods of old!"

He raised his hand and fired a bolt of lightning into Azurite's body. She screamed as electricity scorched her gemstone. Despite the amount of pain she was in, Azurite forced herself back on her feet.

"I...refuse to be...killed by someone like you..."she rasped she raised her sword.

Steel tsked and shook his head.

"Princess, princess, princess," he mocked. "Who said anything about killing you?"

Steel grabbed the end of one of his finger nails and snapped it off. The heat from the electricity made it glowing white hot.

"I finally understand why you keep your weapon summoned at all times."

Steel sent another bolt of lighting tearing through the poor Gem's body, this time scorching her clothing as well.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, hell even that Steven have their gemstones located in easy to reach places. You on the other hand...your gemstone is located somewhere rather...inconvenient for a lady like yourself."

Steel bolted and grabbed Azurite by the arm and kicked her legs out from under her. After flipping her over onto her stomach, he tore off her trousers.

Sitting just above her tailbone was an azurite gemstone.

"Time for an experiment..."

Steel took the molten piece of his body and smashed it into her gemstone. Her screams could be heard through the walls as the hot piece of metal was smashed into a facet.

As the metal was hammered into shape, Azurite felt her strength leave her as her physical construct distorted and flickered.

Once he was satisfied with his work, Steel dragged his tongue across the hot metal facet. His saliva cooled it with a loud hiss. Azurite writhed as her physical construct flickered.

She needed to retreat into her gemstone, but something was keeping her from doing so.

"What did you do to me?" she rasped in terror. "What did you do to me?!"

Steel laughed and flipped her onto her back then sank his claws into her chest. Her physical construct flickered but refused to retreat.

"I've made your gemstone into jewelery," he hissed as he raised her off the ground with his claws still sunk deep into her.

Steel then hurled Azurite over his shoulder and slammed her face first into the ground.

"I learned that little trick from Adler," he sneered as he kneeled down over the battered and beaten Gem. "I'm actually rather surprised it worked."

He shoved his hand over Azurite's mouth, muffling her screams. His eyes gazed up and down her body greedily. She had interrupted his meal, leaving his stomach empty.  
But now he had another hunger that needed to be sated.

"You came to me a Gem Warrior. Proud, fierce, and oh so angry," Steel hissed as he ran free hand down Azurite's scorched legs.

Azurite kicked and thrashed as the nature behind his behavior became terrifyingly clear to her.

She kicked, she punched, she even tried shape-shifting, but the metal facet on her gemstone wouldn't let her tap into her gem powers.

Her fighting only seemed to encourage the sadistic Alloy as he felt his blood rush through his body. With his free hand, Steel began to undo the latches on his armor.

A wide, animalistic smile ripped across his face.

"When I'm through with you, you're not going to be a Gem warrior anymore," he growled wickedly into Azurite's ear. "You're going to be a stammering, drooling, trembling blue stain on the ground!"

Azurite shut her eyes and prayed that she was dreaming, that none of this was real, that she would wake up and everything would be normal again.

Before she felt the crushing pain of her defeat, one question kept running through her mind.

"Where are the Crystal Gems?"


	41. Chapter 41: Round Two

Chapter 41

* * *

With a loud clap of thunder, a green pillar of light tore through the leaden sky and scorched the ground. Once the green light faded, the Gems all staggered in pain.

"What kind of warp pad was that?" Amethyst groaned as she tried to regain her balance.

Garnet shook her head clear and pulled the others to their feet.

"Amber hijacked one of the Bureau's warp satellites," Garnet stated as she helped Stevonnie off the ground. "Otherwise we would have warped back to the temple."

Once the haze from their warp fully cleared, the Gems were aghast at what they found waiting for them. Looming ominously above them was the F.B.U.R head quarters; the Monastery. Piles of dead H.L.A militants and Hybrids littered the ground and several were impaled on long pikes. Among the dead were several National Guard troopers, their radios still buzzing with static. None of this could have happened in the amount of time the Gems were gone, could it?

"Garnet?" Stevonnie asked as a dreadful suspicion rose in her gut. "How long were we gone?"

Garnet sniffed the air and grimaced. The dead were not fresh, they had been their for a while.

"Eight hours, at least," Garnet stated grimly.

The Gems recoiled in shock at this revelation.

"What do you mean we've been gone for eight hours?!" Amethyst snapped. "We were only gone for, like, an hour tops!"

"She's right, Garnet," Pearl agreed. "How could we have been gone for eight hours?"

Garnet readjusted her shades as she worked the math in her head. None of it made sense to her either. Perhaps time flowed differently within the heart of the Shinar Spire? What was frightening her more right now was the fact that she couldn't even remember why they went to the spire in the first place. Garnet wasn't the only one, none of the other Gems could remember anything about the spire. They remembered Amber and how she transformed herself into a new crystal heart for the spire, but anything before that was a blur.

"It doesn't matter," Garnet stated stoically. "What matters now is that we regroup with the Remnants and begin the attack-"

Garnet suddenly tensed up. She removed her shades and stared forward.

"We have to attack, now!" Garnet ordered as she bolted towards the Monastery.

The Gem's followed behind her with confused looks.

"What about regrouping?" Pearl shouted as she ran.

Garnet scowled and summoned her gauntlets. Too much time had passed, and now Garnet feared that one of her visions might becoming true.

"They started without us!"

"What, that's madness!" Pearl shouted in response. "There is no way they could manage to defeat the Alloys on their own!"

"That's why we have to hurry!

Garnet could see countless possible outcomes of the future, and none of them looked good. There was one thing Garnet was sure of; there would be losses.

* * *

The Monastery was eerily silent and dark. Burnt husks of dead Burners were piled up around the lobby and countless bullet casings littered the floor.  
Rain water mixed with gore and dirt in murky pools.

"This place is a wreck," Amethyst stated as she kicked a chunk of rubble. "Can we even be sure that the Alloys are still here?"

Stevonnie bent over and pick up a discarded PKM machine gun.

"What are you doing?" the Steven half asked.

"What does it look like?" the Connie half answered as she threw a few belts of ammo over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you know how to use that...thing?" Pearl asked skeptically.

Stevonnie fed a belt of ammunition into the machine gun and with a loud click pulled back the loading bolt.

"More or less," she answered. "I've read enough books. And I've played enough video games."

Pearl rolled her eyes and decided not to pry further. She didn't like the idea of Steven or Connie using guns, but they would need any advantage they could get if they were to stand a chance. Stevonnie had never had much practice with combat, a disadvantage the Alloys lacked. The Gems all knew that each of the Alloys were trained and battle proven. If they were to win against them they couldn't afford to hold anything back.

"Alright Big G, what's the plan?" Amethyst asked.

Garnet glanced over the Gems and projected a hologram from her palm.

"Listen up, Stevonnie, I need you to guard the main entrance for us," Garnet stated as she handed Stevonnie a small packet of seeds. "Use these to hold off anyone who tries to get in."

"But I wanna help fight the Alloys!" Stevonnie complained loudly. "What could I possibly need to keep out while you all are fighting?"

"Drago and whatever is left of his H.L.A horde," Pearl answered bitterly.

"Oh please, how many of them could there be left?" Stevonnie asked irritated.

As if on cue, a loud and distant collected war cry echoed from the burning city.

"Enough to finish what they started," Garnet stated stoically.

Faced with the threat of an imminent assault, Stevonnie took the packet of seeds, tore it open, and put the seeds in her mouth.  
After swishing them in her mouth, she spat them out around the main entrance of the Monastery.

"I hope this works," she stressed as she stared out the entrance anxiously.

"It will, I believe in you two," Garnet assured the fusion with a smile.

"Thanks Garnet."

"As for us," Garnet stated as she pointed back to the hologram. "Pearl, Amethyst, you two will deal with Titanium. I sense that he isn't alone, but he's not with a another Alloy. It might be one of the Remnants. While you two take care of Titanium, I'll take on his brother Steel. He is strong, but not as strong as me. He caught me off guard with his electrical abilities. This time he wont be so lucky."

"What about Wolfram?" Pearl asked with a concerned expression.

"If we all three take him on at once, we can beat him easily!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"No, you two stay away from him," Garnet ordered firmly as she clenched her gauntlets tightly.

"Wolfram is mine..."

Out of the multiple possible outcomes of the coming battle with Wolfram, none of them showed Amethyst or Pearl being able to help Garnet.  
Most of the scenarios showed them either getting in the way, or getting themselves destroyed.  
Garnet wouldn't allow that to happen; ever.  
Wolfram was strong, stronger than any of the other Alloys. His ability to absorb and redistribute kinetic energy made him an even greater threat.  
Every punch and kick would only make him stronger.  
But, Garnet had a plan. While Wolfram could absorb kinetic energy, he could only contain a set amount.  
As she saw with the destruction of the Galaxy Warp, should he absorb too much too quickly, his body will be forced to release it.  
If Garnet could hit him fast enough and hard enough, then she could cause his body to rupture and lead to her victory. Easier said then done.  
Garnet understood that Wolfram was not one to go down without a fight. And should she falter even the slightest, Wolfram would not doubt make her pay tenfold.

"Once we deal with the Alloys, we go after Adler," Garnet stated with an angry scowl.

"And Tsarina?" Stevonnie asked with a worried look. "What are you going to do about her?"

The Gems looked at each other with somber faces.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," Pearl said with a sad sigh.

Before Stevonnie could respond, the ground began to shake. With a loud boom, a huge sinkhole opened up in front of the Monastery.  
Out of the pit charged H.L.A Hybrids and Burners. The Hybrids were all ready to die for their cause, while the Burners could sense that their Synthetic queen was in peril.

"Oh crud here they come!"

As the horde charged ever closer, the seeds that Stevonnie had spat out on the floor all began to grow at an alarming rate.  
From the tiny seeds grew large vines of thick bramble. The vines began to weave and coil tightly into large humanoid figures.  
The packet contained one-hundred seeds, and from each seed grew a warrior of living, thinking bramble.  
Amethyst and Pearl were speechless as the small army of bramble beings turned to face Stevonnie.

Garnet put her hand on Stevonnie's shoulder and nodded her head.

"Give them your orders."

Stevonnie nodded her head and summoned her shield. As she did, the plant soldiers all grew large shields of thick tree bark and interwoven bramble.  
From their hands grew long pikes of sharpened interwoven vines. Several began to pick up discarded firearms and other weapons.

"All of you, form a shield wall!" the Connie half shouted. "Those with guns, stay behind the shields and provide fire support! We cannot let them get through!"

"Wow, Connie, where did you learn to shout orders like that?" the Steven half asked.

"From my mom, who else?" she answered.

The Connie half was ready to burst with pride. She couldn't help but feel a little like King Leonidas.

One by one the plant soldiers hunkered down behind their shields and raised their pikes, creating a phalanx formation.  
The sound of guns clicking was followed by the plant soldiers behind the first row aiming their weapons through the small openings in the formation.  
Stevonnie turned back to the Gems and waved them off.

"Go give those Alloys what's coming to them!" she shouted. "We've got this covered!"

The Gems felt a sense of pride rush through them. In that moment, with his mother's shield and the small army of sentient plant warriors, Steven and Connie looked like the leader and friend they all thought they had lost; Rose Quartz.

"You can do this, we believe in you two," Garnet stated. "We always have."

* * *

With nothing left to be said, the Gems departed deeper into the darkness of the Monastery, leaving Stevonnie with her army of plant warriors.  
Stevonnie slowed her breathing and steadied herself.

The ground shook as the H.L.A horde closed in on the Monastery. The Burners were rushing ahead of the charge and were to be used as shock troops while the Hybrids coordinated their few remaining forces. Stevonnie hunkered down behind her shield, and braced herself for the impact of the horde.

"Do not let them pass!" Stevonnie shouted to her warriors.

With a deafening rumble, the Burners smashed against the shield wall. Their claws cut and tore into the thick bark shields with surprising difficulty.

The shields would repair themselves by interweaving vines into thick fascines whenever damage was taken.

"Now, push!"

All at once, the bramble soldiers pushed against the swarming Burners and threw them back.

"Now, thrust!"

While the creatures were still recovering, the wall opened as the bramble soldiers drove their pikes into the infernal beasts.  
While the wall was parted, the bramble rifle men fired their guns.  
Burners began to fall left and right, however the creature's intense body heat would leave the plant warrior's weapons burnt to a crisp.

"Reform the wall!" Stevonnie shouted over the sounds of battle.

It didn't take long for the plant warrior's weapons to regrow, but in those short few seconds, they were vulnerable.

The Burners regathered and attacked the shield wall again. This time, several latched onto the shields and with a blast of heat and molten metal, blew themselves up.

The molten metal burnt effortlessly through the shields. A black cloud of smoke rose into the sky as several of Stevonnie's warriors were burnt to ashes.

"Reform the wall! Reform the wall!" Stevonnie shouted to the warriors in the rear of the formation.

Once the wall was reformed, Stevonnie ordered another push and pike attack. Slowly but surly, the infernal creatures were slain.  
But Stevonnie could not afford to let her guard down just yet. Bullets began to tear through the shield wall as the H.L.A Hybrids advanced.  
Stevonnie ducked behind her shield as bullets zipped over her head.

"Rifle men, open fire!"

On her command, the plant warriors that had armed themselves with guns fired their weapons. Hybrids and plant warrior alike began to fall as the battle raged.  
While the battle seemed to have been going well at first, Stevonnie now realized that her forces were ultimately out numbered.  
At the rate she was losing warriors, she figured that she could only hold off the assault for two hours at most.

"I really hope the Gems hurry up," Stevonnie stated worriedly. "Sure wish Lion was here..."

* * *

The Gems ran through the darkness of the Monastery with their weapons at the ready.

The air was thick and stank of smoke from the failed attacks that had been launched before the Gem's arrival.

Compared to the flowing, otherworldly architecture of the Crystal Temple, the Monastery was symmetric, simple, and lacked ornateness of any kind.

It screamed fascist architecture with it's thick support columns, cold concrete walls, and general lack of color.

"I've seen more cheer in the trenches..."Pearl hissed bitterly.

Finally, the Gems reached the central chamber of the Monastery. This time, each of the four doors that lead to the Alloy's rooms were shut.

"They knew we were coming," Garnet stated with a frown. "These doors are blast proof."

"That doesn't mean they're Gem proof!" Amethyst laughed as she took a few steps away from the door that lead to Titanium's room.

Amethyst bolted head strong at the door and rolled into a charged spinning attack. Amethyst smashed into the door and bounced off of it and hit the floor.

The attack only left a small dent in the metal door.

Amethyst groaned and pushed herself off the ground.

"Okay...they're thicker then they look..." the purple gem stated with an embarrassed chuckled.

Garnet looked over the doors then raised her fists. She slammed her fists in four separate spots around the door frame. Suddenly the doors opened.

The thick fumes of jet fuel rolled out of Wolfram's room mixed with the smell of liquor.

The smell of rain water and charred meat wafted out from Steel's room.

The foul stench of sweat and harsh chemicals seeped out of Titanium's room in a sickening miasma.

Garnet could sense that the Remnants were near. Their energy signature was weak, but at least they weren't dead.

The Gems gave each other one last look and readied themselves for the battle that was about to erupt.

"Alright, this is it," Garnet stated as she cracked her knuckles. "Pearl, Amethyst, team work is going to be the difference between life or death. Titanium is quick, crafty, and is immune to pain. He will insult you, provoke you, anything to get you to let your guard down. Don't let him get under your skin. And whatever you do, don't let any of his blood touch your gems."

Amethyst and Pearl shot worried and confused looks at Garnet.

"What's so dangerous about his blood?" Pearl asked with a sickened grimace.

Garnet shivered as the foul vapors of diacetylmorphine wafted in the air.

"His blood has become toxic enough to damage our gemstones," Garnet stated as she fanned the stench away from her face.

"So, make the kill clean then?" Amethyst asked as she coiled her whip around her hands.

"What about Wolfram?" Pearl asked she stared into the darkness of the Alloy's room.

"I deal with him once Steel is taken care of," Garnet responded firmly. "None of my visions show him interfering. He seems...lost...but he and I will battle. He will be the final obstacle between us and Adler."

"He is going to pay for what he has done, one way or another," Pearl hissed coldly.

"Alright, enough prep-talk!" Amethyst exclaimed, ready to start and end the fight. "Let's finish this!"

With nothing left to be said, the Gems departed into the darkness of the Alloy's chambers.

* * *

As Amethyst and Pearl cautiously entered Titanium's chambers, they immediately felt off balance.  
The thick chemical vapors that polluted the air was making the Gem's heads hurt and their eyes sting.

"Good thing Steven and Connie aren't here," Pearl stated as she covered her nose to block the smell. "They wouldn't last more than a minute in here."

Suddenly, a second back up blast door slammed shut behind the Gems.

Amethyst and Pearl both knew this could only be a trap. As if to confirm their suspicions, the eerie silence was split by a familiar, mocking laughter.

Pearl and Amethyst stood to face the source of the laughter with their weapons raised. A few red emergency lights flickered back to life, revealing Titanium's smiling mug.

"Pearl and Amethyst...here...in my room," the Alloy sneered. "This day just keeps getting better and better..."

"It's over, Titanium!" Pearl snapped as she pointed her spear at the Alloy. "

"Yeah, make it easier on yourself and just surrender!" Amethyst stated in a threatening tone as she cracked her whip.

Titanium licked his lips as his eye twitched madly. Black smoke began to seep through his wicked smile.  
He tugged on his chain commandingly, it's hook hidden in the shadows.

"It was fun... killing that retard Iron!" Titanium laughed as he yanked on his chain violently. "I should have done it sooner!"

Pearl and Amethyst began to move into attack positions to the right and left of the Alloy.

"I bet that Carnelian is devastated...that is...if Wolfram hasn't killed her yet!" the Alloy mocked.

With another violent tug of his chain, a human figure was pulled out of the shadows.  
It was crawling on all fours like an animal. It's arms and upper body looked vaguely human, but it's back legs looked more like those of a wolf or coyote.  
The creature was gray with black stripes and with what looked like the remains of a black tank top and short cut jeans.

"Watchu' think, bitch?" the Alloy asked the creature. "You think Wolfram's killed Carnelian yet?"

The creature wrapped it's arms around the Alloy's leg and started to giggle. The creature's eyes flashed a bright green.  
The green eyed creature let out a crackly, inhuman laugh once it's eyes met with the two Gem's.

"Nooo...he'sss a good sssoldier-boy!" the creature hissed as a forked tongue flicked out of it's mouth. "Not like you..."

Amethyst and Pearl both felt their hearts sink once they saw the tiny green gemstone on the creature's tongue.

"P-Pounamu?" Pearl asked, visibly shaken. "Is that you?"

Titanium tugged the creature up by the dog collar around her neck. The creature hissed hungrily up at the Alloy as it ran her hands up and down his stained armor.  
Her tongue slithered across his face as he stared smugly at the Gems.

"Not anymore..." he sneered wickedly. "Pounamu is mine now."

The former Gem let out a fevered moan as her mind continued to slip further into corruption. Her dependance on the Alloy's vile chemicals had completely destroyed the Gem Pearl and Amethyst had known. Now she was a quaking, drooling, hissing, drug addicted beast.

"C-c-come on, Master!" the former Pounamu begged desperately. "I-I-I did what you asked! I gave the Remnantsss to your bothersss on a sssilver platter! Please, I'm beggin' you!"

The Gems suddenly felt the spark of anger inside of them grow into an inferno.

"What?!" Pearl asked as her temper boiled. "You brought them here knowing they wouldn't win?"

"You bet she did!" Titanium laughed. "You see, Gems, Alloys, humans...we aren't too different from dogs."

He then kicked Pounamu in the side and knocked her to the ground. But even after such abuse, Pounamu slunk her way back to the Alloy's side and fawned hungrily up at him.

"Tatts here...it took me some doin', but I finally figured out what kinda' dog she is. She is a pit hound. Loyal only to the hand that feeds her."

He grabbed Pounamu by her collar and shoved her towards the Gems.

"You want your next fix?" he asked the trembling former Gem warrior.

"Yes, anything you want! Just name it!" Pounamu begged, her eyes wide and desperate.

Titanium chuckled, it was almost too easy. The Alloy unhooked his chain from Pounamu's collar and gave her a slap on the back.

"Show these two runts why I'm the top dog," he ordered harshly.

Pounamu flicked her tongue and bared her teeth as her crazed eyes snapped towards the Gems.

"I always hated you two..."

With a beastly roar, Pounamu charged the two Gems, running on all fours like a beast. Amethyst shoved Pearl out of the fallen Gem's path and braced herself against the impact. Amethyst and Pounamu slammed against each other with a loud smack. Pounamu was quick to pin the purple Gem to the ground. Pounamu snapped her jaws as Amethyst struggled to keep the feral Gem at bay.

"Stop fighting, you little bitch!" Pounamu growled as she clawed and snapped her teeth at Amethyst's gemstone.

Pearl rushed to aid Amethyst but had her feet pulled out from underneath her by Titanium's hooked chain. Pearl quickly recovered and ducked as the Alloy lashed his chain over her head. Titanium laughed as he swung his chain playfully.

"Come on, Pearly! Lets dance!"

He hurled his chain at the pale Gem again. The hooked chain narrowly missed Pearl's head by a few inches.

Pearl raised her spear and fired a bolt of energy at the Alloy. The bolts of energy crashed against his armor, damaging it only slightly.

But Pearl's attack had bought her enough time to close the distance between her and Titanium.

Now within spear range, Pearl began to attack the Alloy with everything she had. Titanium did little to dodge the attacks even as they pierced through his armor.

The pain from each stab only made his blood run hotter.

"Where was all this fight when we first met?" the Alloy cackled as Pearl's spear pierced his shoulder. "Where was this fire?!"

Titanium inhaled and blasted Pearl with a cloud of black smoke.  
The smoke stung Pearl's eyes and made her drop her guard long enough for Titanium to land a bone shattering punch to her chest.  
Pearl was thrown out of the smoke cloud from the force of the punch. Titanium's chain shot out of the cloud and coiled tightly around Pearl's leg.  
With a strong tug, Pearl was yanked from the air and slammed into the ground.  
Pearl heard the whipping of air and quickly rolled away just before the sharp hooked chain dug into the spot where her head had been.

"Oh, this is gonna so much fun!" Titanium growled hungrily.

* * *

Amethyst grabbed Pounamu by her long tongue and pulled it angrily. The former Gem shrieked as Amethyst's threw her off of her.

"How could you do this?!" Amethyst shouted angrily as she summoned a second whip from her gemstone. "We trusted you! Turquoise trusted you!"

"Fuck that old bitch!" Pounamu snapped as she charged. "She was weak! Just like you!"

Amethyst cried out in pure anger and unleashed a storm of attacks against the former gem.

"I'm nothing like you!" she screamed as she attacked. "You're a junky, a freak, a monster, a traitor!"

"Like I said!" Pounamu sneered as she grabbed a hold of Amethyst's whips. "Just like you! Imperfect, flawed. We're just the fucked up merchandise of the Kindergarten!"

Amethyst screamed and tackled Pounamu and started punching her in the face. Pounamu raked her claws into Amethyst's back and clawed at her underbelly with her back legs.

"I'm nothing like you!" Amethyst's screamed as she bludgeoned Pounamu relentlessly.

"Rose was an idiot to take you in!" Pounamu growled as she fought with equal savagery. "Sooner or later, you're gonna turn! Just like the others! Just like all the others!"

Angry tears fell from Amethyst's eyes as the former Gem's words sank in.

"Shut up..." Amethyst muttered emptily as she held Pounamu down.

Pounamu smiled and started to laugh.

"Just like all the others! Just like me! Just like you!"

Suddenly, Amethyst grabbed her whip and coiled it around Pounamu's neck. The crystal barbs on the whip cut deep into Pounamu's neck.  
Amethyst began to pull the both ends of the whip back and forth like a whipsaw. Purple sludge burst out of Pounamu's neck as Amethyst's sawed the former Gem's head off.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Amethyst's screamed as her body was splattered with the purple sludge.

Pounamu continued to claw and kick even as the whip cut deeper into her neck. The only thing fueling her was her need for Titanium's venom.

With a loud snap, her head was finally cut from her body, her next fix forever denied.

"Just...one more..."

With a puff of white smoke, Pounamu's body vanished as her green and tarnished gemstone fell to the ground.

"Amethyst!" Pearl's voice shouted.

A sudden sharp pain tore through Amethyst's shoulder. She looked to her left and saw the gleaming metal of Titanium's hook protruding out of her shoulder.

"Great...you broke her," he stated with a disappointed sigh.

The Alloy then pulled his arm back and yanked Amethyst off the ground and swung her through the air.

With another pull, Titanium swung Amethyst into Pearl with a loud thud! Amethyst's cried out in pain as the hook was ripped out of her shoulder.

"I thought this was supposed to be a fight, not a friggin' walk in the park!" the Alloy shouted angrily. "Come on, I haven't even broken a sweat yet!

A dull rumble came from the wall that separated Titanium's room from Steel's.

"Heh...sounds like Steel is having fun! Save some for me bro!"

While the Alloy's guard was down, Pearl sprang to her feet and threw her spear.  
The crystal spear pierced through an opening in his armor and drove all the way through Titanium's body.  
Purple sludge, oozed out from where the spear had impaled the Alloy. Before the Alloy could respond, Amethyst's whip coiled around his body.  
While Titanium was temporarily immobilized, Pearl leaped through the air and grabbed her spear.  
Slamming the Alloy to the ground, Pearl ripped her spear out of his body and drove it through his stomach.

"I always knew you were a closet-kink!" he laughed even as his toxic blood gurgled from his mouth.

Pearl hissed an twisted her spear again, sending a shock wave of pain tearing through the Alloy's body.

He laughed as he saw anger flare in the usually calm Gem's eyes.

"What would Steven think if he saw this?" Titanium asked in a mocking, childish tone.

"You leave him out of this you heathen!" Pearl snapped angrily.

_ "No, Pearl, don't do it! Crystal Gems don't kill people!"_ Titanium cried as he mimicking Steven's voice in the most mean spirited way he could. _"Crystal Gems are supposed to protect people and_ blaa, blaa, save the world, blaa, blaa, sun shines and rainbows!"

Pearl's grit her teeth as she tried her hardest not to let the Alloy provoke her. Titanium smiled as he found her hate switch.

_ "Pearl, what are you doing?"_ Titanium mimicked Steven again. _"Pearl, stop it, what if Connie finds out?"_

An angry knot twisted inside of Pearl's stomach as the twisted Alloy giggled like a child. Titanium sneered, he knew his time was up, but wanted his death to scar the pale Gem he never got the chance to tarnish. He licked his lips and pooled the blood in his mouth.

Suddenly, the Alloy spat a mouthful of his toxic blood up at Pearl's face. The violet ichor splattered across her face and gemstone.

Pearl felt fear tear through her body as she wiped the toxin from her gemstone.

"No..." Pearl rasped weakly as she stared down at the sludge on her hand.

_"No Pearl, stop it!"_ Titanium cackled. _"This is a bad touch!"_

Pearl felt her anger quickly turn into an uncontrollable, all consuming hatred.

_"Oh Pearl, it feels sooo good when you_ DO THAT WITH YOUR TONGUE!"

Pearl screamed and summoned a second spear from her gemstone and drove it into Titanium's chest.

"HA-HA THERE IT IS!" Titanium laughed madly "THERE'S THE FIRE!"

"SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING, DEPRAVED ANIMAL!" Pearl screamed louder then she ever had screamed before.

Pearl summoned a third spear and drove into the Alloy's chest, then a fourth, then a fifth.  
Purple ichor gushed and splattered as Titanium's body was filled with spears like some kind of pincushion.

"HA,HA,HA, I BET YOU RIDE HIM WHILE HE SLEEPS!" Titanium cackled insanely as more and more of his gore covered the pale Gem. "YOU CRADLE ROBBING HARPY!"

Amethyst watched terrified as Pearl drove spear after spear into the Alloy. Finally after what felt like an eternity, the Alloy's mad cackling was silenced once one of Pearl's spears pierced his heart.

With one last weak chuckle, Titanium raised his hands and flipped both Gems off.

"Ya blew it...capiche?"

Titanium's eyes rolled back into his head as the life finally faded from the toxic cesspool he called a body, a wicked smile frozen on his face.

Pearl was still seething with anger as she stared down at Titanium's lifeless body. Amethyst approached the gore coated Pearl and put her arms around her long legs.

Both Amethyst and Pearl were trembling. They could feel the toxic ichor polluting their gemstones.

"We screwed up..." Amethyst's whimpered as dread filled her mind. "We screwed up bad, Pearl."

Pearl felt numb and cold as she slowly slid to the ground. She was covered in Titanium's blood. The weight of the situation was crushing.  
They had both seen what Titanium had done to Pounamu and neither wanted that to happen to them.  
Pearl felt tears roll down her face as she felt the effects of the toxin begin to kick in. Both of the Gems looked into the other's eyes, they were bloodshot and dilated.

"We have to fight it, Amethyst," Pearl whimpered as their trembling became spasms.

The two Gems felt as though thousands of needles were being driven into their skin. Their senses became disrupted as colors became sounds and textures became smells.

Pain, pleasure, happiness, sadness, the chemical toyed with these emotions like they were dolls.

Pearl turned around and embraced her friend warmly. Both could feel their bodies writhe as their gemstones fought against the venom that ate through them. Their stomachs felt as though a snake was slithering through their guts. Amethyst began to cry as the fear of corruption finally took its toll.

"Pounamu couldn't..." Amethyst sobbed as her physical construct flickered. "How will we?

"We have to," Pearl stated in a hushed tone. "For Steven."

Amethyst let out a small chuckle as she thought back to when he tried to heal her gemstone.

"Yeah...for him..."

Their gemstones began to blink and flicker as the venom fought against their magic.

Pearl and Amethyst held each other tightly as they tried to keep the other from hurting themselves. Both began screaming as all of their sensory systems overloaded.

Their gemstones felt as though they were on fire as blood ruptured from their noses. Their vision went black and all they could hear was a loud bomb siren...

Finally it became too much for them. Both of the Gems slid to the ground and lost consciousness. They couldn't retreat into their gemstones as they were too busy combating the poison.

Suddenly, the poison began to seep out of the Gem's bodies, leaving them clean. The purple sludge oozed and slithered back over to where Titanium's body lay.

A small hole was burnt out of his chest as a tiny piece of metal popped out of his carcass.

The purple sludge started to boil and vaporize once the piece of white hot metal touched it.

**_You haven't seen the main event...I can't have you leaving..._**

* * *

_Two Alloys down. Two more to go!_


	42. Chapter 42: Round Three

Chapter 42

* * *

Garnet entered the dimly lit chamber of the Alloy Steel. Her feet were soaked from rain water that was falling through a giant hole in the ceiling.  
In the center of the room was a ten foot pile of rubble from where the ceiling had collapsed.  
The fluorescent lights flickered stubbornly. Garnet could sense that the Alloy was close and that he wasn't alone.  
Over the trickling of water and the dull rumbling of thunder, Garnet heard the sound of a vinyl record scratch against the needle.  
The record was crackly and sounded broken. Over the sound of the broken record, Garnet could hear feet stepping against the wet concrete.  
They were rhythmic to the music that struggled to play.  
A loud smack cracked over the music followed by a loud sobbing.

"Dammit woman, stop dragging your feet! Like this; one and two and one and two...you're out of rhythm again!"

The clouds in the night sky parted and let a beam of moonlight illuminate the dark chambers.  
The light revealed that Steel was standing at the top of the pile of rubble with a female figure being held up limply by her hands.  
Steel's marble like eyes snapped down to Garnet, and he smiled.

"Ah, Garnet, I'd welcome you to my home, but it appears that barging in without knocking is a common trait with all Gems..."

Garnet clenched her gauntlets tightly, which lit a spark of amusement from the Alloy. He chuckled as he dropped the female onto the ground with aloud smack.

"Surrender Steel, there is nowhere for you to run!" Garnet ordered firmly. "Don't make me destroy you!"

The Alloy erupted into a fit of laughter. He then pressed his foot down onto the female hostage.

"That's what your friend here said!" he sneered before kicking the hostage in the stomach.

The hostage rolled and fell down the pile of rubble, hitting every sharp edge and angle on the way down.  
With a sickening cracking sound, the hostage hit the floor and rolled into the light. Garnet's blood went cold as she ran to the hostage.

Laying beaten, cut, and naked in the murky rain water was Azurite. Garnet dropped to her knees and gently lifted Azurite's broken body.

Her clothes had been torn off and her thighs were covered in bruises and cuts. On her back were tally marks that counted up to twenty.

The blue Gem's eyes were empty and glassy as she stared blankly up at Garnet.

"G-g-gar...net..." Azurite weakly rasped as she felt the red Gem's warmth.

"What did you do to her...?" Garnet asked coldly as she stared down at Azurite's battered form.

Steel ran his tongue along the back of his teeth as he recalled all of the terrible things he had done to the once proud Gem warrior.

"Relieved some stress..." the Alloy sneered wickedly. "You should have seen how she hard she fought. It was really quite admirable."

Garnet ran her hand over Azurite's gemstone and felt the metal facet that Steel had hammered onto her gemstone. Garnet could also feel cracks and hairline fractures within the gemstone. The only thing that had kept Azurite's gemstone from shattering was the facet. Should it be removed, Azurite would die.

"You raped her," Garnet growled in a angry and disgusted tone. "And mutilated her!"

"Well...yes," Steel said with guilty smile. "To be honest, I feel a bit cheated."

Garnet felt the fires of righteous fury burn deep in her heart at the sound of Steel's voice.

"She kept screaming your name through the first two hours. Very undignified if I do say so myself. About two...three...four hours ago she finally stopped babbling."

Garnet took her hands and bubbled Azurite. She was going to send her back to the temple, she had paid too heavy a price for Garnet's absence.

"Garnet," Azurite whimpered as she pressed her hand against the bubble. "Where are you...?"

Garnet shut her eyes then teleported Azurite back to the temple.  
Angry, guilty tears ran down Garnet's cheeks as Azurite's broken and empty face was burned into her mind.

"If only I had showed up sooner..."

"If only, if only, if only...there is no point in dwelling on it now," Steel hissed as he ran his claws down his cheek. "I would be more concerned with yourself..."

Garnet rose to her feet, the fires of anger burning in her chest. Azurite had done nothing to deserve what Steel had done to her.

Garnet cracked her knuckles as she channeled her anger into determination.

"Know this, Steel," Garnet stated coldly as she took up a fighting stance. "You aren't walking out of here alive once this is over."

Steel scowled and stretched his back as arcs of electricity began to dance out of his body.

"Funny...I was about to say the same thing to you!"

Steel opened his palm and fired a bolt of electricity at Garnet. Garnet raised her gauntlets and deflected the bolt easily.

Steel nodded his head, impressed that she knew how to defend herself against his attacks.

The Alloy leaped down off of the rubble and slashed at Garnet, missing only by mere inches.

Garnet jabbed her fist into the Alloy's chest, sending him rocketing into the pile of rubble.

With a burst of static electricity, Steel leaped out of the pile of rubble and kicked Garnet in the side of the head.

Garnet felt the constructed bones in her neck break and snap, but even that wouldn't be enough to stop her.

She was a raging powerhouse of fury hellbent on making the Alloy pay for what he had done to Azurite.

Garnet elbow dropped Steel in the shoulder and slammed him into the ground. Before he could get back up, Garnet kicked him as hard as she could in the chest.

The Alloy was sent tumbling across the room until he drove his claws into the ground and stopped himself.

"I must say, you're going to be fun to break!" Steel shouted as electricity arced from his hands.

He jumped into the air and fired a bolt of electricity into the flood waters that covered the floor.  
Luckily, Garnet was fast enough and managed to leap out of the water before the electrical current fried her.  
Garnet felt a sharp pain in her stomach as Steel sank his claws into her. Sparks flew as the Alloy released five thousand volts of electricity into the Gem warrior's body.

"Your screams will be my anthem!" Steel roared as he threw Garnet to the ground.

The ground cracked as Garnet's back slammed against it. She quickly got back on her feet, just in time drive her fist into Steel's charging attack.

The Alloy felt his nose break and his teeth shatter as he was thrown back by Garnet's crushing punch.

Steel's claws raked the ground as he stopped himself from being thrown further back.

With a pain filled hiss, Steel spat out a mouthful of blood and broken teeth. He took a hold of his jaw and popped into it's hinges. He ran his tongue between his missing teeth and grimaced.

"That's going to take forever to fix!"

Steel raised his clawed gauntlet as arcs of electricity surged through his arm. He then held the sustained charge of electrical energy in his hands.  
Garnet began to charge the Alloy, knowing that she needed to attack before he could. But before she attacked, one of her future visions flashed.

_Defend!_

"Too slow, Garnet!"

In less then a fraction of a second, the gases in the air ionized and formed plasma. The plasma formed an electrically conductive plasma channel, and with a clap of thunder, Steel unleashed an arcing beam of lightning. Garnet raised her gauntlets and met the beam head on.  
The beam's heat was so intense that Garnet could feel it through her gauntlets. Her skin began to burn as she pressed forward against the scorching lightning.  
Steel grit his teeth as his own armor began to heat up from the heat of the attack.

"Come on, die already!" he yelled angrily. "Lava is hot, but lightning far hotter. Your body will char and burn like the witches of Salem!"

Garnet strained and let out a loud scream as she began sprinting into the beam of plasma.  
She endured the most intense pain she had ever felt as she closed the gap between her and the Alloy.  
Unable to see over the brightness of the beam, Steel didn't see that Garnet was rushing him at full speed.  
Suddenly, the Alloy felt the Gem's inescapable grip crush down over his hands.

"WHAT?!" Steel yelled in disbelief as Garnet loomed over him.

Garnet suddenly twisted Steel's arms outward. The sound of tortured metal was followed by a loud snap and ear splitting wailing.  
Steel staggered backwards as he stared horrified at his now mangled arms. As he staggered back, he fell on his backside and began to kick desperately away from the still smoking Garnet.

"Alright, alright, good show, good show." Steel stammered as he crawled away from the furious Gem warrior. "You-you certainly are as powerful as Azurite claimed you were. Now-now lets not do anything hasty!"

Garnet was silent as she cracked her knuckles, she was going to take her time with the sadistic Alloy.

But what she hadn't counted on, was that Steel knew one of Garnet's most guarded weakness.

Steel grunted in pain as he twisted his mangled arms as forward as they could go and chuckled to himself.

"Lets brighten the mood a bit..."

A small arc of electricity sparked between his hands. The spark created a bright flash as it sparked.  
The small arc of electrical began to spark on and off at an increasing rate, flashing like a strobe light.  
At first Garnet didn't understand what the Alloy was doing.  
But what she wasn't aware of was that the flashing light from the electrical arc was causing a group of neurons in her brain to fire at abnormal, excessive, and synchronized manner.

Put simply, she was having a seizure. She stared blankly at the flashing light, helpless and unable to respond to outside stimuli. It was Meat Beat Mania all over again.

* * *

Steel began to laugh as he shakily stood himself up. He licked the blood from his lips.

"The powerful Gem Warrior Garnet, defeated by something as simple as a flashing light! How rich this is!"

Steel suddenly jumped and kicked her across the face. Garnet snapped out of her seizure long enough to feel her face scrape against the wet concrete. She quickly sprang back up and charged the Alloy. But just as she was within a mere foot from striking him, he flashed the electrical arc between his hands again.  
Just like before, Garnet froze, her brain unable to break the looping cycle of neuron signals.

"I should have done this from the beginning!" Steel laughed. "How great the mighty fall!"

Steel drove the tip of his armored foot into Garnet's stomach, and as she fell forward, he drop kicked her face into the ground. Garnet sprang up from the ground and back-flipped away from the Alloy.

Luckily, Garnet knew Steel's greatest weakness; his arrogance. Garnet began to sprint as fast as she could towards the Alloy. Steel shook his head and flashed the strobe-light again, except this time Garnet had her eyes shut.

"It's not wor-"

Steel felt his body smash against Garnet's as she tackled him. Garnet shoulder slammed Steel against the wall that separated his room from Titanium's.  
With the Alloy pinned against the wall, Garnet drew her fist back and then punched Steel as hard as she could in the face.

The concrete wall cracked and crumbled as Steel's broken body was thrown across Titanium's room.

He hit the floor and rolled limply until finally sliding to a stop next to the body of his brother.

As Steel looked upon the smile frozen on his younger brother's face, he couldn't help but feel envious.

"As carefree in death as you were in life..."

Garnet walked through the hole she had created, each step sounded heavy and powerful. Steel scowled as he watched her approach ominously.

"There is no where left to run, Steel," Garnet stated coldly as she raised her gauntlets. "Make this easy on yourself."

Steel spat and hissed as a huge crack split down his chest. A bright orange light beamed through the cracks in his armor as his arms snapped forward.

"No, no I will not let you have the satisfaction of killing me!" he hissed as he drove his clawed hands into the crack in his armor.

With a painful scream, Steel tore open his chest. The shard in his fast beating heart was glowing white hot and releasing a high amount of radiation.

Steel gave his younger brother one final look, and smiled warmly.

"See you on the other side brother..."

Before Garnet could stop him, Steel tore out his shard and flung it across the room. Steel's last breath was not long or rattling. It sounded like a content sigh as he slumped to the ground.

* * *

Garnet felt her knees tremble as exhaustion washed over her. Her battle with Steel had taken so much out of her.

Her body hurt and her heart was heavy. She couldn't stop imagining the things Steel had done to Azurite while they were at the Shinar Spire.

Azurite was proud, strong, brave, but Steel had taken all of that from her. Garnet's heart sank even further once she saw Pounamu's gemstone laying on the ground, tarnished with purple markings.

_Why didn't I see this coming?_

Garnet was broken from her grief when she heard a soft groan of pain come from her right. Pushing themselves off the floor was Amethyst and Pearl.

"Oww...my head his killing me!" Amethyst groaned as she steadied herself.

"Ugh, mine too," Pearl shivered. "That vile Alloy's venom really hurt. Good thing our gemstones are- Garnet!"

The two Gems rushed to their weary leader and helped her steady herself.

"Garnet, are you alright?!" Pearl asked as she looked up and down Garnet's body for injuries.

"Steel is dead..." Garnet stated flatly.

Amethyst turned and spotted the body of the third Alloy laying face down on the floor.

"That's for Connie you little puke!" Amethyst shouted down at the Alloy's body.

Pearl looked around and noticed that Garnet was alone.

"Have you seen Azurite?" Pearl asked as she looked behind Garnet into Steel's chambers. "We...found Pounamu...please tell me that Azurite fared better..."

Garnet shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"If only we had gotten here sooner..."

A grim feeling sank into Amethyst and Pearl as they slowly became aware of what Garnet meant. The Earth bound Gems were once again a dying breed.

Garnet moved away and bubbled Pounamu's gemstone.

"Come on, we aren't done here yet," Garnet stated in a firm tone. "I still have one last Alloy to deal with..."

As the Gems limped back out to the Monastery lobby, they failed to notice the two shards were moving towards each other.

Once the two shards touched, they melted into one larger fragment. The fragment melted and slithered off into the darkness, leaving the two dead Alloy's alone to rot and rust together...as brothers.

_**That's what Mama needs...**_

* * *

_Three down, one to go..._


	43. Chapter 43: Alone

Chapter 43

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all stared up at the engraved metal plate above the scorched blast door.  
Wolfram, the last of the Alloys.  
The last obstacle between the Gems and the twisted workings of Adler.

"Leave me," Garnet ordered firmly. "I must do this alone."

"Like heck you are!" Amethyst exclaimed loudly. "You're gonna need all the help you can get!"

"She's right, Garnet," Pearl stated. "He is outnumbered, we can defeat him if we do this together!"

"No!" Garnet snapped fiercely. "It has to be me!"

Pearl and Amethyst shrank back at the sound of Garnet's voice. Garnet sighed and shook her head.

"Something is wrong with Wolfram...I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked nervously.

Garnet put her hands together and locked her fingers together.

"He seems...broken," Garnet stated after some thought. "Like Ruby without Sapphire...he is longing for something...something that he has constantly been denied..."

"Denied what?" Amethyst asked, growing even more worried.

"I'm not sure, but trust me. You two will only get in the way."

With that being said, Garnet leaped into Wolfram's chambers and forced the door shut behind her.

She could hear Amethyst and Pearl pounding on the door, begging her to let them help her. But Garnet knew this was something she had to do alone.

Warrior to warrior, face to face, leader to leader.

* * *

Garnet cautiously stepped further into the dimly lit chamber. The air was pungent with the stench of alcohol and jet fuel.  
There were broken liquor bottles littering the floor as well as several broken and dulled knives.

"So...this time the damn thing works..." an empty lost voice spoke through the darkness.

Kneeling in center of the chamber was the Alloy Wolfram. The Alloy threw his head back and took a drink from a bottle of vodka.

"The last one who came through those doors wasn't you..."

Garnet turned her head and saw Carnelian's gemstone sitting on a torn up pillow. Garnet was surprised but glad to know that Wolfram hadn't destroyed her, but now she was confused about why he hadn't.

"Iron cared for her...he still might," Wolfram stated as if to answer Garnet's question. "I knew he would not return from his last mission...but still I sent him...glad to know he wasn't beyond redemption."

Garnet ducked as Wolfram tossed his now empty vodka bottle at her head.

"As I thought, you knew that was going to happen..."

"And what makes you think that?" Garnet asked, growing impatient.

Wolfram removed his helmet and let it drop to the ground.

"Time...it flows, it moves like the veins in my arm," he spoke with a shake in his voice as he clenched his hand into a fist. "There are nearly infinite outcomes. You simply saw the one where I threw the bottle, and you avoided it. It's no different then how I defeated you back at the Galaxy warp pad. I saw, I reacted, I won, simple..."

Garnet felt as though a pillar of ice had replaced her spine. What the Alloy had described to her was no different then her ability to foresee and react to her future visions. But that was impossible. There was no way Wolfram could see the flow of time like she could.

"How can you see what should not be seen?" Garnet asked as she raised her gauntlets.

Wolfram sighed and pushed himself up off of the floor.

"Transferring powers is a risky ability. What might be a blessing to some-"

Wolfram turned around slowly and glared into Garnet's horror struck face.

"-is a curse to others..."

Sitting above Wolfram's glowing orange eyes was a large lidless white eyeball.  
The third eye was constantly moving and focusing in different directions, as if it was mindless.  
The cuts and gashes on his forehead showed that he had been trying to gouge it out in vain.  
Garnet suddenly remembered the draining feeling she had felt during the assault on the H.L.A Chernobyl compound.  
Somehow, she had transferred her clairvoyant abilities over to the Alloy.  
But unlike with Steven, the power never faded away, instead it stayed and manifested itself into a third eye like Garnet's.  
It had taken Garnet centuries to master her ability, but she was a Gem, her mind could withstand such a burden.  
But Wolfram wasn't a Gem, and his mind wasn't meant to see what Garnet could.

"Wolfram... I didn't mean to-"

Wolfram raised his hand to silence her. His shoulders began to shake as he bit down into his bottom lip.

"Garnet...can I ask you something...?" Wolfram spoke with a shaking voice.

"Ask and I will answer..." Garnet stated as she felt the mood of the Alloy shift.

"Garnet...do you believe in God?"

Tears began to roll down Wolfram's face as the depth of what he had asked sank in. Garnet's silence was not the answer he wanted nor needed to hear.

"Of course you don't...he only speaks to his children..."

Wolfram slid to his knees and wept...wept like a man who had lost everything. Wolfram, the iron fisted leader of the Alloys was weeping.  
He clawed angrily at the lidless eye, desperate to be rid of it.  
Despite everything that Wolfram had done, Garnet pitied him.  
His tears were not false or forced, they were the tears of someone that had no idea what they where.  
They were the tears of a lost soul.

"I know you read my file, Garnet," Wolfram stated as he trembled. "You know what I am, what we Alloys are...what we were...who we were..."

Garnet kneeled down and put her arms around Wolfram and cradled him.

"I remember, Garnet...I remember everything...so why do I feel so empty inside?"

Garnet shook her head as she comforted the broken Alloy.

"I remember seeing my dead body. I remember seeing a light. I remember seeing...oh God, I can't see it anymore! It was so beautiful and now the memory is fading! Why couldn't I have stayed? What did I do wrong?! Why must I see visions of the destruction and misery that is to come?! Why did you do this to me?!"

Garnet felt her heart sink at the Alloy's accusations.

"Wolfram, I never meant for you to be exposed to these visions. No human mind can withstand such a thing." Garnet whispered in a hushed tone. "It's not too late, let me help you."

"Help me?" he asked as his hands tightened around Garnet's waist. "Help me...this was all your fault!"

Without warning, Wolfram grabbed Garnet and threw her across the room. She landed on her feet and summoned her weapons.

"All of this! The Bureau, the H.L.A, Adler, ME! All of this is your fault! You just couldn't leave our little planet alone, could you! First Peridot, then Jasper, and now...now you know whats coming next, don't you? We have both seen it..."

"Wolfram, you need to calm down! If what you have seen is the same thing I have seen, then you know that Earth will need all the help it can get!" Garnet shouted as she desperately tried to reach some shred of sanity left within the lost soul.

"That's why I can't let you stop Adler's work!" Wolfram shouted angrily. "He is the one that will tip the balance of power!"

"Adler is a monster!" Garnet shouted sternly. "He is only endangering our planet further!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Wolfram snapped. "Adler is a monster, a psychopath, he tore me out of paradise and tethered me to this metal carcass! But even that is nothing compared to what you Gems will do to this planet!"

"Even after knowing everything Adler has done, you still would follow his orders?!" Garnet shouted in angry disbelief.

"Without question!" Wolfram snapped. "I don't know what I am, I don't know what to believe in, and all of these visions have only left me with more questions! Iron had Carnelian, Steel and Titanium had each other, but I have nothing! Orders are the only thing I have left to hold onto while the world tears at me!"

The lidless eye on Wolfram's forehead suddenly snapped to Garnet's location and focused on her.

The eye's gaze was filled with anger, with hatred, with hunger. Garnet remembered this gaze and realized that the one staring at her was not Wolfram.

"Knowing where I stand, do you still really wish to help me?" Wolfram asked emotionless and empty.

"I do..." Garnet answered somberly.

"Then give me what I have been denied. I want you to kill me..."

* * *

Garnet finally understood what the Alloy wanted. The human that he once was never returned from the intangible realm of death.  
Wolfram had all of the human's past memories and experiences, but he himself was not the one who had died.  
He was a body without it's owner's soul.  
Wolfram longed for something he could never find, and he knew it.  
He was broken, incomplete, a shell of his former human life.  
He was a sad parody of the test subject who had signed Adler's contract.  
He was like Ruby without Sapphire, but he was to be forever denied completion.  
That's why he wanted to die. Death was the only why to put this ghost out of his misery.

Garnet nodded her head.

"I'll do it..."

Garnet opened her eyes only to see Wolfram's fist smash against her face. Garnet tumbled then sprang to her feet.

"I said I'd do it!" she yelled angrily.

"I heard you, and thank you, but killing me won't be so easy." Wolfram hissed coldly. "A part of me wants to die peacefully, but the other part wants to fight and earn a warrior's death!"

Wolfram leaped and summoned his sabers with a red flash of light. Garnet blocked the attack and shattered his sabers.

But even without his weapons, Wolfram was not deterred in the slightest.

He dropped low to the ground and slammed his fist into Garnet's stomach and threw her back against the blast door.

Garnet pulled herself out of the dented metal door and steadied herself.

"Even though we are enemies, know that I have always respected you, Garnet. We both live in a world were everything may as well be made out of paper. We have to guard every movement, every twitch. But I'm begging you, this time...this battle...hold nothing back!"

Wolfram's jet thrusters screamed as he launched himself at Garnet. Garnet let out a war cry as she charged the Alloy. Everything he had said was true. She had to guard every movement out of the fear of hurting someone innocent. But she knew that if she was to survive, she could hold nothing back.

* * *

Amethyst and Pearl were thrown like rag dolls as the blast door to Wolfram's room was blown open as Garnet and the Alloy flew out in a trail of fire and smoke.

Wolfram's jet thrusters were screaming as the Gem and Alloy kicked and punched each other as they crashed through concrete walls and support beams.

The two fought with all of their strength and all of their fury.

Wolfram grabbed Garnet by the hair and threw her against the wall only to have her leap out and drop kicked him in the shoulder.

He hit the ground but leaped right back up with a blast from his jets. He tackled Garnet and smashed her face against the wall.

With her face pinned to the wall, Wolfram fired his thrusters and began to drag her along the wall, leaving a long gash in the concrete.

* * *

Stevonnie was growing worried as another wave of H.L.A Burners smashed against her bramble warrior's shield wall. While her forces numbers were dwindling, the H.L.A's seemed endless. She heard the sound of jet engines over the roar of battle and turned back towards the Monastery.

"What the-"

The wall erupted into a avalanche of rubble and fire as Garnet and Wolfram punched a hole clear through it.  
Stevonnie's raised her shield as the ball of fire washed over her. Garnet and Wolfram hit the shield wall and blew apart Stevonnie's warriors.  
The two fought and struggled while they tore a swath through the H.L.A forces as they flew like a missile.  
Garnet finally managed to separate herself from the Alloy and slammed her fists against the Alloy's face.

The earth was torn and dug up as Wolfram collided violently with the ground, leaving a deep scar in the ground.

Out of the cloud of dust and smoke Wolfram burst forward and kicked Garnet as hard as he could.

The Gem was thrown back into the air. Garnet managed to block Wolfram's follow up attack by elbow dropping him in the back.

While the Alloy was staggered, Garnet morphed her hand and enveloped him. She then spun and threw the Alloy back towards the ground.

The ground shook and shattered as Wolfram's body made impact.

Despite all the damage Garnet had been doing to him, it was only making him stronger.

His body pulsed with raw kinetic energy, energy he would use against his foe.

Garnet drew back her gauntlets as she hurtled towards the Alloy. He raised his arm, as if to block the sunlight.

When Garnet's attack struck him, he didn't even budge.

"Really Garnet?" Wolfram asked with a disappointed tone.

Garnet reared back and attacked him again. Every punch, every kick, every impact only increased his strength. But that is what she was counting on.  
She began to deliver rapid jabs and punches while dodging each of the Alloy's attacks. She knew that should she slip up and give Wolfram the opportunity to land an attack, he would kill her instantly. Her plan was to force the Alloy to rupture from the build up of kinetic energy.

Just as things were going as planned, Garnet felt her gauntlet slam against Wolfram's palm.

"You have disappointed me...I was so sure you had what it took to kill me. Power output, ten percent..."

Just like their battle at the Galaxy warp pad, Wolfram began to crush down onto her hand. This time Wolfram only gripped one of her hands.

"Power output, twenty percent," he stated coldly.

Garnet screamed as her hand was crushed underneath Wolfram's titan like grip.

"Wolfram...stop this!" Garnet screamed as her ruby gemstone strained under the immense pressure. "I can still help you! There has to be some other way!"

"There is no other way!" Wolfram growled as he squeezed down against Garnet's hand. "Kill me, or Ruby dies! Power output fifty percent!"

Garnet screamed and shook her head vigorously. She didn't want to have to kill him, especially when she knew he could still be saved.

"Wolfram...please, don't do this," Garnet begged. "Don't make me do this!"

Wolfram lifted her up off the ground and held her up by her arm. He began to twist and tear at Garnet's arm.

"Kill me, before you end up like me!" Wolfram screamed with tear filled eyes as he tore at Garnet's arm. "Kill me before you end up alone and afraid!"

"NO!"

"KILL ME!"

Garnet screamed as she drew her fist back and slammed it against the crack in Wolfram's armor.

At that very moment, all the pent up kinetic energy that had been trapped with Wolfram's body found an opening.

In a massive blast of light and pressure, Garnet was thrown like a rag doll.

The ground split and cracked as the Alloy's energy was unleashed in the form of a mushroom cloud.

* * *

Garnet groaned as she regained her senses. She looked over her hand and was relieved to find that ruby had not taken any damage.  
The shaken Gem pushed herself off the ground at the sound of footsteps approaching her.  
Out of the dust and smoke wobbled Wolfram. Garnet raised her gauntlets but lowered them once she got a clear look at her foe.  
He was smiling, crying, and had a massive hole blown through his body.  
Black fluid seeped out of his chest as he began to chuckle weakly. As he lost his balance, Garnet managed to catch him before he hit the ground.  
She carefully lowered him and held up his head.

"S-s-s-sorry...f-for everything...f-for making you d-do this..."

Garnet shushed him as she tried to make the Alloys last few moments as comfortable as she could. Even though he had been her enemy, even after the things he had done, she understood and forgave him.

"G-g-garnet...d-don't ever give up on this world...you hear me? Don't ever give up on it..."

"I promise, I won't," Garnet assured the dying Alloy.

Wolfram chuckled weakly but ended up coughing up a mouthful of black fluid. The lidless eye on his forehead grew glassy and finally rolled back into his head. For that split moment, Wolfram was blind to the future, and he was happy about it.

"I wish...I could see it...when humanity...topples the...empire...she'll be...furious..."

With one last tired breath, Wolfram's suffering was ended.

Garnet lowered the fallen Alloy's head and folded his arms over his chest. Garnet felt numb. She knew things were not going to turn out the way she had hoped, but she had no idea just how bad things really were.

"May you finally find peace, and walk with your god once more."

Garnet felt as though she had just killed a mirrored version of herself. Despite being the strongest of the Alloys, Wolfram had been alone.  
He was separated from what had driven him as a human. Garnet understood this feeling all too well. She would literally be nothing without Ruby or Sapphire.

One without the other was a fate worse then death, a fate Wolfram had been forced to live and lead with.  
Garnet wondered if Wolfram had always been so tormented or if she really was to blame for it.

Garnet shook her head and turned back towards the ruined Monastery. Adler's castle was crumbling, and now there was nothing for him to hide behind.

Garnet re-summoned her gauntlets and ran back towards the Monastery.

_Prepare yourself Adler_, Garnet thought angrily. _I'm coming for you! And nothing can save you now!_

* * *

Within the darkness of the Monastery, the water pipes were melting from the inside out.  
A moving mass of liquid metal burnt it's way out of the Monastery and slithered past the Gems, oblivious to it's presence.  
The metal mass slithered and slunk in the shadows of the battle field as it made it's way to the fallen Alloy.  
The fourth and final shard slithered out of a hole it had burnt into the ground and rejoined with the rest of the cursed metal.

__**Mmmm...that's it... so close. I'm coming for you now, little girl... **__


	44. Chapter 44: From the Ashes

Chapter 44

* * *

Garnet limped through the blasted courtyard towards the ruined Monastery. Dead H.L.A Burners and Hybrids lay scattered in piles around her.  
The ground was slick from the constant downpour and mud was caked onto her feet. The absence of gunfire had left the whole city eerily silent.  
Wolfram, Iron, Steel, Titanium, the Alloys, were finally all gone. Now there was nothing left for Adler to cower behind.  
His Monastery was crumbling and his war machine silenced.  
Garnet could still fell the warmth of Wolfram's body and it served as burning reminder of who was really at fault; who was really the monster.

"Adler..." Garnet growled angrily as she quickened her pace. "Judgment day has come."

* * *

As Garnet reentered the Monastery, she was greeted by a very concerned looking Stevonnie_._

"You okay, Garnet?" she asked worriedly, having seen how hard she and Wolfram had fought.

Garnet was silent as she tried to find the right words. She felt angry, sad, guilty, and worse, relieved.

Relieved, because everything would soon be over, and then, hopefully, everything would go back to the way thing were.

But deep down in her heart, she knew nothing would ever be the same again.

"No, I'm not, but that doesn't matter right now," Garnet answered stoically as she walked past Stevonnie. "Right now, we need to stop Adler before he can find a way to escape."

Stevonnie felt like cowering from the tone of Garnet's voice, but knew that her anger was not focused on her. It was focused on the man most deserving of it.

The two were greeted by Amethyst, Pearl, and much to Garnet's relief, Carnelian. The orange gem was shaken, but her gemstone was undamaged.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive!" Carnelian exclaimed as she threw her arms around Garnet.

"Not for a moment did think you wouldn't come save us."

"I didn't save everyone...only you," Garnet stated in a cold voice. "Pounamu...Azurite...we were too late."

Carnelian felt her blood run cold. Pearl and Amethyst had told her about Pounamu's treachery, but she had not heard of what had happened to her friend Azurite.

"W-what happened, where is she?" Carnelian asked, fearful for her friend.

Garnet lacked the stomach to describe the things Steel had done to the once proud Gem warrior, but her silence was more than enough to convince Carnelian that her friend's fate was a grim one.

"Is she still alive?" she asked ruefully.

"Barely," Garnet stated bitterly as she walked past her teammates. "Her part in this catastrophe is over. But our part isn't."

Pearl put her hand on Garnet's, she could sense that something had deeply disturbed her leader.

"What's wrong, Garnet?" Pearl asked.

Garnet pushed Pearl away from her and continued to march forward.

"Wolfram is dead..."

"We all knew that was the only outcome, Garnet," Pearl responded. "You said it yourself that he would have to die."

"Yes, I knew it, I foresaw it...but so did he..." Garnet answered as a sick feeling crept through her. "He knew it...he foresaw it...and still he faced me."

Amethyst gave Pearl a worried look as they both questioned what their leader was saying.

"What do you mean he foresaw it?" the purple gem asked.

Something inside of Garnet snapped. She spun around and pulled off her shades and glared down at her teammates.

"He knew I was going to kill him! He knew he was going to die! He knew because of what I did to him!" Garnet shouted angrily at her cowering teammates.

"G-Garnet, what are talking about!" Pearl stammered as she, Stevonnie, Amethyst, and Carnelian all huddled together like frightened sheep.

"Future vision!" Garnet snapped fiercely. "Somehow I transferred it to Wolfram! Except it didn't wear off, it stayed and festered!"

Garnet suddenly squeezed her hand and shattered her shades.

" Future vision showed him things, things he wasn't meant to see, things that broke him down!" Garnet shouted, her voice shaking as she tried to mask her sorrow with anger.

"Garnet, please calm-"

"Shut up!" Garnet snapped as she threw the fragments of her shades to the ground. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't screwed up, if I hadn't given him this curse, maybe he...maybe..."

Garnet slid to her knees as sorrow and exhaustion finally took their toll. She clamped her hands tightly over her mouth as she tried to stifle pain filled sobs.  
She still could see the Alloy's empty eyes glaring at her.  
The fire, the strength, the passion that had once burned brightly had long since died.  
Garnet's loud sobbing was haunting for her teammates to hear.

Garnet suddenly felt the warm embrace of her friends as they all gathered and wrapped their arms around her.

"You're not the one to blame, Garnet," Stevonnie stated in a hushed tone.

Garnet looked into Stevonnie's eyes and felt the familiar caring love of her former leader Rose still burning as bright as ever.

"He died...smiling," she chuckled weakly as her tears began to dry. "He died happy. At least he was given that..."

Garnet took a deep breath and stood herself back up. With flick of her fingers, Garnet's shades were reformed.

"He would have been wonderful as a Gem warrior," Pearl stated as Garnet regained her composure.

"No...he wouldn't have wanted that," Garnet responded as she summoned her gauntlets. "He would have rather been a soldier of the human army that topples the Gem Empire. Guns blazing and banners waving. "

The Gems walked back through the crumbling chambers that once housed the Alloys. After carefully making their way through Wolfram's chamber, they approached the elevator door that lead to Adler's laboratories.

"This is it," Garnet stated firmly. "No turning back. No matter what form of war machines or beasts Adler has created, we cannot turn back. Not until Adler is brought to justice."

"And Tsarina?" Stevonnie asked worriedly. "What do we do about her?"

Garnet was silent as she thought for the right words. She found none.

"We contain her...just like every other corrupt Gem we fight."

Stevonnie opened her mouth to protest, but shut it once she realized that whatever Adler was doing to her would probably leave her a corrupted monster.

"Just...don't kill her," Stevonnie begged as the elevator doors shut. "She never meant to hurt anyone."

* * *

All five of the Gems crowded into the cramped metal elevator.

"Artifact Storage, Specimen Containment, Data Archives...," Pearl muttered as she scanned over the elevator buttons. "Research and Development, that must be where Adler is hiding."

Pearl pressed the button, the doors slid shut, and with a sudden lurch, the elevator began to descend into the bowels of the Monastery.  
Never before had an elevator ride ever felt so tense. There was no music, the walls were all a drab gray color, the lights hummed loudly as they spewed out their blinding industrial light. A loud pinging sound would alert the Gems as they descended past levels.

"Be on guard," Garnet stated firmly. "Adler may be old and weak, but he is crafty and ruthless."

"And I doubt he'll come quietly..." Pearl grimaced as she gripped her spear tightly.

"I'm gonna make him hurt," Amethyst hissed coldly as she tugged on her coiled whip.

"I second that motion," Carnelian stated flatly.

"I third it," Stevonnie growled angrily.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the elevator pinged and stopped. With a low hiss, the doors slid open. Stevonnie readied her shield, her hearts were pounding as adrenaline rushed through her body.

"Let's end this train wreck."

* * *

As the doors opened, the Gems cautiously made there way into Adler's laboratory.

Large war machines stood silent and lifeless and countless paper documents were scattered around on the floor.

Metal tables were covered with broken or augmented Gem technology. Several empty suits of black mechanical armor stood ominously as the Gems walked past them.

Each suit of armor was armed with a rifle that looked like a smaller version of the Alloy's Jericho laser cannon.

As the Gems advanced, they spotted at least four heavily armed robots that were identical to the one they had destroyed earlier.

Pearl felt a chill run up her spine as she stared into the lifeless machines' eyes. But what truly terrified the Gems was what was hanging from the ceiling.

Hanging from cables and wires was a large piece of Jasper's destroyed star ship.

The cables lead to several tables lined with computers. Each computer was decoding line after line of data and translating it into numbers and algorithms that only the smartest of humans could understand.

"Steven...Connie, you're both humans," Pearl asked the human fusion with a tremble in her voice. "Are these things normal for humans to...want?"

"Not for what they have cost," Stevonnie stated bitterly.

"Sacrifices had to be made, child!" a loud voice hissed wickedly. "You of all people should understand that much!"

Suddenly a wall of yellow light flashed in front of the Gems. As they came into contact with the light wall, the Gem's screamed as their physical constructs were disrupted.

"Impressed? You should be."

Several more lights flickered on to reveal the familiar, scorned, aged face of Professor Adler, his mouth twisted into a sick smile.

"It is amazing what one can learn from another's garbage," Adler said with a glance up at the remnants of Jasper's ship. "Gem disruption field technology for example. I assume they were used for prisoner containment..."

"Adler you coward!" Pearl shouted angrily as she stuck the barrier with her spear.

"Coward? You wound me, Fräulein," Adler smiled, letting his thick German accent slip unchecked. "Of course I'm a coward. All humans are...that's what weapons are for, leveling the playing field."

"You're no human!" Carnelian shouted as she attempted to force through the barrier. "You're a monster!"

Adler chuckled as he slipped on a pair of thick protective gloves.

"I'm not the monster here, you Gems are," he growled bitterly. "Conquering planets, destroying the natives, breeding your vile armies within their crusts, leaving nothing but a husk of a planet once your done. Not caring who or what you destroy along the way!"

"You're wrong Adler!" Stevonnie shouted as she slowly forced her hands through the barrier. "Not all of us are like that!"

"Halt den Mund!" Adler snapped as he drew his heirloom pistol. "I will not be addressed by a filthy subhuman like you! You, your friends, the Empire, your mother...they all wanted one thing, this planet!"

"You idiot, my mother was the one who protected this planet!" the Steven half of Stevonnie shouted angrily.

"And a glorious job she has done! But wait, that's right...she's dead! And what was her legacy? An aberration of Gem and flesh!"

Stevonnie screamed angrily as she tore her way out of the barrier and charged Adler. The professor steadied his aim. His mouth wrinkled as he whispered two words.

"Töten sie."

Suddenly, Adler's pistol lit up as a series of holographic hexagonal pyramids and rings stretched down the barrel.  
With a pull of the trigger, a beam of super heated plasma erupted out of the holographic markers in a bright blue flash of light.  
Stevonnie raised her shield and was blasted backwards by the force of the beam. Stevonnie tumbled and rolled back behind the barrier.  
She groaned as the Gems rushed to her aid.

"I always keep the best toys for myself," Adler hissed as he blew the smoke and particles from his pistol barrel. "Consider that a warning shot..."

"Coward!" Pearl shouted as she tried to force her spear through the barrier. "Hiding behind your weapons!"

"As I said before, I am a coward," Adler sneered smugly. "All humans are. But what we lack in back bone, we make up for in brains and tenacity. By your Empire's standards, we are nothing but tiny little insects on an equally insignificant planet. But thanks to my research, that will soon change..."

Adler pulled a lever and began flipping switches, humming anxiously as he worked.

"Adler, whatever you are planning, you need to stop!" Garnet ordered as she strained against the barrier. "You are toying with powers that even we no longer understand!"

"Much must be risked in the name of progress!" Adler shouted over the groaning of machinery.

"Is that what you told the Alloys?!" Stevonnie shouted angrily. "What were they to you?!"

Adler shouted angrily as he slammed his fist down onto one of the many work tables that surrounded him. He gripped his left shoulder as a sharp pain tore through it. He grabbed a handful of pills and swallowed them. After taking several sharp breaths, Adler managed to calm himself down.

"They were to be my grand achievements...and your replacements," the elderly professor hissed through his teeth. "That is until you found our little jewel in the darkness!"

Suddenly, several more lights shown down onto a machine the Gems were all too familiar and terrified of.  
Sitting on a large concrete pedestal was the metal sarcophagus.  
On both sides of the sarcophagus stood two large tesla coils. But what terrified the Gems the most was what was attached to the top of the sarcophagus.  
Looming over the sarcophagus was one of the many pathogenic machines from the Kindergarten.  
It's legs had been welded to the top of the sarcophagus and it had several cables and wires attached to the ceiling and walls.  
Adler clicked his his tongue as he turned four knobs and pulled one green lever.  
With a hiss of steam, the sarcophagus opened up to reveal the tortured soul trapped within it.  
The Gems all gasped with horror as they saw the mangled and dismembered Synthetic Gem.

Tsarina lifted her head up to the light to reveal that one of her eyes had disappeared from her face.

Her chest was permanently held open with her now brittle and carved gemstone exposed.

"S-St-s-s-Stev-teven...?" Tsarina tried to rasp in spite of her mouth no longer wanting to function."C-c-c-c-onn-nnie...?"

Stevonnie's mouth trembled as she stared horror stricken down at the limbless torso that was once her friend.

"Tsarina...?" Stevonnie rasped in disbelief and shock. "W-what did you do to her!?"

A slimy smile spread across Adler's face as began to type in commands into one of the computers.

"Nothing she'll remember," he smiled as he pulled a red lever. "And nothing compared to what she will usher in!"

With the loud roar of machinery, the door to the sarcophagus slowly slid shut.

"Steven, Connie, save me!" Tsarina screamed out desperately as the door sealed and locked.

Adler began to hum and sing to himself as he began to turn more knobs and switches.

"You five will have the honor of witnessing history being made!" he shouted jovially as he pulled one final lever. "By your own technology, humanity will rise to the challenge your Empire issued the moment the set foot on this planet!"

Arcs of electricity began to spark and writhe as the unholy marriage of Gem magic and human technology began to awaken. The pathogenic machine from the Kindergarten began to glow and pulse with a red light as screams echoed out from the sarcophagus.

"Liquification of synthetic gemstone in three, two, one!"

As the Gems stared in shock and terror at what was unfolding, they failed to notice the small metal cylinder slither behind the sarcophagus.  
The cylinder broke into a cloud of microscopic metal shavings and seeped silently into the sarcophagus.

* * *

Tsarina screamed as she felt her gemstone begin to liquify. Whatever process was responsible for her creation was being done in reverse.  
Why? She didn't know, all she knew was that she wanted it to stop. She began to sob as the reality of her situation punched through her.  
No more sunrises, no more air, no more...anything.  
She wished she had never been born.  
Just as she had resigned herself to whatever existence would soon to follow, she felt something...something familiar, and it terrified her.

_"Tsarina..."_

The synthetic shut her eyes and wept.

_"Tsarina...?"_

The synthetic tried her best to shut out the cold, sultry voice that was calling her name.

_"Tsarina...why won't you speak to me?"_ the voice asked in a hurt tone.

"I know you!" Tsarina cried out as she kept her eyes shut. "Please, if you're going to kill me, do it quickly!"

_"Why would you say such a thing?"_ the voice asked in a concerned tone. _"Why would I want to kill you?"_

"Because that's what you want!" Tsarina shouted as she tried to hold on to what little sense she had left. "That's what everyone wants!"

_"Well...I don't,"_ the voice responded in a reassuring tone. _"Drago, Adler, the Gems...they do, but not me."_

Tsarina could feel invisible hands embracing her. The embrace was warm, comforting, and calming.

_"You don't have to die..." _the voice whispered softly in her ear. _"Please, sweetie, let me help you."_

"No, no you are no better than Adler!" Tsarina protested. "You're no better than-"

_"Steven?"_ the voice asked inquisitively. _"The lamb who handed you over to the wolf? Or Pearl, that conniving little bitch? Face it child, you have no one. No one but me."_

The voice was right, it was right about everything. She trusted Steven, and when the time came when she needed him the most, he abandoned her.  
From day one, the Gems had hated her. And there was surly no help to be coming from Adler. Tsarina was completely alone.

_"I can set you free, I can heal your wounds..." _the voice whispered softly. _"All you have to do, is show me some faith...and let me in."_

Tsarina shut her eyes as she tried to think of at least one last reason not to submit.

She couldn't.

"Do with me what you will, just save me from this torment!"

Tsarina opened her eyes and was faced with a swirling cloud of black metallic dust. From the cloud formed several long tendrils of molten metal.

Tsarina now realized that she had made a terrible mistake. But it was far too late now.

_"Don't worry,"_ the voice now hissed menacingly as the tendrils inched closer and closer.

_"I'll be gentle..."_

* * *

Tsarina's scream was quickly stifled as one of the tendrils shot forward and forced it's way down her throat and into her stomach.  
Burning, blinding agony tore through the Synthetic as the rest of the tendrils forced their way into her body through whatever means they could find.

_"Hehe...I'm so glad I was your first..."_ the voice giggled callously._ "I've been waiting for so long to do this."_

With each stabbing thrust, Tsarina could feel the cracks and fissures in her gemstone seal. The stumps where her arms and legs once were began to grow thin black metallic limbs.

_"What were you thinking, child? Calling out to me like that? I'll admit, the chaos you sowed was impressive. But to challenge me with your little sirens, please...you brought this upon yourself. There can be only one Queen! And I don't share power. Nothing more for you to do now but lay down and take it!" _

Finally the last tendril slithered down her throat. Tsarina trembled as she felt something moving inside of her stomach.  
Tsarina's limbs began to move without her control as she began to claw her way out of the sarcophagus.

_"Time for the main event..."_

* * *

Sparks flew as energy began to leak out of the machine. Metal groaned as the pressure began to build up.  
Adler was frantically trying to figure out what had gone wrong with his machine.

"No,no,no,no! This is all wrong!" he screamed as ran to and fro as he struggled to keep his experiment running. "All of my tests and simulations never showed power fluctuations at this level!"

While Adler was too busy to guard the Gems, the power to the anti-gem barrier flickered and died.

"Not now, not after everything I have sacrificed! Not after-"

Adler felt his body constrict as Amethyst's whip coiled tightly around him. With a powerful yank, Amethyst pulled Adler back and slammed him against the ground.  
His old brittle bones broke like glass against rock, but he didn't care, he was still too busy trying to figure out what had gone wrong.  
Garnet leaped forward and drove her fists into the machine which responded by electrocuting her.  
Pearl drove her spear into the lock of the sarcophagus as she tried to pry the door open.

"No, don't touch it you idiots!" Adler spat angrily as he thrashed around on the ground. "I can still fix this!"

Ignoring the mad screams of the professor, Garnet began to pry open the sarcophagus door. The very second the door opened, the Gems felt their bodies being bombarded by high levels of radiation. With one final pull, Garnet forced the door open.

"S-someone...help...me," a weak plea escaped out of the sarcophagus.

Out of the metal tomb stumbled the Synthetic, her severed limbs replaced with gangly black metallic limbs.  
Taking the place of her missing eye was a black marking with a white dot for a pupil. After taking a few steps, Tsarina crumpled to the floor.

Ignoring the danger, Stevonnie rushed past the Gems and dropped to her knees next to the Synthetic.

"Tsarina, w-what happened to you?" Stevonnie asked desperately as she held up the weak Gem.

A sharp cry of pain escaped Tsarina as she felt something lurch inside of her body...inside of her womb.

A bright orange glow pulsed inside of her as her stomach expanded rapidly.

"Garnet, what's happening?!" Pearl shouted as she witnessed the Synthetic writhe in pain, clutching her stomach.

"I-I don't know!" Garnet responded, she was just a clueless as the rest.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Amethyst shouted in a mixture of fright and disbelief.

Tsarina let out a ear splitting scream as her stomach expanded further. A loud churning noise gurgled as the glowing light in her stomach grew brighter and hotter.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I made a mistake! A terrible mistake! Run, run while you still can!"

"Tsarina, we aren't going to abandon you," Stevonnie shouted as she tried to calm the Synthetic. "Whatever this is, we can help you!"

Tsarina retched loudly as molten uranium gushed from her mouth. At the sight of the glowing metal, Garnet felt her instincts scream at her to run, but she fought the urge out pure morbid curiosity.

"By the Spire..." Carnelian spoke with a tremble in her voice. "She's pregnant..."

"Pregnant?!" Pearl shrieked in disbelief. "With what?!"

Stevonnie's gemstone glowed brightly as it summoned Rose's shield. With a clawed hand, Tsarina shoved Stevonnie away as another wave of pain crashed down onto her.

"RUN, SHE REMEMBERS YOU!" she screamed as loud as she could. "SHE WASN'T DEAD! SHE'LL RAPE YOU! SHE'LL KILL YOU! SHE'LL EAT YOU!"

* * *

Suddenly Tsarina's gemstone pulsed with light as her body began to glow brightly.  
Garnet grabbed Stevonnie and pulled her away from Tsarina. Garnet understood what the Synthetic was screaming about, she was going into labor.  
Tsarina's body became blindingly bright as her physical form retreated into her gemstone for the last time.  
Once the light faded, and the Gems recovered from the flash, what they found in the Synthetic's place baffled them.  
Laying motionless on the floor was a large metallic cylinder with Tsarina's blood red gemstone embedded into it's surface.  
Garnet felt pure terror rush through her body as she recognized the cylinder.  
Without warning, she grabbed her teammates and began to run as fast as she could to the elevator, leaving Adler to his fate.

"Garnet, what are you doing?!" Pearl shouted as she struggled in vain against Garnet's grasp.

"It's her!" Garnet shouted as she leaped up the elevator shaft. "Somehow she survived!"

"What are you talking about?!" Carnelian shouted as she tried to get Amethyst's elbow out of her eye.

"WE NEED TO RETREAT!" Garnet screamed as she dashed frantically through Wolfram's chambers. "OR ALL OF THIS WILL HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING!"

With a deafening boom, the towering Monastery erupted into a pillar of fire as several explosions rocked it's structure, sending concrete and twisted metal raining from the sky.

Just as Garnet had reached the courtyard, a burning mass of energy smashed into the ground before them and scattered them like rag dolls.

Once the Gems got back on their feet, they could feel the invisible fires of radiation scorch the earth and poison the air.

The bright orange glow from the crater faded. The Gems all readied their weapons as they heard foot steps from within the crater.

Like the ominous cloud of a nuclear bomb, a figure rose out of the crater. It stood at least nine feet tall and had wavy black hair that fell past its shoulders.

A black ballroom dress clung snugly to it's body as it walked with a feminine sway of it's hips. It's eyes were white and burned like pillars of fire.

A smile crept across it's supple lips as it saw the fear in the warrior's eyes.

With it's clawed finger tips, the being ran it's hands down her body and slowly dragged them back up to cup her breasts with an amorous moan.

"No...this can't be possible..." Pearl stammered in terror as she stared at the being.

"That is some straight up bull..." Amethyst stated weakly.

Garnet cursed herself. She should have seen this coming. She should have known.

"Geissel..."she hissed angrily as the False Gem continued to explore her new body.

Geissel's eyes darted back to the Gems as her attention was drawn away from her new body.  
She chuckled and smiled. Oh, how she remembered these Gems, and oh, how she had been waiting for a second chance to break them.  
After what they did to her the last time they played, she was feeling particularity...frisky.

"Awww...did you think I could be killed that easily?" she asked in a mocking tone as she twirled in place, showing off her new body.

With a flash of red light, Geissel summoned her halberd and swung it above her head before slamming it blade first into the ground.  
For three years she had waited, for three years she had planned. Three years is a long time to think. And waiting for three years had left her hungry.  
Her mouth watered as she licked her lips.

"Guess what my little morsels, the Bitch is back!"

* * *

_Whelp...straight from the monster's mouth.  
_

_The Bitch is back!_


	45. Chapter 45: FIGHT!

Chapter 45

* * *

They thought they had destroyed her.  
They thought she was dead.  
They thought that her terror had passed, blown away like the mushroom cloud that followed her death.  
They thought she was nothing more than a bad memory.  
They all thought wrong. Geissel; the False Gem had returned.

* * *

Stevonnie's gemstone flashed as she summoned her shield. Carnelian summoned six chakram discs and readied herself for battle.  
Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all knew just how powerful their foe was. She was stronger than all three of them, she was stronger than Opal, and even with Carnelian with them, they still questioned their chances of survival. But the one thing that had not changed since they last battled Geissel was their ultimate goal; keep Steven alive.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pearl shouted angrily. "We destroyed your power core!"

Geissel scowled and placed her hand over her chest.

"Oh, yes, don't think I've forgotten how you ruined my beautiful body!" she hissed as and orange glow seeped from her mouth. "It was quite painful...being torn apart atom by atom."

Geissel raised her hand and started to count out loud.

"One, two, three, four..." she stopped once her gaze fell upon the human fusion Stevonnie.

A smile crept across her face, this was new to her.

"Five, six..." she hissed as she raised up two fingers. "Steven, you've brought your playmate, how delightful. I'm going to make you watch as she burns!"

Without warning, a beam of x-ray-heated air erupted out of Geissel's mouth.  
Stevonnie raised her shield as the beam crashed over it like a tidal wave of heat and radiation. The beam stopped and was followed by Geissel's halberd blade.  
Even against the hardened ax blade, Stevonnie's shield held. Seeing that her attack had failed, Geissel leaped back to reevaluate.

"Interesting...you've gotten better," she stated playfully. "Finally figured out how to get mommy to save you? That's good, because you'll need all the help you can get!"

Geissel charged forward but was met by the traumatizing strength of Garnet's gauntlets.  
With a loud, sickening snap, Geissel's neck snapped all the way around her body.  
With a follow up attack, Amethyst spun forward and slammed herself against the False Gem while Pearl and Carnelian attacked with flying charkram discs and energy bolts.

Geissel staggered back, slightly taken off guard. But slowly her shock turned into a giddy excitement.  
Being stuck inside four metal husks had left her feeling pent up. She was glad to see that her old friends still knew how to fight.  
She always loved playing with her food.

"That was fun." Geissel hissed as she slowly snapped her head back around. "I guess it's my turn now."

Geissel swung her monstrous halberd as she charged the Gem warriors. Her attacks were as fast and as deadly as ever.  
Each swing was easily capable of cleaving clean through the Gem's physical constructs.

"What makes you think you'll win?!" Pearl mocked as she deflected an attack with her spear. "We killed you once, and we'll do it again!"

"Yeah, we lit you up last time, and we'll do it again!" Amethyst shouted as she lashed at the False Gem with her whip.

"This time, we'll burn whats left in lava!" Garnet shouted as she slammed her gauntlets down onto Geissel's halberd.

"Pearl, if I remember correctly, you begged for me to kill you," Geissel hissed towards the pale Gem. "I don't think you have the right to be making threats..."

Geissel dispersed her halberd in a flash of blinding white light and slammed her fist into Garnet's face, breaking her shades.

"And you, Garnet, I thought you were the strong one...I should have known better."

Geissel grabbed Garnet's arms and pulled. Garnet cried out as her arms were torn from her body. Her body broke apart and flashed as Ruby and Sapphire defused. Geissel sneered as she grasped Sapphire by her face while she held Ruby by the neck. The two little Gems' struggling made Geissel's mouth water.  
They would make interesting playthings, if they survived.

"Two weaklings fused into one, how precious, how sweet, how sickening."

Geissel drew her arms back and slammed the two Gems together and forcibly fused them back into Garnet.  
Garnet was stunned and in pain from the fusion as her physical construct was forced out of the two gemstones.  
She was slammed into the ground then kicked into Amethyst with the force of a train wreck. The two Gems were thrown through the air and slammed inside the crumbling Monastery.

"Steven, Connie, run back into the Monastery!" Pearl ordered. "You're in too much danger!"

"Go with haste! This creature must not take the child of Rose Quartz!" Carnelian shouted as she threw her chakram discs.

_"Steven, come on," _the Connie have ordered. _"I've got a plan!"_

_ "Will it blow up in our face?" _the Steven half responded.

_"No, but it will in hers!"_ the Connie half responded with a sly smile.

_"I love that you're smart!"_

* * *

Stevonnie turned and ran as fast as she could back into the still burning Monastery, hoping that her plan would be worth the stupid risk she was about to make.

Geissel twiddled her fingers with excitement and churned the molten slag in her stomach. So far, everything had been going the way she had wanted.  
Now she had separated Pearl and Carnelian from Garnet and Amethyst. The False Gem remembered Carnelian.  
She remembered that she was one of the few that eluded her grasp, a mistake she wouldn't make again.

"I remember your face," she said with a smile. "Did you cry when your temple burned? Oh, how your temple sisters screamed as my horde tore them apart. They were delicious."

Carnelian let out an furious war cry and charged the False Gem.

"Carnelian, wait!" Pearl shouted as she tried to stop the orange Gem.

Knowing that Carnelian wouldn't stand a chance alone, Pearl summoned a second spear and attacked.

Geissel bellowed a cloud of black smoke from her mouth as she quickly dodged both of the Gem's attacks.  
Levitating slightly off the ground, the False Gem zipped around the battle field with ease.  
The fabric of her black dress suddenly wove and morphed into writhing hooked chains. With a flick of her wrist, the chains shot forward towards the two Gem warriors. Carnelian dropped to the ground as the hooked chains swept over her head. Pearl spun and wove as the chains lashed at her like angry serpents.  
She slashed and severed several of the chains while Carnelian threw her chakram discs at the False Gem.  
The discs cut deep into Geissel's body with one managing to hit her in the face.  
But Geissel smiled and revealed that she had caught the razor sharp disc with her teeth.  
She bit down and shattered the disc, then she chewed and swallowed what was left.  
Pearl leaped over Carnelian's shoulder and drove her spears into Geissel's shoulders.  
Molten metal sprayed out of her wounds and covered Pearl in the burning substance.  
With a pain filled hiss, Geissel tore the spears out her shoulders and snapped them in her hand.  
Irradiated smoke rose off of her body as the wounds in her shoulders sealed shut.

Geissel began to giggle to herself before she burst into a fit of laughter.

"You still don't get it, do you?" she laughed as she pulsed with energy. "You can't hope to defeat me!"

Geissel's body flashed bright white like magnesium. By the time Pearl and Carnelian's eyes had adjusted, they both had Geissel's clawed hands grasped tightly over their throats. The False Gem sneered as she held them up off the ground. Her body pulsed with light as a second pair of arms grew out of her body.  
Geissel took her extra hands and shoved them into Pearl and Carnelian's chests. The two Gems screamed as their physical constructs flickered and writhed.  
Such trauma to their constructs normally would have caused them to retreat into their gemstones, but that ability was intentionally being blocked by Geissel herself. She wanted to make them suffer for what they had done to her, she couldn't have them dying on her now.

"You see, your bodies, these constructs...they are weak, soft, breakable..." Geissel cooed as she ran her fingers playfully through the Gem's constructs. "My body, my construct, is thick hardened metal. While my gemstone, unlike yours, is hidden safe inside of me..."

"A construct...no matter how strong... is still a construct!" Pearl forced out between flickers.

"Damage it enough...and it will retreat...then you'll be helpless!" Carnelian growled as she kicked against Geissel's torso.

"Perhaps..." Geissel stated in a thoughtful tone. "But I doubt you will survive long enough to find out."

Geissel drew her arms back and smashed both of the Gem warriors together, then she threw them through the air towards the Monastery.  
With a loud thud and a cloud of dust, the two Gems vanished into the darkness of the Monastery.

* * *

Geissel sighed and moved her hair out of her eyes. She had waited for three years to get revenge on the ones that ruined her beautiful body, and now she was hoping that she hadn't just killed them. She was still pent up and ready to fight. As the disappointment of an easy victory crept into her mind, Geissel noticed two flashes of colorful light, one purple and the other orange.

"Hmm, what is this...?"

Suddenly a giant purple fist shaped flail rocketed out of the darkness of the Monastery and struck Geissel with a catastrophic amount of force.  
The False Gem rolled and tumbled before she sprang back to her feet. Before she could retaliate, a huge three bladed glaive slashed across her chest before spinning back towards the Monastery. Geissel hissed as the wound on her chest sealed shut. With a red flash of light, she re-summoned her halberd and took a battle stance.

"Damn, you were right," a loud voice laughed out from the darkness. "She is a scrappy one."

Loud thudding footsteps echoed as the ground shook. Geissel raised an eyebrow with curiosity as a towering, purple figure smashed her way out of the ruined Monastery. With a wicked grin, the towering Gem Sugilite stretched her arms and growled with excitement.

"Man it feels great to be me!" she roared as she flexed her arms. "So you're this Geissel I've heard so much about? You don't look so tough to me!"

"Don't be too cocky," a second voice shouted. "Remember what happened to you in Chernobyl!"

Leaping out of the darkness was a Gem that Geissel didn't recognize at first.  
But then she recognized the scent, this warrior was a fusion of Pearl and Carnelian; Scheelite.  
The fusion warrior stood at least six feet tall and was a dull orange color. Her hair was shaped back into short spikes and her eyes were pale blue.  
She wore what looked like the clothing a Chinese acrobat would wear. Sitting on her forehead was a white pearl with an orange gemstone resting underneath it.  
Held in her right hand was the three bladed glaive, each blade looked like the tip of Pearl's spear.

"She is far more powerful then you can imagine," Scheelite spoke in a calm yet fierce tone.

Sugilite scowled and popped her knuckles.

"You worry too much, Scheelite. We can take this skank ass bitch easily!" Sugilite growled as she began to swing her flail.

Geissel smiled as she sized up her opponents. This is what she had been waiting for, a real chance to prove to the Gems how superior she was.

What better way to do that then to break them in their fused forms? The False Gem churned the slag in her stomach and licked her lips.

"So, one at a time?" she paused as she aimed her halberd's pike at the two warriors. "Or all at once?"


	46. Chapter 46: Ashes to Ashes

Chapter 46

* * *

Sugilite laughed smugly as she spun her flail with each swing gaining speed.  
She had heard stories of a creature of incredible strength and power from her fused Gems. She thought that they we're just being overly dramatic.  
How could something so small possibility be powerful? As far a Sugilite was concerned, this "False Gem" was nothing more than another stuck up bitch that needed a good bitch slap.

"Hey, Scheelite, how much you wanna bet I can one-shot this skank?" the giant purple Gem boasted loudly.

"That's a bet you will lose..." Scheelite stated calmly as she readied her throwing glaive. "Our only hope is to work together against her."

"I don't need you holding me back!" Sugilite growled bitterly. "Besides, look how small she is!"

"Oh, this is just like you!" Scheelite snapped. "When will you learn?!"

"When will you stop squawking?!" Sugilite roared angrily.

"Brute!"

"Harpy!"

"Ladies, please, you're both pretty!" Geissel shouted in a mocking voice over the two fusion's bickering. "Large or small, you will both belong to me!"

Geissel opened her mouth and unleashed a beam of x-ray-heated air at the two warriors.  
Scheelite cartwheeled out of it's path, but Sugilite took the full brunt of the attack.  
The scorching beam swept up her body and shattered her shades in a flash of orange light. Sugilite let out a loud roar as she recoiled from the attack.  
She blinked the lingering glare out of her vision then swung her flail over her head.

"Now ya fucked up!"

With a mighty pull from her four arms, Sugilite swung the massive flail towards the False Gem.  
The flail hit it's target with an earth shattering impact, kicking up a thick cloud of dust.

Sugilite smiled smugly and let out an arrogant laugh.

"Told ya she wasn't so tough..." the purple giant stated with a boastful smile.

Scheelite shook her head with a bitter frown on her face. She knew that the False Gem wouldn't fall to an attack as simple as Sugilite's.

"My, my, my..." a chilling voice echoed out through the dust cloud.

As the cloud cleared, Sugilite began to understand why Scheelite was so serious about their foe.

Laying on top of Sugilite's flail was Geissel, reclining blissfully like one of the heathen goddesses of old.

"You have a very big mouth," Geissel hissed mockingly up at Sugilite. "And none of it is pretty..."

Geissel sprang to her feet, drew her arm back, and threw her halberd like a spear. Sugilite deflected the attack with her hand, but in the few seconds she had her eyes off of her opponent she failed to see that Geissel was lifting the massive fist shaped flail over he head.

"Love tap"

Geissel suddenly threw the flail back at Sugilite with a great amount of force. Sugilite felt a crushing pain in her chest as the flail smashed against her body.  
As she fell forward in pain, Scheelite leaped forward and charged the False Gem.

"You look nimble," Geissel stated as heat began to seep out through her teeth. "Let's see how nimble!"

With a flash of orange light, Geissel fired another heat beam towards Scheelite. The pastel warrior threw her glaive as she slid beneath the heat beam.  
The glaive whipped through the air and slashed across Geissel's face, leaving a deep gash in her cheek.  
As she recoiled in surprise, Scheelite nimbly caught her glaive as it returned to her.  
Now within melee range, Scheelite held the three bladed glaive firmly between her fingers and began to slash and stab with spinning fluid movements.  
Geissel's was impressed at how fast this fusion could attack. She was actually managing to hurt her.

Suddenly, a large shadow fell over the two as Sugilite's flail fell down upon them.

Scheelite scowled and leaped back out of the impact zone, leaving the False Gem to face the punishment.

The ground shattered and cracked as the flail hammered down onto the False Gem.

"That's whatchu you get, ya glowy ass bitch!" Sugilite roared angrily as she yanked on the flail.

"You almost crushed me you giant oaf!" Scheelite snapped fiercely as she landed on Sugilite's shoulder. "A warning next time would be most welcomed!"

Sugilite smiled smugly as she popped her neck with a satisfied growl.

"I knew you would bail out in time. Besides, we stomped that skank didn't we? I think that makes up for nearly smashing you."

"Does it now?" a ice cold voice whispered behind the two warriors. "And who said I was done playing?"

* * *

Stevonnie leaped down the elevator shaft and slid down the elevator cables.

_"What are we looking for?" _the Steven half asked.

_"I saw it in Adler's laboratory!"_ the Connie half responded.

_"I don't think we should be playing with any of that stuff! It's feels all types of wrong!"_

_ "I know, but we don't really have a lot of choices here! If we do this right, we can defeat that...thing-"_

_ "Geissel."_

_ "Whatever, point is, we find the thing, we use it on Geissel, and save the world."_

_ "And the Gems."_

_ "Yes, and the Gems."_

Stevonnie bubbled herself before hitting the ground. Adler's laboratory was a wreck with fires and live power cables snapping and sparking everywhere.

_"Man, Geissel really messed this place up on her way out."_ the Steven half noted as Stevonnie worked her way through the rubble.

_"My mom would lose it if she knew I was doing this!"_ the Connie half stated. _"This place is creepier then half of the books I read."_

Stevonnie summoned her shield and smashed through a pile of debris that was blocking her path. The further she walked, the more damaged the laboratories looked. After passing the charred husks of Adler's war machines, Stevonnie stopped at a row of tables with weapons laid out on them.  
Stevonnie quickly glanced over them, but shook her head and kept looking.

_"You wanna tell me what this thing looks like?"_ Steven asked.

_"It looked like that cannon your mother made. Except it was..."_

Stevonnie stopped as her eyes fell upon what it was she was seeking,

_"Bigger?"_ Steven asked.

_"Yeah...bigger."_

Propped up on two metal stands was something titled, "The Breaker." It's body was large and stocky and it looked like it belonged attached to the turret of a tank.  
It lacked anything that resembled gem-technology. Stevonnie lifted the strange weapon and rested it on her shoulder.

_"What is this thing?"_ the Steven half asked. _"It's really heavy."_

_ "I read about something like this in one of my books," _Connie responded. _"If I'm right, this thing is called a Hadron Cannon. One of these special made shells contain countless hadron particles that explode like a small nuclear bomb."_

_ "Are you're sure this will do the trick? I mean, we nuked her last time, and that didn't work..."_

_ "You'll have to trust me, Steven,"_ Connie stated as she nervously loaded a hadron shell into the cannon. _"If the first shell isn't enough, then we still have a second one."_

_ "And if that doesn't work?"_

_ "It's going to work, just have faith."_

With the cannon in her possession, Stevonnie quickly made her way back to the elevator shaft.  
Before she could question how she was going to get up the elevator shaft, she hear a loud coughing to her right.  
She looked down and was startled to find that it was professor Adler.  
He was pinned underneath rubble and most of his bones were broken. He was struggling to reach his heirloom pistol that was just out of reach.

He looked up at Stevonnie an scowled bitterly.

"Children shouldn't be playing with guns," he spat as he strained his broken body.

Stevonnie kicked the pistol away from Adler.

"And you should be grateful to be alive!" Stevonnie stated bitterly.

"Grateful, for what?" Adler hissed in pain. "My lab, my research, my work, my legacy...all of it means nothing now!"

_"Steven, leave him, the Gems need our help!" _the Connie half urged.

_"We can't just leave him,"_ Steven stated. _"He needs to answer for everything he's done to us, for what he's done to you!"_

"Here is some advice," Adler coughed. "Kill me now, while you have the chance..."

Stevonnie placed the cannon on the ground and dug her fingers underneath the slab of debris that was crushing Adler.  
With a mighty heave, she lifted the slab and tossed it to the side.

"That wouldn't be right," Stevonnie stated as she held up her hand. "Neither me nor Connie want to do that."

Adler was enveloped in a pink bubble like the one Steven uses to protect himself with. Adler shook his head and scowled.

"You're making a mistake by keeping me alive!" he rasped weakly. "Kill me now, or regret it later."

Stevonnie shook her head and picked the cannon back up.

"Don't go anywhere now. There are a lot of people who what to talk to you when this is over."

As the human fusion stared up at the daunting elevator shaft, Stevonnie felt something push her up into the air.  
Once she landed, she found herself riding on top of Lion's back.

"Lion, boy are we glad to see you!" Stevonnie exclaimed happily.

Lion growled and blinked twice.

"Aww, we love you too buddy."

With a loud roar, Lion tore open a portal and leaped through it. As the fusion and pink big cat leaped through the portal, the fires in the lab blew out with a bone chilling wind.

Unbeknownst to Stevonnie and Lion, and unseen by Adler, several black feathers were floating gracefully in the wind that came from nowhere.

* * *

Sugilite was thrown forward like a rag doll after a small but unbelievably powerful punch struck her in the back of the head.  
As Scheelite fell off of Sugilite's shoulder, she felt a crushing pain tear through her body.  
She looked down and found that the long sharp pike of Geissel's halberd was jutting out of her stomach.  
Scheelite could hear the False Gem sniff her hair as she pulled her closer.

"Kinetikinesis..." Geissel hissed as she clicked her talon like fingernails on Scheelite's gemstones. "A gift from my favorite child; Wolfram. A tricky ability, but one that comes in handy."

"Parasite..." Scheelite scowled defiantly as she struggled to maintain her fusion.

"Oh, you still have some fire left in you? That's good, I was afraid this was going to end too quickly!"

Geissel drew her arm back and flung Scheelite off of her halberd, sending the pastel fusion hurtling into the ground head first.

"You sucker punchin' little bitch!" Sugilite roared furiously as she swung her flail at the False Gem.

The flail struck Geissel and knocked her out of the air and into the crumbling Monastery wall. Geissel cursed herself for not seeing the attack coming.  
She had been so caught up in playing with Scheelite that she had forgotten about Sugilite.  
While her attacks certainly weren't as precise as Scheelite's, they were beginning to take there toll. No doubt that it was the fault of Tsarina's gemstone.  
While it gave her a body that would not weaken or starve, the gemstone itself was very fragile.  
The synthetic gemstone was straining to keep Geissel's physical construct from completely collapsing in on itself.  
Geissel knew she should have waited for her body to adjust to the gemstone, but her thirst for vengeance needed to be quenched.

"How's it feel ya skank?!" Sugilite cackled as she pulled her flail back to her. "Does it hurt, are ya gonna start crying?!"

Geissel narrowed her brow in an angry scowl. She had finally grown tired of Sugilite and her petulance.

"Hmph...you are a prideful one, aren't you?" she asked as her body pulsed with energy. "Yet, underneath that powerful guise, the fact remains clear. Fusion is for the weak."

The ground began to rumble and crack as if from an earthquake. Black fog seeped out of the cracks in the ground and slowly covered the battlefield.  
Scheelite opened her eyes and instantly became aware of the amount of danger she was in. She sprang off the ground and leaped into the air to get out of the fog.

She opened her mouth to warn Sugilite, but found to her horror that she couldn't speak. A sharp pain arced through her body as she felt one of her gemstones crack.

_"Carnelian, your gemstone!"_ the Pearl half exclaimed in a panic. _"It's cracking!"_

_"I have suffered worse,"_ Carnelian responded as she worked against the pain. _"No matter what, we need to buy Steven and Connie the time they need!"_

"Sugilite, get out of the fog!" Scheelite shouted as loud as her damaged construct would allow her to.

But Sugilite did not hear her, she was far too busy winding up her next attack.

"Alright ya little bitch, I'm gonna show you just how 'weak' I am!"

Geissel smiled and shut her eyes. Black smoke began to seep between her teeth as she raised her hand and pointed at Sugilite.

"Yes...you will..."

From out of the black fog that covered the battlefield, hundreds of hooked chains burst from the fog like the tendrils of an ancient forgotten beast.

Scheelite was small and quick enough to avoid them, Sugilite was not.

Sugilite thrashed as the chains wrapped and hooked into her arms. When she would break free of one, more chains would lash out and restrain her.

Sugilite roared angrily as she tried to force herself towards the False Gem.

"You bitch, using such a cheap trick!" Sugilite screamed as she tore a handful of chains out of her shoulder. "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Well...I'm waiting..." Geissel giggled as more and more chains erupted out of the fog.

Sugilite screamed madly as she was slowly being pulled to the ground. Pain coursed through her body as each of the chains pulled on her skin.

"You...can't...beat me!" she growled defiantly as she was forced to her knees. "You wont win!"

Geissel licked the front of her teeth and summoned her halberd. She laughed as Sugilite's face was forced down into the ground.  
Geissel raised her foot and pressed it against Sugilite's forehead. The mud bubbled as Sugilite shouted and cursed.

"Garnet...Amethyst, so much potential. All of it is squandered with this fusion," Geissel stated with a husky growl in the back of her throat. "But don't worry, I can see both of your strengths, both of your talents. And in time, those strengths and talents will be...bred into my armies."

Geissel raised her halberd's pike up to Sugilite's forehead.

"But first, lets do away with this form of yours. It sickens me."

Geissel drove her halberd into Sugilite's forehead and began to twist it. Sugilite screamed as her construct began to flicker and strain.

"SCHEELITE, DO IT NOW!" Sugilite screamed just seconds before Garnet and Amethyst separated.

Geissel's eyes widened as an incredible pain pierced through her back. She looked down to find one of the blades of Scheelite's glaive jutting out of her chest.

Scheelite pushed as hard as she could to drive the glaive as deep as she could get it.

"You sneaky little wench..." Geissel hissed as she grabbed the glaive. "Where was this fire the first time we met, Carnelian?"

"Be silent, beast!" Scheelite snapped as she drove the glaive deeper into Geissel's back. "You're serpent tongue won't help you now!"

"I still remember that night...when your temple burned," Geissel spoke as she pushed against the glaive. "You were so beautiful in the dancing lights of the flames..."

"I said be silent!" Scheelite shouted as she tried to keep her footing.

"Do you remember the one Iron would see in his dreams? His Mama?"

Scheelite froze as Iron's name slithered out of Geissel's mouth.

"This 'Mama' of his was not me, it wasn't even the memory of his real mother," Geissel laughed coldly as she slowly began to push the blade out of her chest. "Those dreams he had of people mocking and hurting him, those were real. But the dreams about his mother, those were my handy work..."

_"Carnelian, don't let her get to you!"_ the Pearl half of Scheelite shouted. _"We can finish her!"_

"The memories, the dreams, it's all so sweet. The only thing that truly kept him from being another pawn was my own doing. That tiny shred of humanity, that one false memory, the person that kept him from falling into my grasp...do you want to know who it was? Do you want to know the identity of Iron's Mama?"

Geissel's head snapped and turned completely around to face Scheelite.

"It was you, Carnelian...you're his Mama."

Scheelite screamed as the two Gems failed to maintain synchronization. In flash of light, Pearl and Carnelian were thrown apart.  
Pain pulsed out of Carnelian's forehead as the crack on her gemstone grew. Before she could recover, Carnelian felt Geissel's hand grasp tightly around her neck.

"You...you're lying..." Carnelian rasped as she was lifted off the ground. "I'm not his mother!"

"Well obviously, stupid girl..." Geissel hissed as she ran her hand along the large gash in her chest. "Even while I was dead, my memories lingered. I'm not sure how, and I really don't care. But when Adler placed me inside of that faulty human carcass, my memories of your face bled into his damaged brain, destroying his own memories and corrupting them with mine! Your face replaced his mother's. He was just too stupid to realize it!"

Smoke rose off of Geissel's body as her wound healed. Chains held Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl upside down in the air. The False Gem sniffed Carnelian's neck, then scowled in disgust.

"I can still smell his stench on you...and he is still out there, isn't he?" she asked in a playful tone. "I wonder...what kind of experiments could I do with you two. A Gem and an Alloy, how scandalous!"

Geissel ran her tongue along Carnelian's gemstone, leaving a trail of gray saliva. Carnelian began to scream as smoke hissed out of her cracked gemstone.  
Once the burning stopped Carnelian was thrown and chained with the rest of the Gems. The Gem's eyes were wide this surprise when they saw Carnelian's gemstone. It had been healed.  
The False Gem giggled proudly to herself. The last time she had faced the Gems, she managed to temporarily consume Steven's gemstone; Rose Quartz' gemstone. Despite it ultimately leading to her downfall, Geissel had absorbed enough of Rose's essence to gain a new ability; healing saliva.  
An ability she would put to great use. She could finally play with her toys as much as she wanted, and now she could fix them once she broke them.  
Geissel looked over the ensnared Gems with a hungry glare.

"Oh, there is just so much to do!" Geissel exclaimed happily. "A queen needs a castle...I guess this obelisk will do for now. Then I'll need to breed a new army, a new horde of Burners."

Geissel pinched Amethysts cheek playfully.

"Then I'll restart the Kindergarten, whip up some more little morsels like you. Would you like that girl, huh, would you?" Geissel asked Amethyst as if her were a dog. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?"

Amethyst snapped her teeth and snarled angrily.

"I'M NOT A DOG!" she screamed as she struggled against her bindings. "I'd rather die then see you set foot in my birthplace!"

Geissel curled her hand into a fist and punched Amethyst in the side of the face.

"You still don't understand, do you?!" Geissel sneered as she cracked her knuckles. "I am the superior being! I have won! The armies of man will burn! Nations will shatter and flags will char!"

Geissel placed her clawed hand underneath Garnet's chin and turned her head up to face her.

"So many things to be done, and surly being the queen will be stressful..." Geissel hissed as her tongue flicked like a serpent. "I'll be needing playthings to keep me entertained."

Geissel grabbed Garnet's hands and forced them open.

"A little song bird to be caged next to my throne..." she smiled wickedly as she eyed Sapphire.

"And a punching bag to be locked in the deepest pit I can find..." she snarled as she gazed over Ruby.

"You haven't won yet, False Gem!" Pearl shouted angrily as she thrashed against her chains. "You won't win. The Empire couldn't take this planet and neither will you!"

Geissel grabbed Pearl by the back of the head and pulled her closer to her face. Geissel sneered as she pressed her forehead against Pearl's.

A deep, hungry growl rattled from the back of Geissel's throat. Out of all the Gems, she loathed Pearl the most. She was small and weak.

Why Rose had trusted her secretes and plans with her was beyond Geissel. But a servant of Rose was still fit to be a slave under the False Gem. Waste not want not.

"And just who, my little sweet, is going to stop me?" Geissel growled as radiation licked at the pale Gem's skin.

Pearl stared into Geissel's eyes and gave a defiant smile.

"Steven!"

At that very moment, a flash of pink light appeared and was followed by Stevonnie riding on top of Lion. Stevonnie aimed the hadron cannon and pulled the firing lever back. The cannon light up and began to roar to life.

"Eat hadron you freak!" Stevonnie shouted as she pulled the trigger.

Her gemstone flashed the very second the cannon fired as the four Gems were enveloped within pink shield bubbles.

The hydrogen power cells that powered the cannon flashed as the hadron shell was propelled out of the barrel with a magnetic coil with a loud thump.

There was a blinding white flash of light the moment the hadron shell met it's target.

In less than a fraction of a second, countless hadron particles exploded in a blast that was equal to the force of a small scale nuclear warhead minus the excess heat and radiation.

Stevonnie was thrown onto her back by the force of the blast as it thundered loudly.

The bubbled Gems were blown into the air with the only thing protecting them being Steven's shield. Once the ringing in Stevonnie's ears faded, she opened her eyes to bear witness to the damage the experimental weapon had unleashed.

Burning chunks of debris fell from the sky and the ground was glowing from the heat of the blast.

_"Did we stop her?" _the Connie half asked worriedly.

The human fusion stared into the towering mushroom cloud with her shield raised. Everything was quiet.

_"I think we did it..." _Stevonnie said with a sigh of relief. _"I think we finally-"_

A blinding pain tore through the fusion's body as something drove deep into her chest. Jutting out of her chest was Geissel's halberd. With a flash of light and puff of smoke, Steven and Connie were thrown apart as their fusion split apart.

Steven crawled over to where Connie was laying.

"Connie, say something!" he cried as he rolled her onto her back.

Connie's eyes flickered open just in time to see Lion leap over the two and charge into the mushroom cloud with an angry snarl. There was a flash of orange light followed by a scorched Lion being thrown out of the cloud. Lion hit hard on the ground an tried to get back up, but he let out a pain filled whimper and collapsed.

Connie and Steven felt like their skin was on fire as high levels of radiation surged out of the mushroom cloud.

"No way..."

* * *

Limping, bleeding, and her dress in tatters emerged the False Gem. Her body was heavily damaged and her construct couldn't heal properly.  
Her eyes burned with an incredible hatred as she slowly limped closer to the two children.

"Did you...really think...that was going to be enough?" Geissel hissed angrily through her teeth as her hair writhed like angry snakes.

Steven and Connie limped as fast as they could but found themselves stuck between a burning pile of rubble and the infernal beast.

Geissel fell on her knees but steadily corrected herself. The experimental human weapon was like nothing she had seen before. Such power, such force; perhaps the humans weren't as stupid as she had thought.

"You cannot kill me you little bastard!" Geissel growled as she pulled her halberd out of the ground and tiredly dragged it behind her.

"Steven, what do we do?" Connie asked desperately as tears began to flood her eyes.

Steven's eyes darted in every direction as he looked for a way out. But there was none. He squeezed Connie tightly as fear and despair overwhelmed them.

Geissel groaned in pain as she lifted her halberd over her head.

"Are you watching, Rose?!" she shouted up towards the sky. "Watch as I wipe your filth from this wretched little planet once and for all!"

Steven and Connie let out a loud scream as they braced themselves for the killing blow. Strangely, it never came.

Steven and Connie opened their eyes and were shocked at what they were seeing.  
Geissel and her halberd were being restrained by a pair of blood red arms that had grown out of Geissel's back. Suddenly, out of Geissel's chest beamed a holographic image of the Synthetic Gem.

"Tsarina?!"

"Steven!" the Synthetic cried out she strained to hold the False Gem. "I can't hold her for much longer! You have to end this!"

"You're making a mistake, child!" Geissel hissed as she struggled to break free of from Tsarina's grasp.

"No, you are a disease that must be cured!" Tsarina cried as she pushed back against her older sister's body. "And Steven is that cure!"

Geissel and Tsarina let out screams of pain as Geissel's chest was pulled open, exposing her fragile and corrupted gemstone.

"STEVEN, DO IT NOW!" Tsarina screamed as loud as she could at the trembling halfbreed. "CURE ME!"

"FOOL, YOU'LL DIE WITH ME!" Geissel roared angrily as she began to beat back her younger sister.

"A price I am willing to pay..." Tsarina stated somberly as she looked into Steven's eyes.

"But...Tsarina?" Steven rasped weakly.

"DO IT NOW!" she screamed as Geissel suddenly began to regain control. "CURE ME!"

Steven let out a loud sorrowful cry as he summoned his shield and smashed Tsarina's gemstone with the edge of the shield.

In the brief moments before Steven's shield struck her gemstone, Tsarina felt a pair of lips gently kiss her on the cheek.

_**"Your story is now finished."**_

* * *

With nothing to power Geissel's new body, the False Gem let out an earsplitting scream of pain and anger. She fell to the ground and started to writhe and kick madly as her body quickly began to fall apart.

"DAMN YOU ROSE!" she screamed as black smoke rose off of her crumbling body. "I WAS SO CLOSE! IT WAS ALMOST MINE!"

Molten metal gurgled out of Geissel's mouth and eyes as her legs began to liquify. The False Gem began to crawl towards Steven and Connie.

"Damn you Steven...damn you and your whores..."

With one last furious cry, Geissel's body melted into a pile of molten slag. The puddle of glowing metal revealed a small dull gray cylinder of metal; Geissel's true body.

Steven grasped the still hot cylinder and bubbled it.

"Have fun in the lava pit," Steven stated with a tired sigh.

Steven and Connie both collapsed to the ground and started to laugh weakly as the realization that they had survived began to set in.

"We did it...she's finally dead," Steven stated in disbelief.

"You did it, Steven..." Connie responded as she held his hand.

The two lovers stared blankly up at the ashen colored sky. They were tired, sore, hungry and thirsty.

Steven lifted his head as he heard Pearl's voice calling his name. He could see Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Carnelian rushing over to him.

Steven stood up and waved happily at them.

"Hey guys, guess who just saved the world!"

"STEVEN, BEHIND YOU!"

Steven felt something grab and pull him by his neck. A steel tipped boot kicked Connie away as the assailant locked his arm around Steven's body.

Steven felt the cold metal of a knife press against his throat.

Standing with his body half charred and bleeding was the leader of the dying Human Liberation Army; Drago Korshunov.

"You and your Gems have gone unpunished for too long, boy!" Drago gurgled through his burnt mouth. "As you have spilled our blood, so too shale yours be spilled!"

_Okay, now I'm dead._ Steven thought grimly as he lacked the strength to fight back.

Just as the knife began to cut his flesh, the sound of a gunshot split the air. Drago locked up in pain before slowly collapsing to the ground.  
Steven rolled and pushed himself right into Connie and Pearl's arms as he held the gash in his neck. Looming over the HLA leader was Adler with his heirloom pistol smoking.

"You were always such a windbag, Drago," he hissed as he spat on Drago's body.

Adler's broken body was trembling as he glared angrily at the Gems. With the Gems in his sights, Adler tried to steady his aim.

"You ruined everything!"

He pulled the trigger, but was met with the defeating click of an empty clip.

"All those years of toil, all those lives, all of it, wasted!"

"It's over Adler," Garnet stated firmly as she pulled the gun from his fingers.

"Oh, yes, you saw to that personally, didn't you?!" Adler spat hatefully. "My research was going to change the world! My research was always towards the betterment of humanity!"

"Is that what those weapons were for?" Steven asked callously. "Were those for the betterment of humanity?"

Adler hissed as blood dripped from his eyes.

"Those weapons were made so that we would have a fighting chance when your empire finally comes for our world!" Adler shouted as pain coursed through his shoulder. "But those weapons were but a small portion of my research. My research was going to lead to the advancement of medicine, of travel, and even free energy! An end to coal and oil!"

Adler felt the pain in his shoulder tear towards his chest as his old heart finally began to fail on him.

"Don't you understand? You Gems and your gemstones are nothing but an unlimited source of energy. Energy that could be used to power cities, run factories, and put an end to oil conflicts!"

"That's what you had planned?!" Pearl snapped fiercely. "You wanted to make more synthetic gems to use as batteries?!"

"Idiot Gem, my plan was to replicate the gemstone without whatever you Gems call a soul!" Adler responded as his breathing became labored. "No warrior, just the gemstone. I was going to usher in a new era of human history. The era where we would finally break free of our bindings and build our dreams. But you had to go and ruin it!"

Adler fell to his knees as his heart began to fail. His coughing became mixed with laughter as he looked up at the Gems.

"I won't live to see it, but I will still usher in a new era. My legacy will be felt for countless years to come!"

**Data upload: Completed. **

Adler laughed as he waved a small smart phone mockingly in the Gem's faces.

Adler had just uploaded and released all of his research, notes, blueprints, data, and gem studies onto the internet; free for anyone to copy and use around the world.

"You can't stop it now. What I have set in motion cannot be reversed! My legacy...will be your Empire's downfall...I'm...the hero in this story..."

Finally, Adler's heart stopped beating and the wicked professor fell face forward, dead.

* * *

The Gems all huddled together as the gravity of everything that had happened came crashing down on them.  
Adler had just handed humanity weapons and technology none of them were ready for. It was like handing a child a loaded handgun.  
The Gems had all seen what humans were capable of. While they feared the Empire, even the Empire would learn to fear a race of people as unpredictable an adaptable as humanity. In the end, Adler got what he wanted. He pushed humanity forward and plunged them into a new era.  
But what that new era would hold, remained to be seen.

"Garnet?" Steven asked worriedly. "What happens now?"

Garnet looked up at the ruins of the Monastery just as the morning sun broke through the smoke and ash.  
Over the howling winds, the sound of helicopter rotors could be heard.

Garnet sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know Steven. I just don't know."

* * *

_One more after this..._


	47. Chapter 47: Home at Last

Chapter 47

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all stood around the well of lava in Garnet's room.

Held within the bubble that was grasped between Garnet's gauntlets was the metal cylinder that was Geissel.

The air was thick with tension as Garnet dispersed the bubble; there was no response from the cylinder.

"She is too dangerous to keep contained," Garnet stated bitterly as she glared angrily at the cursed metal.

"Do it, Garnet," Pearl stated flatly. "This is what she deserves."

"Yeah...dunk the bitch," Amethyst responded as she stroked her hair nervously. "Get rid of her once and for all."

Garnet nodded her head and slowly lowered the cylinder into the well of lava. The metal hissed and whined loudly as it touched the bubbling lava.

A ghostly scream escaped as the metal cylinder was slowly devoured within the lava well, nevermore to be seen again.

"It's over..." Garnet stated in a daze. "She's dead."

The three Gems all embraced each other as relief washed over them. She was gone, the False Gem was finally gone.

It felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted from their shoulders.

"Now that she's gone, what do we do next?" Amethyst asked eagerly. "Do we celebrate or...what?"

Pearl shook her head with a tired look on her face.

"No, we still have to tend to Steven and Connie," she sighed. "Their parents won't be let back into the city until the military cleans up."

"Not to mention we still have to figure out what to do with Pounamu, Azurite, and...are we still calling the child Iron?" Garnet asked as she opened the crystal gateway. "Because it feels...odd calling him that."

"We can't call him Turquoise now can we?" Pearl responded smartly as she walked into the temple. "And we'll probably never learn what his real name was."

* * *

The three Gems walked into the living room and found that Steven and Connie were asleep on the floor. Setting on the couch was Carnelian.

Nestled snugly between Carnelian's arms was the infant Alloy. Carnelian was gently rocking the infant and humming a soft lullaby to him.

"It's hard to imagine that only a few days ago...this child was an eight foot tall colossus," Carnelian sighed tiredly as she looked up to the Gems. "I pray that he remembers none of it..."

Pearl sat down next to Carnelian and ran her hand over Iron's forehead. It was free of the birth-defect that had plagued him for so long.

It appeared that Turquoise used that last of her healing powers to fix the Alloy's skull. Iron cooed softly as he shifted in Carnelian's arms.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Amethyst asked as she looked over the infant Alloy. "I mean, we raised Steven without any clue what we were doing. But Iron is...not half human..."

Carnelian nodded her head and looked down at the child swaddled in her arms.

"Whatever he is, he is my responsibility," the orange Gem stated as she stood up off the couch. "Turquoise gave her life to save his. I will care for him as she cared for him."

"What about Pounamu?" Garnet stated bitterly. "What should we do about her?"

Carnelian scowled and shook her head sadly.

"We will contain her at the Spire," she stated somberly. "After what she did...it's more than she deserves..."

"And Azurite?" Garnet asked. "We can't remove the metal facet that Steel forced into her gemstone without it shattering it."

Pearl nodded her head with a somber expression. Steven had tried to heal Azurite's gemstone earlier that day and he only managed to heal the cracks and fractures.

But he was unable to remove the metal facet. Thus, Azurite was unable to retreat into her gemstone to heal from the trauma of her terrible ordeal.

She had already returned to the Shinar Spire by the time the Gems finished disposing of Geissel. She needed time to be alone within her home.

Garnet wished that she could have spoken to the blue Gem before she left.

"I will help her as best I can," Carnelian said sadly. "If only Turquoise..."

Carnelian was interrupted by the sound of the television turning on. The still slumbering Steven had rolled over onto the remote as he subconsciously snuggled up to Connie. The television was tuned to the local news station.

"Beach City is in a state of emergency after a catastrophic attack by the terrorist organization known as the Human Liberation Army. Approximately twenty four hours ago, the Human Liberation Army launched a large scale attack on the sleepy coastal city, destroying many of the local businesses and claiming many lives. After a twelve hour dead lock with the local National Guard, the invasion was finally halted by the U.S military. One of those killed during the invasion was international terrorist and H.L.A leader Drago Korshunov. Drago's body was located at the now defunct Federal Bureau of Unearthly Relations headquarters. It appears that F.B.U.R headquarters was the main target of these attack. As of right now, the military is hard at work making sure that the threat has passed. In possibly related news, the founder of the Federal Bureau of Unearthly Relations, Professor Adler Von Schlachten, has been found dead. Not much information is being released on the subject with the exception that his death was caused by congestive heart failure."

"Unbelievable!" Pearl exclaimed angrily. "After everything Adler has done...how can the government just write it all off like it was some kind of childish mistake?!"

"I don't think even the government completely knew what Adler was planning," Garnet stated stoically. "But I pity anyone who has connections to Adler and his experiments."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked as she peered down at the sleeping Steven and Connie.

Garnet shuddered then readjusted her shades.

"People with connections to Adler are not the kind of loose ends one keeps. Someone will clean house."

The Gem's attention was drawn back to the television as the breaking news title scrolled across the screen.

"In the last few hours, the internet has been a blaze with the recent release of supposedly top secret information regarding the now defunct Federal Bureau of Unearthly Relations. It is speculated that the information was released by the founder of the F.B.U.R in a fit of insanity. Despite the amount of data and research released, global officials are calling the ordeal nothing more than an elaborate hoax."

"Oh, that's a relief. Tell the humans something isn't real and they'll stop believing in it! Like that's ever worked in the past!" Pearl exclaimed with a frustrated huff. "I swear...this is just so...infuriating!"

A small mewling from the infant Alloy silenced the pale Gem's complaining. Iron began to cry, which startled the four Gems. Carnelian began to look the child over for anything that might be upsetting him.

"What is wrong, are you hungry, do you need to be changed?" she asked frantically as the Alloy continued to fuss.

Pearl held out her arms and offered to take the infant. Carnelian nodded her head and gently handed the crying child over to the pale Gem.  
Pearl smiled as she noticed that the baby Alloy was awoken due to a case of the hiccups.  
Pearl placed him against her and gently patted him on the back.  
There was a small burp, followed by a flash of orange light as a small beam of heat blasted a small hole through the wall.

Pearl stood petrified as she felt the intense heat fade off of her shoulder.

"Oh my..." she rasped as Amethyst began to laugh and roll on the floor.

A small bubbly laugh came from the baby Alloy as he wiggled his tiny arms and legs excitedly.

"He is a lively one, isn't-"

Pearl was silenced as the infant playfully grabbed a hold of her nose with a vice like grip.

"Please...someone...get him off."

Carnelian managed to pry the Alloy's tiny fingers from Pearl's nose and gently rocked him back and forth.

Just as quickly as he had awoken, the baby Alloy was fast asleep.

"He sleeps so soundly, because he knows that he is loved," Carnelian whispered softly as she gazed warmly down at the slumbering child.

"That was so sweet I might puke," Amethyst said with watery eyes. "Since when have you been so...motherly?"

Carnelian gently pressed her forehead against Iron's and nuzzled him.

"He has no one else to take care of him," she stated softly. "While I can never replace his real mother, I will try my best to raise him as my own, as a Remnant. It's what Turquoise would have wanted."

Carnelian's expression changed to a somber one as she turned to face the three Gems.

"That being said, I'm afraid that I will be of no use to you three," she stated sadly. "It appears that, for the time being, my days of being a warrior are over. I must tend to Azurite and the little one now."

"But...we'll still get to see you...right?" Amethyst asked worriedly.

Carnelian nodded her head with a sad smile.

"Someday, when Iron is older, and Azurite is in better health."

Garnet put her hand on Carnelian's shoulder and nodded her head approvingly. She understood that raising Iron and healing Azurite came first for Carnelian.  
Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven had managed to protect the world by themselves before and they could do it again.

"We recovered Iron's old armor," Garnet stated as she pointed to the giant jumbled pile of red armor that sat in the corner of the room. "If you want, I can carry it to the Spire for you."

Carnelian shook her head. The armor was still too haunting for her. It reminded her of the Iron she had befriended and how that version of Iron was now gone.

The empty armor was also a reminder of the suffering Iron had gone through before becoming an Alloy.

"No, keep it here," Carnelian stated as she held the infant closer to her. "Perhaps when he is older I will reunite him with his armor. But for now, he is innocent, carefree, and has no need for it."

* * *

With nothing left keeping her at the Temple, Carnelian bowed her head and gave a warm smile. The mood was bittersweet as the orange Gem walked onto the warp pad, with the little Alloy wrapped snugly in her arms.

"If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask us," Pearl stated as she fought back the wave of emotions that was about to crash down onto her. "We'll always be eager to help."

"Yeah, and if the little guy gets too rowdy, you can always drop him off here to blow off some steam!" Amethyst exclaimed, excited about the idea of having someone to rough house with again.

"Do what you think is right, that's all that matters, Carnelian," Garnet stated as the light of the warp pad began to glow.

Carnelian smiled and nodded her head. She would miss the Gems, but she now had her own family to care for.

As the light of the warp pad shown brighter, Carnelian planted a tiny kiss on the still sleeping Alloy's forehead.

"Let's go home little one. A new chapter awaits us."

With a flash of light, Carnelian and Iron were gone.

* * *

A loud snore broke the Gem's from their various levels of melancholy and drew their attention to the still sleeping Steven and Connie.

"Man, even I couldn't sleep through all of that noise," Amethyst exclaimed as she poked Steven's cheek.

"Let them rest," Garnet stated flatly as she threw a blanket over the two. "Maintaining their fusion for as long as they did has exhausted them. They will awaken when their bodies are ready."

"So...it's finally all over?" Pearl asked with a tired tone. "No more Bureau, no more H.L.A, no more Adler, and definitely no more Geissel."

Garnet shook her head with a bitter scowl. She knew that even with the Bureau and Geissel gone, the danger of human/gem technology was still present.  
She knew that if one Synthetic Gem was created, then surly, more could be made.  
And now that Adler's research was released, the possibility of another one being made and used was even more likely.  
While he didn't live to see it, Adler's legacy was going to slowly but drastically change the world.  
For better and for worst.  
With new technologies would come new breakthroughs and new innovations.  
But with these new technologies would come new weapons, new tactics, new machines.  
The human race was on the edge of a new Cold War.

"It's not over," Garnet stated somberly. "This is just the calm before the storm..."


	48. Chapter 48: Loose Ends

Undisclosed Location

The former General William was in a panic. After what Adler had done, the country was looking for answers and were tracking down those who had supported the mad scientist.  
William already knew that it was only a matter of time before the higher ups connected the dots and found that he was the one who funded Adler's research.  
As far as the country was concerned, all the blood of innocent people and all the soldiers who died as a result of Adler's research was on Williams' hands.  
As he hurriedly burnt all of the documents that showed his connections to Adler, he heard the floor creak behind him.  
They had found him.

"You wolves at Langley really know how to track prey..." William stated bitterly as turned to face the intruder.

The intruder was dressed in a black trench coat, sunglasses, and a black fedora.

William sighed tiredly as he poured himself a glass of Scotch. After slamming the drink in one gulp, he threw the glass against the wall.

"I know why you are here," he stated stoically. "Just get it over with..."

Two suppressed gunshots split the night air. Two shots, one in the brain, one in the heart.  
After splashing the rest of the Scotch on the ground and lighting a match, the man calmly exited Williams' burning home.

"Loose End One has been cut. I repeat; Loose End One has been cut. Over."

* * *

Somewhere beyond.

"What did you tell them Azrael?"

Azrael sighed and fanned his wings.

"Nothing more then they needed to know," he answered calmly. "I am a messenger after all..."

"He is telling the truth, Mike," a third voice spoke softly. "We would know if he was lying."

"Please do not call me by that name, Raphael ," the first voice spoke.

"Sorry, Michael," Raphael responded. "Just poking fun..."

"This is serious, do the humans know what is coming for them?" Michael asked. "Have we received orders from the Throne, Gabriel?"

"We have," a forth voice spoke. "We are to continue with our tasks until the appointed time. As it has been spoken, so it shall be..."

"So it shall be..." the beings repeated in unison.

After a moment of mediation, the silence was broken.

"I pity them," Azrael spoke softly as he folded his wings over his shoulders like a comfort blanket. "Both mankind and gemkind."

"We all do, brother..." Michael stated somberly. "We all do..."

* * *

_OH MY GOD! That took way longer than I wanted it to! As of right now, the train has crashed and is burning._

_I want to thank all of you who stuck by and watched this thing spiral out of my grasp._

_I had a lot of fun typing this thing out, and I hope you all enjoyed it. _

_Until next time, stay golden._


End file.
